Black Wings
by YamiRisa
Summary: Yami is the famouse phantom thief Atemu, only steals from the Hikari family! One night he see a mysterious boy standing on the water without falling in. Yami can't forget about that boy and what is the boy? YYY BR, Shonen-ai, Bad summary, but try it out..
1. Tonight I Will Steal Crystal Tears

**Black Wings  
Chapter 1, Tonight I Will Steal Crystal Tears**

--

The phantom thief jumped down from the building and landed on a streetlamp, soft as a cat. He wore tight black pants and a sleeves shirt opened showing off his beautiful creamy-pale strong chest, around his neck was a black collar with a chain hanging down to his leather pants, chain was stuck in his belt, half of his face was covered by a black mask with a red tear falling from the eye on the mask. Big black feathery wings spread to the sides from his back. The big full moon behind him shone on him, making him look all black, but it was a sight of beauty.

"The art piece had been stolen!" One of the police men shouted. He stood with a card in his hand, on the front of the bard was a line, he read it outloude to the others; **NOTICE: I've stolen the art! -Atemu.**

"What! When!?" Another police men shouted.

A smirk was spread out on the phantom thief Atemu's lips, the turned around on the street lamp and jumped, his wings flipped on time and he fly up to the clouds and hide in them as he fly towards his home.

Both now and long ago, stealing art and masterpieces is a phantom thief's specilalty. In this country it'd modern day reality. This is not a fictional story. The phantom theif's name is_ Atemu_ His real identity.... No one knows... What they know is that he is calling himself Atemu and that all the things he want to steal, is stolen by him, no matter how hard the police try to hide them or guard the things.

--

Yami yawned high, he lifted up arms in the air and stretched following by another yawn escaping between his lips, making everyone in the class to look at him except Bakura who sat three seats in front of him and slept silently. He leaned back down, laying his chin on his table watching everyone rolling with their eyes and turning back to the lesson. This was just a normal lesson for Yami, everyday was the same damn day, go to school, sleep most of the time, go home, then out and stealing.

Yes, stealing. Yami was the very famouse phantom thief Atemu. Exactly five hundred years ago, the first phantom thief in his family, the Senen family, born, since then everyone in the family, but only the boys became phantom thieves at the age of 14 and stole only from a family named Hikari, why they stole from the family Hikari was really only because the two families, Senen and Hikari was enemies.

Why every boy in the Senen family became a phantom thief as 14 years old was because something inside them, a DNA was created at that age and that DNA made them strong, fast and gave them special powers. When a phantom thief died a new would be born, well only if the last one got a child, if the phantom thief didn't get a child before he died meant a end of the Senen family, and also the phantom thieves.

Yami just had one problem, he was gay, fully gay, 101% gay, G-A-Y, GAY! And that meant he never would be able to get a child, well he could get a child but that meant that his boyfriend, when he got one had to get the child and how many boys can get pregnant? Anwser; NOT MANY!

The bell rang and Yami stood up, he walked three seats forward and sat down on the desk Bakura was laying half on still silently asleep. Bakura was from the Hikari family and Yami knew that, but they were still best friends, even if they didn't act like that.

Like the Senen family had the Hikari family also a special DNA, but it could be both a girl and a boy who could get the DNA and the DNA would be created when they boy or girl was born. The DNA would give the new Hikari powers like the DNA in the Senen family, the only different between the DNA's was that the Hikari's got white feathery wings while the Senen's got black. The boy or girl who had the DNA in the Hikari family was also called the protecter, he had to protect the precious treasures the phantom thief wanted to steal.

Bakura didn't know that Yami was the phantom thief and Yami didn't want to tell that he was the phantom thief Atemu, that would mean the end of his only friendship ever.

A sigh escaped Yami's lips again, "earth to sleepy head sunshine! Bakura wake up," Yami poked to Bakura while he was smirking, "sunshine?" He asked, sunshine was his nickname for Bakura, why he gave the nickname was because Bakura always was so.. Well, he always seemed so angry and all cold and cool, but he actually was stubborn and a idiot, but still cool. "Sun-shi-ne?"

"Shut. Up." Bakura growled, he raised his head a little, looking over his arms there was crossed on his desk, he rested his chin on his arms and eyed Yami, "what is it?" He asked and then yawned tiredly.

"We have a break, then only one lesson left." Yami said, "you been sleeping in all the classes today, tired?" He asked, not knowing why Bakura was tired because last night when the phantom thief Atemu stole the art piece, the protecter aka Bakura in disguise with big beautiful and glowing snow white wings, matching his long beautiful but very spiky and messy white hair and pale skin as snow. The only thing there wasn't light and bright on Bakura was his eyes, he had dark brown and always narrowed eyes, always looking angry and his clothes, a white shirt and black pants, (their school uniform) when he didn't had his uniform on he had his black leather, or dark blue, dark red or dark purle shirts on.

"And do I care?" Bakura growled, laying his head back down on the desk.

Yami smirked, "nope, the only thing you care about is a you--"

"Shut. Up!" Bakura interrupted him, looking up at Yami with his dark brown eyes, "don't talk about that here." He sat up, leaning back and stretched his whole body while yawning.

"Why not? It's so fun," Yami said.

Bakura rolled his eyes and looked over at the window in the back of the glassroom, in the windowsill was a boy looking liek Bakura just looking more soft and gently, the boy's hair was less messy and spiky as Bakura's and his eyes were chocloate brown, but his hair color and skin was the same as Bakura's. It was Ryou Bakura. Bakura started to have a crush on the teenager boy when they were ten, then his crush transformed into a strange kind of love when Bakura was twelve and now he was sixteen and crazy in love, but the always so sure, stubborn and proud Bakura was afraid, yes afraid of telling Ryou about his feelings. It was also the only thing Bakura was afraid of, well that was what he was saying to Yami, and Ryou was also the only person Bakura cared of, besides Yami but he didn't admit that, Yami just figured himself.

"So what are you doing after school?" Bakura asked, not really interested in what his only friend was doing.

"Nothing much," Yami said, "I think before I go home I will go for a walk or something, you?"

Bakura looked back at Yami instead of looking at Ryou, "playing violin," he anwsered. Bakura was a master on playing the violin, if there was one thing, besides Ryou, there could make Bakura happy and be in piece and calm was the violin, he started playing it as four and learned it quickly, at the age of six he could play it without problems and that was amazing when most people spend over ten years trying to learn to play on the violin. Bakura loved playing it, but didn't admit it.

"That's nice, mind if I hear you play?" Yami asked.

"Do as you want to." Bakura muttered.

--

"How come you are so good at it?" Yami asked, looking at Bakura who stood with his violin in his pale hands, the violin was pure black with a dark crimson rose there looked destroyed on the backside of the violin.

Bakura shrugged and stood ready with his violin as he began to play soft with a slightly tone of sadness and anger in it, but it was beautiful.

_'Maybe it's because he is a Hikari, Hikari's has always been good at things like that.. Well they are good at painting and making good treasures so why not be good at playing instruments?'_ Yami thought, many times had he caught himself thinking how Bakura had leaned to play to violin on such short time and was so perfect at playing it. Bakura only had to hear a melodi once and then give him a violin and he will play it perfect! But there was only one violin Bakura played on, and that was the black one with the destroyed red rose on, Yami wasn't sure why Bakura only played on that.

He leaned back pressing his back of his head to the wall looking up in the celling, '_tonight I'm going to steal Crystal Tears... I wonder if the protecter is there'_ he eyed Bakura and smirked, _'it's much more fun to steal when he is there'_

"Oh my," a soft voice gasped.

Only Yami heard it, when Bakura played he only listened to the melody he was playing. Yami looked over at the door and smirked, it was Ryou. "Hey Ryou," he said and waved.

Ryou looked over at Yami, "oh hey Yami." He said with the british accent, he was from England, born in London, but moved to Japan seven years ago. He walked over to Yami and sat down on the floor beside Yami, "he is playing good, I didn't know he played violin, I love the violin." The white haired teenager said with shinning eyes of happiness and a little red on his cheeks.

"I love it too, Bakura played it since he was a little kid, learned it rather fast and can play everything perfect, don't ask how because I never get the answer from him." He smirked, "so what are you doing here? Aren't you suppossed to be home?"

"Yes I am, but I have my own reasons." Ryou said with a smile, he stood up, "I have to go," he glanced on last time at Bakura, "Bakura I love your playing." He called, turned around and walked out of the room. He called high enough for Bakura to blush, turn around and see Ryou dissapear.

"W-what? How long has he been in here?" Bakura asked, glaring at Yami.

"About ten minuts, you really needs to pay more attention," he stood up with a smirk, "I have to go, my mother isn't the most sweet person when I come home later than she want's me to be." He looked at the clock, it was over 16:23.

Bakura also looked at the clock, "oh yeah, I have something to do for myself." He watched Yami walk out of the music room, "seeya" he called.

"Yeah, bye." Yami said back and walked out of the room, down the corridor and towards his home.

--

"Yami Senen!" His mother exclaimed, "my little baby boy! I was so worried! Where have you been? Are you alright? Don't tell me y-you.. YOU GOT RAPED!" Hiss mother had her arms wrapped tightly around him, tears ran down her cheeks. Such a big drama queen.

"I-I'm fine m-mom and I really n-needs to breath." Yami anwsered.

"Oh sorry my little baby boy." His mother pulled away, wipped her fake tears away and smiled, "why are you home now?"

Yami sighed, "was with Bakura, listening to the violi--"

"I don't want you to be friends with him," his mother said, "he is a Hikari, Yami."

"I know he is a Hikari, Bakura Hikari! But I don't care! I've been friends with him since we were kids, end of story now when am I supposed to steal Crystal Tears?"

--

Yami looked to both sides, then forward and then behind him,_ 'nobody, I'm alone.. Goodie'_ He thought, he put his hand in his pocket in his pants and took it up again pulling a ring up, it was black with a very little crimson jewel in it. He smirked and kissed the jewel, a sudden warm feeling mixed with some kind of a strange feeling ran from his finger were the ring was, ran through his hand and up to his elbow, shoulder, neck and right to the chest were his heart was. A black glow came from inside him, were his heart was, it surrendered him in a flash of darkness, black, and it vanished like it had come.

Right now Yami stood there, tight black leather pants, a sleeves shirt opened showing his chest, a black leather collar with a silver chain down over his chest and stuck in his leather belt. His eyes turned into a mix of crimson a amethyst and his normally crimson tips of his hair turned into a mix of crimson and purple.

He opened his eyes and a smirk was spread out on his lips, "WINGS!" He shouted, black feathers and crimson roses suddenly apeared around him and in a second two large black feathery wings ran out his back, no blood at all and no pain. "I hope you are ready, for hear the phantom thief Atemu will come!" One jump and he flew up through the air and so high so it looked like the moon was right behind him.

"Mother really needs to tell me the time, I'm always late, well almost always late because she forgets to tell me what time I have to steal the thing!" He muttered.

Crimson eyes scanned the building his target was in, it was a necklace called Crystal Tears, very precious to the Hikari family. A flew down towards the building, landed on the roof softly and silent. He looked around seeing all the police,_ 'they havn't even noticed me yet, how boring' _he thought, turned around and sat down on his toes. He grabbed a window and opened it, jumped down and landed softly on the hard cold stone floor. He looked around, _'nobody is here'_ he thought. With a smirk spread out on his face he started walking towards the necklace he was comming for.

A white feahter flew past his face, the phantom thief looked up, "well hello to you.. Akefia." He smirked, he knew it was Bakura in disguise. Bakura or Akefia as he was called had big feathery snow white wings, a sight of beauty, pure silver eyes and under the right eyes was a black mark there was looking like a rose. He had long white hair, down to his knees. On his body was a long white coat without sleeves, his wore white leather pants and was almost glowing as the moon shone down on them.

"Hello Atemu," Akefia said with a smirk.

"You really need to get to police to be more.. What to you call it? Oh yeah, awaken! Do you know how boring it is when the police dosn't noticed me? It's no fun, but I have to admit, with you here it's much more fun." He said with a playfully tone, it wasn't always that Akefia was there when he stole, why he didn't know since he was Akefia's aka Bakura's job to protect the precious treasures of the Hikari family.

"Not my fault," Akefia said and landed a few meters from Atemu, his silver eyes were locked at Atemu.

_'I have to get the necklace before he attacks!'_ The phantom thief thought, he eyed the necklace and the looked back at Akefia who was watching him like a cat was watching the birds. He looked back at the necklace, jumped up in the air and flew towards it as fast as he could, _'I'm glad that I'm faster than Akefia!'_ He thought. He grabbed the necklace without a problem and turned around just to face Akefia.

Face to face, thief and protecter, only a few inch. A sarcastic smirk was spread out on Akefia's lips, "good job, but I can't let you take that necklace." A white feather appeared in his hands and he placed it on Atemu's forehead, but atemu quickly moved away with a grin.

"To slow!" The phantom thief grinned and flew back to the open window and op through it. He quickly looked over his shoulder, just to see white feathers glowing and Akefia was gone.

"It's Atemu!" The police exclaimed and tried to ran after Atemu who was flying through the air with a smirk on his face and the necklace in his hand. The necklace had a strong pure magic, and that was one of the reasons Atemu and the rest of the Senen family wanted it.

"What is this?" Atemu asked himself, he stopped and looked around, under him was the dark ocean shinning as hte moon shone on it. Most of the town was dark since it was late at the afternoon. He stopped because a feeling, a feeling he didn't knew came over him. Crimson eyes scanned the area, but there was nothing. He sighed and was about to fly again but something standing on the ocean caught his eye.

His eyes widened, _'st-standing on the ocean!?'_ He looked down. It was a teenager boy, looking only a few years younger than him. The phantom thief gasped as he looked at the boy, he couldn't see most of the boy because it was so dark, but what he saw was beauty.

The boy, well it looked like a boy, wore a long purple girly looking kimono with with black roses on it. For what Atemu saw it looked like he had glowing purple eyes glowing up his skin there was pale but mixed with a light creamy corlor. Atemu's eyes widened more as he watched the boy started to walk, lifting his arms and a soft melody came from his mouth as he started to dance like there was nothing to hold him, he moved free like the wind.

But what the phantom thief Atemu found most strangely about this boy was that he was standing on the ocean, "h-hey yo--" He trailed off.

The boy was gone...

"W-what? Where did he go?" Atemu thought looking around, but the boy was dissapeared, it was like he wasn't there at all. "Was it only something I imagine?" He asked himself, but shook his head, _'no, he was there... I-I'm sure.'_

_--_

Ryou ran down the dark street, he hated being outside but his father asked him if he couldn't go down to the nightmall and by some sweet things, of course Ryou couldn't say no to his father and did as his father wished to. "I really need to learn to say no." He muttered and ran around a cornor but casped and stopped. Only a few meters away from him, on a high streetlamp was a boy sitting looking up in the sky full of starts shinning down on them and jealouse on the moon because of it's beauty by the night.

"Wow." Ryou whispered, the boy had long white hair that was moving because the soft nightly breeze flew around him, he had shinning silver eyes and a skin so pale as snow. He wore only white leather. What Ryou found most suprising of this beauty was the two big feathery wings from his back. _'So beautiful'_

Suddenly the winged boy stood up in a jump and flew up in the sky, shinning like a star on the dark blue sky.

* * *

Review!^^

I'm still working on the plot on this story, I just had to write it down and then I really wanted to post it XD I have to thanks to D.N Angel for the inspiration to this story, but it will be much different XD And then thanks to serina-phantom for helping a little with the plot!... :3


	2. Tonight I Will Steal Your First Kiss

**Black Wings  
Chapter 2. Tonight I Will Steal Your First Kiss**

--

Dark brown eyes looked curious at dreamy crimson eyes. Bakura tilted his head to the side as he began to wave his pale hand infront of Yami's eyes. No reaction. "Earth to and mighty?" Bakura said, still waving his hand.

Since last night when Yami saw the mysterious boy of beauty standing on the ocean making lovely, soft and amazing sounds there sounded like bells, but still different from bells and then the beauty began to dance like a freely swan, free with no power over him, free like the wind, he moved like a angel. And of course, since Yami saw the boy hadn't he forgotten the boy, he wished with so much to see the mysterious beauty again. Still, one thought was racing all around, touching every inch of Yami's mind; _'How did that boy stand on the water? ON THE WATER.. Maybe he had special family DNA like the Senen family and Hikari family? Or maybe it was something els.. But what?'_

"Yami?" Bakura asked starting to get annoyed since he hated to be ignored. "Stupid idiot," he muttered and sat down on Yami's desk, "wake up!" He slapped Yami on the forehead.

Yami jumped out of his thoughts, he fell of the chair and landed on his butt on the floor in the classroom. He looked up at Bakura with narrowed eyes, "what did you do that for?" He snapped.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "you have been out of it since the first lesson there started about two hours ago, I know you hate being in class, like I do, but usually you pay attention, well most of the time." He growled, "I've been trying to get your attention the last twenty minuts!"

"Eh.. ok," Yami anwsered, "what is it?"

"The phantom thief stole again last night," Bakura said with crossed arms over his head.

Yami blinked, _'did he figure out that I am Atemu?' _He thought, a thought hit him, '_oh, he wants to talk about the phantom thief, me, and what he stole from Bakura's family.. Aha,'_ he smirked at his own cleverness, "so what did he steal from your family this time?" He asked.

"Crystal tears, a powerfull necklace, it was created hundred years ago by a man of my family, he gave it to his beloved who betrayed him.. It says that the necklace returned to the family after the woman died, no one knows how it returned, I don't know the power." He anwsered, looking over his shoulder and out of the window.

A _'oh'_ sound was all Yami made, "alright, so he wasn't caught?"

Bakura shook his head, "that dammed thief is never caught." Bakura didn't know about the enemy Senen, he only knew about a phantom thief there came an stole from the Hikari's, but he didn't know about being enemies to the Senen family.

The crimson eyed teen decided to change subject, "so have you told lil' Ryou about your feelings?" He asked, very low.

"I told you not to talk about that here," Bakura growled low.

"I just want to know, I mean you been in love with him for six years right?" He asked.

Bakura nodded with angry eyes, "I can't tell him," he muttered, _'because I can't be with him and lie about what I am.. I'm a winged protecter.. How can he ever want to be with me? I don't even know if he loves me.'_ He thought.

Yami rolled with his eyes, turned around and looked at Ryou who was sitting in the windowsill with a dreamy look on his face, he heard Ryou sigh and a blush was spread out on Ryou's cheeks. Yami blinked and then turned around again and looked back at Bakura, "I think you have a rival." He said.

This time Bakura blinked, "what?" He asked, not really understanding what his friend said about a rival. What rival?

Yami mentioned with his head towards Ryou, Bakura looked over at Ryou and Yami could see the dark brown eyes wide. "Bakura?" He asked after some silent.

"I-I don't belive it," Bakura whispered, "that look.. He look likes he is in.. In l-love." He heard Ryou sigh and then he saw the dreamy angelic smile on his lips.

"If you hurry you may have a chance," Yami said.

Bakura blinked, "I-I can't." He muttered, looked away from Ryou and outside again.

"Why can't you Bakura? Why does your mind tell you no when your heart tells you yes?" Yami asked.

"I want to tell him.. But what if he says no! I will just go all emo!" Bakura muttered.

Yam sighed, "wait here a second." He stood up and walked towards Ryou, "I won't tell him about your feelings," he said low. He turned and walked towards Ryou again and stopped infront of the white haired beauty there sat in the windowsill. "Ryou?"

Ryou turned his head and looked at Yami and smiled, "hey Yami." He said with a voice filled with love, Yami knew it wasn't love to him.

"Are you in love?" Yami asked, going straight to the point.

"Y-yes." Ryou said with a blush, "it may sound stupid but.. Last night I saw him for the first time, he was so beautiful.." He said and smiled dreamy, "you won't belive it, but he had big wings, big white wings and long white hair.. So beautiful.. I wish I could see him again."

Yami blinked, _'he is in love with.. With.. Akefia!?'_ He exclaimed in his thoughts, "I belive you Ryou." He saw Ryou turn back to his thought so he decided to go back to Bakura who looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"So?" Bakura asked.

A smirk spread out on Yami's lips, "Ryou said he was in love with a guy he meet last night.. Big white wings," said the word _white _playfully just to see Bakura's eyes to wide again, "long, long white hair.."

Bakura blinked, "are you sure?" He asked, _'then Akefia have a chance!!!! But I.... don't...' _He sighed, "just great.." He muttered.

"Sorry ol' friend." Yami said and at back down. "You know all your coolness and proudness is totally dissapearing when we talk about your l-o-v-e." Yami said with a grin

"Shut up," Bakura hissed, he stood up and walked back to his own seat,_ 'I only have a chance when I'm in the protecter form,'_ he thought, chin resting on his hand and looked up in the celling with a smirk spread out on his lips, _'I have to pay Ryou a visit tonight'_ he grinned to himself.

The teacher came in and a new lesson begin, Bakura laid his head back on his crossed arms on the desk and fell asleep while Yami yawned, leaned back in his chair with arms crossed behind his head and closed eyes.

--

Tsouko Hikari, Bakura's father, walked into a big room filled with darkness, black walls and nothing els from floor to celling was in the room. A light came from the end of the room, a boy in the teen years was laying on the cold black stone floor, his arms spread to the sides and the same way was his legs. He only had a dark purple kimono open on his body, made of the best silk, it was covering his private part but nothing was covering his upperbody, around his right arm was the silk around, his other arms was also naked and his legs was naked too. The silk was also under him.

"My precious treasure," Tsouko said with a evil smirk spread out on his face. He walked over to the boy, and after five minuts he was standing over the boy with the same evil smirk, "my precious treasure," he said again and began to stroke the boy's cheek.

The boy's eyes looked lifeless, no emotion, only one purple corlor glowing. "You'er so beautiful.." His hand moved towards the boy's neck and then chest, Tsouko touched it with lust in his eyes. "My most precious treasure.. Your mine.. Mine.." The man whispered and stood back up, "be careful tonight, I don't want to see a scratch on you.. Again." And then the man walked towards the door and out of the room, closing the door leaving only darkness with a glowing light from the boy.

--

"WINGS!" Yami called out, feathers in black and dark red roses flew around him, out from his back came the famouse black wings. He smirked and jumped without landing again, he flew through the air and towards the art museum owned by the Hikari's and many beautiful things made by the Hikari's was in the museum, of course there was other things there was not made by the Hikari's.

He landed on the roof, looking for a window in the roof, but wasn't so lucky to find won. "Oh dammit, so I have to do this in a different way from usual." He jumped again and flew off the roof and towards he sides of the building where he thought were windows, but there wasn't. _'Strange..'_ He thought and landed on the ground, starting to walk towards the big door, he laid his hand on the door and was about to use his power, but a powerful bright light shone directly on him and shout's from men was behind him, he turned around and smirked.

"Hello police! Are you having a nice evning?" He asked playfully.

"Get him!" A police man shouted, pointing a Atemu.

"It's Atemu!" A police man yelled, fans of Atemu or other normal people was looking at Atemu and the police men from the sideline, there were always fans and other people than the police.

Atemu sighed, "oh well." He turned around, used his powers and the door flew open, he ran in, flipped with his wings and flew. The police was running on the floor under him.

_'There it is,'_ Yami thought, the art he was to steal this night was a paiting. He grabbed it carefully and turned around with another flip of his wings, the police men was running towards him. With a grin he flew back, past them and out of the building, up in the sky and towards home.

"Why does this have to be so damn boring? And Aké wasn't even there!" Atemu complained.

--

White feathers fell from his wings as he flipped with them and flew through the air, _'maybe I can find him'_ Bakura thought, he looked around at the city under him. He stopped and turned around, "there is his house." He said and flew down towards the house.

He landed on the balcony, it was Ryou's balcony, he knew this because he often watched Ryou from the sky, you also could call it stalking. He walked towards the glass doors and stopped, in there was Ryou laying and sleeping like a angel. "Beautiful," Akefia whispered. He softly touched the glass on the door and it opened, he walked in.

Akefia sat down on the bed, beside Ryou's knees and smiled to the boy. He laid his pale hand on Ryou's cheek and began stroking it softly, "my little angel," he said.

Chocolate brown eyes opened as he felt something sitting on his bed, touching his cheek. He blinked a few times and gasped, _'the angel from last night!'_ Ryou exclaimed in his thoughts. He sat up and looked at the teen, "it's you, I saw you from last night!" he whispered happily.

"Yes it's me, what's your name?" Akefia asked, he already knew but it had to look like he didn't knew Ryou.

"R-Ryou." The beauty infront of him answered.

Akefia nodded, "I am the protecter of the treasures of the Hikari family, Akefia." He took Ryou' hand in his and pressed a soft kiss on it. "A pleasure to meet you little Ryou."

Ryou blinked, "the Hikari family?" He asked.

"That is correct." Akefia said, he always was so damn wisely when he was in this form, it was like he was a whole new person.

"I know the son of the family," Ryou said happily, "his name is Bakura Hikari."

Akefia nodded, "I know him too."

"Why are you here?" Ryou asked curious, 'he is so beautiful'

A smirk spread out on Akefia's lips, "I came here to steal something from you." He said, _'me steal? That's Atemu's job.'_ He thought strangely.

Ryou's eyes widened, "what do I have that you want?" He asked, before he knew it Akeifa leaned in and captured his lips. Ryou's eyes widened more as he felt a hand under his chin and a arm wrapping around his thin waist and pulled him closer to the angel.

Akefia pulled away, "to steal your first kiss." He whispered and stood up again, ready to leave before he did more than just kissing Ryou, and he didn't want to do that right now, it had to look like he didn't know Ryou so he just had to forget he already knew him.

"Angel, why would you steal that?"

"I'm fare from a angel Ryou.." Akefia whispered, ignoring Ryou's question. He turned around ran out on the balcony, jumped down from it and flew back up in the air and towards home before Ryou even could ask what he meant by that.

"Akefia..." Ryou whispered. _'I fell in love at first sight..'_ He smiled sadly to himself,_ 'maybe I can have Akefia, when I can't have.. Have my other love'_ He closed his eyes and a lonely tear fell from it, he laid back down in his big soft bed and looked up in the celling with tears running down his pale cheeks.

--

Atemu stopped the same place in the air where he saw the boy on the ocean last night, he looke down and sighed, the boys wasn't there. His was about the fly home but stopped as a soft melody came to his ears, he turned around in the air and smiled. Right on the beach was the boy about to go out to the ocean.

"Today I have to talk to him," Yami said he flew down, so close to the water that the tip of his shoes stroke the water gently as he flew towards the boy._ 'His wearing the same thing as yesterday night'_ Yami thought.

"Lala lalala laaaa." The boy sang softly, his arms were spread out to the side and he was walking elegant on the water with a emotion of happinss written on his face, he heard the soft water being touhed a few meters in front of him. His purple eyes opened and saw the black winged teenager he felt last night above him.

"It's you," the boy said with a voice of the most amazing tones, better than any music, it was soft and gentle with a tone of happiness mixed within.

Atemu stopped a few meters away from the boy, the voice he just had heard made him sure that he would dream happy dreams forever, no nightmare would ever come. "what?" He asked.

"It's your from last night," the boy tilted his head to the side and smiled gently.

Crimson mixed with amethyst eyes blinked, "how did you know I was here last night?" Atemu asked curious.

The boy started walking again and as he walked he moved closer to the phantom thief, "I felt you." He said.

No matter what, Atemu couldn't see the boy's face, only the beautiful eyes and body, but his face and hair was not in his view, he could see it's form but he couldn't see what it looked like. "Who are you?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know," the boy anwsered. He walked past Atemu and turned around like in ballet with his arms over his head, "lala la laaaa." The boy sang with a smile on his lips. Drops of water came to his fingers and followed his everymove, it was beautiful.

"You don't know? What about your name?" Atemu asked curious, but a bit worried, maybe this boy was some crazy one? "And how can you stand on the water?"

The boy stopped dancing and turned to face the phantom thief, "my name? I never got a name, I'm only called precious treasure." The boy anwsered, "why I can stand on the water? The ocean? I'm special." He said and began to dance.

Atemu blinked confused, "your called precious treasure?" He asked, only got a nod from the boy, "why didn't you get a name?" He asked.

"My master never wanted to give me a name like all the other things," the boy said, "I am his precious treasure.." He smiled with happiness.

A feeling of jealousy washed over Atemu, "your master?" He asked, he didn't like how this sounded, **1)** _How could a boy not have a real name?_ **2)** _This master of his sounded like a old pervert._ **3)** _Was this master this boy's.. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Father? Or something els!?_ Atemu wanted to know.

"Yes my master.." The boy whispered, "I have to go." He stopped dancing and ran past Atemu.

"H-hey wait!" Atemu said, moving his hand up towards the boy to grab him, but the boy wasn't grabbed and ran futher away.

"We will meet again phantom thief Atemu!" The boy shouted soft and dissapeared in the shadows, leaving a confused phantom thief back right above the ocean.

Atemu smiled, "he is.. Amazing," he whispered, flipped with his wings and flew towards his home.

* * *

Please review.. =3 Give me reivews and I will write with all I have on this story, XD That's how I work, **review = makes me write with all I have.. **

Ok, I have no fucking idea what Bakura's father is called, so I just called him Tsouko because that name came first into my head XD Atemu call's Akefia, Aké and he has no reason for it XD He just call's him that, later on Aké will call Atemu for Até.. :3

Urg TwT All the things I writed on chapter three is gone!!! Q________Q By a mistake I deleted the wrong folder where all my date to Black Wings is!!! But I will update as soon as I can!


	3. Tonight I will Steal Your Breath

**Black Wings  
Chapter 3. Tonight I Will Steal Your Breath**

--

Yami sighed deeply, since last night the boy hadn't been out of his mind, not even for the smallest second! He had gotten home last night with a strange feeling he never had felt before, he couldn't lay a word on the feeling, when he got in bed he started to feel more strange and the thought more and more about the boy. It was like the boy was burned into to mind like a mark. Yami almost didn't get any sleep, he was really tired and that could maybe be a problem later when he had to steal, if Akefia would be there... No one could tell what could happen, the phantom thief could get captured if he wasn't awake!

_'If you think about it,'_ Yami thought with a yawn, _'I'm only a teenager.. Just because I have special powers, I'm strong and many other things.. DNA.. I'm still only a teenager,'_ he sighed and turned around the cornor, walking through the school gate and towards the building. 'Stupid class, it should be forbidden to meet this early.'

"E-excse me.. S-sir?" A soft voice mixed with the sounds of...

_'Of bells!? I KNOW THAT VOICE!' _Yami thought happily in his thought, _'finally I can meet the boy!'_ He turned around and gasped, _'i__s t-that him? H-he is so beautiful..'_ The boy infront of him was only a little shorter than Yami was, he had a skin so pure and beautiful looking in the colors creamy mixed with a little pale, it looked so soft, like silk. The boy's hair was tre-corlored like Yami, the only differents was their tips, Yami's was crimson and this boy had amethyst and there was no yellow bangs pointing up like Yami had. The school uniform matched to perfect to the boy! It was the same blue pants, white shirt and the blue summer jacket like all the others had, but this, the way it was sitting on him was just so... Amazing.

A gasp escaped from between Yami's lips, the eyes of the boy.. Those eyes, purple like the mysterious boy had! These was just not glowing like the mysterious boy's eyes was, but still, they were so beautiful! So wonderfull. _'Oh.. RA!'_ Yami thought, _'can this be the boy!? Tonight I'm definitely going to see the boy, or els I'm going to do somethi--'_

"Sir?" The boy asked again.

Yami blinked, just now he realised he hasn't anwsered the boy and how long had he been staring at the boy like this? '_Oh.. Sorry.. Eh, what is it?" He asked, 'Ra, that most sound to freaking stupid.'_

The boy smiled brightly, "can you show me the way to the officer? I'm new at this school and I don't know the way, sir.."

"Call me Yami," Yami smiled, "what's ya name?"

"Eh? My name? I-I'm Yugi.. Yugi Motou," he moved his hand towards Yami who took it and they shaked hands, both smiling.

Yami nodded, _'beautiful name, matching his looks perfectly.. I'm sure it also will be matching his personality'_ He pulled his hand back, Yugi also did and then he said; "Follow me, Motou-Kun."

"Call me Yugi," the boy said quickly looking at Yami with his big round purple eyes there were shinning as the sun flew over them.

"Alright Yugi," Yami smirked and started to walk with Yugi following him towards the officer. Together they walked into the big school building, over to the shoe shelvings, sat their shoes and putted the school shoes on, well Yami did and Yugi didn't. They walked towards the corridors and to the officer for the end of the corridor.

"Here it is Yugi, see you later?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned around and looked at Yami with a smile, "of course and thank you for showing me the way." He bowed, stood back up, turned around and opened to door to the school officer and closed the after him flashing Yami a last smile.

Yami stood back, not moving one inch with a dreamy smile on his lips, suddenly the bell was heard.. "OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He exclaimed and ran down the corridor, up stairs and towards the classroom.

--

The teacher looked angry at Yami, "Yami Senen you are late! Why?"

Yami walked towards his seat and sat down with a bored look on his face, "showed a new guy the officer," he muttered, leaned back in his chair.

"That is a lam--" The teacher was interrupted by a knock on the door, "who could that be," she whispered to herself, walked to the door, opened and closed it after her. After a few minuts she came back in again, "sorry Senen you didn't lie," the teacher said. She looked back at the door and smiled, "everyone we have a new student, Yugi Motou."

Everyone looked over at the door and saw it open and in walked a boy who looked a great deal like Yami, just more innocent and cute.

Yugi bowed to them all, stood back up and smiled, "hello everyone my name is Yugi Motou."

"You can sit infront of Senen, Motou." The teacher said and pointed at Yami who looked with wide eyes at Yugi.

Yugi just nodded and walked to his new seat, "hello again Yami and thank you for your kind help." He smiled and sat down, leaving at blushing Yami behind him.

_'Dammit.. Just his smile makes me damn red in my face' _Yami thought.

The bell rang some time after Yugi had come in and the teacher walked out. Everyone quickly got up and moved towards Yugi.

"Why do you look like Yami?" A girl asked.

"How old are you? You look very young," a boy said.

"Please date me!" A girl bowed with a red face.

Both brows was raised on Yugi and he laughed nervouse with his hand on the back off his head, before he got to anwser the question was a pale hand grabbing him and the person ran out of the classroom. "Don't anwser their questions Motou-kun, well do it if you want to." A british accent said.

Yugi looked at the boy and smiled, "thank you for helping me to get away, is it always like this when a new student starts?" He asked.

Ryou rolled with his eyes, "not always, by the way I'm Ryou Bakura," the white haired boy bowed and stood back up, "do you want me to show you around the school?"

"That would be great Bakura-kun." Yugi anwsered with a nod.

"Please, call me Ryou." Ryou said and started to walk.

"Then call me Yugi," Ryou nodded and started to show Yugi around. After some time were they both back in the classroom, Yami and Bakura was sitting in there and was talking. As soon as both teen's heard the new figures in the class they turned around and looked at Yugi and Ryou.

Yami smiled, "hey Yugi, Ryou." He said.

"Hey Yami," Ryou said and walked over to them with Yugi following close behind.

"So where did you two go?" Bakura asked, looking at Ryou only.

A smile spread out on Ryou's lips, "I showed Yugi around," he answered and looked at Yugi who nodded and sat down on his desk between Yami and Bakura.

"So what do you think about the school?" Yami asked and sat down on his own desk, looking at Yugi.

"It's great," Yugi said. He looked over his shoulder and right into dark brown eyes, he smiled gently but the smile was also hidden gratefulness to Bakura who just smirked and nodded understanding what Yugi wished to say, but didn't since Yami and Ryou was here.

"So what are you doing after this?" Ryou asked, "after school I mean."

"Going home, I think," Yami said.

"Playing the violin, then going home, I have some stuff to do." Bakura muttered.

Yugi smiled, "I'm going home to, my... My father. He isn't that happy because I goes on this school, he is afraid that somebody would.. Hurt me." he said.

A _'oh' _sound, was everything Yami and Ryou said while Bakura rolled his eyes and wanted to slap himself on the forehead, he looked outside and sighed, _'maybe I should have thought about this some more..'_

--

_'Alright, this time I have to be more careful.. I'm tired and I can't have Aké capturing me!'_ Atemu thought, he sat in a three, legs crossed over each other like he was meditating and his arms was crossed over his strong chest, if this had been a anime he also would had sweatdropped. _'I have two missions today! Steal The Sword of Fire and get to see the boy's face!'_ He stood up in a jump and looked down from the tree, _'one, two, three, four.. Ok, many police men! I have to be really careful, there are more than usually.. Hmm, is Akefia going to be here today?' _He sighed deeply with closed eyes.

"Alright." He folded is wings out, jumped and flew towards the bulding, very happy that the big police light hadn't caught him. He landed on the roof and walked towards a window. He sat down on his kness and opened it, then he jumped down and landed like a cat. Quickly he looked around to ensure himself that there was no police. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned around and kicked the person in the stomach, sending the person right into the nearest wall, _'alright, this time it's looking like there are policemen inside' _he looked down at the fainted policeman. "Sleepy well mister policeman" he said with a wink, turned around and waved to the fainted policeman over his shoulder.

He walked close to the wall while holding his ears, eyes and nose on the highest. He looked around the cornor seeing the shinny sword hanging on a wall. _'Psst, this is going to be more easy than i thought.'_ He whispered in his thoughts, he looked around one last time before he moved silent towards The Sword of Fire.

"Alright," he whispered, used his wings silently and flew up to the sword.

"Ah ah ah," a playfully voice from behind said. Atemu was just about to turn around to see Akefia, but Akefia was so quickly that Atemu didn't get to see the white winged teenager. He was slammed into the wall beside the sword, he gasped for air and fell to the ground.

Akefia landed in front of him with a smirk placed on his face, "what is wrong with you today, phantom thief? Not so fast I see, so boring." He leaned down, grabbed Atemu's shirt and turned around just to trow Atemu into the nearest wall.

Atemu gasped for air again as he hit the wall, once again he landed hard on the floor. Black feathers was flying around Atemu and his wings started to get more heavy as Atemu started to grow more weak. "Urg," he felt like he was about to trow blood up, his whole mouth tasted of blood. He smirked weakly and looked up at Akefia, "not bad protecter." He said and stood back up.

A white feather flew towards Atemu and exploaded infront of the phantom thief, but he jumped out of the way and landed on his feets with a hand pressed down to the floor. "You missed," he lifted his own hand and moved it towards Akefia. A black feather formed in his hand and he trew it towards Akefia.

"So you are not all boring," Akefia grinned, he flipped with his wings and flew out of the way of the feather with black magic. In his hand, a thin sword formed and he trew it towards Atemu who jumped out of the way.

The protecter and the phantom thief looked into each other eyes.

"You aren't all that boring yourself, protecter" Atemu said with a wink following.

Silver eyes rolled. Akefia's wings spread out to the sides as much as the could, as soon as the couldn't spread more out to the sides, flew many white feathers towards Atemu who's eyes was wide seeing how much magic Akefia was using, that wasn't healty at all. If they weren't careful with their magic they could get sick or die, but dying would mean they had to use really strong and really much magic.

Atemu jumped out of the way,_ 'dammit my wings is to heavy!'_ He thought, after the two times he had been trown into the wall had made his body more tired and that meant his wings got heavy since he hadn't so much power.

The phantom thief looked up and gasped, a white feather hit him in the forehead and exploaded. Atemu flew back and into a wall, gasped as the need for air was strong. He fell to the ground and looked up, _'dammit, why do I have to be so tired!?'_ He exclaimed in his thoughts, he tried to stand up but as soon as he got one his feet's he fell.

But he didn't hit the floor. Instead two arms wrapped fast around his waist and pulled him up, "w-what?" Atemu asked, he looked over his shoulder. It was the boy, still unseen since the darkness was hidden his face.

"I'm sorry protecter, I have to take the phantom thief." The boy said, his beautiful voice echo'd in the whole big room. Before Akefia could anwser was the boy gone and Atemu with him.

"Dammit!" Akefia shouted and kicked the wall. He looked up at the sword, "at least he didn't get it."

--

"BAKURA!" Tsouko yelled high from Yugi's dark room, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" He turned around, only showing anger towards his son. The man looked around, wanting to know where his only son was, "BAKURA WHERE ARE YOU! YOU STUPID MOTHER-FUCKER BITCH!" He kicked the door to Yugi's room of pure anger, narrowing his eyes and then he started to move towards the bedroom of his only son.

Tsouko opened to the door up, smahing it into the wall making a high noise when the door slammed to the wall. He looked around and found his son sitting in the windowsill looking up at the bright moon thinking. "Bakura Hikari," he growled.

His son looked to the side after he heard his father's voice, "what?" he hissed, Bakura hated his father with all he had! He hated the man more than he hated the phantom thief and that was much hate.

"Why wasn't my precious treasure in his room when the sun was on the sky!?" His father exclaimed, walking towards his son and was about to grab the long white hair, but Bakura stood up and kicked his father away from the windowsill. His father looked up at his son with anger.

"Because I didn't want him to be your prisoner forever, father," he said the word father with disgust, "he deserves to be free like most other people are!" Bakura stared at his father, "he is not a thing like other art works and you know it! He has to be free or els he will die."

Tsouko was red in his face, hot, sweating and red of anger, "YOUR LITTLE MOTHER-FUCKER BITCH!" His father shouted, "I AM THE ONLY ONE TO SEE HIS BEAUTY!"

Bakura looked over his shoulder, "father you are the biggest idiot ever! Why do you think you are the only one to see his beauty? He was free! FREE FOR RA'S SAKE UNTIL YOU CAME!" He looked back at the city, "I'm leaving." He closed his eyes, his whole body started to shine with a bright light, almost blinding. The next thing that happen was that big white wings flew out of his back, not a single drop of blood, his outfit changed into his normal outfit when he was in this form. His hair growed and turned into a more white corlor than it already was, he opened his eyes showing their silver corlor.

The protecter, also known as Akefia opened the window up with a hard bang since the windows smashed into the wall, he jumped and flew away.

"COME BAKURA HERE YOUR LITTLE RUNT!" His father screamed from the window, _'just you wait Bakura! I will make you tell my precious treasure to stay home when the sun it out, only I can see his real beauty... Only I..'_ The man thought evil. "And my treasure can't die," he whispered with a smirk.

--

Glowing purple eyes were looking down at closed crimson mixed with amethyst, "wake up, wake up." The boy said with a smile.

Atemu opened his eyes as he felt a soft slap on his cheek, he blinked at few times making his sight more right. "Y-you," he said low and sat up shaking his head. "Ow man," he muttered.

The boy nodded, "yes me. You really shouldn't try to steal when you are weak, phantom thief."

"I'm not weak, just tired and Akefia surprised me!" Atemu said and stood up, feeling a bit dizzy. He looked down at the boy, just now he noticed that he could see the boys face, head, he could see everything on the boy. With wide eyes and a gasp he sat back down, _'w-wow!'_ He thought,_ 'that can't be Yugi.. Can it? No.. But their voices and eyes are so similar! Also their faces and bodies.. The only things is their hair and how this boys eyes and skin are glowing! Just the sight of him is making my breath go away.'_

The boy had the same face as Yugi, his purple eyes were just glowing while Yugi's wasn't. His skin was more paler than Yugi's and his hair.. Was different but same corlor, instead of hair there looked like a crown had this boy long black hair, down to his hips with amethyst tips and yellow stribes in it, he hadn't yellow bangs or anything. His body was the same size as Yugi. But could this be Yugi?

"What?" The boy asked confused.

Atemu shook his head and smiled, "your just very, very beautiful." He said with a wink.

The boy smiled, "and the same are you, phantom thief."

"Call me Atemu."

"Alright, Atemu." The boy looked at the ocean and smiled, "aren't I getting any thanks for saving you?"

"Oh yeah," Atemu said and chuckled, "thank you, but why did you save me?"

Purple eyes meet crimson mixed with amethyst, "I don't want best friends to fight."

Atemu blinked, "wh--"

"I know who you really are, Yami Senen." The boy glared cute at Atemu, "and I know that you know who the protecter really are.. Bakura Hikari." The boy walked past Atemu and to the shore were the water run slowly up to the sand, "I know everything about you too, everything about the Senens and Hikari's." The boy looked over his shoulders and at Atemu who was blinking.

After a little silence Atemu moved closer to the boy, "alright, I didn't see that comming but hey, I know you are special.. Please tell me you na--"

"Like I said Atemu, I don't have a name.. Not anymore." The boy whispered with sadness, "one of my masters took my name."

"Then what was your name?" He looked down at the boy with curiouse eyes.

"I was called... Hikari," the boy whispered.

Atemu blinked, "but that is Bakura's name.."

"I know, but my story starts with the first boy in the family who had the special DNA, because I was called Hikari, they took the name as their lastname," Hikari turned around and looked at the phantom thief, "if you wish.. You can call me Hikari."

Atemu nodded, "so what is your story?" He asked.

"I'm not to tell you, only I can tell you if the protecter gives me the right." Before Atemu could anwser was Hikari gone and the sun was about to set.

"What did he mean about the protecter gives him the right?" Atemu asked himself confused.

Atemu blinked and was almost about the scream when a thought hit him a few minuts after Hikari was gone, "I DIDN'T STEAL THE ART WORK! MOM IS GONNA KILL ME!" He shouted and flew back home, _'oh shit... The sun is almsot up, mom is going crazy at home I just know it! But tomorrow is Saturday so I can sleep for a long long time..' _He thought, "but mom is gonna kill me.."

--

Silver eyes were glacing on the sleep white haired beauty. Akefia had flyed right towards Ryou's mansion after his fight with his father. Just the sight of seeing Ryou was making Akefia calm. "Ryou?" He whispered, "I'm sorry to wake you up this early.. But I want to talk to you." The winged teenager whispered and softly shook Ryou.

Ryou closed his eyes more than before, "mmmm," he turned around in his sleep.

"Ryou?" As soon as Ryou heard the voice he turned around and smiled happily. Before Akefia knew it was he laying down on the bed with Ryou laying on him and arms around his neck.

"I missed you Akefia." Ryou said happily. He looked down and into the silver eyes.

Akefia blushed, but hide it well. "Oh.. I missed you too." He muttered and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"When I see you, I feel calm.. And I also wanted to talk with you, just a little, before I fly home again." The white winged teenager said. He laid his hand on Ryou's soft cheek and stroke it gently. "Sorry that I woke you up." He whispered._ 'Dammit! Why can't I just shut up!? Why do I have to act all sweet and nice.. Urg, Ryou what have you done to me!!!?'_

Ryou just smiled, "I'm happy that you did Akefia." He said, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't know." Akefia muttered low, "just... Just something."

--

"You have no right to go outside!" Tsouko shouted to Hikari who laid inside his darkroom, his skin glowing as the only light.

Hikari turned his head slowly and looked into Tsouko's brown eyes, "what the protecter wish, I do." He anwsered.

"YOU STAY INSIDE! ONLY I CAN SEE YOUR BEAUTY!" Tsouko yelled.

"Then why do you always let me outside at night?" Hikari asked.

"Because your have to stay beautiful and being inside forever will make you ill, and if you are ill your beauty disspears, only a night I can let you outside becuase no one if there!! That is why I only let you out at night! What did my son tell you!?" Tsouko demanded.

Hikari sat up slowly, "he said that he wished for me to come out at day too, he gave me a new name, he gave me a new life! He gave me what I need to live like a normal human." He glared angry at Tsouko.

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU! WHERE IS MY POWER OVER YOU!?" Tsouko shouted, ignoring what Yugi was saying, even if he himself had asked for a anwser and Yugi had anwsered.

Hikari smirked, "the darkness was the only way you had power over me master Tsouko, but after being outside in daylight.. Well let me just say I have my own free will again because then light of the sun touched me and as long as the protecter wishes for me to go outside, go in school and stuff like normal humans do, then I will have my own free will!" He laid back down and sighed.

"Just you wait my treasure, I WILL GET YOU BACK!" It was the last thing Tsouko yelled before he stormed out of the room.

_'I like being free again.. The darkness made me crazy, the sun has given me my old self back.. Well besides the look I have when the sun is out..' _Hikari thought.

* * *

I hope you liked it!^^ Review..

Maybe you feel at little confused about Yugi right now, but later one you will understand!^^ Being sick and writing is not the best mix XD But I couldn't help it! I just had to finish this chapter and I've only needed to write a little since I already had writed most of it after I finished chapter two..


	4. Tonight I Will Steal Eternal Love

**Black Wings  
Chapter 4. Tonight I Will Steal Eternal Love**

--

Dark red eyes looked down and into crimson eyes. The woman had short black hair with black bangs, a tan skin, she wore a long shirt in red and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the shirt was white. The woman, also known as Hera Senen, Yami's mother. "Yami Senen! Where have you been all night!? Don't tell me.. No! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" His mother had tears running down her cheeks, "y-you h-ha-have a se-secret realtionship wi-with t-the protecter!" She laid both her hands on her head and was about to scream, but didn't.

"Is that why you been gone all night?? D-don't tell me.. He w-was the one who raped you!" Both her arms wrapped quickly around her son and then she cried high into his ear, "I knew you had been raped.. That is why y-you been so quiet the last three d-days!"

_'Ok, she won't kill me' _Yami thought before he rolled his eyes and pushed his mother off him, "first at all mother, I don't have a realtionship with Akefia, and I havn't been raped! Were do you get these ideas?" He asked with crossed arms over his chest.

His egyptian mother sighed, she looked down and a few tears dripped to the floor, then she looked up without tears and a big happy smile on her lips, "Aha! I knew it! Oh my little baby boy I knew you hadn't been raped or had a secret realtionship with the protecter, how could you even say that?"

"It was you who said it." Yami muttered.

Hera blinked, "don't be silly." She waved her hand, "so where is my sword?"

"Well about that mom.. Eh.. I didn't get the sword, you see Ake--"

His mother interrupted him high and loud, "I knew it! I knew it! So he did rape you!"

Yami sighed and walked past his mother, "no he didn't mom, I didn't get to steal it because I'm so damn tired and I wasn't all that powerfull tonight." He muttered and sat down on the kicthen table.

", down from the table." His mother said, "why are you tired? Don't tell me! HE DID RAP--!"

"NO!" Yami jumped down the table, "I'm havn't been raped, never had, never will and never by Akefia!" He exclaimed, "get it into your little hea--" He blinked, "m-mom please."

In front of him was his mother with puppy eyes. "M-my little baby hates me." She cried.

Yami rolled with his eyes again, "I don't hate you, but I havn't been raped mom, I didn't get to steal the sword because I don't get much sleep!" He said and sat down on a chair. "Listen, give me some more sleep and I will steal it for you tonight."

"But you can't," Hera said and sat on the kicthen table.

'And she told me to jump down..' Yami thought, "why?" He asked.

"I have already send a new noticed Yami, tonight you will have to steal Eternal Love, it's one of the part of the Hikaru art work Eternal Lovers, but the other part is missing." His mother smiled sadly and sighed, "now that you didn't steal my sword I have to do something els with all the other art works you stolen to me." She said and ran happily out of the kicthen.

"I never get how dad could marry a crazy woman like her, oh well she is my mother." He said to himself, he looked over at a picture hanging on a wall. On the picture was his mother with him sitting in her lap with the Millennium Puzzle, a treasure his father stole when he was the phantom thief Atemu. Behind his mother who sat on a chair stood a mand with hair formed in a crown like Yami's, it was black with crimson tips and yellow bangs, the man had dark blue eyes and a creamy-skin. His father.

"When are you commign home dad?" He asked himself, looking away form the picture and walked out of the kicthen and towards his bedroom. He and is mother hadn't seen his father since Yami was five, he didn't remember his father well, but he remember that his father was more normal than his mother.

His father leaved them because he wanted to see the worl, try to see if there was more Hikari art works and stuff like that. His father and mother loved each other so much, it was true love.

Down from the basement could Yami hear his mother exclaimed happily as she looked at 'her' art works the phantom thief had stolen. it was his mother's personally hobby to collect Hikari's art works, well it was normal for the phantom thief to steal the art works of the Hikari family, Yami's mother just had her own hobby with the art works.

Yami laid down in his bed and pulled the blankt over him, he closed his eyes and almost fell alseep as soon as his crimson eyes were closed.

--

"So what are you doing today?" Yami asked. Yami clicked on the keys on the computer and words came on the computer screen, as he talked to Bakura on the phone.

_"Don't know.... You?"_

"Well, my mother have some plans for her and me to do... So have you told Ryou yet?" Yami asked.

_"Your never can say no to your mother can you?"_

A sigh escaped Yami's lips, Bakura was ignoring his question.. Again... "Nope, you know how she is.. And what about Ryou?"

_"Yeah, she is pretty scary."_

"Bakura! What about Ryou?" Yami asked, he was starting to get tired about hearing his friend complain about not being with Ryou! He just wanted Bakura to tell Ryou about his feelings, but what if Ryou said no? Then Bakura would go all emo! 'This is crap' he thought.

_"Seeya on Monday!" _

"Wait! Baku--" He stopped.

Crimson eyes blinked, "idiot," Yami muttered, he looked off the chatroom and turned off his computer. He looked out of the window with another sigh escaping, "stupid freaking idiot, how hard can it be? His been in love for six years and he havn't even told Ryou!! I swear, if he dosn't tell I do!" He stood up from his bed, took the laptop in his hand and placed it back on his table. He walked to the window and looked at the sea, it reminded him of the boy.. And Yugi, why he didn't know, he only knew that why it reminded him of the boy was because the boy always was at the sea.

"I can't tell Ryou.." He muttered, "no matter how much I want Bakura to just confess.. I can't do it for him," he sat down in the windowsill, kness up to his chest, chin on the top of the kness and arms around them. Eyes were staring at the shinning ocean, the sun always made it shine to pretty.

"Where are you?" He whispered, "why do I only see you at night?" He asked himself. Suddenly something caught his eyes, he blinked. "Y-Yugi!" On the beach was Yugi. Yami could see it was him, who els had their crown shaped hair? A smile spread out on his lips, he jumped of the windowsill, turned around and ran out of his room.

"Yami where are you goin?" His mother called, Yami just ran past her.

"Beach!" Yami said back, took his keys and ran out of the house, "seeya!" He ran down the street, around a cornor, down some stairs made of stone with bushes on each side, he began to see sand laying on the stair steps. A jump and he landed on the sand, he looked around and found Yugi sitting on the beach in green shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Hey Yugi!" Yami called.

The boy looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly, "hey Yami!" He was about to stand up but Yami was alreay by his side and sitting down.

"So what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I live close by and since I'm new here and that I love the sea I just felt like I had to see it," Yugi anwsered softly.

Yami nodded, "I also love the sea," he said, not taking his eyes off Yugi, not even for a second._ 'He is beautiful, as beautiful as Hikari is..' _He thought.

"So what are you doing here?" Yugi asked with a smile, he looked into Yami's crimson eyes.

"I live over there," he pointed af a cliff filled with houses not so far away from him, "I saw you and thought I wanted to spend time with you since I'm really really bored, but if you want me to go then I will." He said.

Yugi blinked innocent, but cutely and looked back at the shinning sea. "No, stay. It's nice you are here, we can get to know each other." He said.

"I would like that, Yugi." Yami said the name with such passion, but Yugi didn't hear that.

"Me too Yami." Yugi winked, his chin resting on his own shoulder, looking at Yami with a smile. "So tell a little about yourself."

Yami nodded, "alright, I'm sixteen years old.. Uh, I love music, mostly metal and rock.. But I also like listening to Bakura play his violin, I always liked it.. I known Bakura since we were small kids, we been best friends since then.. Eh.. I live with my mother and my father is around the world.. What els do you want to know?"

"Is your parents together?" Yugi asked curiouse, "I mean, since your dad isn't home.."

Yami sighed sadly, "his been around the world since I was five.. But yeah, my parents are together, they love each other so much.. I-it's real love," he smirked, "I want love like that when the time comes."

Yugi nodded, "I want that too." He still looked at Yami, "so how did you and Bakura become friends?"

Yami blinked, "eh.. That is something we won't talk about, I can maybe tell you sometime later.. Just not now."

"Why is that?" Yugi asked curiouse.

"Well, it's kinda embrassing for Bakura." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi nodded, "oh.. Now I want to know it more!"

"Sorry but I can't tell you." Yami said.

"That is alright Yami." Yugi smiled, "so you want to know a little about me?"

Yami nodded as a anwser and moved closer to Yugi.

"Alright, I was born in... Kyoto, my mother and father are just normal people, but they are very protective over me.. M-my mother died when I was ten and since then my father almost never let me go without someone to watch over me... Uh, the past few days I just told him I was going to be ok and if he wanted to keep me inside he had to chain me to a wall so I couldn't move and he didn't want to hurt me and let me go." Yugi said.

Yami blinked, "he sounds crazy, just like my mother, everytime I get home she think's I've been raped." He said.

Yugi giggled, "she sounds nice."

"Yeah she is, but she is also very crazy." Yami said with a smirk and a blush, the giggle from Yugi had melted his already melted heart.

"I don't have any friend--" Yugi continued talking about himself, but Yami quickly interrupted.

"I'm your friend! I also think Bakura and Ryou is!" He said, worried that Yugi didn't think they were friends.

Yugi smiled happily and warm, "that's nice to hear Yami." He said, "alright, so I have three friends and I love ice cream!" He cheered the words ice cream with such happiness.

_'So damn cute!'_ Yami thought with anotherblush on his cheeks, "want to get some ice creame?" He asked.

"That sounds great Yami!" Yugi cheered, he grabbed Yami's hands, stood up and pulled Yami with him, "but you pay since you invited me!" He grinned.

"Alright." Yami said with a smirk. _'So freaking damn cute!'_

--

Yami closed the door after him, he pressed his back against the wall and sat down. He pulled his kness to his chest, arms wrapping around dem quickly and head on the top of his kness. A loud and long sigh escaped from between his lips and his crimson eyes opened, not sure when they closed. "I thought I never would survive that.. Yugi eat ice cream is so.. Painful.. And he wasn't even trying to be seductive.. I promise myself to never eat ice cream with him ever... Again." He sighed again.

"Yami!" His mother called, she ran towards Yami and sat down infront of him, "are you ok? Did my little baby boy get in trouble with another boy?"

"You could call it that," Yami muttered while rolling with his eyes.

"What happen?" Hera exclaimed.

Yami sighed, "I was together with his new boy an--

"You don't have to say anymore my boy, I think I know." She gave him a smirk and a wink, "my little baby boy has grown up! Oh well, get ready because you have to steal at seven this afternoon."

"Not at night?" Yami asked shocked, "you always say I only can steal at night."

"I know, but something changes," his mother gave him another wink, stood back back and ran back to the livingroom while she was cheering happily.

Two hours later had Yami and his mother Hera eaten dinner, washed the plates and Hera had given Yami facs about what he had to steal this time.

"So my boy, go and get my art work." His mother said happily.

"Yeah yeah," Yami muttered. With a sigh he walked out of the house and down the street, towards the museum. As he came to it he transformed behind some trees. "WINGS!" He called and wings flew out from his back. He looked from behind the tree, policemen all over the place and Tsouko was there too, _'he is never here' _Atemu thought, _'what has happen since he is here? Is it something very very precious that I'll still this time?' _He thought.

"Oh well," He jumped up and landed in a tree, he looked around and found a window on the museum roof, with another jump and flew towards the roof and landed. he ran to the window and opened it. Soft he jumped and landed on his feet's, he looked over his shoulder quickly and then around, nonody was here._ 'It seems like they all are outside today.. Boring'_ he thought, stood up and began to walk, not making a sound, only his soft breaths was heard but even those was not high.

The phantom thief turned around a cornor just to meet with a blinding light in the end of the new room he just entered. He blinked as he watched the light dissapeared and a necklace was left.

"There it is," Atemu muttered, he walked towards it, reached it with his hand and his fingers was just about to grab it with his beautiful finger, but as soon as the tips of his fingers touched it, it started to glow and he was pushed away from it and landed on his butt.

"Ow." He looked up at the necklace and blinked, it wasn't a necklace now... But a.. A boy. "Who are you? Are you the necklace Eternal Love in human form?" He asked.

A smirk spread out on the lips of this boy, "you can call it that phantom thief Atemu," the boy said with a egyptian accent.

Atemu looked at the boy with curiouse eyes, the boy was beautiful. He had a sand-blond corlor hair to a little under his shoulders, his eyes were pure purple but different from Hikari's and Yugi's, the skin was tanned and his body was thin and amazing.

"Hey pretty boy, stop staring at me it make you look ugly." The boy said.

Atemu blinked, "eh.. Sorry about that." He said and stood back up on his feets, "so care to turn back so I can steal you?" He asked.

The boy blinked and then broke into laugher.

"What?" Atemu asked.

The laugher dissapeared and the boy turned seriouse, "nope, if you wan't to steal me then you have to do one and I mean one single thing for me." The boy jumped down from the glass he had been sitting on. he walked closer to the phantom thief and laid a hand under the phantom thief's chin, "you're pretty."

Atemu blinked, "if you want to have sex with me then I have to say no, I will rather go home without you then have sex with you."

"I don't wanna have sex with you your idiot." The boy growled, "I just said you were pretty. So do we have a deal? You do one thing for me and I will let you steal me?" He let go of Atemu's chin and moved back to the glass, his back pressed against the glass.

"What is it I have to do?" Atemu asked before he wanted to agreed to this deal.

"First say you want to and then I will tell you and it's only to help me, nothing els, only a little sweet wish from me." The boy said.

"Alright," Atemu muttered, "I agree with you."

"Great!" The boy pushed himself away from the glass, "I am Malik, the light part of the Eternal Love." He smirked and laid a hand on Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu nodded, "what do I have to do to steal you?" He asked.

"It's simple, find my other half and I will let you steal me.. And him." His purple eyes looked right into the phantom thief's eyes.

"You mean Eternal Lover? Your other half? But I have no idea were he is!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Not me problem, you have as much time you need to, I don't get older and I will always wait for him to come back to me so we can be together again." Malik moved back to the glass, jumpe up on it and sat down on it and turned back to his necklace form.

_'Do he really think I will help him with that? I can just grab him now.'_ Atemu walked to the glass and was about to grab the necklace, but he was pushed away again. When he looked up Malik was there again.

Malik shook his head and sighed, "you are so stupid you know that?" He asked, "listen up, art work with human forms and choose to get stealed or not.. The Eternal Lovers, Marik and I have human forms. We are not the only ones, Dragon's Eyes also have human forms, you will get to steal them later on, believe you will and when I say it will be annoying to be with t hem until they let you steal them, then I mean it! I know them and the only thing they do is to fight, fight fight and then make-out! I just say, in the name of the Hikari's I am so fucking happy that Marik and I aren't like that."

Atemu blinked, "oh.." He said, "I better get to work." He turned around and sighed, _'dammit.. If I don't get home before ten my mother will think I'm been raped again and go totally crazy.. Like always.'_ He started to walk, _'maybe Hikari can help m-'_

"Do you need help to find the other half?" A soft voice asked, soft and cold breath touched his ear.

"YIKES!" Atemu exclaimed in shock, he jumped back into a wall annd fell to the floor and landed on his butt. He breathed like crazy and looked up at Hikaru who suddenly stood there. "Are you trying to kill me!?" He exclaimed.

Hikari smiled, "I can only kill you if the protecter want's me to."

"Don't ever give me a heart attack like that again!" Atemu said, he stood up and started to breath normally again.

"Alright, I won't." Suddenly Hikari began to giggle, "you are so cute like this."

A blush spread out on Atemu's cheeks and he looked away, "I-I'm not cute." He muttered.

"Yes you are." Hikari took the phantom thief hand's and pulled him up and then he pulled his hand back and laid a hand on Atemu's shoulder. His face turned seriouse, "do you need help?"

_'He look's so cute when he is seriouse!' _Atemu thought, "help? You want to help me? Do you even know what I need help with?"

Hikari nodded, "yup, I heard and saw everything between you and my good friend Malik." He smiled.

"Friend?" Atem asked.

"Yup friend, you have to find his lover Marik who is in the protecter's possession," Hikari anwsered cheerful.

Crimson eyes widened, "you mean I have to steal it from the protecter?" He asked.

Hikari nodded, "that was what I just told you, don't you listen? Are you really been raped all the time?

"W-what?" Atem asked.

"Oh, I know you mother always thinks that.." Hikari said.

"How?" Atemu asked curiouse and with raised brows,_ 'is he Yugi or is he my stalker? Maybe both? Naaarh, Yugi could never be a stalker.. His to cute.'_

"I know everything about you Atemu." Hikari walked past Atemu, "come with me, I will show you were the other half of Malik is."

"Alright." Atemu turned around and followed Hikari out of the museum, "what about the police?" He asked as they came closer to the door. Hikari didn't anwser, but as they only were a meter from the door, he stopped.

Hikari looked over his shoulder and looked at Atemu, he grabbed Atemu's hand and smiled, "don't worry, you will only feel a little dizzy." And the thing Atemu knew was a flash of light and they were gone from the museum.

--

Once again, was the protecter, Akefia, sitting on Ryou's bed, watching Ryou laying with open eyes trying to fall asleep after they had kissed, since the first night when Akefia had come had he kissed Ryou everynight, and every kiss turned more slower, more passionate and more with love and need for the other one.

A sudden thought hit Ryou. He looked at Akefia who looked at the moon from Ryou's bedroom, "B-Bakura?" He asked.

"Mm?" Akefia anwsered, not really caring what Ryou just had said, he was to lost in his thoughts.

A smile spread out on Ryou's lips, "I-I love you." He whispered.

Silver eyes turned to look at Ryou, "y-you do?" Akefia asked, surprised over this angelic boy loved him, or was it just something he thought he heard? Was it not real?

Ryou nodded, "yeah.. I love you.." He closed his eyes, tired and embrassed. A blush was spread out on his cheeks and the smile never dissapeared.

"I love you too Ryou." Akefia whispered, he leaned down and kissed the forehead of Ryou with a smile of his own, he stood up from the bed, knowing Ryou was in a silent sleep. With a smirk he closed the door to the balcony, walked to the edge and jumped, white wings flipped and he flew towards his home.

* * *

Review..

Thanks to Ke-chan for helping me with Yami's mothers name X3 Oh and Akefia you're a idiot XD You really should listen when people talk to you.. If you don't know what I mean, then read the little part with Ryou and Akeifa/Bakura again and maybe slow a bit down when you do, still don't get it after that, then you have to wait some time before it will be brought up again in the story^^''


	5. Tonight I Will Steal The Other Half

**Black Wings  
Chapter 5. Tonight I Will Steal The Other Half**

--

Crimson eyes blinked like crazy, Atemu breaths slowed down for every breath he took, this was a big surpirse. "I knew Bakura lived in a big place! But this!!" He exclaimed, pointing at a big black castle as he looked over his shoulder looking at Hikari who sat beside him, sitting like he was sitting on a chair while Yami sat like a cat on four. "I never seen this place of his house before!!!"

A giggle escaped Hikari's lips, "well of course you never seen that before, I never made you able to do it before." He anwsered.

"What do you mean!!" Atemu looked at the castle, "why a castle? I'm thinking castle is were princesses, princes, kings, queens and even dragons live on! But Bakura!? The Hikari family!? No way!"

"Well, you know how much Bakura wished to be a prince when he was in kindergarden right?" Hikari asked, getting ready for a explanation.

Atemu nodded, "of course, that was how we meet! There was a play in the kindergarden, I was the prince and Bakura had to be the princess! Bakura never talks about it and hate when I do so I promised that I never would talk about it or ever tell somebody about it if he didn't want me to."

"That's right. Well, after the play Bakura was so angry, he wanted to be the prince, not the princess so after that he kinda demanded me to make a castle to him so he could show the world that he was prince and I made his wish come true since I have to eve--" He trailed off, he couldn't say more there. "After that his faster said to him that how was they going to explain that there suddenly was a castle, so he asked Bakura if he could wish to me that I could make it invisible for everone who get's close enough to see it, so I did. Only the Hikari's can see the castle."

"But why am I able to see it?" Atemu asked.

Hikari smiled and looked into the phantom thief's deep crimson eyes mixed with a light amethyst, "because I used my magic for both you and me to see it." He anwsered simply.

"What about; I-can't-tell-you-about-it-because-the-protecter-hasn't-given-me-the-right-thing-thing?" He asked curiose, he did noticed that Hikari had just told him many things, normally he would just say that he couldn't because the protecter didn't say he could.

"The protecter gave me more freedom to talk about things without him given me the right, also do things." Hikari smiled cutely, "and that is also why I'm helping you Atemu."

Atemu nodded, "that explains it," he muttered, "why don't he wish for it to dissapear?"

"He can't take his wishes back," Hikari wished, "there are only a few wishes he can take back by wishing something els, but it's only a few."

Atemu nodded, "so where are the necklace?"

Hikari looked at the castle without anwsering Atemu's question, he looked at it like he was able to look directly through the wall's of the castle. Suddenly he grabbed Atemu's hand and thenext thing Atemu was was a flash and they were gone from the tree and down on the ground.

"Urg.. I hate when you do that," he sat down on the ground, feeling slightly dizzy.

Hikari giggled, "sorry." He looked back at the castle and then at Atemu again, "if you get us in I will show you to were it is."

The phantom theif stood up and nodded, "alright, but no more flash-be-there-flash-be-a-different-place." He said as he walked closer to the castle.

"flash-be-there-flash-be-a-different-place?" Hikari asked as he followed Atemu.

"That is what I call it, that thing you do, be a place then another just and two flashes." Atemu anwsered, he laid his hand on a window and opened it up by using his powers.

Hikari followed Atemu through the window, "oh.. You can't just call it flash it's much easier."

A curiouse thought ran through the phantom thief mind and stopped in the middle. Atemu looked up from his gaze on the floor and at Hikari who walked not even half a meter infront of him, showing the phantom thief to where they necklace was. "Just out of pure curiosity, what did Bakura also wish for when he was a kid?"

Hikari looked over his shoulder, "that I can't tell."

"Dammit.. I want to know! Did he wish for a white horse, shinning amor and a princess to rescure from a big dragon in different contry?" Atemu suggested his question with the hope of Yugi to anwser it. He knew all about Bakura's dreams from when they were kids, Bakura wanted to be a prince and take over the whole world! Atemu just wished to be rich and to steal without getting catured, even back then Atemu had been learning the skill of the phantom thief, even if he had the special strength, DNA, powers and everything els that come when he was 14, he had to train like crazy to do the things.

"Sorry, I can't tell you Atemu." Hikaru turned around a cornor and Atemu followed, he walked right into Hikari.

"Ow, hey why did you stop without saying it?" Atemu muttered as he moved away from Hikari, _'he fitted so perfectly to my body..' _When he just walked into Hikari, was it like that if his arms wrapped around the Hikari it would fit so perfectly, but even without wrapping his arms around it still fitted perfectly!

"Because they necklace is inside this room, I can't help you further since this part hates me and If I am in there.. Well let me just say it wouldn't be beautiful." Hikari said, moved out of the way.

Atemu walked to the door and grabbed the door handle, "why do he hates you?" He asked, not opening the door, only waiting for the anwser.

"Because it was my fault that they necklace's parts was taken from each other. This part hates me, he is the darkness. Malik is the light, he is my friend.. I only been able to see Malik because he let me see him, we become friends and I always told him that the phantom thief would come some day to steal him, I told him to ask you abot this deal if he wanted his darker part back... And he liked that, now go." Hikari explained.

Atemu nodded, "alright," he opened the door, walked in and closed it after him. He looked around the room, to his own big surprise wasn't there a thing in the room, it was empty, besides from a boy who sat in the windoesill looking at the moon._ 'He look's like Malik!' _Was Atemu's first and only thought about this. The boy had tanned skin but a little, but only a little bit darker than Malik's, his hair was the same corlor but more spikey, it pointed up like a crown and his eyes were lillac for what Atemu could see from here.

"Eh.. Are you the other part of the necklace Eternal Lovers?" He asked bluntly.

The teenager looked at Atemu and smirked, "yeah so? What the hell do you think you can to about it eh? You just some stupid fucking phantom thief that can't even steal me.. Heh, stupid you. Since you ask, what have you done to my shiny-Malik-kitty eh?" He asked, no emotion in his voice, just..... Empty.

Atemu bliked, placing the words together from what this strange teenager said, he had a very big egyptian accent and Atemu who only had a egyptian mother who never talked egyptian, wasn't the best with it. "Eh.. First of all, I won't do a thing about it. Two, I know I can't steal you, something about your own will or something like, didn't quiet catch it when Malik said it and three, nothing to him!"

The art work blinked and after a few seconds he jumped of the windowsill and was infront of the phantom thief, his fingers touching the chin of Atemu, "so you know my little shiny-kittiy's name eh? What has he said to you and what are you doing here?"

"I came to steal him, but he said he only will let me steal him if I get you, to him and then he told me I can steal you both if I place you together.. Forever." Atemu said, careful, this strange teenager could be dangerous, but nothing Atemu couldn't handle.

"He said?? My little kitty? My little shiny-kitty said that? Oh heavens!! Let me see him!" The egyptian art work said cheerfully, "by te way my name is Marik!"

Atemu nodded, "come with me and I will take you to him.. Oh and Hikari is outside." How much Atemu felt he shouldn't had said that, was so much that he couldn't lay a word or anything on it. He felt Marik's grab on his chin tighten.

"So the stupid little runt is here? I'm not surprised he want's to help us, he thinks I will forgive him. Hah! I hate him more than I ever hated a person.. Well besides the protecter and the rest of the Hikari family!" Marik growled.

--

This was starting to get more and more irritating. Since Atemu and Marik had walked out of the room and to Hikari had Hikari and Marik done nothing but stare at each other with lighting and fire in their eyes, both had crossed arms over their chest and walked close beside each other._ 'And Hikari told me that Marik hated him... What about the other way around?' _He looked over his shoulder with a nervouse look. _'I have to do something to make them stop before they both burn wholes into each other or a lighting strikes' _

"So Hikari, what about the protecter? Will he come?" Atemu asked, nervouse of how Hikari will react to this question.

Hikari looked away from Marik, feeling how Marik still glared at him with anger and hatred, "I don't know, I think it's a surprise that he isn't here to keep you from stealing something he got fr-from his fath--"

"Liar! He got it from you!" Marik growled.

"That was because master Bakura said to me that if his father wanted to give him something then I should give it no matter what! Not my fault that master Tsouko asked me to get you!" Hikari anwsered.

Atemu sighed, _'so that is what happen'_, "alright, but why aren't Akefia here then?"

"I don't know, why he isn't here will mean that he is doing something he dosn't want to stop.." Hikari said with a smile,_ 'and I think I know what'_

"What can he do that will keep him from his job?" Atemu asked.

Marik sighed, "you are really stupid phantom thief! The one thing that keeps him from his jo--" A hand flew infront of the egyptians mouth.

"And we don't talk more about that!" Hikari said with a nervouse smile. "Now let's go before the protecter actually comes."

Atemu nodded, "alright."

"Then I can see my shiny-kitty." Marik cheered happily.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU STEAL THE DARKNESS OF ETERNAL LOVERS!" A known voice shouted. Atemu turned around to met with a white feather exploading in his face, he flew back and smashed through a wall.

Akefia grabbed Hikari's hand and flew with him over to a cornor in the corridor, "stay here" he said. He stood back up and turned around, "Marik you can't go." He growled.

"Ow." Atemu muttered from the new room he was in, he sat up and looked around, "I'm seing double." He looked up and through the whole in the wall, "did I do that?" He asked himself, his eyes widened a little as he saw Akefia fighting Marik, _'why is they fighting? Isn't Marik supposed to do everything Akefia wants to? And what about Hikari,'_ he looked over at Hikari who just with his back against the wall looking at the fight, _'Akeifa most have told him to stay'_

"Marik why are you doing this!?" Akefia shouted, "you are my art work! You belong to the Hikari's!" He kicked towards Marik who jumped out of the way and punched Akefia in the stomach.

"I only belong to Malik, baaaka!" Marik grinned, "just because I'm made by the Hikari's dosn't it mean I belong to you!"

Atemu stood up and walked through the whole, "Akefia what would you do if the one you loved was taken from you?"

The winged protecter looked to his side, he stopped the fight and Marik did the same, they both looked at him. "What?" Akefia asked, "this isn't the same! He is a artwork!"

A sigh escaped Atem's lips, "maybe he is just a artwork, but he is also in love." He walked towards them, "let me take him to his love."

"Yeah right, if you do you will just steal them, how stupid do you think I am Até?" Akefia asked.

"Very stupid," Atemu said with a smirk. He moved his hand towards Akefia, a black energi ball formed in his hand, Atemu trew it towards Akefia in only a few second. The energi ball hit Akefia and he flew through the wall behind him with a scream.

"Hurry up!" Atemu said, watching Marik nod and then jump out of the window. Atemu looked at Hikari, "c'mon Hikari, don't you just sit there!"

Purple eyes looked at Atemu, "the protecter want's me to sit here, I can't do a thing before he says I can."

"Dammit!" Atemu growled, "alright, see you later and thank you!" He turned around and flew out of the window, outside he found Marik running towards the forrest. He laid a hand on each of Marik's shoulders and lifted him up from the ground and up over the forrest, over everything and he started to flew towards the museum where Malik were.

"I HATE FLYING!" Marik shouted.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Akefia yelled from far behind, he trew feathers of white towards the phantom thief and the art work.

Atemu looked over his shoulder, "stupid idiot." He muttered, "hold on there," he said down to Marik who looked up at him.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS HOLDING ME!" Marik cried.

Atemu rolled his eyes and flew into the clouds, dissapearing out of Akefia's sight.

--

Atemu walked, with Marik by his side jumping up and down with hands clapped together infront of his own cheest, looking like a crazy high school girl that can't wait to her love for the first time in years, well it was like that but Marik was a boy and still is. Atemu knew that Marik was just happy, very happy, but it still annoyed him to no end that this strange art work wouldn't stop. "Alright stop." He said glaring at Marik.

"Not before I see my little shiny-kitty." Marik said happily.

"Why do you call him that?" Atemu asked.

"Because he is my little kitty and he is all shiny." Marik anwsered, he quickly turned around the cornor to Atemu's surprise, "I know the way," he said to Atemu.

Atemu just nodded and followed into the room where the necklace-Malik laid on the same glass he had left him. "Over there." He said.

Suddenly the light came and Malik was there, looking at Marik in pure surprise, shock and happiness. "M-Marik you are here!" He exclaimed, he jumped down from the glass and ran towards Malik who had his arms open ready for a hug. Both egyptian boys laid their arms around each other, Marik's chin on the top of Malik's head while Malik was crying into Marik's chest.

_'Wow, this is strange.. Art works loves each other.. This has to be the most strange mission ever, please let it be a dream..'_ Atemu thought, "I will just go outside this room, come out or call me in when you are finished with that.. Stuff.. Stuff I don't wanna see." He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Marik and Malik in a hot passionate kiss.

"I missed you," Malik whispered in his kiss. His arms wrapped around Marik's neck and he pulled the other a little down to his own hight.

Marik smiled in the kiss, "me.. too." His handa moved down to Malik's ass and pulled Malik closer to his own body. His tongue didn't need force to get into Malik's mouth, Malik opened happily and Marik's tongue touched every inch before it started to 'play' with Malik's as they kissed each other with love.

No need for air since they both wasn't real humans, so the kiss continued for a long time.

Outside the room was Atemu sitting on his butt waiting with the most annoyed look. "How long can it take? I mean, it's just a kiss.. And maybe something els. ARG! I don't have all day or is it still night? Arg, I have school tomorrow!!! I HATE YOU GUYS!" He smashed the back of his head into a wall, "ow."

--

The necklase was safely in Atemu's hand as he flew over the ocean, he looked down in the hope of seeing Hikari, he already missed the beauty. He stopped as Hikari came into his sight. With a smile spred out on his lips he flew down towards Hikari who was looking up at him from the beach. Atemu landed and walked towards Hikari who sat down. "Hey." He said, "I hope Akefie didn't get to angry with you."

"No he didn't." Hikari anwsered with a smile. He stood up and before Atemu knew it Hikari kissed him, on the lips. His arms wrapped around Atemu's neck and his eyes was closed hard in.

Atemu was at first shocked, but after a few seconds his own eyes started to close slowly and he began to kiss back, but right there, Hikari moved away and looked into Atemu's dark eyes

"H-Hikari," Atemu whispered passionate. "I lo--" He was stopped as a finger touched his lips. It was Hikari's finger, didn't Hikari want to hear the words?

"Don't ever say that young phantom thief," Hikari whispered with a sad smile, "don't ever confuse your feelings.. You're real feelings. Atemu, you think you have feelings for me because I reminds you of Yugi Motou.. Don't ever say your feelings to me when they are not really to me." A tear ran down the boy's cheek and dripped from his chin.

"W-what?" Atemu asked shocked and surprised at the same time.

Hikari stood up and turned around, not facing the phantom thief, not wanting to. "Tell him your love when you feel like it, but don't tell me." Before Atemu could anwser, was Hikari gone.. Like he always suddenly was without a noise.

"Goodbye for now.. Atemu."

--

"Master Bakura." Hikari said with a bow.

Bakura turned around, he looked at Hikari. "What is it?" He asked rather cold. As he didn't get a anwser from Hikari, he figured he had to transform and he did it. He stood now in the winged form called the protecter Akefia. "What is it?" He asked again.

"Please my master, say these words to me; I wish for Hikari not to turn into his real form when the darkness falls until Yami Senen tell's Yugi Motou that he love him." Hikari looked at the protecter with shinning eyes.

"W-what?" Akefia asked, "you love him? He loves you? Explain this Hikari!"

Hikari nodded, "as you wish master Akefia. Yami Senen has fallen in love with Yugi Motou, but because I kissed him today he think that he is in love with me, but I told him not to tell me that and not to ever confuse his feelings. He loves Yugi Motou more than me, so please, wish for what I said."

"Why should I?" Akefia asked cold.

"Because my master, I love him too.. I wish to be with him, but I can't and you know why, if you wish that I will have a chance to be loved and love." Hikari said wisely and careful not to get his master angry.

Akefia sighed, "just be careful Hikari." He said, "I wish for Hikari not to turn into his real form when the darkness falls until Yami Senen tell's Yugi Motou that he love him." He wished.

* * *

Review!! X3 Muwhahaha, prince Bakura XD Haha! Everyone, thanks for the reviews ^w^ Risa liiiikeeeeees review! Alright, this chapter was crazy XD But I still hope you like it..

Liza: Baaka!  
Risa: Ôwô aren't you suppossed to be the sweet innocent Hikari of mine!?  
Liza: Yes...?  
Risa: Then don't talk like that!!! *whine*  
Liza: You stupid idiot.. ____ *sigh*  
Risa: LIZA!!!!!!  
Liza: Shut up and leave me alone..  
Risa: *Stands with tears in my eyes*  
Liza: E-eh.. Ô____ô Stop with that!! Alright, alright I will stop!  
Risa: Yay!  
Liza: And you are a Yami.. Tsk..  
Risa: Liza say what?  
Liza: Nothing..


	6. Tonight I Will Give You A Feather

**Black Wings  
Chapter 6. Tonight I Will Give You A Feather**

--

"ATEMU!" A policeman yelled, he ran towards the phantom thief who sat in the windowsill.

The phantom thief looked over his shoulder with a smirk spread out on his lips, he sat on his toes with spread legs and both arms between his legs, hands holding on the windowsill. "Bye!" He called, looked back outside and jumped, fell until he was a few meters over the ground, flipped with his wings and in only a few seconds he was meters up in the sky and towards to beach where Hikari always waited for him for a little talk.

"ATEMUUUU!" The policeman called.

He looked down at the beach as he flew and stopped. Eyes scanning the beach where Hikari always was, he turned to look at the ocean where Hikari sometimes would stand. But he wasn't there.

The phantom thief flew towards the beach and landed on the soft sand, the waves was like music in his eyes, he only needed the candles, romantics dinner and Yugi, then this would be perfect to tell his love. He looked around, "Hikari!" He called for the boy's name a few more times but no anwsers.

After a hour just by sitting on the beach looking at the moon and stars, still no Hikari in sight. "Where can he be?" He stood back up on his feet and looked around, "he is always here, always. He never misses his outside time at night since it the only time he normally can be free."

One hour more and Atemu decided to fly home, with the hope of seeing Hikari tomorrow night.

--

"Then the princess joined back with the moon," Ryou said as his thin pale and silky soft fingers moved from Akefia's hand and up to his elbow. Ryou looked into the deep silver eyes that shone no matter what light there touched them, such beauty was to blinding. He liked the eyes of this protecter, he liked everything about the protecter, everything.

Akefia watched Ryou's fingers touched him from his own pale hand to his elbow. "That's a stupid story," his own hand moved to Ryou's other hand and the fingers moved together in one. Softly and calm he lifted Ryou over himself a little more. His legs was spread, elbows hold him up and some of his back was pressed against the wall in Ryou's bed. Ryou was laying between his legs, both his legs were lifted and the feet's were touching each other as his legs moved up and down.

"I don't think it is." Ryou said low with caring.

Both looked into each others eyes and smiles were on their faces.

"Ryou?" Akefia asked softly.

"Mm?" Ryou anwsered back. The last few night had Akefia come here after his job were done at the museums, Akefia always talked about it and Ryou helped him calm down because he never was calm when he came to Ryou, the protecter always said being with Ryou made him calm and happy.

Ryou remembered the first night here, Akefia had kissed him. The winged teen had also told Ryou how he watched him before he first came into his room, how the protecter had been outside his window looking at him every night.

"Kiss me again," Akefia said low.

A smile spread out on Ryou's lips. The protecter, Akefia was rough and maybe cold, but he could be like a little child and it was so cute. "Alright," Ryou said, he leaned up without touching Akefia's private parts, his lips touched Akefia's. After a minut Ryou moved back and laid back down like he had been laying before.

They were together and they were happy even if it only been two night since Ryou first told Akefia how he loved him and how Akefia told him back. Akeifa would always ask Ryou to kiss him again.

"Thanks," Akefia said. He moved down and laid on the bed looking up in the celling in Ryou's bedroom. He felt Ryou move on him and with soft eyes he looked down at Ryou, he watched as Ryou got off him and sat on the bed looking outside the window with his eyes that Akefia loved.

"When are you going to... Go back?" Ryou asked, he looked over his shoulder and at Akefia.

"Don't know... Why?" Akefia asked, he eyed Ryou and sat up in one jump, his wings spread out to the sides and he jumps of the bed and land on the floor with his back to Ryou.

_'I wish to tell you I know who you are, Akefia' _Ryou thinks, eyes on Akefia only as he thought,_ 'but I won't since I want you to say it yourself when you are ready.. Bakura'_

"Ryou?" Akefia waved his hand infront of Ryou's eyes, "earth to Ryou, are you still with me?"

"Yes I am," Ryou said.

A sigh escape Akefia's lips, "you have school tomorrow, we will see each other tomorrow night alright?"

"Alright, when?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know yet, but I will wake you up if you're alseep." He leaned down and kissed Ryou on the forehead, "see you tomorrow." He turns around and run to the balcony.

Ryou quickly stands up, "Akefia wait!" He calls from the balcony, looking up at Akefia who was flying home. _'I will miss you until then Aké..'_

--

"Bakura are you going to school or what?" Tsouko asked from the livingroom, he was watching TV.

Bakura rolled with his eyes as he stood up from the floor he had been laying on, he liked to lay on the floor and he always had. "Yeah yeah," he muttered. He glanced on last time at the man he hated before he grabbed his bag and walked out of the Hikari mansion.

Outside was a black limo waiting for him. The door was opened by a butler, Bakura mentioned a thank with his head before he sat in and the door was closed.

"To school master Bakura?" The man who drived the limo asked.

"Yeah, where els?" Bakura growled, how stupid could people sometimes be? After some time the limo stopped and the door was opened again and bakura walked out and towards the school building. "YAMI!" He shouted to his crimson eyed friend there was walking with Ryou towards the building.

Yami turned around, Ryou did the same and both smiled, well Yami smirked. "Good morning mister sunshine!" Yami called as he waved with his hand.

"Shut up" Bakura shouted and he walked towards them as they stopped and waited for him. "What do we have in first class?" He asked.

"English," Ryou said happily, "I love that."

"We know Ryou and you only love it because you love how good you are when we others sucks at it." Yami said with a playfully soft slap on Ryou's arm.

"No that's not true," Ryou said in English, he smirked playfully as Bakura and Yami started at him with confuse screaming in their face. "I said; No that's not true." He said in japanese as he rolled his eyes, "you two really needs to pay attention." He opened the door to their class and walked towards his seat while Bakura and Yami did the same.

A few minuts after that, the teacher walked in.

--

"Where is Ryou?" Yugi asked as he picked up his english book's from his desk, he looked at Bakura who sat on Yami's desk and at Yami who sat on his chair at his desk. After the class Ryou had just dissapeared, Yugi hadn't even seen him go.

Yugi watched as Bakura and Yami quickly looked around, 'they didn't see him go?' He asked him with a questioned look in his face.

"Well I didn't see him go," Yami said with a smile as he looked at Yugi with so much happiness.

Yugi smiled back, also showing happiness. "Alright, I will go look for him." He laid his book's in his bag and sat it on his chair, turned around and walked out of the class room.

"I will help you!" Yami called, stood up quickly and ran after Yugi like a good dog would do.

Bakura rollled with his eyes, chin resting on his hand as he looked with bored eyes at the door Yami and Yugi just had dissapeared through. His dark eyes moved boredly towards Ryou's desk and a sigh escaped his lips as he felt a feeling of unhappiness. Suddenly he saw a paper on Ryou's desk he hadn't seen before, he stood up and walked to the desk and took the paper with his pale fingers and looked at it with his dark eyes.

_White wings spread to the sides, he kissed the boy sleeping boy with love as he stood up and jumped right through the window and flew up towards the mo...._

Bakura blinked, "why didn't he finish this?" He laid the paper back down and turned around, walked out of the classroom and towards the library where he knew Ryou was when he _dissapeared_.

He found the library in no time, walked in and looked around. _'He most be around the bookshelves,'_ Bakura walked towards some of the bookshelves and looked around between them all until he saw a pale boy sitting on the floor with his back against a bookshelve with a book in his hand.

"You were quickly out of the room today," Bakura said as he moved towards Ryou and sat down in front of the boy. He saw how Ryou's beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes scanned the pages slowly as he read.

Bakura looked at the cover, 'Angels' there stood, he looked back at Ryou's face. "Ryou?" No anwser, "is Ryou with us?" Still no anwser. He laid a hand under Ryou's chin and lifted his head up, eye contact.

"B-Bakura!" Ryou said surprised. "Wh.. H-how? When?"

"Again and slowly." Bakura said with a smirk over Ryou's surpriseness, is was cute.

"What are you doing here, how did you come here and when?" Ryou asked with words Bakura understood.

Bakura just smirked, "well, I'm looking for you, I came the same way here as you did and I been here for a minut of two."

A oh sound was all Ryou said. After a few seconds Ryou smiled, "why are you here?" He asked with a gently tone, he always had that tone but it was much more gently than before.

"Yugi didn't know where you were so we decided, well Yami and Yugi decided to go look for you, well Yugi did and Yami followed like a good old puppy-dog. I was bored and just thought you would be here like you always is." Bakura said and let go of Ryou's chin.

"You know to well Bakura." Ryou said and looked back at the old pages in the book.

Bakura just smirked as a anwser. "So what are you reading?"

"Angels." Ryou anwsered.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"In our class when the teacher was talking about those stories about angels I just got an idea and that is why I quickly left when the lesson was over." Ryou said, closed the book, stood up and placed it on it's right place. He turned around and looked at Bakura. "Now I'm finished, want to go look for Yugi and Yami?"

Bakura nodded, "let's do that before Yugi goes all insane over he can't find you."

"Did he say why he wanted to find me?" Ryou asked, not looking at Bakura as they walked towards the door and out of the library.

"Nope." Bakura said. They walked outside after no luck of finding Yami and Yugi so they just walked towards the cherry tree garden in their school and sat down looking at the pink flowers flying around in the wind and them on the trees, beautiful was the word of describing it.

"So what are you doing today?" Ryou asked as he looked at a tree.

"Don't know." Bakura muttered.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Don't know." Bakura said, looking at Ryou with a smirk.

"Why?" Ryou asked again.

Bakura smirked more, "stop doing that," he said.

"Why?"

"Ryou stop it's annoying." Bakura said and quickly added, "and don't say why."

A smile spread out on Ryou's lips as he looked at Bakura with a nod, "alright Bakura.

"What are you doing later?" Bakura asked.

"Going for a walk in the park I think, I love watching the nature." Ryou anwsered. Before Bakura could anwser ringed the bell. "Time for math," Ryou cheered and stood up quickly and ran back to the school building happily.

"I don't and never will get how he loves math, english and every other subject in school." Bakura muttered with a bored expression on his face and hands in his pockets as he walked after Ryou.

--

Bakura walked up behind a tree, slowly he turned around with a hope of not making on only sound as he pressed himself closer to the tree, watching Ryou walked over a little red bridge in Domino Park, cherry trees with pink flowers all around the place.

As Ryou walked over the bridge, he walked in between some tress with Bakura following him behind the tree's not making a sound as he stopped again, seeing Ryou sit down with a blog paper and a pencil and started to draw.

Bakura moved a little closer, eyes locked on Ryou as he moved. He stopped behind a tree there was very close to Ryou, he pressed himself as close a possible to the tree, watching Ryou. 'Beautiful' he thought.

He looked a little around, 'nobody is here.. Maybe this is Ryou's little secret place?' He looked back at Ryou, 'I'm not stalking him, I'm just.. Watching over him, yes.. Watching not stalking' a voice inside his head told him he was stalking, 'no I'm not! Stop it.. Stupid voice' He looked at Ryou and smiled.

"Beautiful," he whispered low. Suddenly his phone made a sound. Dark eyes widened, he quickly turned around and ran away. After a few seconds he stopped, took the phone, "yes?" he asked.

_"Get your ass over here, you have a freaking job to get ready to!" _A angry voice growled.

"I do what I want in what time I choose," Bakura growled back to his father.

_"Over here now!" _

"Yeah yeah," Bakura turned off his phone and looked back at the cherry trees where he knew Ryou was sitting, "see you later love." He grinned, turned around and ran towards home.

--

Akefia stood on a apartment building roof looking down at the museum there was tonight's place were Atemu was going. He looked back down at a card in his hand, it was pure white with some words on one side and a black wing on the other side.

"NOTICE; Tonight I will steal the Death Daimond, -Atemu" he read outloud from the card. Laid it back down in his pocket in his leather pants and lookd back at the museum roof where he knew the phantom thief always would go to, find a window and get in, it was always like that and it had been like that since the phantom thief had started stealing.

He looked and a smirk spread out on his lips as he saw black wings and a figure in the darkness landed on the roof. "There you are Até," he said and jumped down from the roof and flew towards the museum roof, landed on it and walked towards the window and jumped down from the roof and landed on the floor inside the building.

He walked with silent steep towards the room Atemu had dissapeared in, where the Death Daimond was in. He opened the door, again without a sound, he looked in and saw Atemu look around before he walked closer to the daimond.

_'All museums need more security, this is to easy for him and everyone can't just thnk that I'm here all the time, that I can capture him!_' The protecter thought.

He looked back at the phantom thief and with a smirk and silenty steeps he walked into the room, close the door and walked towards the thief. A white feather formed in his hands, he moved his hand up towards the phantom thief and trew it.

"Not this time!" Atemu shouted, he turned around and jumped out of the way of the feather, he looked at Akefia with a smirk. "You missed," he said.

"Well I have many of them," Akefia growled and another feather formed in his hand, he trew it towards Atemu who quickly formed a black feather in his hand and trew it towards the white, the two feathers meet and exploaded.

"Dammit," Akefia muttered, he spread his wings to the sides and many white feather flew from them and towards Atemu who turned around, grabbed the Death Daimond, sounds of alarms was all over the place as the daimond dissapeared from it's place.

"You don't get away this time!" Akefia flew towards Atemu, jumped out of the window and followed Atemu through the wind, 'dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!' Before he knew it was the phantom thief gone in the dark night sky.

"ARG!" Akefia punched the air, trew feathers around and they all exploaded. He sighed and took a deep breath before turning around and moving through the wind.

--

Ryou stood outside on his balcony, waiting for the protecter to come and be with him in a few hours. He looked up at the night sky, the moon was up but not a full one, the stars wasn't showing themself, only a few let them shown.

A sound of wings made him turn around and a smile spread out on his lips as he saw the protecter sit on the roof of the Bakura families mansion, white feather flew slowly around but didn't expload like they normal did. "Hey," Akefia said, not moving from the place he sat on.

"Hey yourself, why don't you come down here?" Ryou asked with a smile as he jumped up on the edge and sat down on it, looking only at the protecter, his love.

"Alright," Akefia flipped with his wings and landed in front of Ryou, he walked closer and stood between Ryou's legs, his arms wrapped around Ryou and he laid his head resting on Ryou's chest with a sigh.

"What happen this time?" Ryou asked softly as he stroke Akefia's hair.

Akefia looked up at Ryou, "he got away again," he whispered softly.

A smile spread out on Ryou's lips, "that is ok, I'm glad you here."

"You calm me down...... And it's not ok, he always get's away," Akefia muttered as he leaned in and kissed Ryou's covered chest before he rested his head on Ryou's chest again.

Ryou continued stroking Akefia' hair as he anwsered, "it's ok he get's away, as long as you do what you can." He looked down at Akefia, still smiling happily and warm. "Kiss me."

The protecter looked back up again, leaned on, standing on his toes and captured Ryou's soft lips with his own in a kiss of love and passion. He felt Ryou's arms wrap around his neck. Akefia parted Ryou's lips with his own and let his tongue run into the mouth of his love, touching every inch of Ryou's tasty mouth before his tongue felt Ryou's.

"Mmm." Ryou moaned happily before the kiss was broken, "thank you." He whispered as he leaned down and pressed his forehead on Akefia's forehead.

"You're welcome," Akefia whispered. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Ryou asked softly, looking into the silver eyes of his love, still smiling like always.

Akefia moved away, laid his hand on Ryou's lap. Some white lights, looking like fireflyers began to flew around his hand and slowly took form as a soft white feahter. He looked up at Ryou as the feather was complete. A smile spread on his lips as he saw the look on his Ryou's face.

"It's beautiful," Ryou gasped as he took it gently. He looke at it and asked, "but why?"

"It's a sign of my love," Akefia said with a smirk. "Keep it safe because there is only this, I will never make one again because it isn't in my power." He said, "everytime a protecter and a phantom thief is born they get strong, poweful, fast and magic. But they also get something more special, in their whole lifetime they can make on feather, a special feather and that feather is to given to the one they want to spend their life with and never can they make a new feather. If my love for you will dissapear, the feather will loose it's glow and beauty, it will turn grey and slowly will it dissapear, year after year."

Akefia lifted Ryou down from the edge, his hand laid under Ryou's chin as he lifted Ryou's head up, leaned down and kissed Ryou's lips. "My love for you will be eternal, therefor the feather will never vanish." He smiled.

"Thank you," Ryou whispered with tears running down his cheeks.

--

The phantom thief sat on the beach, it has been hours since he stole the Death Daimond and there was still no sign of Hikari.

"Where are you Hikari?" He asked.

* * *

Review!^^

If you havn't checked my new poll then please do and please vote X3 And no the story is not turned into a BakuraxRyou story, I just wanted to make a chapter where you could see everything from Bakura side! Remember BakuraxRyou is a main pairing too so it's normal that there would be much with them..


	7. Tonight I Will Steal The Fun

**Black Wings  
Chapter 7. Tonight I Will Steal The Fun**

--

Crimson eyes opened tiredly. A sound of waves made Yami sit up qucikly, laid a hand on his forehead as he felt dizzy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opened his eyes again and looked around. "Did I fall asleep here?" He looked around, "mom is gonna kill me if she finds out that I'm not in my bed."

"Then don't sleep here and hurry home," a sweet voice said from behind.

Yami jumped up, turned around just to fall over his own feet'ss and landd on his back, back in the sand. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at the person, "Y-Yugi! Don't ever do that!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Yugi said with a smile. "Did you drink to much last night that you fall asleep some meters from your own house?" He asked.

"I don't drink, I just walked here and I most have fallen asleep." Yami anwsered, trying to stand up again but was feeling to dizzy.

Yugi quickly stood up, walked to Yami and moved his hand down to Yami who took it and got help to get up. Yugi didn't pull his hand away, wanted to make sure Yami was good enough to stand on his own, "you ok?"

Yami nodded, "yeah thanks." He pulled his hand out of Yugi's as soon as he noticed how tight they were holding, a blush spread out on his cheeks and he quickly looked away. "I have to get h-home." He said and waæked past Yugi who quickly followed him.

"I will walk you home to make sure you don't faint or fall asleep again." Yugi said happily as he walked beside Yami, still smiling.

_'How can one boy smile so much? It's like Ryou! They both smile all the time! Dosn't it hurt?' _Yami wondered as he looked at Yugi with his own little smile on his lips.

They came to the stair steps and walked up until they came to the top, turned left and walked down the street. A big white house in the end of the street was in sight and together they both walked towards it, knowing it was the Senen Family's home.

A thought hit Yami, "Why aren't you in school Yugi?"

"Because school start's in two hours." Yugi anwsered.

"Oh." Yami said.

As they came to the house, Yami took his keys, opened the door just to be hugged by his mother.

"YAMI! Where have you been? I been so worried!" His mother exclaimed.

Both Yami and Yugi blinked. Red like a tomato in his whole face Yami pushed his mothr away, "mom! Stop doing that!" He said.

His mother blinked, "why you.." She saw Yugi and a smirk spread out on her face, "oh, sorry about that Yami, please go inside.. Up in your room, I won't desturb you." With that she turned around and walked towards the kicthen.

Yami looked over his shoulder, "sorry about that," he said embrassed. He walked towards the stairs and to his room.

"It's ok, it's nice your mother is so worried for you." Yugi said, "my father is also.. Worried about me.. B-but not like that." Yugi said.

"I think it's annoying that she is like that," Yami opened his door and walked into his bedroom, over to his dresser, grabbed his school clothes and was about to take off his clothes but remembered Yugi was there. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Yugi who stared curiouse at him.

"Can you p-please turn around?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked, "why? We are both boy."

Yami nodded nervouse, 'his right' he thought, 'he don't know that I'm gay... He can't be gay if he says stuff like that.. I think, damn.. I have to change clothes infront of him.' He smiled nervouse before he took off his clothes quickly and took his school uniform on.

"So what are we going to do? We have some time," Yami said, he turned around and looked at Yugi who looked at a picture that hung on the wall. It was a blood red color picture with a black feather crossed with a white feather.

"It's beautiful," Yugi whispered,_ '__it's been so long since I last saw that picture.. Too long.. It was in Ritsuka's time, when he was the phantom thief' _He thought. _'Still as beautiful as it was back th--'_

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around, "what?" He asked gently.

"You like that picture?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty." Yugi anwsered, turned back around and looked at the picture again, "I didn't look at you so don't worry."

Yami tilted his head, "when I changed?" He asked.

"Yup," Yugi smiled to himself. He looked at his watch, "still one and a half hour to school," he said.

Yami nodded, wwhat was they going to do? "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, looking at Yugi who still stood with his back to Yami, looking at the picture.

"That sounds nice," Yugi said.

"Alright," they walked out of the bedroom, towards the stairs, down the stairs and towards the door, "mom we are going!" He yelled, "I won't be home for some time."

"Alright baby boy!" His mother called.

Yami blushed, red like a tomato in his whole face. Quickly he grabbed Yugi's hand with his own and ran out of the house, not bothering with closing the door.

"What about the door?" Yugi called as they ran.

"Don't worry, mon is gonna be alright," Yami anwsered as the turned around a cornor and ran towards a little brigde. They ran over it and towards some cherry tree there was standing close, Yami ran in betweem them with Yugi following without a choice.

Finally Yami stopped, in the cherry tree park, why it was called that was because there was so many cherry trees. "Wow I love running," Yami breathed, he looked at Yugi who sat down fast breathing like crazy.

"I hate it," Yugi breathed.

Yami looked at him with warm eyes, "sorry about it," he said at he sat down in front of Yugi, he laid a hand under Yugi's chin and smiled, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Yugi looked at his watch again, "we have half an hour before we need to go," he said.

"Alright, so what are we going to do now?" Yami asked.

"It was you who took me here so you get to choose," Yugi said with a smile.

_'See! Now he smiles again!'_ Yami thought. "Hmmm, I don't know what to do."

"We could talk, get to know each other better." Yami said.

"We already did that Yami," Yugi said.

"I know, but I didn't get to know you that much. So let's play a game called twenty questions." Yami smirked with a fast wink followed.

Yugi tilted his head, showing his was a little confused, "twenty questions?"

"Yeah, I ask one question, you anwser, then you ask then I anwser." Yami explained, "twenty times," he added.

"Alright, I understand." Yugi said. "I will start!"

Yami nodded, "please do Yugi." He said with a gentle smile.

Amethyst eyes looked around, needing something there could help him with a question, suddenly one came to his mind. "Question one Yami Senen." Yugi said with a smirk, "have you ever had a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

"Neither, I don't date, well I want to but don't since I havn't found the one." Yami anwsered and Yugi nodded, "question two, same question."

"Same anwser as yours Yami," Yugi said, "question three, have you ever kissed somebody?"

Yami bite down in his lip and nodded, "yeah."

"Who?" Yugi asked curiouse.

"Bakura, but that was in kindergarden where we played prince and princess in a play we made." Yami explained, "I was the prince." He quickly added.

"So Bakura was the princess?" Yami nodded, "alright, your question Yami."

"Same question." Yami said.

"Alright, no I never kissed." Yugi said, "don't copy my questions. Question five, do you have a pet?"

Yami shook his head, "my mother don't want me to have one, I once found a cat and took it home, my mother took it and trew it out the door and told me that I never could take a pet into the house again, don't know why." Yami said, "question six, what is your favorite colour?"

"I don't have one. Question seven, what do you want to work with when you are older?" Yugi asked.

Yami's eyes widened, _'since I was little I wanted to be a thief.. But I am one now.. I can't tell Yugi that I want to be a thief! B-but.. What.. No.. I can't lie either! ARG!' _Yami looked down, _'what am I gonna tell?? Help me! SOMEONE HELP ME!' _He looked back up, "I... I d-don't know," he muttered.

A eyebrow raised on Yugi, "alright," he looked at his watch again, then back at Yami, into the crimson eyes he secretly loved so much, they were a sight of beauty, always so warm and loving, but that was only when they looked at Yugi.

"What does the time say?" Yami asked.

"Half an hour before we have to go," Yugi said.

"Alright, question eight, what do you love to do the most?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled again, "that's my secret for now Yami."

"Damn." Yami muttered.

"You can find out if you want to Yami, but I won't say one thing, find out for yourself." Yugi said as he stood up and strecthed his whole body, "can't we walk while we play this game? If I sit down to long I just fall asleep."

Yami nodded, "alright, let's do." He stood up and started to walk with Yugi following him close behind. Soon they walked side by side, both knew this was the a way towards the school.

"So question nine Yami, what do you love to do the most?" Yugi asked.

"Now you are the one who are copying the questions," Yami said with a smirk. "What I love to do the most? Let me just say that is a secret," _'what I love to do the most is being wiht you, stealing, tease Bakura, being with Hikari... And paint,' _Yami thought.

"Alright, your question?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami.

"Hmm," Yami thought with a deep breath, "questions ten, what is your favorite food?"

Yugi looked away, 'I don't eat' he thought, "eh.... Ice cream," Yugi said nervouse.

"Haha, that's cute." Yami said with a smile, "your question?"

"Same question." Yugi said, looking back at Yami.

The smiled on Yami's lips turned into a teaseful smirk, "now you are copying again little one." He said the nickname with pure happiness, "I love hamburgers,"

Yugi nodded, "I hate hamburgers."

They played further as they came closer to the school.

--

"Read this, it's good." Ryou said, stading in front of Bakura's desk with a black book in his hands.

Bakura looked up at Ryou, then down at the book in his hands, "why?" He aksed, looking up at the beauty in front of him again, wondering why his secret crush wanted him to read a book.

"Because I think you will like it," Ryou said.

"Why is that again?" Bakura asked, looking into Ryou's eyes, searching for a anwser even if he knew Ryou would tell.

A smile spread out on Ryou's lips, "it's one from the Hikari family who wrote it, a," Ryou looked at the first page of the book, it was black with red words one, "a Hideki Hikari," Ryou said reading outloud the name. He closed the book again and looked back at Bakura.

"I didn't know people in my family would write books," Bakura took the book and looked at it, "normally I wouldn't read either." He looked at it closely, opened it and scanned the words, remembering every word his eyes scanned.

_White wings, feathers, love, giving, kissed, alone, spread, white leather, clothes._ Was the words he quickly scanned, he closed it and and laid it on his desk before looking up at Ryou again, "thanks."

Ryou just smiled as a anwser, he turned around and walked to his desk and sat down on the chair, waiting for his friends Yami and Yugi to come.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi cheered as he walked towards Ryou, "hey Bakura!" He added with a smile.

"Hey Yugi! Yami!" Ryou anwsered, looking up at Yugi who sat down on his desk.

Yami walked over to Bakura, sat down on the desk and looked down at his best friend, "us to, together after school, no we are not having sex or a date, I want to.." He leaned closer to Bakura's face and whispered, "to stalk Yugi, I want to know what he loves to do the most."

Dark brown eyes narrowed more than they already were, "stalk Yugi?"

A nod was Yami's anwser.

"Do you even know where he lives?" Bakura asked with raised eyebrows.

Yami was about to anwser, but his left his mouth open with no word comming out, ".... no.." He said low, bowed his head and sighed.

"Why do you even want to know?" Bakura asked.

Crimson eyes looked back up at Bakura, "let's just say I spend two hours with Yugi this morni--"

"YOU WHAT!?" Bakura exclaimed, "what did you do to him?" He stood up and grabbed Yami's shirt.

Yami blinked, "n-nothing, what's wrong with you? You are in love with Ryou not Yugi," Yami said the last part very low, but high enough for Bakura to hear.

"I know that! And I told you so fucking many times not to fucking talk about it here!" Bakura let go of Yami's shirt, "so you didn't take him?"

"No!" Yami exclaimed low, "I didn't have sex with him, he found me on the beach sleeping and took me home, we talked and got to know each other."

Bakura looked out the window, "on the beach?" He muttered, "why did you sleep there?"

"I walked last night, fell asleep on the beach." Yami growled, "do you know where Yugi lives?"

"No," Bakura anwsered.

"Everyone sit down on your seats!" The teacher who suddenly was in the classroom said. She watched as everyone walked back to their seats and sat down, waiting for her to talk. "As you all know we are going on a school trip next week, you all got a yes from your parents." Some of the students nodded and other started to talk about it.

"Silent!" She said, "today I'm gonna tell which room and who you will share with is." She turned around and started to write on the board as she read outloud was she wrote.

"Yami and Yugi you share room number 104. Bakura and Ryou you share room number 108." She said more names and stopped as all the names in the class was told. She turned around and looked at them all, "alright?" She said.

Bakura looked out the window, _'a whole week.. Sleeping in the same room as Ryou, all alone at night, nobody to come in and desturb us.. All alone... Me.. Him.. Alone.. Night.. Dark.... Alone.. Us.. Ryou in pyjamas, hot... Me in boxers, almost naked.. Wow.. Perfect picture in my mind.. Stop this!'_ He felt a strange nervouse feeling in his whole body, mostly between his legs, _'stop it!'_ He thought.

A blush was spread out on Yugi's cheeks, he looked down in his hand there laid on his desk, 'Yami and I in the same room, sleeping in the same room.. I'm alright nervouse!' He thought.

_'Me.. Yugi.. Hot.. Sex.. Stop this!... Shit.. This is gonna make me so freaking horny!! STOP IT!! ARG!' _Yami thought.

Ryou looked outside the window,_ 'Bakura and I, alone in the bedroom, sharing it alone... I hope he will tell me his secret I alright know, if he does I will be happy and kiss him and then say I already know his secret.. I just hope he won't go to far, I'm not ready for.. F-for.. s-sex yet.. Not.. Love making, sex and whatsoever... I'm not ready! What do I do?' _Ryou thought.

After the lesson ended Yami quickly stood up from his seat, ran to Bakura, grabbed Bakura's wrist and ran out of the classroom before Yugi and Ryou even could stand up and follow them.

Yugi looked at Ryou, "do they always do that?" He asked.

Ryou smiled to him, "only when they want to talk secrets, and they do that a lot." He said.

"Alright," Yugi said.

Outside the school building was Yami and Bakura walking after a long and quick run out of the classroom.

"What is your problem today?" Bakura breathed deeply and fast as they finally stopped running, and started walking.

Yami looked at Bakura, "I want to find out what Yugi love to do most!" He said simply.

"By stalking him?" Bakura aksed.

"Yeah, by stalking him. That is why I will follow him out of the classroom and follow him home, watching him a whole day" Yami said with a smirk, thinking it ws a really good idea.

Bakura shook his head, "don't do that Yami, if you like him then don't do that. Don't stalk him."

Both eyebrows rasied on Yami, "you stalk Ryou all the time," he said with arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Bakura with his crimson eyes.

"I know, but that is me and now it's you. Listen up Yami, don't stalk him." Bakura said again.

"If it was a different person you wouldn't care, why do you care so much about Yugi?" Yami asked.

Bakura looked away. After a few seconds he started walking back towards the school building, he couldn't anwser Yami, he couldn't tell Yami why he felt like this for Yugi, why he told Yami not to stalk Yugi. Yugi was a big part of the Hikari family, a big part of the protecter's life. Yugi was like a little brother, a very powerful little brother for Bakura.

"W-what? Hey! Bakura! You can't just walk away! Come back here!" Yami called as started to run after Bakura after some seconds by just watching Bakura walk away. "Why won't you anwser?"

Bakura didn't anwser, he just walked into the building and back towards the classroom. "Hikari I wish for you to go home before Yami can follow you home when school finish," he whispered very low.

Inside the classroom looked Yugi up in the celling, his eyes turned dark amethyst with no emotion in them, just blank. He looked back down at Ryou with his normal eyes, "sorry Ryou, what did you say?" He asked.

Ryou looked at Yugi, "I just asked if you wanted to do something after school together?"

Yugi tilted his head, bite a little down in his underlip and looked down at the floor. 'Master Bakura, Ryou asks if I can be together with him after school?' He asked in a special mind link he shared with the protecter.

Outside the classroom, right about to open the door was Bakura standing, 'yeah, but tell him you have to go home really fast and do something there only take an hour, then you can meet up in the park. Yami can't follow you so be careful ok?'

'Why can't Yami see me?' Yugi asked through it.

'Because he wants to stalk you to find out what you love to do the most! Ra he so crazy about you' Bakura anwsered.

'I know that, isn't it cute?' Yugi asked.

'I think it's disgusting.'

Yugi giggled, he turned around as the sound of the door opened, he looked at Bakura who walked in with Yami close behind. "Hey again guys," he said.

'I love Yami as much as he loves me' Yugi said one last time through the link before he turned back to Ryou, "alright I can, but I have to go home really fast because I have to do somthing there takes an hour then we can meet up in the park." He said.

"Alright, deal." Ryou said with a smile.

--

When the bell ringed, Yugi was gone before everyone even noticed it. Yami stood up, turned around, wanted to watch Yugi go out of the room, but Yugi was gone, _'where is he?'_ He asked himself in his thoughts. He turned around and watched Bakura go out of the classroom with fast steps.

He looked over his shoulder at Ryou who was walking towards Yami with a smile.

"See you tomorrow Yami," Ryou said happily, wrapped his arms around him in a hug before moving away and walked out of the classroom, still smiling.

_'I never get how they can smile like that all the time,' _Yami still standing still thought.

After a few minuts were everyone out of the classroom, but Yami was still there. He looked around with a long sigh before he grabbed his school bag and walked out of the classroom. Down the empty corridor, the white walls, white-grey floor, white-grey celling, everything was empty. If this was a horror movie it could be really scaring, just walked was making high sounds there echo'd in the whole corridor and others too.

He turned around a cornor, his fingertips softly touched the cornor of the wall when he walked, making a sound as nails and wall meet.

Finally he walked out of the empty school building, towards the gate and back home. When he got home after a hour, he had walked really slow, opened he the door, walked in without his mother comming runninng, greeting and hugging him like he was a little child.

"I'm home." Yami called as he closed the door and walked towards the livingroom, "mom?" He asked as he opened the door to the livingroom.

Crimson eyes widened of the sight, it was his mom talking with his... "D-dad? Fahter?" Yami asked, shocked and surprised, but also happy like hell.

Both his mother and father looked up at him and smiled, his father stood up and walked towards Yami, wrapped his arms around his son with a smile spread out on his lips. "Hey Yamse, I've missed you like hell," his father pulled away, getting a good look on his son. "Damn you are hot," he said with a smirk.

Yami nodded, stil not understanding it all. He looked at his father, still the same man from all the pictures, badass daddy was home. His father always had leather pants on, a shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, this time it was white, normally it was a dark color. His father looked the same.

"Why are you home dad?" He asked.

His father touched Yami's cheek with his hand and stroke it with a loving smile on his face, "I've missed you so much Yamse.." He whispered.

"I've missed you too dad," Yami said.

His mother walked over to them, wrapped a arm around Keichii and a arm around Yami and hugged them both close to herself, "both my boys a home, I'm so happy," she cheered.

"Yeah, but why are you home?" Yami asked his father again and pushed his mother away from him.

"I wanted to get home, got tired of being away from you and your most amazing, wonderful, fantastic mother," his father said with a wink. "How old are you now Yami?" He asked.

"Sixteen," Yami anwsered.

"Stil single?" Keichii asked. Keichii was the name of Yami's father.

Yami blushed, "dad! Don't ask about that!" He said.

"Yes Yami is still single," his mother said with a smirk, "but not for so long." She looked at Yami with a wink, "who was that boy this morning? Ra he was adorable!"

"He is Yugi Motou, new guy at school." Yami muttered, "but I don't wanna talk about it," he looked at his dad and then his mom again, "what time is it today?" He asked.

"19:00," his mother anwsered, "it's called The Dancing Ring,"

A eyebrow raised on Yami, "what a stupid name," he said.

"Don't talk about it like that! It's soon a art work to my collection!" His mother exclaimed.

Yami rolled with his eyes, "I know." He turned around, "I will go up to my room and get ready," then he walked to his room, leaving his mother and father.

"What is wrong with him? He looks so depressed," Keichii asked.

Hera sighed, "maybe it's lovesickness, he is in love but is afraid to tell the guy, Yugi was his name."

"Hmm, that's why." Keichii said.

"He reminds me of you when we were at that age," Hera said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Keichii.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Keichii said with a blush.

"I'm sure you don't," Hera grinned.

--

Yami sat in his room, on his bed. His fingertips touching each other, arms laying on his legs as he sat and looked down at the floor he could see between his legs. A sigh escaped his lips, "I'm going all depressing, Ra I hate it!" He muttered.

He laid down on his back, looking up in the celling, "Yugi what have you done to me... I havn't even known you that long and I still love you so much... It's to much... If I don't tell him soon I will go all emo," he sighed again and closed his eyes.

The sounds of the watch hanging on the wall, was all he heard right now.

The time went quickly, soon it was 18:30. Yami stood up, walked towards his window, transformed in few seconds. "WINGS!" Feathery black wings flew out of his back, spread out to the sides. He looked up at the sky, seeing the darkness was on it's way.

"Please let it be fun," he muttered. Opened the window and jumped out of it, flew over his ocean and towards the museum where the art work was.

On his way towards it, he looked down at the beach, the place where Hikari normally was, was empty, "still isn't here.. Hikari where are you?" He asked, looking back forward. Flipped with his wings and flew faster.

He came to the museum, landed on the roof top and walked towards a window, he opened it and jumped in. Landed on the floor and looked around, _'dammit, nobody is here.. How boring!'_

The phantom thief walked towards the room where The Dancing Rings was, he opened the door and his eyes widened. The whole corridor, the whole room was filled with policemen! Yami quickly ran into the room, and hide behind a wall. He looked at every person in the room from behind the wall.

He blew silently and small crystals in black flew towards every person in the room. The black crystals touched the policemen on the side of his neck and they passed out.

Atemu walked out from behind the wall and walked towards the art work, very close to the wall. He looked around the wall, at the art work, it was shinning in the darkness. He looked around, policemen all over the room. _'This is gonna be so much fun'_

"Hello everyone!" Atemu laughed, he ran towards them all as they turned around and all ran towards the phantom thief.

"Atemu!" Some of them yelled.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

Atemu smirked as he kicked a policeman in the stomach, "why do you always yell that? And where is the protecter?" He asked, turned around and kicked a policeman in the head, the policeman fell down to the floor.

"We don't know!" A policeman yelled.

Dark crimson eyes mixed with amethyst rolled as he pounched a man in the head, turned around, elbowed s a man in the head. Turned around again and kicked to policemen in the stomach. He jumped over the next who came on him, ran towards the art work, smashed the glass, took it with a smirk spread out on his lips.

He felt the art work in his hand as he turned around and looked at the rest of the policemen who was looking at him. "It was very fun tonight, do this every night and it will be much more fun for me, please?" He asked with innocent eyes.

"GET HIM!" They yelled, ran to him but stopped as the phantom thief was gone, not here, just like that.

High in the sky was Atemu flying, he looked over his shoulder, "if Aké had been here it was been so much more fun." He said, looked back foreward until he came to the beach. He looked down, still no sign of Hikari there, "dammit where are you Hikari!?" He exclaimed.

--

Tsouko sat inside Yugi's room, he looked at Yugi who was asleep. "So beautiful," he whispered as he laid a hand on Yugi's stomach, his hand ran from the stomach to down to Yugi's private part.

"So beautiful.. Mine," he whispered, touching the sleeping boy.

He leaned down and kissed the neck of Yugi. He pulled away, moved his hand up towards Yugi's chest with a smirk spread out on his lips. He moved up over Yugi, hands on both sides of Yugi's head, he pressed himself down to Yugi's body, "ahhh." He said as he moved himself on Yugi's body, feeling Yugi's body on his own.

"AH YUGI!" He screamed, he was about to take off Yugi's clothes, only got to open the kimono, but a flash of light sent Tsouko away from Yugi. He flew through the room and landed hard on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He exclaimed. He sat back up and looked at Yugi.

Yugi started at Tsouko with anger and hatred in his eyes, "DON'T TOUCH ME DAMMIT! ONLY ONE PERSON CAN TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AND IT'S NOT YOU!" He stood up without moving, like air pushed him up. He moved his hand towards Tsouko.

"I hate you so much, I really want to hurt you but I can't, not without my master's premission." Yugi hissed.

"I'M YOUR MASTER TOO!" Tsouko cried.

"NOT ANYMORE!" Yugi yelled, a flash of light sent Tsouko up in the celling and the man fell back down to the floor, moaning in pain.

"I will get you back! I will get you're life, you're beauty! Everything back!" Tsouko cried in pain, his whole body hurt.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, "no you won't! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! I'm just captured here because of a ancient deal I made with the first son with the DNA of the protecter! I'M CAPTURED HERE BECAUSE OF THE ANCIENT WISH!" Yugi sat down on his bed, "get out!"

He saw Tsouko didn't move.

"GET OUT I SAID!" Another flahs of light and Tsouko was out of the room. The big door to Yugi's room closed hard in.

"I don't belong to anyone.. Only the one I love and the one who loves me..." He laid down and looked up in the celling. "Sometimes I wished I didn't grant that wish so many years ago," he closed his eyes with a sigh. His tears fell down from his cheeks.

"I miss being free like I once was... I don't even remember how it fell to be free." He opened his eyes, "please steal me phantom thief.. Even if you can't.. Try.. Steal me.. Get me away.. Make me free again.." He whispered with deep breaths.

--

Akefia laid in Ryou's bed, watching the sleeping beauty beside him. His hand ran through Ryou's soft hair, "sweet dream's Ryou." He whispered, leaned closed and kissed Ryou softly on the lips, before he stood up, ran to the balcony, closed the glass door's and flew towards home.

Inside Ryou's bed room began Ryou to move, like a nightmare was in his mind. "Ah.. W-who are yo-you." He whispered in his sleep.

"W-what is.. No! D-don't.. Why do.. look... Yugi?... Who?" He whispered, still sleeping.

* * *

I hope you liked it X3 Since it all was a BakuraxRyou chapter last time I kinda thought that most of you love puzzleshipping the most or just want to read about YamixYugi the most, that is why this chapter was a little longer than normally XD

Review..


	8. Tonight I Will See The Dreams

**Black Wings  
Chapter 8. Tonight I Will See The Dreams**

--

_It was dark, not a light, no light at all, everything dark, black. Ryou looked around, "where am I?" He asked, suddenly he saw a light not so far away from him. "Is there someone?" He began to ran towards the light, but it seemed like for every step he took the light moved away from him._

_He ran until the light finally was in front of him, he stopped and looked at the light. It was mirror formed but still spirt like, Ryou could see through it. He looked at it with narrowed eyes and then he saw something, like he was looking at a TV._

_His hand moved towars it, fingertips touching, as soon as they did he, light came out, it wrapped it around Ryou's arms and he was pulled in to mirror-light-TV. "AH!" _

_He opened his eyes, looking around. He was sitting on the floor, "a library?" he gasped as he heard his voice echo. He looked around, "where am I?" He asked as he stood up, but fell again. No feeling in his legs, he couldn't stand._

_"What is happening to me?" He asked as touched is legs, they were stiff. "Why can't I stand?" He whispered. Suddenly he heard foot steps, he looked up and gasped, the gasp echo'd._

_He felt a little pain in his legs, "ah.. W-who are yo-you," he asked the person, it was all dark. He couldn't see who it was, the person was black._

_"Tell me, w-what is happening to me?" He asked the person, "no.. Don't come closer!" He said to the person who walked closer and right... Through him. "Ah!" he exclaimed, "I'm a ghost!"_

_He looked over his shoulder, "why do you look like Yugi?" He asked as he finally saw the person. It looked like Yugi, but the eyes were glowing, skin was paler and also glowing and the hair was long and no bangs. _

_He saw the person grab a book, open it. He saw how the eyes scanned the pages, "there it is.. My only chance to get piece at last." The person grabbed some pages and pulled them out of the book, he closed it and placed the book where it stood before._

_"W-what?" Ryou asked._

_"I can't live on like this.. I can't do it.. This will be my only chance to get piece and to let him live, I'm sorry my love," the Yugi-look-alike person said and walked right through Ryou again._

_Ryou gasped as he closed his eyes again and when he opened them he saw the person again, walking towards the roof of the school. "Hello? Can't you hear me?" He asked the person._

_A new gasp escaped Ryou's lips, he opened his eyes, not sure when he closed them and gasped. In the air was this person who looked like Yugi, flowing, arms spread softly out to the sides, legs touching closely. Light was surrendering him. His face was showing piece and sadness. _

_"NO! DON'T!" Ryou heard a known voice yell. He looked and noticed three persons he hadn't seen before now, "B-Bakura.. Yami.. Me!?" He asked as he looked at them._

_Yami was crying, yelling and screaming for this person to stop. I, or that other me was sitting on the ground crying and praying for this person to stop. Bakura was staring at the boy with a painful expression in his eyes._

_Suddenly the boy started to dissapear. _

_"I WIS--"_

"Aaah!" Ryou's chocolate brown eyes opened widely, he sat up in his bed, looked around. "A-a drean," he whispered. He felt sadness inside him, before he knew it tears was dripping down in his hands.

"What was that dream.. I felt everything.. I was sad.." He whispered.

A sudden pain in his whole body made Ryou moan in pain, he fell back quickly, laying on his bed. He felt sweat drops fell from his forehead. He felt his body get hotter and his breath began to shake and they growed longer and it hurt for every breath he took.

"Ahh." He moaned in pain, he closed his eyes fast and hard, his whole body began to shake as he suddenly felt himself freezing. "D-DAD!" He called, "d-ad.."

After a few minuts the door opened and his father walked in, "Ryou what is wrong? It's not your time to wake up yet," he said as he sat down on his son's bed, turned on the lamp on the bed table beside the bed. He looked back at Ryou with warm worried eyes, "are you sick?" He laid a hand on Ryou's forehead.

"Oh God Ryou, you are warm." His father moved his hand away, "you stay home today, please sleep now alright? I will come up with some painkillers and water."

Ryou nodded, "t-thank-s," he smiled weak.

"Always my little Ryou," he kissed the top of Ryou's forehead, "get some sleep alright?"

"Y-yeah," Ryou whispered, trying to make his pain go awya by talking, but it didn't help so much. After his father walked out of the room, Ryou closed his eyes and fell asleep some time after.

--

Yugi looked away from Yami and at Bakura, he then looked back at Yami, "why is Bakura so.. Depressed?" He asked as he looked back at Bakura who was sitting on his chair, chin on his hand, the other arm laid across his desk, eyes were showing that he was worried, depressed and bored. His whole face was showing depression._ 'He wasn't depressed this morning' _

A sigh escaped Yami's lips, "Ryou isn't in school, that's why." He anwsered.

"Oh," Yugi said, nodding. "Poor Bakura without Ryou he is totally depressed, I don't like seeing him that."

"Me either, I don't like seeing him like that," Yami muttered. He looked at Yugi, into the eyes he loved so much and smiled gently, "do you know anything about Ryou?"

Yugi shook his head, "when we were together after school yesterday he was perfectly fine," he said.

"What are you doing after school?" Yami asked,_ 'I have to now what he loves to do the most! Plus I want to spend time with him.. Mm, yeah, my little Yugi.. I wanna spend time with my Yugi!'_

"Nothing, why?" Yugi asked.

"DO you want to spend time with me then?" Yami asked.

Yugi's face suddenly glowed with happiness, "alright!" He cheered happily, he wrapped his arms quickly around Yami and hugged him close, "I would love that Yami." He whispered into Yami's ear. After a few seconds he pulled away and ran happily out of the class.

Leaven a blushing Yami._ 'Oh.. my.. RA! H-he hugged me!'_

"Stop blushing, you're ugly when you are blushing," Bakura muttered as he looked at Yami.

"Shut up!" Yami growled, he walked towards Bakura and sat down on the desk, Bakura quickly moved his arm from his desk when he noticed Yami sat down.

"Why should I shut the fuck up eh? I can say what I want. You're ugly when you're damn blushing! Urg I freaking hate it!" Bakura glared at Yami who blinked at him.

A smirk spread out on Yami's lips, "oh yeah, welcome back Bakura Hikari," he said and patted Bakura on the top of his head, "I've missed you.. Well, I think I did," he added.

Bakura blinked, "what the fuck are you thinking your idiot?" He hissed.

"The way you talk write now, I havn't heard you talk like that for a while.." Yami said, still smirking.

"I hate you," Bakura muttered, he stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Yami still smirked, "oh my little Bakura is all badass again, hell most been melted again," he said. _'Well when I said Bakura was all lovey-dovey, lovesick and all that I said hell froze over, now that he is back it must have melted!' _He thought.

"Excuse me hottie?"

Yami looked over his shoulder, "eh.. Hey you.. Who are you?" He asked the girl, she had shoulder long brown hair, blue eyes and the way she wore her school uniform made her look like a slut.

"It's me Anzu, I can't understand you're forget me, or did you just want to play?" She said with a very sickenly smirk, blinking all innocent.

_'I think I'm gonna die' _Yami thought, "no I don't try to play Anzu," he muttered, "what do you want?"

"I just want to say you can pick me up at seven, I'm all ready, oh and you pay. And don't worry I will make a night you won't forget if you know what I mean," Anzu said with a wink, smirking.

Yami blinked, "no, no thank you.." He walked right past her but she grabbed his wrist, but with his other hand he slapped her hand and she removed her grab.

"Don't touch," Yami growled, he turned around and walked out of the classroom.

"Hottie! Yami-kins! Sweetie-pie?" Anzu ran after him, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck, "we can have fun now if you want?" She asked.

Yami knew she winked and smirked again, "n--" He was interrupted in a sad gasp. He looked to the side and his crimson eyes widened, it was Yugi, he held his hand up to his mouth, eyes wide showing sadness and confusing.

"N-no," Yugi whispered. He turned around and ran away.

"YUGI!" Yami quickly pushed Anzu away, he glared at her with anger and hatred, "leave me alone!" He hissed, then turned around and ran after Yugi. "YUGI!"

He saw Yugi run around a cornor, "wait! Dammit Yugi wait! You misunderstood it all! It wasn't what it looked like!" He shouted.

"I don't care! You can hug and sleep with all the girls you want to sleep with and hug! I don't care! Stop following me!" Yugi shouted back as he ran, tears ran down his cheeks, his heart hurt with sorrow. _'I thought he loved me.. My powers told me so! He always showed it when I was Hikari..'_

"YUGI!" Yami finally got up to Yugi, he grabbed Yugi's wrists and turned Yugi around, looking into the eyes he loved so much. Sadness flew over him as he saw the eyes, they were filled with tears and sorrow, confusing and hatred. "Yugi dammit! Stop running!" He said with fast breaths.

"L-leave me alone!" Yugi cried.

"Listen to me! She asked me if I wanted to have fun with her! But I said no, then she hugged me from behind and said that! You misunderstood it all! There is nothing between Anzu and me!" Yami explained.

"There isn't?" Yugi asked surprised, but also happy.

"Yeah there isn't!" Yami said with a smile.

"Oh Yami!" Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "sorry about everything." He whispered, "sorry, sorry sorry! I'm so sorry."

"I-it's ok." Yami said shaking, "o-ok."

Yugi pulled away, the bell was heard. "We have class, see you later!" He cheered, turned around and ran towards the school building.

Yami was blushing, red like a tomato, "I'm not gonna get into next class.. I-I have to do something.. Yeah," he turned around and ran towards the school garden where he could get some private.

_'Why did he run away when he saw Anzu hug me?'_

--

Yami and Yugi walked towards the park again, after school they had decided to spend time there since it was so peaceful and Yugi wanted a ice cream and in the park were the best ice cream house in whole Domino City.

"So what is you're favorite ice cream?" Yami asked as they walked towards the ice cream house.

Yugi smiled happily, clapped his hands together in front of his chest as he looked at Yami while walking backwards, "vanilia!" He cheered with a giggle following, "I love vanila! What about you?"

Yami smiled back, 'so cute.. Now I know why he always smiles, it suit's him so much.' He looked thoughtful about his favorite ice cream before anwsering, "chocolate," he said.

"That is good too, but I love vanilia the most!" Yugi said just as Yami grabbed his arms and stopped him from walking backwards. "W-what?" Yugi asked surprise.

"You were about to walk into the ice cream house, c'mon little one." he turned Yugi around, hold his hand and walked into the ice cream house with a blushing Yugi.

"What can I do for you two sweet guys?" A woman asked.

Yami looked at Yugi and then at the woman, "one chocolate and one vanilia." He said.

The woman nodded, made the ice creams and gave them to Yami who gave Yugi the one with vanilia and then paid.

"You really didn't have to pay you know, I could had paid for my own." Yugi said as he licked some ice and sat down on a bench.

Yami just smiled warm and happy, "I wanted to buy it for you," he watched Yugi licking his ice cream, 'dammit I promised myself never to watch Yugi eat ice cream again!' He thought while he started to lick his own chocolate ice cream, tasting the taste of his favorite ice cream.

"Yummy!" Yugi cheered with a happy smile and shinning eyes, also happiness. He looked at Yami and smiled, "it's so good!"

"That's good," Yami anwsered, looking down at his eyes, not wanting to look at Yugi right now, he knew what could happen if he did.

"Thank you for wanting to spend time with me Yami," Yugi said low as he started to lick his ice cream again, not knowing that some come on his cheek.

But Yami saw it, leaned over and stroke the ice cream off Yugi's cheeks with his finger, "there," he whispered before licking the ice cream off his finger, "you had a little ice cream,"

Yugi nodded, blushing like a red tomato.

"And don't say thanks, I will always spend time with you, if you want to then ask." Yami said and licked some of his ice cream.

A still blushing Yugi looked away, licked slowly some of his eyes. He was embrassed and he knew he blushed, he could feel the heat in his cheeks, "o-ok," he said low and embrassed.

Yami smiled, "don't be embrassed Yugi." He said.

"I-I'm not!" Yugi protested, looked back at Yami, still red.

"Of course you aren't," Yami said with a smile. He licked the rest of his ice cream and then looked at Yugi who still wasn't finished with his ice cream._ 'Ra.. What a sight,'_ he thought. He looked away again just to see something or someone actually he really didn't want to see.

"Hey Yami," Anzu said with a smirk and a quickly wink following. She moved her hips wide to the sides, thinking it was beautiful, sexy and seductive.

Yugi looked the side and saw Anzu, _'go away..'_ he thought angrily, _'no one is going to steal my Yami!' _The thought made him blush again.

"What do you want, Anzu?" Yami asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you to pick me up at seven, I will make a night you won't forget," she moved closer and was about to sit down on his lap but he pushed her away with his hands and stood up, looking angry at her.

"My anwser is n-" Yami said but was interrupted by her.

"My house is over there," she pointed at a house they could see over all the trees.

"I don't want to date you and I never will," Yami growled, he looked at Yugi, "c'mon let's go somewhere els."

Yugi nodded and stood up.

"You're just playing hard, at seven my love!" Anzu said with a voice she thought was very sexy. She smirked at Yami but the smirk dissapeared as she saw Yami took Yugi's hand and started to walk away, "stop touching my Yami you're runt!" She hissed angry.

Crimson eyes darkned, he looked over his shoulder and right into Anzu's blue eyes, "I'm not yours," he growled before he started to walk away.

"I know you will come to me!" Anzu cried before walking away.

Yami looked at Yugi, "I'm sorry about that," he said.

"It's ok, don't worry about it Yami," Yugi said, "It's not you're fault."

"Yes it is," Yami muttered.

Yugi finished his ice cream, turned around and walked right in front of Yami, looking up into the crimson eyes, "It's. Not. Your. Fault. Yami," he said and then smiled. He laid a hand on Yami's cheek and stroke it gently, "don't think about it, you made my day wonderful and I'm so thankful for that, I really hope we can spend more time together."

"Alright, if you say so." Yami said with a smile, "want to be together tomorrow too then?"

"We can talk about that tomorrow, I don't know if something suddenly will come up," Yugi said.

Yami nodded, "alright."

--

Bakura walked towards the mansion where Ryou lived with his familie, happy and with good money, plus a little dog named Kitty, Ryou had named it when he was five. Why Bakura knew this was his own little secret.

As he come to the door he knocked on it three times and waited for the door to open, when it opened it was a young woman who looked at him with a gentle smile, "what can I do for you sir?" She asked kind.

"Eh.. I'm here to see Ryou," Bakura said with a fake smile.

"Little master Ryou? Oh he is sick today, his father gave us all a message that said nobody could see Ryou without the masters premission, master Bakura," she said.

Bakura knew that master Bakura was Ryou's father, "but I have his homework, the teacher asked if I could give it to him," he anwsered.

"Oh... Well follow me and I will ask master Bakura," she said as she moved to the side and let Bakura walk in, they walked towards the officer owned by Ryou's fater. "Master Bakura?" she asked.

"What is is Jean?" Master Bakura asked as he opened to door and looked at her an then at BAkura behind her, "oh BAkura, are you here to see Ryou?" He asked.

"Yeah, I also have his homework," Bakura said.

Ryou's father nodded, "Jean let him see Ryou, but Bakura you can't stay to long, five minuts."

"Alright, I know where Ryou's room is so you don't have to show me," Bakura said, he got a alright from Ryou's father and then he walked towards Ryou's room. He came to Ryou's room, knocked but got no anwser, slowly he opened it and looked in, Ryou was sleeping with a pained expression on his face, _'what? He looks like he has nightmares' _Bakura thought.

He walked towards Ryou and sat down on the bed, he laid the homework on the little table beside the bed before he looked at Ryou, gently stroke his cheek as he watched his secret love lay on the bed, "get well soon my... My Ryou," he whispered softly before he leaned down and pressed his lips softly on Ryou's.

"I wish I could tell you," Bakura whispered to the sleeping Ryou as he stood up and walked out of the room, not knowing that Ryou had been awake the whole time.

_'So he does really love me even when he is Bakura and not Akefia, somthing is stopping him from telling me when he is Bakura... I won't say anything until he tells me that he is Akefia'_ Ryou thought before getting more dizzy and fell asleep quickly.

_Ryou looked up into dark brown eyes, he saw Bakura sitting on his hips, looking down at him with loving eyes, both were naked. He felt his happiness all over him, tears ran down his cheeks, "B-Bakura.." He whispered._

_"Shh Ryou," Bakura whispered as he leaned down and kissed Ryou on the lips, softly and loving. "I love you Ryou, so much, please let me take you now and here."_

_Ryou nodded, "alright.. Only for you my winged protecter," he whispered._

In his sleep Ryou moaned and turned like crazy.

--

Atemu walked through the garden museum of the Hikari's. It was one of the most special museum's the Hikari had. It was a big garden, filled with beautiful statues in every form, hight and creature. The garden had so many tree's, so many flowers and bushes, it was really beautiful. Small light, looking like fireflyers was hanging in the trees, in the grass so green and beautiful, in the bushes and around some of the flowers.

The statues was very rare, not normal stone statues, but these statues was of silver, gold and other materials. Of some of them was of stone, but only a few.

In the middle of the whole big garden were a big fountain, made of silver stones, matching Akefia's eyes. Inside the fountain, well somewhere at the fountain, on the fountain was what the phantom thief had to steal, Tears Crystal. The crystal was very rare and not really big, it was hidden from the world after the last phantom thief, also know as Atemu's father, tried to steal it, but the last protecter, Tsouko, stopped him and the phantom thief didn't get away without being hurt.

It was also why Hera hadn't send a notice to the police about Atemu stealing this crystal, she couldn't risk her son to get caught and maybe killed or something els.

"Alright, now where is it?" He asked himself, spread his wings to the sides and flew over the little lake there was around the little island where the fountain stood on. He landed on it without and sound. His wings moved back together on his back as he started to move towards the fountain. He looked at it with curiouse eyes, "now where are you little crystal?" He started to touch around the fountain, making himself all wet by doing it.

"I hate being wet," he muttered as he continued to touch places on the fountain, hopening to find a secret buttom or something like that and then suddenly a place in the fountain would open and then the crystal would be there.

He suddenly stopped moving his hands as he felt something, a hole or something like that. He moved his hands away from the water and the fountain, grabbed a flashlight from his coat and looked back at the place where he had felt the hole and yet it was a hole and inside the hole lay a key. Atemu grabbed the key with his empty hand and took it out. He held the flashlight over his hand where the key lay.

It was a silver key with a little white feahter hanging from it.

"A key to open something with," he said to himself. "To the place where the crystal is?" He looked at the little white feather, "it's the protecter's feather... It's from Tsouko, not Bakura," he whispered. How he knew that was how the feather was, everytime a new protecter came their feather growed a little bigger and this was smaller than Akefia's wings.

"You're damn right that it's the key to the crystal, but you won't get it!" Atemu knew it was Akefia's voice. The phantom thief turned around and gasped as ore than hundred of feather flew right towards him, not even half an meter away from him there were. He tried to move away but it was to late, he got it.

Sounds of explosions was heard.

"Ahh!" Atemu screamed as he was hit. Black feathers flew from his wings, and exploaded around himself. "Ahhh!" He shouted again as he was hit by his own feathers. He fell from the small island and landed in the lake around it. He felt himself fell deeper and deeper, not being able to move. Suddenly two hands grabbed him and he looked into silver eyes.

"I don't get what Hikari sees in you," Akefia growled. He lifted Atemu up and trew him into the fountain, getting a cry out from Atemu as he hit and fell into the water of the fountain.

Atemu was about to sit up, trying to ignore the pain and get away, but the protecter grabbed him again and pounched him in the face, then he grabbed him again and pounched, he continued to pounch Atemu around his body and face until Atemu finally closed his eyes, not looking like he was awake anymore.

With a smirk spread out on his face, Akefia grabbed Atemu and jumped from the ground and flew towards the house of the Hikari's where his father was going to 'work' on the phantom thief before they would give him to the police. Akefia could finally see who Atemu really was, his real form.

After some time he saw his house and was about to flew down towards it, but Atemu who was hanging on Akefia's shoulder, kicked Akefia right in his private part.

"AH!" Akefia cried and lost his grab on Atemu who flew away from him as quickly as he could. Akefia turned around, "come back here!" He flew towards Atemu quickly, grabbed the arm and turned Atemu around, but Atemu had a feathe in his hand and trew it at Akefia. Akefia saw the feather, lost his grib on Atemu who quickly flew away before the feather exploaded. "AHH!" Akefia cried as he was hit right in the face by the explosion.

"Dammit! My eyes!" He shouted as he held his hands infront of his eyes. "DAMN YOU ATEMU!" He shouted, "I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!"

Atemu heard it all, but ignored it. He had to get the crystal and get home quickly.

One hour later was Atemu on the beach, he was slowly turning back to his real form, Yami. In his hand lay the crystal, he had found it under the fountain after he found out he could move it, he then found a box and opened it with the key and there was the crystal.

He already felt a little better, he knew that when he would transform the Atemu he maybe would feel some pain, but was Yami he wouldn't feel that much. He stopped walking, feeling the wings dissapear from his back. He sat down on his knees on the sand and breathed quickly, "h-how did Akefia know I was stealing the crystal today?" He asked himself.

After some time he stood back up and walked towards home,_ 'I have to find out more about who Hikari is, I want to know!!' _He thought as he walked on the beach.

--

"Mom?" Yami asked as he sat down on his mother and father's bed in their bedroom. He looked at his mother who tried to find some clothes.

"Yeah?" His mother asked with a smile as she looked over her shoulder.

Yami sighed, "have you ever heard of a art work called.... Hikari?" He asked.

His mother stopped trying to find clothes, she turned around, walked to the bed and sat down beside Yami, "I've heard of this Hikari, I don't know much about it, but it's not a art work." She said gently.

"It?" Yami asked.

"Yes it, it's not human, it's not a art work, like I said I don't know much about it." His mother laid her hand on her son's cheek and stroke it gently, "why do you ask?"

"Akefia just talked about hi--It." Yami lied, he stood up, "thanks" he walked out of the room and otwards his own bedroom.

--

Akefia walked into Ryou's bedroom from the balcony. He walked towards the bed and with worried, but warm eyes he sighed softly. "Oh Ryou," he sat down on the bed, watched as Ryou opened his eyes, showing that he was sick.

"Why do you look so sick Ryou?" Akefia asked softly as he placed his hand on Ryou's cheek and stroke it softly as he looked down at Ryou who lay in the bed with a warm but very weak smile, sweat was still running down Ryou's face and he was paler than normally.

"I'm s-sick," Ryou said low, he began to fell dizzy.

Akefia tilted his head and looked closely at Ryou, _'this is not normal sickness.. These things.' _Then suddenly something hit him, "Ryou did you feel something different, or something happened you don't really understand since I gave you the feather?"

Ryou yawned and then nodded slowly, "y-yeah."

"What? What happened?" Akefia asked, starting to get more and more worried about his boyfriend.

"A... a dream," Ryou whispered, "with a boy.. He looked like Y-Yugi, he.. Looked after something, to help him doing something.. To stop him I think, he wa-was trying to.. I don't remember it quiet well.. B-but it hurt.. Everything i-in the dream.. I fe-felt it.. The pa-pain.. Y-you, Ya-Yami and I w-was in it.. Ah." Ryou moaned in pain again, "it hurts again," he whispered. _'I won't tell about the other dream,'_

Akefia leaned quickly down and kissed Ryou softly on the lips, "shhh, calm down Ryou, it's ok. I know what it is," he whispered.

"W-what?" Ryou asked.

"I think the feather I gave you, are giving you some powers, not strong ones but I think they do." Akefia said, "I think that as long as you have the feathers you will get some small scenes of the future, everytime you will get a scene, the feather will take some of you energi and make you sick." He explained softly, "what you see in these small scenes, you must not tell them to anybody, it can change the future and that can be bad, very bad."

Ryou nodded, "I.. I understand.." He whispered

"You're body will soon learn to deal with these scenes so you won't get sick. I promise," Akefia said. He saw how Ryou began to get more sleepy, "sleep my little angel." He whispered.

"P-please... Stay.. Hold m-me," Ryou whispered.

Akefia nodded, "always," he laid down and wrapped his arms tightly around Ryou, he smiled as Ryou rested his head on his chest and moved the rest of his body closer to Akefia's.

"Mmm.. I lo-love you." Ryou whispered before he fell asleep.

"I love you too," Akefia whispered.

* * *

Be kind a leave a review for me, it will make me very happy and I will do my best to update as soon as I can!^^ So, review??


	9. Today I Will Take You Out

**Black Wings  
Chapter 9. Today I Will Take You Out**

**--**

"Yami? Atemu?" Malik asked, he sat on Yami's bed beside his legs. He shook Yami, "wake up sleepy head!" He said.

Yami opened his crimson eyes, blinked a few times and sat up, "Malik? Why aren't you in my mother art work room?" He asked.

"Listen up, Marik and I have been talking about something," Malik said.

"Yeah?" Yami said.

Malik nodded, "well, if you take on of the rings of the Eternal Lovers, and give it to yourself and then you take the other and give it to your love, then you will have eternal love."

Yami yawned, "but my mother won't let me take them, and what will happen to you?" He asked.

"You can take them, just tell your mother that it's for love. If you take a ring to yourself and give the other to your love, then Marik and I will be free." Malik said.

"Alright.. I will think about it," Yami said and yawned again, he laid back down and whispered tired, "go back.. I wanna sleep."

Malik nodded, "alright.. Master," he dissapeared.

--

Everyone in the class stood outside the school, they waited for the bus to come an get them.

Yami and Bakura both stood with arms crossed over their chest, both stood up against a tree, both looked at their secret love; Yugi and Ryou, who was sitting on the grass a few meters in front of Yami and Bakura. All four teen had their bags beside them, clothes for a whole week.

"So, you share room with Yugi eh?" Bakura asked, we was very happy that Ryou was finally back in school after been sick in three days.

Yami nodded, "yeah, and you with Ryou." He said, looking at Bakura.

"Yes. You have feelings for Yugi right?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard for you to share room with Ryou for a week right? With him sleeping only a meter or two away from you, in pyjamas or maybe only in boxers? Him in the shower while you're in the bedroom, damn how will you survive?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same," Bakura muttered, he really didn't know how he would survive it all.

Yami sighed, "I don't know." He muttered.

Finally the bus same. The teachers told the students to go inside the two busses who was going to pick them up, one bus with the girls and the other with the boys. The bus drivers would take the bags the students had with them and put them in the bus.

Ryou and Yugi walked into the bus followed by Yami and Bakura, all four sat down, Yugi and Ryou beside each other and Yami and Bakura beside each other, a table was between them. "This is going to be so much fun!" Yugi said happily.

"I agree with Yugi, it's gonna be fun!" Ryou said with a nod.

Both Yami and Bakura already started to feel the problems they both would start having on this whole school trip. "Yeah, I think so too," Yami said with a smile, getting Yugi to smile warm and loving back at him.

Bakura sighed to himself, "yeah.. Fun," he muttered.

"Oh don't be like that Bakura," Ryou said and laid a hand on Bakura's hand that lay on the table. The smallest white haired teen smiled to Bakura, "try have fun ok?"

Bakura nodded, "alright," he anwsered.

Ryou just closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and smiled happily, "thank you Bakura," making Bakura blush, but hide it.

"So we are sitting here for one hours, then the ship for three hours and then we will be in Okinawa." Yugi said, "what are we going to do for whole four hours?"

There was silent, but Ryou broke it, "well I have some book's with me if you want to read," he said.

Yugi nodded, "I love reading!" He cheered, "which books do you have with you?"

"Oh, I have The Mortal Instruments series(1) and some manga's." Ryou anwsered, "my favorite books, it's a triology."

"I never read them before, can I borrow them sometime?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded, "of course. Which book is your favorite?" He asked.

"I have many, but I really really like the H.C Andersen's fairytales." Yugi anwsered, "I love The Little Mermaid the most."

"I like those too and The Little Mermaid is so sad," Ryou said.

Yugi nodded, "yeah."

Both Yami and Bakura looked at their secret loves with confusion, the subject was books, something Yami and Bakura wasn't big fan of, well yeah they read, and Bakura had once lied to Ryou about love reading, maybe more than once.

"Which book is your favorite Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked, "eh.. I don't know, I've read so many that I don't know," he lied nervouse.

"Oh, that's sad." Yugi said, "I'm glad I can remember all those I read." He cheered.

"What about you Bakura? You told me that you loved reading, which book is your favorite?" Ryou asked happily, his eyes was shinning.

"Eh... I think.. What Yami said," Bakura anwsered while he nodded.

"Oh.." Ryou said, "you should try these after Yugi have finished them," Ryou said, mentioned to The Mortal Instruments.

Bakura nodded while he bit nervouse down in his lip, "yeah.. I should.." he anwsered.

Before Yugi and Ryou could talk more books, Yami asked, "so what are we going to do? All four of us?" He asked.

"Don't know," Bakura said, getting what Yami was goin at, "we all four should do something together, all four."

Yami nodded, "yeah.. All four," he really didn't want Ryou and Yugi to give them books. He knew Bakura didn't want it either. Book's bored him, he was more a painter and a stealer.

"Hmm," Yugi said, finger on his chin looking thoughtfull.

"We could play cards," Ryou said.

"Yeah, cards.. Which game?" Bakura asked, he could live with playing cards.

Yugi smiled, "Go Fish." And then Ryou took his cards and the game began.

"Do you have any threes?" Bakura asked as he looked at Yami who smirked.

"Go Fish," Bakura muttered some curses making Yami smirk more, he loved this. "Alright, Yugi, do you have in fives?"

Yugi looked down at his cards, "yes one." He gave it to Yami who took it with a smirk.

"Ryou, do you have any.. Tens?" Yami asked.

"Go Fish," you anwsered, "Bakura do you have any threes?"

"Yeah.. Here," Bakura gave Ryou all his threes, it was all four.

And the game continued for twenty minuts and Yugi had won. "So what now?" Yami asked.

"Truth and dare?" Bakura asked bored, he leaned back in his seat and yawned tiredly.

"Alright, I will start." Ryou said, everyone nodded, "Yami truth or dare?" He asked with a little playful smirk.

Yami bit down in his lips nervouse, "truth," he lied.

"How you ever been in love?" Ryou asked, Yami just shook is head very quickly in a lie.

"Damn," Ryou said.

"Don't say that Ryou," Bakura said.

Yami rolled with his eyes over at Bakura and Ryou, "alright, Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yugi said.

--

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed and ran to the railing, "the ocean is so shiny! Pretty," he said with a warm smile, crossed his arms on the railing, resting his chin on his arms as he looked at the ocean shinning as the sun shone bright down on the big blue ocean. It had been half an hour since they got on the ship and it started sailing only ten minuts ago and Yugi already loved it. It was his first time on a ship, his first time out of Japan, his first time so long out on the ocean.

Yami smiled as he walked towards Yugi, he stopped beside him and laid his arms crossed on the railing and looked down at Yugi, "you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, very much," Yugi whispered, still watching the ocean like is was the best thing ever. "It's my first time," he whispered.

"Your first time?" Yami asked, it sounded like Yugi was talking like the ocean took his virginity.

Yugi nodded, "my first time on a ship," he said and looked up at Yami, still standing the same way as he looked into the crimson eyes.

"Wow, first time eh?" Yami said, "I've been on ships, I also been to Okinawa before." He said, "my mother don't like going to far away from Domino," he said, _'mainly because I have to steal every damn night, I was really lucky that she actually gave me a yes to go on this trip, I think she only said yes because she knew Yugi was going,'_ he thought.

A smile spread out on his lips, _'no stealing for a whole week..'_ He thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Yugi asked, still looking at Yami.

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, "nothing Yugi, nothing at all." He said and looked back at the ocean.

Not long from them was Bakura and Ryou standing, both with arms crossed on the railing as they looked at the ocean.

_'I didn't tell Akefia about this' _Ryou looked at Bakura and then back at the ocean, _'but he didn't tell me either,' _he giggled to himself.

"What are you giggling about?" Bakura asked.

Ryou smiled, "nothing Bakura," he said before he looked into the dark brown eyes,_ 'beautiful.. They look so much like Akefia's, just dark brown and not silver.' _He thought.

"So what do you want to do the most when we arrive?" Bakura asked.

"Well, the teachers gave us so much free time, so I really want to go to the beach!" He said happily, "I've heard, well my father tells me that the nature on Okinawa is amazing, so I really want to check that out to!"

Bakura nodded, "then we do that." He said.

"You want to go with me?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded again, "of course, it could be fun." He said, _'... I think..'_

"Thank you Bakura. What do you want to do when we arrive?" Ryou asked.

"Don't know, the beach I think." Bakura said, "I really don't know.. That is why I asked you, then we can do something that you really want to."

Ryou smiled, "Yami and Yugi too! I want to spend time with them to!" He said.

"Of course," Bakura said with a nod. He looked to the side and saw Yami and Yugi stand not so far from him and Ryou, talking and smiling to each other. "Want to go over to Yami and Yugi?" He asked, looking back at Ryou who looked up at him.

"Alright, let's do that." He smiled and both teens walked towards their two friends. "Yugi! Yami!" Ryou said.

Yugi quickly turned around and he heard Ryou's voice, "isn't the ocean pretty!?" He asked happily, still smiling warmly.

Ryou nodded, "it's always beautiful," he said and stood beside Yugi who stood back as he did before, arms crossed on the railing, chin resting on his arms.

"Is it also beautiful when it storms?" Yugi asked curiouse.

"Have you never seen the ocean when it storms?" Ryou asked surprised.

Yugi shook his head, "it's my first time on a ship, when I see the ocean I always sees it when it pretty and calm," he said.

"Oh," Ryou said and then smiled, "I think it's also beautiful when it storms, but thats up to people to deside if they like it when it storms."

"I want to see it when it storms," Yugi said.

"Well then let's hope it storms when we are on Okinawa and not on the ocean," Bakura said as he stood beside Ryou.

"Why?" Yugi asked curiouse.

Bakura smirked, "if it storms when we are on this ship it could get bad," he said.

"Oh, and that is not good," Yugi said.

Bakura nodded with a smile, "yeah, not good."

Ryou and Yami watched Bakura and Yugi talking, there were something over how they talked to each other, always looking into each others eyes, not looking away and always talking so.. Strange. _'What is it between them?' _Ryou and Yami thought curiouse.

--

The teacher looked at all the students, they were inside the hotel, "alright everyone is here, you know who your roomate is, now go over there and get the keys," she said, everyone went over and got the keys to their room. "Don't trow the keys away, if you do you will have to pay for a new one. Now please, go to your rooms, pack out and then you can to what you want as long as it is in the area. Be back home at eight or you will get punished. Boys can't go to the girls room and girls can't go to the boys room, if we see a girl in the boys room or a boy in the girls room then you will be send home. No go," she said.

Everyone nodded and most of them walked to the elevator. But Yami and Bakura walked to the stairs.

"Why aren't you taking the elevator?" Ryou asked as he saw them walk towards the stairs.

Both Yami and Bakura stopped and looked over their shoulder and anwsered in chorus, "we don't like small places," then they walked towards the stairs again.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and then followed the two teens.

They came to the floor where their rooms was, Yami opened the door to his and Yugi's room with the key and walked in, Yugi followe but stopped and turned around. "We will see you later," he said to Ryou who nodded with a smile before following Bakura towards their room.

Yugi turned back around and walked into the room, his eyes widened a little as he looked at the scene outside. He walked right towards the doors to the little balcony, opened them and walked out on it, he walked to the railing and laid his arms crossed over each other on it with a smile on his face and warm eyes. He looked at the ocean, shinning beautiful like thousands of jewels was beneath the surface. He looked to the sides, seeing the gardens of the hotel, they were color full with flowers and trees.

He looked back at the ocean, "pretty," he whispered.

"I agree," Yami said from behind, making Yugi jump out of his trance and jump around, "oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scary you Yugi," he said with a smile.

Yugi nodded, "it's ok." He said before walking back into their room, he saw Yami already had choosen a bed, so he took the empty one and sat down there. He looked at Yami who took the clothes out of his bag and put it into their closet. Soon he followed Yami's idea and started on putting his own clothes into the closet.

When they were finished both sat down on their bed and looked at each other, "what now?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking if we could spend time together, alone, go outside and checking to city near by." Yami said.

"I would love to do that. I will be back in a minut, I have to tell it to Ryou and Bakura." Yami nodded and Yugi walked out of the room. When Yugi came back Yami was ready, he looked at Yugi with a smile, "I will pay for everything today," he said.

Yugi tilted his head to the side, "you don't have to Yami," he said.

"It was me who invited you out in the city, I will pay for everything we eat or by," Yami said with a warm smile. He laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "you can call it a date," he said.

Yugi blushed, "a d-date?" He asked.

Yami nodded, "well, only if you want to."

"Of course I will!" Yugi cheered, "let's go Yami!" He grabbed Yami's hand and ran out of the room, Yami quickly kicked the door in and followed Yugi.

--

"Cute!" Yugi giggled as he looked at a Dark Magican plusie. He picked it up and showed it to Yami, "isn't it cute?"

Yami smiled and nodded, "you want it?" He asked.

"Eh.. You don't have to by it for me, I will feel bad if I used your money." Yugi said with a little blush on his cheeks, well hidden it was.

"Don't worry, I will love to by it to you, Yugi." Yami said with a smile.

"Then I will love to have it Yami," Yugi said happily, he watched as Yami nodded, took the plusie and walked into the shop and byed it. He came back a minut after and gave it to Yugi.

"Here Yugi," he said.

Yugi nodded, "thank you," and then he hugged the plusie close to his heart and started to walk down the street again. It was a big street with outside and inside shops everywhere.

"Look at that," Yami said and pointed a a little puppy.

Yugi looked, "kyaa, cute!" He grinned and walked over to it and sat down and began to stroke it, "I want a puppy one day, my fathers says I can't, but one day I really want a puppy." He said.

Yami smiled, "me too," he said.

"I see you like my little puppy," a woman said, she came out of a shop and saw Yami and Yugi.

"Yes very much," Yugi said, "it's so cute!" He giggled

The woman smiled, "thank you little boy. I have to go," she said and took her puppy and walked off.

Yugi stood back up and looked into Yami's eyes, he saw Yami looked back into his eyes. It was like the time stopped, both were smiling to each other. It was like it was only them here, they could only hear themself. Yugi suddenly blushed, he felt how warm his cheeks began to be, also the tips of his ears. He felt himself suddenly move close to Yami and he saw how Yami also moved closer.

But then he blinked and stopped moving. Yugi looked down, still blushing, he looked a little up and saw Yami also was blushing. "Eh.. Let's go," Yugi said with a nervouse smile.

Yami nodded, "yeah.. Let's go," he said and followed Yugi._ 'I have to tell him sooner or later,' _he thought, he laid his hands down in his pocket's in his jeans, he felt his fingertips touching the Eternal Lovers, the rings. _'I will give him the lighter ring and I will have the darker. Malik and Marik will be free and return to where they once lived.'_ He thought.

_'I can't tell Yami.. He has to do it before I tell him or els I never will be able to turn into my other form again,'_ Yugi thought, _'I wish I could tell him.. I love him so much! His so handsome, so beautiful! His eys are just.. Wow.. And he himself is amazing! I've never been in love before, never.. In whole my life I thought I never would find love... And I found him.'_ Yugi thought.

"Hey Yami!"

Both Yami and Yugi turned around and goth groaned. "Hello Anzu, what can I do for you?" Yami asked annoyed, he hated her so much.

"I just wanted to say this; Meet me on the beach when the sun goes down, I have bikini on." She gave him a wink and smiled.

Yami rolled with his eyes and sighed deeply, 'w_hy can't she leave me the fuck alone!?'_, he looked at her, "no I really don't want to spend time with you and I'm sure that if I see you in bikini I'm going to trow up so now leave me alone and don't desturb Yugi and my date again," he growled, turned around and grabbed Yugi's hand softly and walked away from Anzu.

"See you later then!" Anzu said. _'It's going to be so much fun tonight! Oh, I will make a night he wont forget.. Ahh Yami!' _She thought. She started walking but stopped and gasped as she saw a guy, _'what a hottie!' _She thought, "hey hottie!" She called.

"Damn.." Yami said, "I hate her!"

Yugi couldn't help but start laughing.

"It's not funny Yugi!" Yami said as he looked at Yugi laughing, it sounded like music to his ears.

"It's just so funny that she is so.. So.. So stupid!" Yugi laughed hard.

Yami blinked and then he knew what Yugi meant and started laughing too. "Yeah, stupid!"

--

Yugi yawned and turned around in his bed and then he laid a arm over his head and mumbled something as he was asleep.

Yami sat up in his bed, he couldn't sleep. He looked to the side and at Yugi who lay a meter away from him. A smile spread out on his lips as he looked at his sleeping angel, "sweet dreams Yugi," he said.

He laid back down and yawned, then he laid his arms over his head like a pillow and then his started to stare up in the celling. After some time he sighed, "dammit! I can't sleep!" He whispered.

He looked a little to the side, watching Yugi move around again. "I'm sure that if you lay in my arms I would fall asleep," he whispered to himself._ 'I would kiss you good night, then hold you and stroke your hair or cheek until you would fall asleep and then I would fall asleep myself.. You in my arms.. I'm sure I would fall asleep._' He thought and yawned again.

--

"Ah.." Ryou moaned while his eyes started to shot his eyes closer and closer in, as he was asleep. He turned around in his sleep.

_"This is my only way.." The Yugi look-alike person said. He looked to both sides before he started to run over the street, he stopped as he heard a sound of footsteps._

_He turned around and looked at a car there was driving towards him. He quickly started running again, through the school gate and then towards the school building._

"N-no.. Don.." Ryou whispered in his sleep.

Bakura climbered down from the windowsill, he had been listening to Ryou moan and turn around, looking pained. He had been watching the ocean and the rest of the scene outside. It was very dark outside.

"Shhh Ryou, shh." He whispered and sat down on Ryou's bed, he laid his hand on Ryou's cheek and stroke it gently. He felt the sweat on Ryou's cheek, "shh, calm down."

_"Tell me about him Bakura, I need to know." Yami said, he laid a hand on Bakura's shoulder and looked into his best friends eyes._

_"I.. Alright," Bakura said. "I don't know everything but I know a few things." He sat down on a bench._

Ryou started to sleep without making a sound.

Bakura felt him calm down and smiled, "yeah, be that way Ryou." He whispered, leaned down and kissed Ryou's lips softly before he stood up and walked to his own bed.

* * *

Review! Pleeeeease!

(1): The Mortal Instruments is my tree favorite books; City of Bones, City of Ashes and City of Glass, made by Cassandra Clare.. ^^


	10. Today I Will Take You To The Beach

**Black Wings  
Chapter 10. Today I Will Take You To The Beach**

**--**

"YAMI WAKE UP!" Yugi cheered, he jumped down on Yami on the bed, "wake up! wake up! I wanna go to the beach! Pleeeeeeease!" He said with a childish voice, he sat on Yami's hips, hands on both sides of Yami's head. His purple eyes looked right down at Yami's closed crimson eyes.

Yami opened his eyes, "mmm?" he blinked a few time before he noticed it, _'Y-Yugi is... On me! Dear Ra!'_ He thought and blushed, "what did you say?" He asked.

"Beach! I wanna go to the beach with you and Ryou and Bakura!" Yugi cheered happily with a warm and cute smile spread out on his lips.

Yami nodded, "a-alright, let's go to the beach then," he said.

"Yay!" Yugi jumped of Yami and jumped happily around the room, "I'm going to the beach! I'm going to the beach!" He chanted.

A smile spread out on Yami's lips, '_damn cute!'_ he thought, "I'm going to take a shower, you go and ask Bakura and Ryou alright?" He asked.

Yugi stopped his jumping and looked at Yami, "why shower? You're going to get wet in the ocean." He said.

"I know, but I would like to... Take.. A.. Shower.." He said, but he slowed down as he saw Yugi's innocent, cute and really pleading look on his face, "alright, no shower," he said.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered, "I will go asking Bakura and Ryou and you will make your swin things ready!"

Yami nodded, watched Yugi run out of their room. He looked over at his shoulder and saw chocolate lay on the little night table beside Yugi's bed, "sugar rush?" He thought, _'he is damn cute when he is like that!'_

--

Bakura watched as Ryou laid his towel down on the sand, he watched the boy, his secret love, move so beautiful and freely. A smirk spread out on his face as Ryou bowed a little, Bakura had free view on Ryou's cute little butt.

"Did you see where Yugi went?" Yami asked, he sat on his own towel, looking at Bakura who looked away from his view on Ryou's butt and at Yami.

"Nope, he said something about.... Seeing the ocean," Bakura said with a strange look in his eyes, Yami could see Bakura was thinking about something.

The white haired teen looked back Ryou's little butt, but didn't see it, Ryou was sitting down on his own towel, looking at Bakura with a smile on his pale pink lips. "What is it Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing," Bakura muttered, _'dammit!'_ He thought.

Yami looked around, "I'm starting to get worried, are you sure you don't know where he went?" He asked both the white haired teens.

"Well, he wanted to see the ocean," Ryou said and looked around, trying to see if his eyes could caught Yugi or a sign of him, but no such luck. "Maybe he is in a high place," he suggested, looking back at the worried Yami.

"Yeah, maybe." Yami said as he looked around, "maybe I'm worrying to much," he added.

Ryou smiled, "maybe yo-- Oh, there he is!" He pointed at Yugi who was running towards then with a happy smile on his lips, _'so cute,'_ Ryou thought of his friend.

"Yami! Bakura! Ryou!" Yugi cheered happily. He stopped in front of Yami, leaned down, grabbed Yami's hands and pulled Yami up on his feet. "Pleeeease! Go with me in the water! Please! Please! Please!!" Yugi cheered.

Bakura blinked strangely, 'what is wrong with him?' He thought, "Yugi did you get sugar?" He asked.

Yugi looked at him and nodded, "Ryou gave me some chocolate, but I just ate it this morning!" He anwsered, then he looked back into Yami's crimson eyes. "Please?" He asked.

"Alright," Yami said with a smile, "but can you--Aah" He didn't get to say anything els, Yugi had turned around, still holding a tight grab on Yami's hands as he started running.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered.

_'Yugi can't take to much sugar before he will get like that'_ Bakura thought, _'maybe I should tell him he can't eat it'_

"Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura looked over his shoulder and into the chocolate brown eyes of Ryou, "yeah?" He asked.

"Wanna go out in the water?" Ryou asked cutely.

"Alright, but I'm not so found of water," he stood up and looked at Ryou who also stood up and smiled at him before they started to walk towards the water.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

Bakura looked at him, "because when I bath in sun, I will get red." He muttered, "and I hate it."

"Oh, I get red to, sometimes I wish I would get tan instead of red, it hurts so much." Ryou said, getting a nod in agreedment from Bakura.

Yami walked into the wather until it was to a little above his knees. He turned around, letting his fingertips stroke the water as he looked at Yugi who was not so far out in the water as Yami. The water was only to Yugi's ankles.

"What is it Yugi? Come out here," Yami said gently.

Yugi looked into his crimson eyes and nodded, then he started to walk towards Yami. Something inside him was telling him to stop and go back to the beach, not touching the water. A feeling was swimming around him, but he wasn't sure what the feeling was called.

He stopped in front of Yami, half a meter between them. He looked up at Yami with a smile, but he knew it was fake. The feeling inside him couldn't make him smile real and happy, only fake and happy.

"What is wrong?" Yami asked, he had seen Yugi's expression in his face, he could read something was wrong with his secret love.

"Nothing," Yugi said and shook his head cutely.

"Liar," Yami said, "what is it? You can tell me, Yugi." Yami smiled, making Yugi blush.

Yugi nodded, "I've never been swimming before.. I.. I never tried to go into the water," he said nervouse and embrassed. It was true, he never had been going this far out in the water, he only walked on it at night when he was in his other form, dancing on the water, making water drops flying around him, shinning beautiful like crystals.

A warm smile spread out on Yami's lips, "don't worry, I will be here to help you if something goes wrong," he said.

Yugi nodded happily, "alright! Thank you!" He smiled, a real smile. He was happy again, but the feeling was still deep inside him.

Suddenly water was sprayed into Yugi's face, he took a step back and tripped over something and fell backwards, but gently hands grabbed his shoulder from behind and hold him from falling. He felt a warm chest on his back, "are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked over his shoulder and nodded, "y-yeah, I was just surprised," he anwsered thankful.

"I'm so sorry Yugi," Ryou apologized, "I didn't mean to get you to fall." He said.

A smile spread out on Yugi's lips, he pulled himself away from Yami and then smirked, "that is, alright" then he sprayed water on Ryou who fell back in surprise and dissapeared into the water, a few minuts after he came back up with hair in his whole face, standing all wet on his feet with water to his knees.

"Hey!" Ryou said and moved the hair out of his face, "that's not fair!" Then he sprayed water into Yugi's face who sprayed back.

Yami moved away and walked towards Bakura who stood a little away from them, watching them. "I thought you didn't like water," he said.

"I don't," Bakura muttered.

"Why are you in it then?" Yami asked.

"Ryou asked," Bakura said and looked down at his friend, he crossed his arms across his strong chest and looked back at his secret love and Yugi.

Yami smirked, "you're wipped," he said.

"I'm not," Bakura growled.

"Yes you are," Yami said with a smirk.

Bakura glared down at him, "shut up you idiot." He said.

Yami rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I don't think so, it's fun." He said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakura growled angry, he glared at Yami.

--

Yugi stood in the water, it was up to his stomach. He had found out that he really liked the water, standing in it was fun and sometimes it tickled in his stomach when the waves came. He looked behind him, on the beach was Yami laying on his towel, beside him was Bakura sitting with a umbrella above him that way the sun didn't shine on him and his body wouldn't get red and hurt. Beside Bakura was Ryou reading on his towel, he also had a embralle over him. All three of them had gotten tired after a big water fight there lasted for one hour, the all three deside to go back to their towels and relaw while Yugi stayed in the water with a smile on his face.

_'At least that stupid feeling is gone,'_ he thought as he lifted his arm above the water and let his fingertips stroke the surface softly, it was a nice feeling in his fingers as he touched the water like that.

He looked up as he heard something close to him, quickly he looked over his shoulder to see nothing. Then he looked around, still nothing, "maybe it was just myself," he muttered as he continued to stroke the water.

Until something suddenly grabbed his ankle under the water and pulled him under it. "AH!" He exclaimed before he got under it.

Yami heard it and looked up just to see Yugi got pulled under water. "Yugi!" He exclaimed, stood up and ran towards the water where he quickly walked in and jumped as he got a bit deeper. He quickly swam towards the place where Yugi was. He saw Yugi trying to get up but the boy was in panic and didn't think he just had to stand back on his feet's.

Yami quickly grabbed Yugi's arms and took him in bride-style. He looked down at Yugi with worried eyes, "are you ok little one?" He asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami and blinked, "s-something grabbed m-my ankle and p-pulled me under water! I-I was s-scare Yami!" Yugi cried.

"Shhh, it's alright," Yami said with a warm smile. Careful he sat Yugi back down on his feet and looked at him, he saw Yugi was standing and then he let his grib on Yugi's arms go. "There you go," he said.

"T-thank you," Yugi said embrassed.

"It's nothing," Yami said, "I'm happy that I could help you," he added, then something hit him. "Can't you swim?"

Yugi though about it, he had never been in the ocean before. He then shook his head, "no I can't." He said, "that is why I didn't walk that long into it an--" He was pulled down the wate again before he couldn't finished what he was saying. "AH!"

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed and grabbed his arms again and pulled him back up. On the beach was Bakura and Ryou watching with worried looks in their eyes. Bakura looked around and got really furiouse when he saw Anzu swim away from them and walk back to the beach.

The white haired teen stood up and walked towards Anzu.

"Bakura where are you going?" Ryou asked but got no anwser. His eyes followed Bakura and saw that the other white haired teen walked towards a laughing Anzu.

"Hey you bitch!" Bakura growled as he grabbed her arm and turned her roughly around, facing her. "What the hell do you think you're doing eh?" He asked angry.

Anzu looked at him, trying to look very innocent. "I don't know what you mean sexy," she said.

Bakura growled, "I saw what you where doing! Hurt Yugi again and I will kick your ass!" He realsed his grab on her arm, turned around and walked back towards Ryou, he saw Yami helping Yugi out of the water, the purple eyes teen was in a little state of shock, close to drowning two times at only a few minuts was something that nobody would ever want to happen to them. He sat down, still looking at Yami who got to the sand with a soft grib on Yugi's arms.

"What was it about? Ryou asked softly.

Bakura looked at Ryou, "Anzu was playing tricks with Yugi," he muttered angry.

"How can she do that? I saw it, he was in panic! Yugi was really afraid." Ryou said.

"I know," Bakura said. Yami and Yugi sat down on Yami's towel, "are you ok Yugi?" Bakura asked.

Yugi just nodded.

"He is fine, just shocked a bit." Yami said.

Bakura nodded, "it was Anzu, that bitch was playing tricks with him."

Yami's crimson eyes darkned, "stupid bitch," he growled angry.

--

It was only three hours later that Yugi was back in the water, this time he was close to the beach. The water only came to a little than his ankles, but only a little. Bakura and Ryou had gone back to the hotel to get something to eat, Yami and Yugi did the same but came back to the beach since they liked it there. Right now Bakura and Ryou was somewhere unknown to both Yami and Yugi.

Yami was sitting on the beach, only one and a half meter away from where Yugi was standing, he wanted to be close to his secret love, not wanting Yugi to drown.

"Why do you like the water so much?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at him, "it's beautiful," he anwsered, "it's free." Something he wished to be again, free, once he was free but that was many many years ago, he couldn't remember much about how it was being free, the memories of him being free was long forgotten, the feeling of freedom was gone. Bakura had given him much freedom, more than all the other Hikari's there had control over Yugi ever had done.

"You like freedom?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave him a nod as his anwser. He looked back and saw it soon was the sunset, _'somehow I miss my true form, but I'm happy to be with Yami day and night,' _he thought. Without seeing it Yami stood up and walked closer to Yugi. The crimson eyed teen laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"AH!" Yugi exclaimd in surprise, he wanted to turn around but instead he fell over his own feet and fell right into Yami. When he opened his eyes he found Yami under him and to his and Yami's big surprise was their lips on each other. Both teen' were staring into each other's eyes, blinking and both were shocked over this.

But it felt right.

Yugi qucikly pulled away, still sitting on Yami's hips, "s-sorry! You just scared me," he said embrassed, a dark red blush was in his face and he could also see that Yami was blushing.

"I-it's ok," Yami said,_ 'it felt so right,' _he thought.

"I'm so sorry!" Yugi moved off Yami, stood up and moved his hand towards Yami who took it and got up. "Eh.. L-let's go back?" Yugi asked, he was still blushing and felt still very embrassed over the whole scenen. It was his first real kiss.

Yami nodded, "y-yeah let's do that." He said and they walked back to their towels, not talking and not looking at each other.

--

Yami was laying in his bed, he couldn't sleep. He turned around and looked at Yugi who was sleeping silent,_ 'how come he never makes a sound?' _Yami asked him in his thoughts. He was thinking about the kiss and had been thinking about it since it happened. He had troubles with talking to Yugi, and he could see Yugi had the same troubles.

_'Maybe he does like me? Or love me?' _He thought and turned around again, looking up in the celling. 'I have to think about something els.. Something that can help me fall asleep!'

He turned around again with a sigh escaping his lips, _'one sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheep...'_ and the crimson eyed teenager continued to count sheeps as he tried to fall asleep, he didn't know how far he got before he fell asleep.

* * *

Review! Sorry for a long wait and sorry for the short chapter XD I just had some problems with the chapter! And since you had to wait for this chapter and because it was short I thought I would have a kiss between Yami and Yugi to make you all happy XD Or at least to make up for it.. :3 I hope you like the chapter!

Please try out my new oneshot xD It's called; Crimson And Amethyst


	11. Today I Will Be Sorry

**Black Wings  
Chapter 11. Today I Will Be Sorry**

**--**

_"Yami? Do you know where we are?" Yugi asked as he walked through some bushes, he looked around and saw Yami was gone. "Y-Yami? Hello? Yami where are you!" He exclaimed, fear of being left alone came over him._

_"Yami?" Yugi called._

Ryou turned around in his bed, asleep.

He was being watched by Bakura who sat on his own bed, looking at his secret love moving around, _'he is having a nightmare? Or a scene of the future?'_ He asked himself in his thoughts.

"Mm!" Ryou moaned.

_"Oh Yami! I was so afraid!" Yugi cried in Yami's arms._

_Yami couldn't help but smile as he hold Yugi in his arms, "shhh, I'm here now" he looked down at Yugi who looked up at him with teary eyes. Without thinking about it Yami leaned down, closing in to the lips of his secret love._

"AH!" Ryou woke up, sat up and panted. He looked around and stopped as he looked at Bakura who looked at him. A blush spread out on Ryou's cheeks.

"Nightmare?" Bakura asked, he knew it was a scene of the future Ryou had dreamed.

Ryou nodded nervouse, he was very embrassed. "Y-yeah," he anwsered as a lie. _'W-what was that? Yugi and Yami.. In a forest.. Alone.. Eh.. It seemed so.. I don't know! When their eyes meet, they looked so.. In love.'_ He thought, did his friends as feelings for each other?

"Let's get some breakfast," Bakura say and stood up from his bed.

Ryou nodded and followed. After they got their clothes on, both took their keys and walked out of the room, Ryou locked the door and they walked towards the door of Yami and Yugi's room.

"Yugi? Yami? Are you up?" Ryou asked gently and silent as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah! We will be there in a minut!" Yugi called from inside the room. After a few minuts Yugi opened the door, he stood in grey shorts and a purple t-shirt with some words in black on it. "Hey Ryou! Bakura. Yami is ready in a minut and then we can go and get some breakfast," he said happily.

Ryou nodded, "alright." He watched as Yugi looked over his shoulder and quickly looked back, blushing. "What is it?" Ryou said, he had seen the blush on Yugi's cheeks.

"N-nothing," Yugi said embrassed.

Bakura looked over Yugi's head and smirked, Yami was standing half naked in the room. _'I see,'_ he thought.

After a few minuts Yami came towards them, he gave a key to Yugi and laid his own down in his pockets in his black leather jeans. He locked the door and all four walked towards the restaurant in the hotel. There they found many from their class and their teachers.

They sat down at their own table. Yugi got a gass of juice and pancakes. Yami got a glass of juice too and some bacon and eggs. Ryou got a glass of milk and pancakes and Bakura got a cup of coffee and nothing els, he wasn't really hungry.

"You really should eat Bakura, it isn't healthy for you to not eat breakfast." Ryou said concerned for his friend.

Bakura lookd at him, "I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"I'm just saying it," Ryou said and continued to eat his breakfast.

Yugi giggled cute, making Yami melt in happiness of the sounds. "Ryou is right Bakura," he said, "you really should or els you could start feeling very sick."

"Yeah plus you could get short-term memory(1)," Yami said with a smirk.

Bakura glared at Yami, "shut up." He growled.

Both Yugi and Ryou started to giggle cutely.

"What are you going to do today?" Yugi asked Ryou and Bakura, he knew they had planned to spend much time together, Ryou had told him.

"Well, we wanted to go to the town and have a fun day there," Ryou said with a smile and finished his breakfast.

Yugi nodded, "that sounds great," he said.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked Yugi and Yami, he also knew the two of the would spend time together like he and Bakura. Yugi had told him.

"Well," Yugi looked at Yami who smiled at him.

"We havn't talked about it yet," Yami said with took the last of his bacons, no more breakfast or juice.

"I hope you will find something to do," Ryou said, he looked at Bakura, "shall we go?" He asked.

Bakura nodded, quickly stood up and grabbed Ryou's hand and quickly walked out of the restaurant. "Yeah!" He said and dissapeared with Ryou.

Crimson eyes looked into the purple eyes of Yugi, "what do you want to do today now that the two love birds is gone?" Yami asked.

"Don't know," Yugi said and looked down at his last pancake before he started to eat it, knowing Yami was watching him with curiouse eyes.

"We could go outside, see the nature?" Yami suggested.

Yugi nodded with a smile, "that sounds great! Let's do that Yami." He stood up, they both took their plates and walked towards a desk where the waitress would take them. Then they took Ryou and Bakura's plates, then they walked out of the restaurant and towards the forrest.

--

Yami looked at Yugi who was looking at some bushes of roses, red roses. A smile was on his lips, "do you want one?" He asked.

"No," Yugi shook is head, he looked over his shoulder and saw Yami's confused look in his face, "if I take one of theese they will die, if they stay here where they belong then they will die when their time comes." He smiled and walked towards Yami.

"Everything has life Yami," Yugi said with a cute smile.

Yami nodded, "I've never thought of it that way," he said, still smiling. "you have a strange way to think about things," he said.

"I know, but it's right, everything has life and we will kill it if we took it." Yugi said and then he looked to the side, "what about going into the forrest?" He said, looking at the forrest and then back to Yami.

"Let's do that," Yami said with a nod and then they walked towards the green forrest.

After some time, just by walking and talking Yugi and Yami was deep inside the really big forrest.

"Wow, it's really big," Yugi said looking around, it was all so green.

Yami looked down at him, "yeah, I didn't think it would be this big." His crimson eyes was watching Yugi as the younger of them looked around.

Yugi looked up and noticed that there was some dark clouds on the sky, "I think it's going to rain," he said.

Yami looked up, "yeah, maybe we should start going home." He said, Yugi agreed. They turned around and started to walk home, but after some time they stopped and looked around.

"I think we are lost," Yami said, he looked down at Yugi who looked like he thought the same as he looked around.

"Yeah, I don't remmeber this part," Yugi said as he looked up at Yami again.

"Let's try this was," Yami said and started to walk.

--

Bakura and Ryou sat at a café, it had begun to rain so they decide to take cover and they found a café. In front of Bakura on the table was a cup of coffe, Bakura liked coffee. Ryou had some ice cream and a cup of warm chocolate, since it was beginning to get cold they both had thought they would have something warm to drink.

"I didn't know it would be this cold when it rained here," Ryou said.

Bakura smirked, "it isn't that cold, and you are eating ice cream." He said looking at the chocolate ice cream Ryou had in front of him.

"Yeah I know," Ryou said, "but I'm also drinking warm chocolate." He took the cup and tasted the good taste of warm chocolate.

There was some silent, but Ryou broke it. "I wonder what Yugi and Yami are doing," he said with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Bakura rolled with his eyes, "don't worry, I'm sure they are fine." He said, looking at Ryou.

"I just have a strange fee--" He stopped as a scene suddenly came to his mind. _"Yami? Do you know where we are?" Yugi asked as he walked through some bushes._

Bakura looked at Ryou, "Ryou?" He asked.

Ryou blinked, "eh?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You suddenly stopped talking." Bakura said.

"Oh.... I'm fine," Ryou said. But the scene from his dream was in his mind. _'Akefia said it was the future.. Maybe this was?'_ He thought.

Bakura just looked at him, "if you say so." He said.

--

"Yami where are you?" Yugi looked around. Yami was there and suddenly he wasn't, like he dissapeared into thin air. Yugi had just turned around and thought Yami would follow him, but Yami was just gone when Yugi turned around.

"Yami? Hello? Yami don't leave me alone!" Yugi cried softly. He stopped walking and just looked around in hope of seeing Yami. He didn't had his powers and that was why he was afraid, since he couldn't turn into Hikari he didn't have his powers, only powers there could grant his masters wish.

"I-I'm afraid!" He whispered, both his hands on each side of his head, eyes hard closed in and panic was all over him.

"Yugi? Yugi are you ok? What is wrong?" Yami asked, he was beind Yugi, "you called for me? I'm right here." He sat down and pulled Yugi into a hug.

"Oh Yami! I was so afraid!" Yugi cried in Yami's arms.

Yami couldn't help but smile as he hold Yugi in his arms, "shhh, I'm here now" he looked down at Yugi who looked up at him with teary eyes. Without thinking about it Yami leaned down, closing in to the lips of his secret love.

Crimson eyes closed.

Yugi's eyes widenes, _'w-what?'_ he thought as Yami kissed him. Without knowing it he was kissing back. His arms wrapped around Yami's neck and he felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and their kiss deepened.

"Yugi.." Yami breathed in the kiss.

Yugi closed his eyes and then he felt Yami part his lips with his own lips and the next thing you felt was Yami's tongue around his own tongue. He felt the tongue touch every part of his mouth.

_'So good!' _Yami thought as he tasted Yugi. Suddenly it hit him, he pulled away and looked into Yugi's now opened eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Eh... No! I-I'm sorry too!" Yugi exclaimed, he moved away from Yami's arms and moved back until his back was against a tree. "I'm so sorry!" He said again.

"No! It's my fault! Don't say sorry Yugi," Yami said and moved closer to Yugi who started to look more relaxed.

Yugi smiled with shiny eyes as he looked into Yami's crimson eyes. Before he knew it he was in Yami's arms again, kissing the crimson eyed teen with passion. Yami kissed back, his arms around Yugi's waist and Yugi's arms around the neck of Yami.

"Ah!" Yugi moaned as Yami started to kiss down Yugi's neck, he bit down making Yugi moan again. He licked showing he was sorry.

"Y-Yami," Yugi whispered as Yami kissed down to his chest there was covered with the purple t-shirt. Yami quickly found out that the t-shirt was annoying and he quickly got it off Yugi.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami stopped what he was doing and pulled away, his eyes wide. "Dammit! I'm so sorry! I-I don't what is happening to me! Sorry!! I'm so sorry!" He moved away from Yugi, stood up and looked away. "Dammit! Arg! I'm so sorry Yugi, I.. I.. No!" He turned around and ran away.

"YAMI!" Yugi called, "d-don't leave me here!" Yugi cried. "I'M SORRY YAMI! P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Tears started to fall down Yugi's cheeks. He was left, all alone with no way of going home since he was lost.

"Yugi?"

Yug's eyes widened, he turned around and gasped as he saw Ryou and Bakura there. "G-guys!" Yugi cried, he stood up and ran towards them, quickly to Bakura where he wrapped his arms around the white haired teen and hugged him, cried into the chest of his master.

"Y-Yugi?" Bakura asked shocked over the boy's actions.

Ryou looked at them feeling jealous over this. _'What is the relationship betweem them? I know Bakura.. Akeifa, or whatever he is called loves me! But Yugi and Bakura has some kind of a relastionship!'_ He thought. With sad eyes he looked away.

Bakura looked down at Ryou and saw this. Then he looked back at Yugi, "Yugi?" He asked, he flet the boy go numb. Yugi was asleep.

"Let's get Yugi home," he said to Ryou who just nodded.

--

Bakura laid Yugi down in his bed. "There," he said and turned around watching Ryou laying Yugi's key on the table. "I will find Yami," he said.

"Wait Bakura," Ryou said.

Bakura stopped, turned around and looked at Ryou, "yeah?" He asked.

"W-what kind of relastionship do you have with.. With Yugi?" Ryou asked embrassed.

The dark brown eyes of Bakura softened,_ 'he thinks I love him?'_ He thought. "I known Yugi for a long time, he is like a little brother to me, nothing els." Bakura said.

Ryou looked up at him, "w-what?" He asked, "but why didn't you just say that?" He asked. "You and Yugi acted like you didn't know each other."

Bakura nodded, "it's something with his family, I can't say much but I only sees him as my little brother," he said.

Ryou nodded, "alright.. Go find Yami, I will stay here with Yugi." Bakura smiled and ran out of the room to find his best friend.

"Transform," Bakura thought, big white wings flew out of his back, he stood in his protecter form. Jumped out of a window and flew up toeards the sky, looking down in hope of seeing Yami down there, but no such luck.

After some time Akefia stopped, he saw Yami sitting on the beach watching the sunset. He landed on the ground and transformed back and walked towards Yami who didn't hear him comming. "You stupid idiot," Bakura growled to Yami who just looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Yami asked bored.

"Why did you do that?" Bakura asked, he sat down beside Yami, "I saw you kissing Yugi, I saw how you ran away! What you said to him. Why did you do that?" He looked at Yami.

Yami looked into Bakura's dark brown eyes. "I don't know what happen! I couldn't control myself!" He hissed.

"Why didn't you just tell him you love him?" Bakura asked angry.

"I can't!" Yami anwsered. "He dosn't love me!"

"Why are you so sure of that eh? I'm sure he loves you!" Bakura said.

"Then since you are so sure about that, why don't you try tell Ryou that you love him!" Yami stood up angry.

Bakura also stood up and followed Yami. "Yami your sorry I get that, but can you at least say sorry to him from running away? Don't let this come between your friendship."

Yami looked at Bakura, "since when are you so... Well, like this." He asked.

"You're my friend, you helped me so much and I don't like seeing you and Yugi like this, say sorry to him about running away and when you feel ready, tell him you love him." Bakura muttered.

"Alright. Promise me you soon will tell Ryou alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah yeah," Bakura muttered as he walked back to the hotel.

--

Yami walked into the room he shared, just to fine Yugi asleep on the bed and Ryou sitting beside him.

Ryou looked up, "oh, Bakura found you?" He asked.

Yami nodded, "yeah, he is in your room." Ryou smiled and nodded, then stood up and walked to the door.

"Good luck Yami," Ryou said before walking out of the room.

Yami sat down on his bed, he looked at Yugi and sighed. "Dammit me! Dammit my stupid hormons!" He trew himself back in the bed and looked up in the celling, "I will never fall asleep tonight."

* * *

Review! I hope you liked the chapter x3 I can't wait to write the next one! It going to be soooo good! Well I hope it will, I know what will happen and I'm sure you all will like it!

(1) That can actually happen XD My doctor told me that I have some sort of a short-term memory because I didn't eat breakfast Ô____ô So eat breakfast! I eat it too now XD


	12. Tonight I Will Give You Eternal Love

**  
Black Wings  
Chapter 12. Tonight I Will Give You Eternal Love**

**--**

Yami sat in the room he shared with Yugi. He was all alone, when he woke up he found the room empty, Yugi wasn't there. "He must be really angry at me," Yami muttered, still sitting on his bed. "I'm so fucking stupid." He laid back down on his back, looking up in the celling with a bored look on his face.

There was a knock on his door.

Yami sat up and looked at it, "yeah?" He asked.

The door was opened and in walked Bakura in black leather jeans and a black tank top."Why are you still in bed?" He asked, hands on both his hips as he started on Yami who was only in boxers.

"Because I have no other things to do," Yami muttered.

Ryou walked into the room, "you know that the teachers planned for us to go to the mountains today," he said with a smile as he looked at Bakura and then at Yami.

"They have?" Yami asked, he didn't know about it.

"Yeah," Ryou nodded. "But not everyone had to go, I told the teachers you didn't want to, Bakura already told them no and I just stayed here because I have plans with Bakura." He said happily, his hands was clapped together in front of his chest.

Yami nodded, "oh." He said, then something hit him, "what about Yugi?" He asked.

"Yugi went with them," Bakura said as he sat down on a chair. "That why he isn't here."

Ryou took a glass and filled it up with water and then he sat it in front of Bakura who took it with a smile and a nod and started to drink the water. "Didn't Yugi tell you?" He asked Yami. As He watched Ryou sitt down on a chair at the table with his own glass of water in front of him.

The crimson eyed teen stood up, grabbed a long white shirt and putted it on, then he walked to the table and sat down and took a glass of water Ryou had made him as he made the glass over water to Bakura and shook his head, "no he didn't tell me. When I woke up he was gone," he muttered.

"You should really say sorry," Bakura said.

"I know and I will say it, but I havn't had the change yet." Yami said with arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Bakura with narrowed eyes.

Ryou smiled as he decided to change to subject, "what are we going to do today?" He asked the two other teens.

"Don't know," Bakura muttered.

"We can go outside but then we will get wet since it's still raining." He looked outside the window, "I'm glad I'm not in the mountains with all the others."

"Me too," Yami said, but he was feeling worried about Yugi, what if the boy got sick?

Ryou looked at the gray sky, "so we are going to stay inside today," he said to himself. "What are we going to do then?" He asked.

"Well before I do anything I will get a shower," Yami said as he finished his glass of water, stood up and walked over to the closet where he took a pair of his own boxers and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Bakura and Ryou to them self.

--

"You know," Bakura started with a bored tone in his voice as he watched Ryou playing on the inside play room with some kids. He was sitting at a table, cheek resting hard on his hands, as he was leaned over the table with a very bored look in his face.

"Yeah?" Yami said, he looked down at his soda.

"I once had a pet," Bakura said.

"You lucky... My mom never let me get a pet," Yami anwserd.

Bakura nodded, "yeah... I know," he removed his cheek from his hand and pressed his chin against the table, both his arms was laying on the table.

"Mmm," Yami said bored. "What happened to your pet?" He asked.

"I lost it," Bakura muttered.

"You mean as dead-dead pet? Because that happens to us all.. Well us all as in the us all who get's pets because I'm not in us all since I nevet got a pet." Yami said.

Bakura nodded, "no... She is alive."

"How come I never seen her then?" Yami asked curiouse, but still very bored as he looked away from his glass with soda in it and then at Bakura who looked like a dead zombie.

Bakura, who still looked at Ryou anwsered, "because I lost her," he said.

"Oh," Yami said and started to drink the last of his soda. "Where?" He asked.

"In the ocean." Bakura said.

"How?" Yami asked bored.

"I was angry," Bakura anwsered, still looking at Ryou.

Yami sat his glass down and tilted his head, looking at his friend as he then asked. "At your pet? And then you drowned it?" He asked.

Bakura shook his head, "no.. I was angry at my dog." He said.

"You also had a dog?" Yami asked.

"Yeah.. I was seven.." Bakura muttered with a more bored tone in his voice than before.

"Oh," Yami said with raised eyebrows. "So you drowned your pet becase you were angry at your dog?"

"No, I never said that." Bakura said as he sat back up, still looking at Ryou.

"Eh.. How come you lost it then? I mean, your pet," Yami asked, "in the ocean," he added.

Bakura yawned, "I wanted a ice cream.. I lost it too and my dog ate it.. That was why I was angry.. I was seven and on the beach.. At that time my mother was still with us," he muttered.

"Yeah.. I kinda miss your mother, she was nice.. Always got us candy," Yami said with a smile.

Bakura nodded, "yeah.. Then when I wanted to kick my dog I saw my pet was gone," he said.

"Oh.. In the ocean?" Yami asked.

Again Bakura nodded, "yup.. I saw her in the ocean."

"Why didn't you save her then?" Yami asked curiouse, even if this conversation was very very boring and stupid.

"Because at that time.. I couldn't swim." Bakura muttered.

"What are you two talking about?" Ryou asked as he sat down at the table, beside Bakura who suddenly seemed like a living human again.

"Bakura's pet.. And dog.. And ice cream, how he lost it all." Yami said, "how did you lose your dog?" He asked.

"My mother took it with her when she left," Bakura said, "she said something like; Then I have something that reminds me of you! And then I said; Not my dog! Stupid mom! Then she said; I will miss you dear, bye bye and then she turned around and walked out of the mansion.. Never saw her again.. I was ten," Bakura said.

Yami nodded, "yeah.. I remember something about that."

Ryou raised both his eyebrows, "what did you two drink?" He asked.

"Nothing," both Yami and Bakura anwsered in chorus.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked.

Both nodded, "we are... Bored?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Yeah... Bored," Bakura anwsered.

Ryou looked at them like he didn't believe them, "I have a hard time believing that," he said as he stood up. "I will go to the inside swimming pole, wanna come with me?" He asked.

Bakura stood up quickly, "yup, Yami we will meet you there!" He quickly grabbed Ryou's hand and ran out of the playroom.

Yami looked over his shoulder and at the door where his friends just had dissapeared too, "sometimes I wonder if he got brain or is trying to play stupid.. Poor pet," he said to himself.

--

"Hey you!" Anzu growled, she grabbed Yugi's shoulder and turned him around to face him, _'da__mmit he is so beautiful! He can't have Yami! No! I'm the future wife of the Senen family, no matter what! This little runt is a pain!'_ She thought angrily.

"What?" Yugi asked curiouse, _'this girl.. Anzu I think her name is, she is not a good person. I wonder what happened in her life to make her like this,' _he thought.

"I just want to say you can't see Yami anymore! Yami is mine!" She growled.

Yugi blinked, then smiled, "sorry but I can't do that." He anwsered.

"yes you can!" She was about to hit him but Yugi stopped the hit as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't hit me," he said angry.

"Yami is mine! I spend the whole night with him! And yesterday we went on a date! He hates you! He is only using you for fun!" She growled, "he made a bet with.. With Bakura!" She said and then smirked, thinking she had him now.

"Oh," Yugi said. "Well I spend yesterday with him and Yami was to upset to even spend the night with you Anzu, now leave me I came here to see the nature, not to look at you!" He removed his grib on her arm, turned around and followed the rest of the class.

--

Ryou walked into the big room where the big swimming pool was, just walking from the changing room where he had changed from clothes to swim trunks. He knew Bakura already were in the pool, Bakura had quickly changd before Ryou even got a chance to see it, was Bakura out of the changing room. He walked towards some of the tables, found the one where Bakura had placed his things, Ryou sat his things down and then moved towards the swimming pool.

He sat down on the edge, legs down in the water to the knees, the rest of his body was still on the land. He watched as Bakura was swimming deep down in the pool, then suddenly white hair came up and Bakura moved the away from his face, just to see Ryou watching him.

"Hey there merman," Ryou said with a giggle.

"I'm not a merman," Bakura said and swimmed towards Ryou who still sat on the edge. His eyes was locked at the half naked beauty in front of him. He laid his arms beside the place Ryou was sitting, then laid one of the arms over the other and his chin resting on his arms, still looking at Ryou.

Ryou looked down at Bakura with a smile, "no, but I can see you like swimming here, I thought you hated it."

"I hate swimming outside where there is sun, here is fine." Bakura anwsered.

A smile was the only thing Ryou gave Bakura as and anwser before he pushed himself up and stood back on his feets, still standing on the edge he raised his arms high above his head before jumping beautiful down in the water.

Bakura thought Ryou could look like a merman doing that, it was simply beautiful to look at, well Ryou was always beautiful to look at, wet was just a bonus here in the water. He looked at the water, seeing Ryou wasn't comming back up after some time. "Ryou?" He asked, starting to get rather worried.

"Over here 'Kura!" Ryou called.

Bakura turned around, "how the hell did you get so fast over there? He called as he swimmed towards Ryou.

"I'm a good swimmer," Ryou said with a smile as he moved hair out of his face. As Bakura came to Ryou, Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and turned back into the water with Bakura.

When they came back to the surface both their hands where holding to the other ones, "don't do that!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Haha!" Ryou laughed, "that was funny!" Then he wrapped his arms around Bakura and hugged him, "don't worry, I will never ever do that again little Bakura!" Then he pulled away and made a jump, looking like a merman and then he was back into the deep.

"Hey! Don't call me little!" And Bakura chased after Ryou.

Yami was watching them from a table with a smirk on his face, _'I think I will let them be alone, maye something good will happen.. Mm.. I still have to talk to Yugi, wonder when he is gonna be home again,'_ then he turned around and walked out of the swimming room and towards the bedroom.

--

Yami walked down the corridor and towards his room, he was about to open the door with the key, but saw that it was already open half. He blinked and walked in slowly, "Yugi?" Yami asked softly.

No Yugi.. Anzu!

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?" Yami growled angry, very angry. He really didn't want to see Anzu, he just wanted to see her to kill her.

"Oh Yami dear! I've been waiting!" Anzu exclaimed with a voice she thought was very seductive. She started to walk towards Yami, but he grabbed her wrist and was about to kick her out of the room, but as he was about to she turned around and jumped at him.

"Ah!" Yami exclaimed as they fell and landed on the hard floor. 'A-Anzu is on top of me! AH! KILL ME!' He exclaimed, he quickly pushed her of and sat up. Then blinked, "Y-Yugi," he said. Yugi was standing in the door way, looking at Yami and Anzu with wide eyes and gasping. Yami could see him trembling and the eyes was starting to shine from the tears.

"N-no," Yugi whispered sad. Before Yami could say anything turned Yugi around and ran.

"YUGI!" Yami called, then he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind, he felt girly hands on his chest. Quickly he pulled them of him, turned around and slapped Anzu. "DAMN YOU!" He shouted and stood up.

"What is happ- Anzu Mazaki! What are you doing here?" The teacher exclaimed.

"Y-Yami took me here!" Anzu said, then smirked, she was going to win this.

The teached looked at Yami then at Anzu, 'I know she is after him and I know he dosn't like her, everybody knows! Even my own childeren!' The teacher thought. "Anzu you are going home and thats it!" The teacher grabbed Anzu's arm and took her out of the room.

"N-no! Yami took me here! He touched me! He wanted to rape me! Stop!" Anzu cried down the corridor.

Yami looked after them, and then it hit him. "Yugi!" He turned around, without taking his keys or closing the door. He ran and ran until he saw Yugi run out of the hotel and towards the beach.

"Yugi! YUGI WAIT!" Yami yelled, "you mis--"

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Yugi shouted, still running down the beach, "I'M SO TIRED OF YOUR PLAYING! YOU RUN AWAY AFTER KISSING ME! AND YOU NEVER TELLS ME YOUR FEELINGS! I'M SO TIRED OF YOU!" Yugi cried, he felt the water on his feet, felt it dissapear as he ran back to the ocean.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami shouted,_ 'what.. What?'_ He thought, did Yugi really say what he thought?_ 'M-my feelings?.. Playing?! DAMMIT! I have to get him and.. And say it!' He ran faster, 'dammit how fast can he be? And he is just a human!'_ He thought as he ran. "R-really fast for a no-normal human," he breathed tiredly.

Finally Yugi was closing in as they ran, that was until Yugi tripped over something and fell right into the sand. He sat up, looking down at his hands there was pressed against the sand, tears were dripping from his eyes and he was trembling. _'Why? I thought he loved me.. He dosn't love me!'_ Yugi thought.

"Yugi dammit!" Yami shouted, hands on his knees only a meter away from Yugi. He was panting and sweating, very tired too. "D-don't run so damn f-fast," he said.

Yami finally came back to his normal breaths, he walked closer and sat down on his knees and then wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck from behind, he hands resting on Yugi's chest, chin on Yugi's head as he breathed softly, trying to figure what words to use to this.

"Move away," Yugi muttered.

"No I don't think so," Yami replied.

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" Yugi growled.

"Yeah I heard, it hurted." Yami said.

"Leave me alone! I.. I ha-...." Yugi couldn't finish.

Yami sighed, "Yugi?" He asked.

No anwser.

Yami sighed again, this was it. "I," he stopped, he could do this! He could say it! "I love you," he whispered softly. He felt Yugi move at the words. He blinked and looked down at his head, he saw tear drops from Yugi.

"Liar, stop lying.. I-I'm tired if your lies," Yugi whispered.

"Mmm. I love you," Yami just said.

"Stop it!" Yugi tried to pull away, but only got to turn around to face Yamil. He saw the love in Yami's eyes.

"Anzu was in the room when I got back, she 'attacked' me.. It wasn't what you think it was," Yami said. "I love you Yugi, I freaking love you and I always loved you since I saw you!" He said, "I was just to afraid to say it.. And sorry about running away yesterday.. I-I was afraid," he whispered. "I-"

SLAP!

Yami blinked, one of his hands moved towards his red burning cheek, Yugi had just slapped him. He looked down at Yugi, into the purple eyes shinning with tears. "Y-Yu--"

"YOUR STUPID STUPID STUPID IDIOT!" Yugi cried, he jumped at Yami, arms around Yami's neck as they fell and Yugi lay on Yami while Yami laid in the wet sand, waves comming to them and back in the ocean.

"W-wha--?" Yami was interrupted again.

"DAMN YOU!" Yugi sat up, sitting on Yami's stomach, "damn you," he whispered. Tears dripped down on Yami's face, falling from Yugi's beautiful eyes. "I love you too your idiot," he muttered.

Yami blinked, then gasped, then wrapped his arms and Yugi and pulled him back down. "Yugi," he whispered.

"I hate you," Yugi whispered

Yami smirked, and then began to laugh, "you are so cute!" He exclaimed and sat up, Yugi in his lap.

Yugi blushed, "I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too," Yugi blinked, "dammit," he muttered.

Yami chuckled, "see you are cute." He grabbed something in his pocket and laid it down in Yugi's hand. Yugi looked at it, then at Yami. "Eternal love, I have the other part." He showed his finger where the darker half of the ring was.

"You are making them free?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "yeah plus I wan't eternal love with you," he said.

Yugi smiled and putted the ring on, then he leaned up to Yami's lips and kissed him, "thank you," he looked at the sun, it was almost down. Then he looked back at Yami, "I'm sorry," Yami blinked and Yugi touched Yami's forehead whispered the word sleep, and Yami fell asleep.

A light covered Yugi and now Hikari sat there. "You can't see it yet," Hikari said, stood up and pulled Yami up in bride-style, then he walked back towards the hotel.

* * *

Review!

Weeee x3 Yami and Yugi are together!! And Anzu got kicked home ^w^ I hope you liked it!


	13. Tonight I Will Hold You In My Arms

**Black Wings  
Chapter 13. Tonight I Will Hold You In My Arms**

**--**

The rest of the week had gone by fast, Yami and Yugi was together, both very happy but not much had happen in their relationship, they had kissed a few times, but mostly a good night kiss and good morning kiss. Bakura and Ryou was happy for their friends, and they were also the only who knew about Yami and Yugi's new relationship. It was now Friday, the bus had just stopped at the school. They were back in Domino.

"Good bye guys!" Ryou said, he hugged Yugi, Yami and then turned to Bakura with a little blush on his cheeks. Yes he hadn't forgotten about the little kiss.

Flashback

_Bakura was chasing Ryou around in the swimming pool, suddenly Ryou was gone in front of him, "come back he--AH!" From behind had Ryou just grabbed him. Bakura turned around and gasped as he saw how close their lips were, without thinking he leaned in and kissed Ryou, then quickly moved away._

_"I'm tired, l-let's go back to our rooms." Bakura said._

End

"S-see you on Monday," Ryou whispered, then hugged Bakura quickly before he ran towards his limo where his father waited for him.

Yami looked down at Yugi, "goodbye," he leaned down and kissed Yugi while Bakura rolled with his eyes.

"See ya!" Bakura said, not getting a anwser from both Yami and Yugi since the two were kissing.

When Yami and Yugi pulled back they looke at each other with a smile, "see you soon." Yugi whispered, Yami smiled.

"See you soon," he kissed Yugi's forehead.

Yugi then gave him a hug, turned around and ran home, well after Bakura since they lived together.

--

Yami sat in his bed room, looking down at his hands, thinking about the week. Scenes from the week came up, the night when he was watching Yugi, the night after they became boyfriends. He was thinking about everything, from the first time he laid eyes on Yugi to the night where they became boyfriends.

He laid back in his wait, there was some time before he had to steal.

Their first kiss with true love was the kiss after he gave Yugi the Eternal Love, even if Yugi only kissed him quick it was still their first kiss with true true love! Then something hit Yami. He sat up in a second, looked straight into the wall in front of him.

"Wait a minut," he whispered, he closed his eyes and the scene played in his head again.

Flashback

_"Eternal love, I have the other part." He showed his finger where the darker half of the ring was._

_"You are making them free?" Yugi asked._

_Yami nodded, "yeah plus I wan't eternal love with you," he said._

End

Yami opened his eyes, blinked but looked straight into the wall. "Are you making.. Them.. Free," he whispered, "making them free," he tilted his head, "how the hell did Yugi know about that?" He stood up and walked to his window, "how did.. Wait.." It was to much for Yami to think right now. He sighed and sat back down on his bed.

"Yugi asked if I made them free, I answered yes.. How did Yugi know about Malik and Marik? Maybe someone told him.. Or.. Or maybe he is Hikari, yeah! But no.. Yugi can't be Hikari.. Can he?" He sighed.

"I can't think about this right now, I have to ask him... Or wait, yeah wait!" Yami laid back down and tried to get some sleep before he had to steal again.

Twenty minuts later.

"Dammit!"

--

Yugi sat in his room, he sighed. "Maybe he figured it out?" He asked himself, "I wish I could tell him."

"Tell who what?"

Yugi turned around and saw Bakura walked into his room, he smiled. "Tell Yami that I am Hikari," Yugi said softly.

Bakura sat down on Yugi's bed, "you really love him don't you?"

"Yeah," Yugi sat down beside Bakura and looked at him, still smiling.

"What was it he maybe hd figured out?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I can't really tell him I am Hikari, you know why. The afternoon where we became boyfriends, he gave me the lighter part of Eternal love," he showed Bakura his finger. "I then said; Are you making them free, he just nodded and said yeah, I kinda hoped he would figure it out but then the sunset came and I had to make him fall asleep so he wouldn't see him transform, not yet I wish to show it to him but not that way and not without premission." He sighed. "Yami havn't figure it out," Yugi sighed again.

"I wish for you to tell him or show him the way you want it the time you want it, and you will also not turn into Hikari at night without you self want it." Bakura wished.

Yugi's eyes went blank, then back to normal. He looked at Bakura, "why?" He asked.

"Because you love him," Bakura smirked and stood up, "now I have to stop him, are you going to be there?"

Yugi shook his head, "no, the night where is gonna be hard for him so I'm gonna be at his home," he anwsered. "And good luck with Ryou," he smiled.

Bakura nodded, "yeah, you too. Good luck," then he transformed as he walked out of the room, leaving Yugi alone.

"Thank you master," Yugi whispered.

_'Why does Yugi want Yami to know he is Hikari? And how did Yami have to Eternal Love? Does he know Atemu?' _Akefiathought as he walked.

_'Is Yami Atemu? No! There is no way in hell he is.. He just.. Know stuff.. Yeah..'_

--

Atemu flew towards the roof, landed on it and walked towards a window, sat down on his knees and laid his hands on the glass. He closed his eyes and whispered a word and the window opened. His wings moved close together on his back and then he jumped down and landed like a vampire, then started walking close to the wall as he listened good and looked around to be sure nobody saw him. He turned around a cornor and saw police men standing all over the room, guarding the door to the room where the art work he was to stole this night were.

He lifted his hand, black things looking like fireflyer flew towrda the police men, as soon as the black fireflyers touched the police men they fall to the floor, asleep.

Atemu looked around again, no sign of Akefia. Then he started to walk towards the room, opened the door and flew back towads the wall as a person kicked him hard in the stomach. "Arg!" He looked up, "oh missed me Aké?" He asked with a smirk.

The white winged protecter smirked back, "no, not really." Then he flew fast towards Atemu, but Atemu flew out of the way making Akefia flew right into the wall. '

Atemu quickly ran towards the room and then towards the art work, but it wasn't there. He blinked, then turned around just to see Akefia stand there all high and mighty with the art work in his hand, The Necklace Of Osiris.

"Do you really think I would let you get away with this?" Akefia asked with a smirk of victory.

The phantom thief smirked back, "well yeah, I always get what I come for," he said, hands on his hips. "You know, you are a really bad protecter."

Akefia narrowed his eyes, furiouse screamed from the protecter. "Shut up thief!" He hissed.

"Why? It's the truth," Atemu smirked.

"Shut up!" Akefia trew white feathers towards Atemu who ran out of the way, quickly towards Akefia who pulled his sword out after laying the necklace back in the pocket, safety in his coat. He then ran towards Atemu.

A black form of smoked formed like a sword in Atemu's hand and a black for was there. "I'm gonna steal that necklace," he said.

"No you are not!" Akefia shouted as their swords smashed so hard together that both swords flew out of their owners hands and disspaeared into the magical smoke they came from.

Standing so close together Akefia hit Atemu in the face, Atemu then kicked Akefia, both of them moving back at their were hit by the other.

"Hmm, I always thought you hit like a girl," Atemu said with a smirk.

"Shut up your bastard!" Akefia ran back towards Atemu and was about to hit him but he smirked and instead of hitting him, made he a white feather and trew it against Atemu who's eyes widened, not thinking that would come.

The feather hit Atemu and he flew down to the floor. The next thing he knew was Akefia sitting on him, hitting in his face again and again and again. He felt his nose and lip bleed. Atemu then lifted his hand, a black feahter in it and then he pressed it againts the winged protecter's back, as he feather exploaded Akefia flew of Atemu in a hiss of pain and landed beside Atemu who grabbed Akefia's coat and ripped it apart, getting the piece where the necklace was.

Akeifa saw this stood up and ran after Atemu who just jumped out of the window. He flew after Atemu, "ATEMU!" Over the ocean he grabbed Atemu's arm hard, turned the phantom thief around and kicked Atemu right in the stomach.

"Ah!" Atemu moaned in pain.

Akefia then kicked him again, then hit him again and again until Atemu was almost looking dead. With a smirk Akefia kicked Atemu again and grabbed the piece of coat, then looked at Atemu, who wasn't there. Akefia looke down and saw Atemu hit the water hard, feathers in black was laying on the ocean surface.

"YES!" Akefia shouted, "I stopped him! HAH! TAKE THAT YOUR STUPID PHANTOM THIEF! I WON! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed, then flew towards Ryou's home. He looked at the piece of coat and grabbed the necklace from the pocket, but it wasn't there.

"W-what?!!" Akefia exclaimed. "NOO! ARG! DAMMIT!" Atemu had taken the necklace again.

--

Wet Atemu walked on the beach. Pain was all over his body, it hurt to much to walk. Feeling his legs going numb under him made him fall, in the fall he turned back to his true form as Yami.

He laid down in the sand, panting and sweating as he felt his body hurt like hell.

"D-dammit," he whispered. In his hand was the necklace. "A-at least I got the necklace," he said to himself, looking up in the night sky there was filled with stars.

After some time the pain was gone and every bruise on his body was gone, it had healed. Yami sat up feeling dizzy, "I'm gonna sleep good tonight," he muttered as he stood back up on his feet and then walked towards him.

When he got to his house he stoppd and blinked, not believing what he was seeing. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Yugi smiled, "I thought you wanted to spend time togehter," he said.

"You know what the time is?" Yami aksed as he walked to his door and opened it.

"I couldn't sleep," Yugi answered.

Yami nodded and moved to the side so Yugi could walk in.

"Yam--Yugi! What are you doing here?" Hera asked surprised.

Crimson eyes rolled. Yami walked to his mother closely and gave her the necklace, "here was the necklace you asked me go get from the shop." He said, not wanting Yugi to ask why he was out this late.

His mother smiled, "thank you my little boy, now go to your room and took Yugi without, get some sleep." And then she dissapeared happily into the living room.

Yami turned around and saw Yugi blushing, he thought Yugi looked cute with a blush on his cheeks. "Wanna sleep here?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," Yugi whispered.

"In my bed?" Yami asked as they walked up the stairs and towards his room.

"That's fine," Yugi said nervouse.

Yami walked into his room, "alright," he said and walked to his closet where he grabbed a long t-shirt and gave it to Yugi, "sleep in this," he said kindly. "And don't worry, it's only sleeping, nothing els." He said.

Yugi looked up and into the crimson eyes of his love, then his smiled and nodded, "thank you." He then blushed again, "c-can you please turn around?" He asked embrassed.

"Yeah sure," Yami turned around, he heard Yugi taking his clothes on and Yami couldn't help but look over his shoulder, seeing Yugi beautiful naked back. He smiled, _'beautiful' _he thought and turned back to look at his bed.

"Y-you can turn around now," Yugi said.

Yami did as Yugi said, Yugi was standing in the long t-shirt and boxers. "You look good," then Yugi blushed and looked down at his feet who suddenly seemed very interesting.

_"Are you making them free?"_

The crimson eyed teen shook his head, 'stop thinking about that right now!' He thought.

"So are we gonna sleep now?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at him and nodded "yeah, come" he walked to his bed and sat down, Yugi sat down beside him.

"K-kiss me," Yugi whispered, a blush were spread out on his cheeks.

Yami looked at him and Yugi looked back. Crimson looking into purple eyes. "If you wish," Yami leaned in and captured the lips of his love. His arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and Yugi's arms around his neck, deepened the kiss as they moved closet to each other. Kissing with love and passion.

Yami licked Yugi's lips, asking for entrance and Yugi happily opened his mouth. Yami's tongue touched every inch of Yugi's mouth, making Yugi moan. He felt Yugi's tongue touching his like a dance.

After some time the need of air came and both pulled back. Yami noticed Yugi was sitting in his lap. He smiled, watching Yugi panting. He then leaned in and kissed Yugi again, arms still around Yugi's waist and Yugi's arms still around Yami's neck.

One of Yami's hands moved down to Yugi's ass, grabbing it.

"Ah!" Yugi moaned in surprised, he then opened his eyes, not to sure when he closed them. Purple looked into crimson and he felt Yami smirk in the kiss. Then Yugi smirked back, he could also play this game, then he pushed Yami down on the bed making Yugi lay on him.

"Mm," Yami said in the kiss.

Yugi broke the kiss, sitting on Yami's hips and looking down at Yami.

"You're beautiful," Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed again, "t-thank you," he looked at Yami, "you are very handsome to look at, " he said embrassed and still blushing.

With a smile Yami leaned up and captured Yugi's lips, his hands was running down Yugi's arms. His tongue again licking over Yugi's lips asking for entrance and Yugi again happily parted his lips and his tongue meet Yami's.

Yami started to pull the t-shirt Yugi wore off. But Yugi stopped him and broke the kiss.

"Not now Yami," he whispered and kissed Yami's lips soft and quick. "I'm not ready."

Yami nodded, "it's alright," he said. "I don't really think I'm ready either, it just fitted in."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah," he then started to open Yami's shirt, he looked down at Yami's beautiful strong chest with fascinated eyes. A smile was spread out on his flushed lips, eyes still looking at the chest.

Yami looked into Yugi eyes there was looking at his chest, "like what you see?" He asked.

A nod was what he got for an anwser.

A smile spread out on Yami's lips as he felt Yugi's fingers run up his chest, stroking it softly.

"It's so soft," Yugi whispered fascinated.

"Thank you," then Yami leaned back up and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi smiled in the kiss and kissed back. He felt a hand on each side of his cheeks, Yami's strong hands. They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes again, forehead against forehead and a smile on their lips.

"I love you," Yami whispered.

_"Are you making them free?"_

"I love you too." Yugi replied, also whispering.

_"Are you making them free? Are you making them free?"_

Yami closed his eyes, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. _'stop it!'_ He thought. He then laid back down and pulled Yugi with him. He kissed Yugi on the lips again and smiled, "we better go to sleep now." He whispered.

Yugi nodded, "alright," he anwsered and snuggled closer up to Yami.

"I love you," Yami whispered again as one of his hands started to stroke Yugi's cheek. He looked down into Yugi's beautiful eyes.

Yugi looked up, "I love you too Yami." He then kissed Yami's bare chest. It wasn't that long after Yugi was deep asleep. Yami was listening to his sweet and soft breaths. Arms still around Yugi's waist, holding him close with the feeling of never wanting to let go.

"Are you Hikari?" Yami whispered very very low, so low that the words were impossible to understand, jut sounding like breaths.

He looked down at Yugi in the dark, a sign escaped his lips and he moved away, stood up and took his jeans off, then he walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He laid a hand on the mirror, still looking and in a flash he saw Atemu stand there with Hikari in the background. "What?" He asked himself, he had seen the sadness in both Atemu's dark crimson eyes mixed with amethyst and the amethyst eyes of Hikari.

"What is to future holding for me? And.. And Yugi," he whispered but knew he wouldn't get the anwser of that. After a minut he washed his face, brushed his teeth and then he turned off the light and walked back to him room, to the bed where his beloved angel was laying asleep.

He laid down, wrapped his arms softly around Yugi, not to wake him up. Crimson eyes closed and he sighed again.

_"Are you making them free?"_

* * *

Wow! This chapter came faster than I thought XD I was just in a writing-happy-mood and wanted to write!^^ Here it is and please review.. :3 Reviews makes me happy..


	14. Tonight I Will Show You

**Black Wings  
Chapter 1****4. Tonight I Will Show You**

--

_Monday Morning..._

Yami walked into the school building, towards the class room where he found Bakura sitting on his desk with a thoughtful look in his face, most in the eyes. "Hey Bakura," he said and sat down on his own desk.

Bakura looked over at Yami, "you know what," he said.

"Eh, not before you say it?" Yami said.

The white haired teen smirked, "you look much like Atemu, the phantom thief." Bakura said.

Yami was about to fall off his desk, he looked at Bakura with wide eyes. "W-what? I do," Yami stuttered, _'shit! What now? Did he figure it out or not?'_ He thought in panic.

Still smirking Bakura moved closer to Yami, "you know, the ring Yugi had was a famouse ring called Eternal Love and the phantom thief stole it, how did you get it?" Bakura asked.

"Eh.. I-I.. My fahter had it with him from. Eh.. Egypt! Yeah, it's a very famouse art work and in Egypt you can b-by it! I-it's only a copy!" Yami said, hopening Bakura would jump on the lie.

Bakura raised both his eyebrows, "maybe, but how did you know about it's magic? How did you know that if you gave one part of it to your true love then the spirits or the human form of Eternal Love get free?" He asked his best friend.

"Eh.. M-my fahter told me, h-he read it on a poster in the s-shop where who got the Eternal Love copy," Yami said with a nervouse laugh.

Bakura moved away, still looking thoughtfull, "hmm, alright." He said and sat back down on his chair.

Yami took a deep breath, and then looked behind him, no Ryou on his chair and no Yugi. He turned and looked at Bakura again, "where is Yugi and Ryou?" He asked.

"Don't know," Bakura muttered.

Yami nodded, then grabbed his phone and wrote a message to Yugi; _Hey love, where are you? School starts in a few minuts._

Not long after he send it he got a message from his love; _I know, I met Ryou on the way to school and we got in talk and forgot the time, we are they in a minut or two!_

A smile spread out on Yami lips and he wrote back; _Alright, can't wait to see you love._

Bakura looked at him, "he anwsered?" He asked, knowing Yami wrote to Yugi.

"Yeah, he and Ryou met on the way, they started talking and forgot the time, they will be here in a minut or two." Yami anwsered and laid his phone back in his pocket's in his blue school uniform jeans.

"Alright," Bakura said.

"Yami!" Yugi cheered happily, he ran towards Yami when he saw his boyfriend in the classroom.

Yami looked over his shoulder, "hey Yugi."

Yugi smiled and leaned down and kissed Yami on the cheek as a good morning.

"Oh please, get a room!" Bakura growled.

Ryou hit Bakura soft in the head, "hush Bakura, let them do it." He said with a smile, then moved towards his seat where he sat down, still smiling as he looked into Bakura's dark brown eyes. Bakura also looked back at Ryou with many thoughts in his mind about Ryou.

Yugi was pulled down in Yami's lap by Yami, he smiled to his boyfriend and got a smile back, "I missed you," he said softly.

"I missed you too," he said.

"Oh stod that, it's annoying," Bakura muttered.

Yami looked at him, "you just jealouse that this isn't you," he said with a smirk.

"That I'm not the one who is kissing with Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"No, but you know what I mean," he said and mentioned with his eyes at Ryou. Bakura then quickly looked away.

Ryou shook his head, he hadn't noticed what Yami meant, but he just thought that Bakura like that was kinda cute. He grabbed a book from his bag and began a read.

The teacher then came in, "Motou, back on your seat."

Yugi nodded and stood up, walked to his seat and sat down. The whole lesson was Yami and Yugi looking at each other.

_'You know Yami, I believe in you,' _Bakura thought.

After the lesson ended they all walked outside and sat down at the cherry three.

"So what are you going to do after school?" Yugi asked.

"We could spend time together Yugi," Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into his lap, holding him close to his own body and then he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the neck.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"We could all four do something together today," Ruou suggested.

"What?" Bakura asked.

--

"Yugi! Yami!" Ryou called as he ran, hand over his head as he waved to his friends. After school had all four decided to meet in the park after they had gone home with their things and changed from school uniform to normal clothes.

Ryou wore gray shorts, a white shirt with a gray vest over it matching the gray shorts and on the white shirt's hem was a cute orange ribbon. He ran toward his friends.

"Ryou!" Yugi cheered as he lifted his hand over his chest and waved back to his running friend. Yugi wore long light gray jeans with a black belt and a bright green color shirt, the color of spring grass.

Yami turned around and looked at Ryou who came running, he wore black leather pants and a red t-shirt with some black words on. He also wore a collar and a black leather belt. "Hey Ry," he said-

A smile was on Ryou's lips as he stopped, he bent down with hands on his knees panting, "sorry I'm late," he panted after the long and hard run.

"Don't worry about it, Bakura isn't here yet." Yugi said.

Yami putted his hands down in the pockets in his leather jeans, then looked over his shoulder seeing Bakura walk towards them. His best friend had he long white hair in a ponytail, black leather jeans similar to Yami's, a blue tank top with the words, "BADASS" on. On one of his arms were arm warmers, black with blue stribes on.

"Hurry up Sunshine!" Yami shouted to his best friend.

Yugi and Ryou turned around and looked at Bakura who came walking with his hands down in the pockets of his leather jeans. He looked really bored, but then his eyes laid on Ryou and his whole expression changed.

"Shut up," he growled to Yami and then looked back at Ryou, 'cute' he thought. It wasn't everyday he saw Ryou in other clothes than school uniform or pyjamas (but that was only when he was in his other form) a smirk spread out on his lips. "So what are we going to do first?" He asked.

"Well, Yugi and I really wanna try the new ice cream café!" Ryou said, Yugi nodding happily both were smiling cutely.

Yami smiled, then looked at Bakura who just nodded and then he looked back at his boyfriend and Ryou, "then it's the new ice cream café."

"Yay!" Yugi and Ryou cheered as they clapped their hands together, looking into each other's eyes before pulling their hands away and then start walking towards the café with Bakura and Yami right on their heels.

After they ate ice cream on the new café, Yugi got chocolate, Yami also got chocolate, Ryou got strawberry and Bakura got vanilia. Then they got back to the park.

"So what now?" Yami asked.

Bakura putted his hands down in his pocket's again, eyeing Ryou all the time.

Yugi smiled and looked at Ryou, "a movie?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Ryou cheered. "We can go to my house and see a movie, my father just got new movies home yesterday."

"Then let's do that," Bakura said, "as long as it isn't a crappy romantic love story we are going to watch, it's to sweet for my taste." He added.

Ryou couldn't help but chuckel,_ 'yeah right 'Kura, every night when yo ucome yo uare so romantic and sweet,'_ he thought. "Well I'm sure that there is other movies than romantic love stories," he said with a smile as he looked at Bakura.

Yami grabbed Yug's hand softly, he wanted to hold hands with his boyfriend. "I don't care what we watch, as long as I'm together with my Yugi," he said and kissed Yugi softly on his forhead.

Yugi blushed, "a-agree," he whispered.

Bakura rolled with his eyes, "oh please." He muttered and then they walked towards Ryou's 'house'

Outside Ryou's house, ten minuts after the park.

"I thought you said house," Yugi said looking at the Bakura family's giant mansion.

After they came into the mansion, they found a movie.

Yugi was sitting very close to Yami as Kayako(1) suddenly appeared only looking black and sh made a strange noise as she was above the old woman.

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed, holding his hands infront of his ears, he didn't like the sound. They had decided to see a horror, Yugi and Ryou didn't like horror movies and Bakura and Yami wanted to watc Ju-on(2)

On the other side of the sofa was Ryou chanting, "I told her don't go inside the house! She is going to die, she is going to die," (3) he chanted very low to himself as he looked at Rika who was looking very strange in his face, seeing Kayako above the old woman.

Bakrua heard Ryou and looked down at his secret crush there almost sat in his lap, a smirk spread out on his lips,_ 'stupid boring movie, show somethign scary so Ryou will end in my lap' _he thought.

Sometime later in the movie, where Izumi(4) was running from her room from the three girls, and then leaned against a whole in the wall and suddenly Kayako was there, making Yugi jump onto Yami's lap, his whole body was shaking and he felt really afraid.

Ryou also jumped from his place on the sofa and landed in Bakura's lap, there he grabbed Bakura' shirt and hide his face in it, his body was also shaking from the shock.

A smirk was spread out on Bakura's lips.

Yami softly wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Shhh," he whispered and kissed Yugi' softly on the lips, "it's only a movie," he whispered against the lips of his love.

After the movie ended Yami looked at the clock on his phone, "I have to go," it was soon time for the stealing.

Bakura also looked at his clock, "yeah, I have to go too." Both stood up and Ryou took the movie out of the DVD and placed it on his right place together with all the movies.

"I have to go home too, my father told me to be home at five," he said with a smile.

"Let me follow you home," Yami said. Ryou followed them all to the door where he got a hug from them all and then he closed the door after goodbye, turned around and pressed his back against the door. He sighed deeply and looked at the stais.

"I'm not afraid," he whispered as he slowly walked towards the stairs looking around, "n-not afraid," he walked up the stairs, it felt like something was there.

"Not afraid!"

Outside the gate to the Bakura familiy mansion stood Yami, Yugi and Bakura.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Yami said to Bakura who nodded.

"Seeya," the white haired teen turned around and walked toward the Hikari family's mansion.

Yami then turned around and looked at Yugi who also looked at him. "You don't have to follow me home, you live in the other side of the city," he said.

"Bu--"

"I can just run up to Bakura, I live nearby him." Yugi said, he leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips, then smiled, turned around and ran before Yami could protest.

"See you tomorrow Yami!" He said as he waved and ran.

Yami stood there, "will I ever find out where he lives?" He muttered as he turned around and walked down the street.

Yugi stopped running beside Bakura.

"So what did you say to him?" Bakura asked, not looking at Yugi.

"I told him that I lived close to you, the other side of the city and then I ran before he could say anything." Yugi anwsered.

Bakura nodded, "so when are you going to tell him what you are?" He asked.

"On the beach when the sun goes down." Yugi said.

"How do you know he will be finished on the time?" Bakura asked.

"I know everything about the phantom thief and the Hikari family," Yugi said.

"Who is the real form of the phantom thief?" Bakura asked.

Yugi sighed, "that is something I can't say."

"What if I wish you to say it?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

Yugi looked up at him with his own smirk, "a person I once knew, the person that made me come here would never allow me to tell you that so even if you wished it I couldn't tell," he said.

"Dammit," Bakura muttered.

"I'm sorry master," Yugi said.

"I will live," Bakura said.

"That I hope so," Yugi giggled. "Are you going to be there this time?"

Bakura sighed, looked down at Yugi and smiled, "I don't think so... How do you think Yami will be when he finds out what you are?"

"I don't know," Yugi whispered.

"Good luck with him," Bakura said.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled.

--

Atemu smirked as he jumped out of the window with the art work in his hands, "bye!" He shouted to the police men. This time had been so boring! Akefia wasn't there to stop him and the police men was just.. Boring.

"COME BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" Tsuko yelled from the ground as he stood with a card from Atemu; **NOTICE; Tonight I've stolen the art work! Bye, - Atemu.**

He flew over the ocean away from every building, the ocean was shinning as the last sun of the day was up. He smiled to himself, again he had stolen the art work. The phantom thief looked down as he came to the place where Hikari always were. To his big surprise he saw a person, but not Hikari.

"Yugi," he whispered

Quickly he flew away, in the clouds so Yugi wouldn't see him. Atemu landed behind a big stone, transformed back to his real self and then looked at Yugi from behind the stone. With a smile he walked out from his hide and towards Yugi.

Yugi heard somebody come near him, looked over his shoulder, looking away from the sunset. His plane had worked, Yami was here, now everything was ready, he only had to wait for the sun to go down, letting the darkness shine on him.

"Yami," Yugi whispered with a smile, then with his purple eyes he looked at the last sun, dissapearing in the horizon and the darkness began to came.

"He--" Yami stopped his sentence as he looked at Yugi who suddenly began to glow as he darkness began to shine on him. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself as he looked at Yugi who looked over his shoulder with sadness in his eyes.

_'I hope he will like this.. I can't take it if he is going to hate me for this' _Yugi thought.

The purple tips started to grow longer and with the black hair following, it began to fell down on his shoulders instead of having to shape of a crown. His eyes saw Yami's beautil crimson eyes were wide and mouth open.

The yellow bangs of Yugi dissapeared into many silver looking fireflyers and then they dissapeared into thin air. On the left side of his hair game a purple colored stribe and as the black hair fell and growed longer it turned into pure black with purple tips and purple stribes in his hair. His clothes turned into a short dark purple kimono and his skin began to glow as it turned more paler than it already was. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them again, they were amethyst, glowing beautiful.

"My real form," Yugi whispered.

* * *

Review.. I hope you liked it!

HOLY FREAKING RA!! Ô____Ô OVER 100 REVIEWS! -Faints-

**Liza:** -Looks at her fainted Yami- Eh.. Yeah, we are happy XD

(1) Kayako is Ju-On aka The Grudge XD If you didn't know..  
(2) Ju-On is the japanese name for The Grudge, since they are in Japan they watch the japanese version of the movie XD  
(3) I actually chanted that the first time I saw it.. XD  
(4) Some girl in the movie..


	15. Tonight I Will Steal The Dragon's Eyes

**Black Wings  
Chapter 15. Tonight I Will Steal The Dragon's Eyes**

--

Yami blinked, he wasn't sure what to say or do, _'__maybe faint? Yes that would be the most easy thing to do! Then I can come up with something later when I wake up.. Or something! But wait! No I can't faint, this is Yugi.. Or Hikari..'_

"Yami?" Hikari asked softly, the feeling of fear was all over him, what if Yami would hate him?

A smile spread out on Yami's lips, "So you were Hikari... Well, Yugi.. Eh.. What is you real form?" He asked with a voice that sounded like he needed to know, which he did.

"This form is my real form, in my whole life I've been in this form until Tsouko got his hands on me," he whispered.

Yami walked towards Yugi, "tell me?" He asked.

Hikari nodded, "I will, but there is not much I can tell you without the protecter to wish it." He said, looking up at Yami, into the crimson eyes.

"I understand," Yami said and then they both sat down on the sand.

"Well, sixteen years ago I saw Bakura for the first time, I stood with him in my arms and looked at him, then his father came into the room, he saw me and wanted me, when Bakura was a little child Tsouko told him that he should wish that when light hits me I will be in my other form and when dark hits me I will be in this form," Hikari explained. "I lived many years inside a big dark room where light never was, the only who could come into the room was Tsouko and Bakura of course, I grew a little insane of it but after Bakura wished for me to go in school and therefore I started in school."

Yami had a strange look on his face as Hikari stopped explaining.

"What is wrong?" Hikari asked.

"You stood with Bakura in your arms?" Yami asked.

Hikari nodded.

"Sixteen years ago?" Yami asked.

Hikari smiled and nodded.

"How old are you?" Yami asked with raised eyebrows.

"How old I am?" Hikari whispered, he looked down not wanting to look into Yami's beautiful eyes. "Eh.. I'm pretty old," he said.

Yami laid a finger under Hikari's chin and lifted his up, their eyes met. "Why haven't you aged then?" He asked softly.

"I will never age," Hikari whispered.

"So you are a vampire?" Yami asked, "my mother said you weren't human neither art work and if you don't age and probably older than Tsouko, then you are immortal too right? So you can only be a vampire!" Yami said.

Hikari tilted his head and then started laughing.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I-I'm..... no..... v-vampire," Hikari laughed.

Yami blinked, "then what are you?" He asked.

Hikari stopped laughing, much to Yami's disappointment since he loved the laughing.

"Well, that I can't say, you are right, I'm immortal, not even the protecter can wish for me to age, be human and be mortal. I'm not human or art work. What I am can't I say," Hikari said, "I'm sorry." he added softly.

"That's ok," Yami said.

There was a little silent.

"Where do you come from?" Yami asked.

Hikari looked at him, "I can't say," he said.

Yami nodded, "why do you have to listen to the protecter? How did you come into the family?"

"Well, why I have to listen to the protecter and how I came into the family is how I actually was send here," Hikari said. "I can't say anything els to that," he smiled.

"Oh, I understand." Yami said.

"Do you hate me?" Hikari asked.

Yami's eyes softened, he shook his head. "Never, I love you so much. You are the most importan person to me, you are my everything," then he leaned down and kissed Hikari softly on the lips.

The kiss broke before Hikari could kiss back, Hikari opened his eyes knowing he closed them when Yami leaned closer to him. The amythyst eyes widened a little, it wasn't Yami sitting there now, it was Atemu.

"Ate-"

"Wings," Yami whispered softly and black wings flew out of his back. He then smiled to Yugi, hold his hand up and a black smoke formed in his hands, it turned into a feather form and a black feather appeared. "Here," he whispered.

Hikari's eyes widened, "Atemu," he whispered as tears started to come in his amethyst eyes.

The phantom thief smiled, "take it." Hikari then took it, and pressed his hands closely to his chest, holding the feather close with a smile of happiness on his lips.

"You know what the feather means?" Atemu asked.

Hikari nodded, "yeah.. It's the feather every protecter and phantom thief get's, the only get one and they can give it to the one they love and want to spend the rest of thief life with."

Atemu smiled, "that's right."

"I love you," Hikari whispered.

"I love you too," Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I love you more than you love me." Hikari said playfully.

"I don't believe that," Atemu grinned.

"You better do." And with those words Hikari wrapped his arms around the phantom thief.

--

Yami laid on his bed, it was early in the morning and school was not starting before four hours. He yawned in his sleep and turned around on the bed, he only wore a pair of black boxers.

_"YUUUUGIIIIII!"_

Yami opened his eyes up, _'a dream?' _he thought and yawned as he sat up in his bed. He looked at his hands there was resting in his lap_. 'Why did I scream Yugi's name?'_ He thought, '_why don't I remember anything els from the dream but that,'_ he heard a sigh and turned his head, looking over at his windowsil.

In the windowsil sat Yugi, knees to his chest, arms around the knees and chin resting on the top of his knees as he looked at the sunrise. There was a sad look in the purple eyes, Yami saw that.

He thought about the day yesterday, Yugi had showed him that he was Hikari, he also had explained a few things but not much, but Yami respected that Yugi couldn't tell much without the protecter to wish it. He also remembered how Yug-- Eh, Hikari had wrapped his arms around him after they had said I love you so many times, how they had kissed so much with love and passion as they hold each other.

But they didn't make love, no both knew they wasn't ready for that yet.

After they were finished with their kisses, touches and talking they found out the sun already was down and then they decided to go home to Yami and sleep there, Yami's mother had taken everything well with Yugi sleeping over again.

They had quickly got some food, then they moved into Yami's room where Yugi borrowed a long t-shirt, the one he borrowed last time he slept there. Then they kissed a little before they both fell to dream land.

"What are you thinking about?" Yami asked softly from the place of his bed.

Yugi didn't look away from the view of the ocean there shone from the first light of the day, but he still answered, "something from my past," his answer was softly but the tone of the voice was mysterious.

"Are you ok?" Yami moved the blanket, stood up and walked towards Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist from behind. His chin rested on Yugi's head.

Yugi smiled and leaned into the embrace before answering, "I'm fine, just... Just thinking." He felt Yami nod.

"How long have you been awake?" Yami asked, his voice was still very soft and gently.

"Half an hour.. I think, a dream woke me up, a memory from my past," Yugi whispered.

"Tell me about it?" Yami asked as he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the neck.

Yugi shook his head gently, "I can't," then he looked over his shoulder and up at Yami, "let's go back to sleep, we can atleast sleep two and a half hour," he said.

"Yeah, good idea." Then Yami lifted Yugi up in bride-style.

"Ah! P-put me down!" Yugi said with a blush.

"Nope," Yami answered as he walked towards the bed.

Yugi's blush darkned, "b-but I'm he-heavy!"

"You're not," Yami said with a smile as he sat Yugi down on the bed bfore he climbered onto it himself, laid down and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yugi snuggled closer up to Yami and yawned, "me.. Tired."

"Then sleep."

Two and a half hour later..

"Yami wake up lazy head," Yugi whined for the third time.

Yami muttered something and turned around.

"Wake up!" Yugi said and shook Yami. "I promise that if you wake up then I will.. Eh.. Make out with you for as long as you want!"

Yami opened his eyes and smirked, "Hmmm-mmm," was his anwser before he turned around and closed his eyes.

"Yami!" Yugi said.

--

"We are going to be so late!" Yami said as he and Yugi ran towards the school.

"It was your own fault!" Yugi said.

"You could have waked me ealier!" Yami said, he didn't sound angry at all.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I tried!" Yugi answered.

"Oh yeah.. But you also promised me to make out with me! And did you, nooo" Yami turned around a cornor of the street and the school bell was heard.

"Yeah! But I didn't know you decided to wake up ten minuts to school would start!" Yugi said.

"You still promised me!" Yami said.

"Your own fault for not waking up ealier!" Yugi muttered.

--

Behind a bunch of trees, stood Atemu and Yugi, kissing each other, Atemu's arms around Yugi's waist and Yugi's arms around Atemu's neck. Their tongues were dancing around each other, but then they had to break the kiss in the need of air.

"Y-you really need to get inside and steal it," Yugi whispered, he and Atemu knew the policemen and the museum was only behind these trees.

Atemu smiled, "I know, but before that I have a question." He kissed Yugi's forehead, the sun was almost down and that meant Yugi would transform.

"Yes?" Yugi answered in a whisper.

"Why don't you stop me? Mean, you.. Are.. How do I say thi--"

"Owner by the Hikari family?" Yugi asked, Atemu nodded, "well I help you because I want to and the protecter has nothing against it or els he would have stopped me," Yugi said with a smile. "Now go inside," he pushed Atemu away.

"Alright," Atemu smirked, jumped and flew over the trees toward the museum.

"Good luck," Yugi whispered.

The phantom thief landed on the roof, to his own big luck the window on the foor was a easy way into the room where the art work was, to bad for the policemen, they didn't know that. Atemu opened the window, his wings moved to his back and in jumped down and as he landed his wings spread back out, showing them in their full lenght. He looked around, there it was. "The Dragon's Eyes," he whispered.

It was indeed a beautiful artwork. A statue with two beautiful dragons around each other, one of the dragon was glowing a very light blue and it eyes were blue, dark blue. The other dragon was pure black and it's red eyes were glowing, they were indeed beautiful. "How the hell do I carry that home?" The size of the statue was a half meter high and since it was stone it had to be pretty heavy.

With a sigh Atemu walked over to it and right into a invisible wall. He fell back and landed on his ass.

"Ah ah ah pal, sorry, ya can't do dat." A voice said.

Atemu looked up and gasped, _'not a damn spirit or human of a art work again!' _The spirit of the art work looked like a human, dirty blond hair very messy, a creamy colored skin and dark brown eyes with a honey color mixed in them. His clothes were only a black cape, looking a little like a dress on him. "So you are the spirit of this statue?" He asked.

The boy smirked, "no," he anwsered.

"No?" Atemu asked, confused.

"You got dat right my friend." The teen jumped down from the table he sat on where the statue also stood. "I'm da human of da art work, da art work w--"

"Oh shut up will you Joey?" A snobbish voice growled fromt he statue, a bright light came and another teen was there, he had perfect sitting brown hair, beautiful sapphire blue eyes a skin in the color of a pale cream and he wore something that looked like a light blue cape.

"Ya shat up Seto," The teen named Joey growled back. "I'm just tellin' tha phantom thief 'bout me," he added.

The teen called Seto raised both eyebrows, looked very bored, arms crossed over each other across his chest as he looked down at the one called Joey. "I know that you stupid idiot."

"I'm not da one who is friggin' stupid!" Joey growled, "he need' to kno' why he can' steal us."

Seto looked down at Atemu who sat on his butt on the floor after Joey's little invisible wall trick. "Well then let me do it, listen up thief, Joey and I are not the spirit or the human of the art work, the art work was made out of us and we are trapped inside the art work got it?" This Seto guy sounded really.. Not friendly at all.

"Well, why can't I steal you?" He asked.

"Cause' we won' let ya," Joey said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Seto and looked up at him, "won't we my dragon?"

Seto looked down at Joey and smirked, "we won't pup."

"I'm not a puppy!" Joey growled.

"You're right, you are my little puppy," Seto smirked and kissed Joey's nose tip.

"Excuse me, phantom thi--" Atemu started, but was interrupted-

"Shut up! I'm not ya puppy!" Joey growled.

"Yes you are, you were mine before this happened and you will be mine forever," Seto answered.

"I know dat! But I ain't a puppy!" Joey growled.

"Hell-" Atemu was interrupted again.

"Yes yo uare my little puppy," Seto said.

"I'm not ya puppy! I'm ya friggin' boyfrien' not ya friggin' puppy!" Joey growled.

"You sound like one to me," Seto said, still smirking.

"I hate ya!" Joey pushed himself away from Seto but didn't go far as Seto quickly wrapped his arms around Joey's waist.

"You don't go anywere," Seto said and hold Joey close to himself. "Now where were we before that phantom thief came and interrupted us?"

"You were about to--"

"EXCUSE ME PHANTOM THIEF DOWN HERE HAS A QUESTION!" Atemu shouted from the floor.

Both teen's looked down at him, "wha'?" Joey asked.

"Why won't you let me steal you? I can make you free," Atemu growled.

"Easy pal, don't bite me." Joey grinned.

Seto rolled his eyes, "listen up thief, we will only let you steal us if you help us getting free here and now, but sadly we don't know how to get free. Get us free and we will let you steal the freaking statue!" Joey nodded with a smirk as he started to lick on Seto's neck.

"Let's continu' eh?" Joey grinned, "while he find' a way to free us my love."

Seto smirked and moaned of the licking Joey were giving him, "you are a freaking puppy," he said.

"Shut up!" Joey growled.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "so you will do that while I'm here?" He asked Seto and Joey.

"Course no pal," Joey grinned.

"We will go back and when you find a way then touch the statue and we will come, don't try to steal it because we won't let you and don't interrupt us before you know the way to free us!" Seto said and in a flash of light he dissapeared, leaving the phantom thief on the floor.

"I hate them," Atemu muttered, "why does art work have to have spirits?"

"WE ARE NOT SPIRITS!" Seto and Joey's voices came from the statue, making Atemu jump back on his feet looking strangely at the statue of the dragon's.

"Weird," he muttered.

"What is?"

Atemu turned around to find Hikari stand there with a smile, "they are." He pointed at the statue.

Hikari looked at it, "Seto and Joey is close friends of mine, you will like them." He said.

"Yeah right," Atemu muttered.

A eyebrow raised on Hikari, "is the reason why you are so.. Irritated is because they won't let you steal the statue until you make them free?" Hikari asked softly as he moved toward Atemu and wrapped his arms around Atemu.

Atemu nodded, "yeah and how did you know?" He asked and before Hikari could answer he did it himself, "wait, because you know everything right?" He asked and leaned closer down to Hikari's lips.

Hikari smiled playfully, "yup," then he leaned up and their lips meet.

"HEY! GET ARE ROOM YA TOO! WE ARE TRYING TO HAV' SEX HERE!" Joey's voice shouted from the statue.

Atemu sighed in the kiss and pulled away, "help me find a way?" He asked.

"Always," Hikari whispered.

"Do you know why Akefia isn't here?" Atemu asked.

"Nope," Hikari answered innocent.

"Liar," Atemu muttered.

"Sorry," Hikari said and kissed the phantom thief on the cheek.

--

"Do ya real' think dat tha phantom thief will get us free?" Joey asked from inside the statue, inside it was like a normal world, a forrest, a mansion they lived in, but it was all inside the statue and nobody but them was there. Right now he sat on their bed after a long make-out season, he looked at his boyfriend who was putting his cape back on.

Seto turned around, looked into the chocolate brown eyes mixed with yellow, with beautiful steps he walked towards his boyfriend, laid a finger under Joey'a chin and made Joey look up at him and their eyes met. "I don't care if he can make us free love, as long as I'm with you then it's perfect for me." He smiled.

A flash of red came in Joey's eyes and the red took over the brown in his eyes, "wha? How can ya say that Seto? I wanna be free again, I'm tired of bein' here forever!" He stood up and looked into the sapphire blue eyes.

"I wan't to be free to Joey, but if I'm with you then I'm fine." Seto answered softly, leaned down and captured the lips of his love, then broke it again, his forehead resting on Joey's and his arms were around Joey's waist.

"I wanna be with ya too," Joey muttered, "but I also wanna be free Seto, I'm tired of bein' here, tired of livin' forever.2

Seto sighed again and kissed Joey's nose tip, "me too Joey, me too."

There was some silents, but Joey broke it, "ya promise me dat if we get free ya will be with me right?"

"Always," Seto smiled, "why would you ask me that when you know the answer?"

"Because before we got here ya hated me," Joey muttered.

"Not true," Seto said, "I just... Eh.. Wasn't that nice to you because I didn't know how to show you have I really felt,2

Joey lifted his eyebrows, "yeah I know dat." He leaned up, arms wrapped around Seto's neck, standing on the tip of his toes as he kissed Seto on the lips.

* * *

Review! I hope you liked it x3

Wow! I forgot how well I work when I'm listening to EYES! ( h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = c C 3 r K N W 8 M E 4 ) You know, the last ending song from Yugioh x3 I actually think I will start watching Yugioh again after I come back home again on Monday! Yes, everyone, on Friday I will be gone until Monday morning XD


	16. Tonight I Will Steal A Laugh

**Black Wings  
Chapter 16. Tonight I Steal A Laugh**

--

"Dammit! I give up," Atemu muttered and leaned back towards the wall with his head, he closed his eyes as he sat there, arms resting on his knees and back to the wall. He sighed deeply, it had been one hour since he got the mission to get Seto and Joey free from The Dragons' Eyes and he still hadn't found out to get them free. The police had been in the room half an hour ago, the phantom thief and Hikari had then hidden in the shadows and when the police thought that the phantom thief didn't come decided they that he was to afraid and they went back to th police station.

Hikari who stood in front of the artwork, looking at the art work with a thoughtful look in his amethyst eys, looked over his shoulder and saw Atemu sitting there. A smile spread out on his lips and he turned around. "Don't give up, I know you can figure it out," he said.

"You know how right? Why don't you just tell me how to get them free?" Atemu asked as he opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

A shook with his head and Hikari walked over to the phantom thief and sat down on the tip of his toes in front of Atemu's knees, still looking into Atemu's eyes as he answered, "if I knew I wouldn't tell you and if I didn't knew I wouldn't tell you because I can't," he smiled warmly and gently patted Atemu on the head.

"Can you give me an idea?" Atemu asked, but then remembered that Hikari maybe didn't know the thing to get them free, "if you know," he said.

"Well, all I can say is The Dragon's Eyes," he said and his eyes amethyst eyes began to glow again before he closed his eyes, stood up and went back to the art work and looked at it again.

Atemu sighed, "that didn't help much," once again he sighed and looked up in the celling, suddenly he pictured Hikari's eyes, they were so beautiful when they glowed like that, _'his eyes is what made me fall in love with him, of course I love all of him but his eyes are so special,'_ he looked back at Hikari and startd to feel really warm inside, "I love you," he whispred, not thinking about it was outloud.

"Did you say something?" Hikari looked over his shoulder, thought Atemu said something.

Atemu shook his head and smiled with his eyes closed, "no, no I didn't say a thing." He then went back to think of a way to free Seto and Joey, 'The Dragon's Eyes what did Yugi mean with that?' he sighed once again and went back to look at Yugi with his crimson eyes.

"Dragon's... Eyes.. Eyes.." He looked at the art work's eyes, two pair of blue eyes and two pair of red eyes, "blue eyes.. Red eyes.. The Dragon's Eyes," then he thought of Yugi, _'he said the name and his eyes glowed... Eyes'_ Then something in his mind fell in place, he stood up and walked towards the art work, walked by Yugi and leaned a little down and looked closer at the art work's eyes.

"Have you figure it out?" Yugi asked, he had heard Atemu's muttering about eyes.

Atemu smirked, moved a finger towards a red eyes and a finger toward a blue eye, then he was about to touch it, but the invisible shild went up and made Atemu flew back to the wall he once sat against.

"Ow!" Atemu said and stood back up.

Hikari looked at him, _'he wanted to touch the eyes'_ he thought, then looked back at the art work. "Oi Seto Joey! Let Atemu touch the eyes of the dragons! I think he knows how to make you free so do it!" Hikari's voice sounded demanding.

"Alright" Seto answered back.

Hikari turned around, "you can touch now, but only the eyes," he said and with that Atemu moved to the art work again and touched one eyes of each dragon. The Blue Eyes White Dragon started to glow a very pale blue glow, it shout Seto out of the blue eyed dragon, they all three heard Joey's scream of his lovers name.

Seto looked over his shoulder, he was more than four meters away from the art work, that meant he was finally free! Normally he could only go two meters away from the art work. "Joey!" He shouted back, his lover wasn't free. "What about Jo--" He trailed off as he saw The Red Eyes Black Dragon glow a bright crimson light and out fall Joey and flew towards Seto, slammed into the Seto making Seto fall again with Joey landing on him.

Their eyes met, sapphire blue eyes met with Joey's red eyes there turned back to brown again, "S-Seto," Joey whispered, he felt warm, he felt happy, he felt amazing! He even felt hungry and he felt his love for Seto once again, it had been so long since he ever felt everthing. Tears started to trail down his cheeks, he was happy.

"Joey," Seto wipped the tears away, he felt the same things that Joey did, "I... We feel again," he sat up, Joey sat between his legs and before they knew it they were holding each other to their dear life, they were free.

Hikari and Atemu smiled, "so can I take the art work now?" Atemu asked.

Seto and Joey pulled away and looked at Atemu, "yeah," Joey said, "and thanks phantom thief Atemu." Seto nodded to what Joey said and then they both stood back up.

"You know what, after school tomorrow we can take you around the town to show you things and explain how the world is today," Hikari said happily to his two friends who smiled back and nodded.

"We will like that," Seto said, then he looked at Joey, "but for now we want to spend the night together, now that we a free, we will find a way to your home phantom thief, don't worry about that," and then they walked out of the room.

Atemu looked down at Hikari, "I figured it out!" He smirked.

"I knew you could mig phantom thief," Hikari wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and kissed his cheek, "let me sleep over at you place tonight?"

"Of course, I need more than a kiss on the cheek after this," Atemu answered, took Yugi in bride-style and flew out of the window toward his home.

--

"See you tomorrow Ryou, Bakura," Yugi said with a smile as he waved to his two friends, they all four, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and himself said their goodbyes and then they walked home from school, Ryou and Bakura had decided to spend time togther.

Yugi and Yami had something to do after school, take Joey and Seto around the city to show them how people lived today, how everything was today since Joey and Seto didn't come from this time.

"I think it will be fun to show them around," Yugi said.

Yami smiled, took Yugi's hand softly in his and they started walking home to him, "yeah, me too." He answered. When they came home they found Joey and Seto standing outside Yami's house.

"We will go inside with our things and change our clothes then we will be here," Yami said to them as he and Yugi went inside, his mother and father wasn't there today since they had planned to take a little vacation, they had planned it last week and yesterday they went to their vacation in Kyoto, so no stealing for a few days for Yami and that made him happy since he could spend more time with Yugi, both day and night.

They both changed from their school uniform clothes to normal daily cloths, Yami took leather jeans on, black, and a red tank top. Yugi found his clothes in his school bag and putted it on, short gray jeans and a white t-shirt. Then they walked back outside where Seto and Joey was in their new clothes, Seto with a long white coat and black jeans and a black tank-top, Joey in a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"So let's go," Yugi said, his hand was in Yami's as they walked.

Joey saw it, "why are you holdin' hands?" He asked.

Yami looked at him and answered, "couples do that today," he saw Seto and Joey look at each other and then they took each other's hand and walked like Yami and Yugi, hand in hand.

"Strange," Seto muttered.

"I'm hungry," Joey said, "it's strange to be hungry again, I havn't eaten in what feels like years."

Seto rolled with his eyes, "that's because you havn't pup, we didn't need to eat."

"Well we could get some ice cream," Yugi said and pointed at the ice cream café in the park they were in. Joey saw how a ice cream looked and he looked like he was about to drool over the view of the ice cream.

"I want one of those thin's!" He said and pointed at the ice creams you could chose.

"Alright," Yugi and Yami went over to the café, got their normal ice creams, Seto got a mint and Joey got a strawberry.

"It taste good!" Joey exclaimed as he licked his ice cream, Seto nodded in agreement.

After that Yami and Yugi showed them around the city and they also told how people lived today.

They stopped again home at Yami, "so this was what we could show you," he said.

Joey and Seto nodded and both said their thanks to them.

"Good luck and if you ever need to ask something or need something come to us alright?" Yugi said.

"We do dat Yuge," Joey said with a grin.

"Now let's go," Seto turned around and started walking. Joey gave Yami and Yugi a big hug before he followed Seto.

"Where do you think they will go?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but I hope they will be happy," he looked down at Yugi and Yugi looked up at him, both leaned closer and their lips met in a kiss. "Let's go inside," Yami whispered in the kiss, Yugi nodded and they went inside.

-

Yami and Yugi was laying in the bed, once again Yugi was sleeping over at Yami's place, he was happy to get out of the Hikari family's mansion so often, he hated it there especially when he never knew if Tsouko would come into his room at night, trying to rape him or just sitting there touching and whispering words about how he was Tsouko's, he hated it with everything, Tsouko was his worst nightmare, but he wasn't afraid of the man and he never had been afraid, but that was also only because he was powerful and stronger than Tsouko.

Amethyst eyes looked into the crimson eyes, Yami moved down and started to kiss Yugi on the lips, they were soft and warm. After a few seconds Yami wanted more, he started to lick over Yugi's lips and Yugi took the sign and parted his lips, letting Yami's tongue inside where it touched every part of Yugi's mouth like always. Yami loved Yugi's taste, it was always sweet, never spicy or bad, but sweet.

Yami also wanted and needed to know how Yugi tasted, but he knew Yugi wasn't ready with the making love yet, and he knew that he himself wasn't all ready yet, _'well at least I'm thinking that.. Maybe I am ready?'_ His kisses trailed down to Yugi's neck, he really did love Yugi with everything he got, Yugi was his everything, Yugi was the one he wanted to spend his life with, Yugi was his air to breaht, his light in the darkness, his music in the silten, his everything and that would never been changed. Never.

"Yami," Yugi moaned softly and Yami licked on his neck.

A smile spread out on Yami's lips,_ 'I am ready,' _he whispered softly in his thought, that made him happy, he was ready for the next step in their relationship, he only had to wait for Yugi now._ 'I have to tell him,' _he smiled and stopped the licking, moving to the kissing.

"Mmmm..... Yami," Yugi giggled as a soft bit on his collarbone tickled, "haha" he began to laugh.

Yami sat up on Yugi's hips, he looked down at Yugi with a smirk on his lips, this was music to his ears, "well know I know you laugh when I tickle you," he started to look very playfull and Yugi saw it and gulped.

"Eh.. Yami?"

And with that Yami started to tickle Yugi.

"Hahaha! S-sto-Hahaha, Ya-mi! Haha.." Yugi laughed as he tried to push Yami away but failed big. "S-stop! P-p-Hahaha- pleeee-ha-please!" Yugi said between his laughs.

"Now way!" Yami smirked and touched all over Yugi's body, tickling his love, but it was then he started to feel a little 'problem' between his legs.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he continued to laugh and Yami stopped to his surprise. Yugi stopped laughing and looked at Yami who looked a little troubled. "W-what is it? Is something wrong?" He sat up in the bed, looking at his boyfriend with soft eyes.

Yami looked away, "it's nothing," he said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded, _'if he dosn't want to talk about it now then I won't make him.' _Yugi thought, he smiled and closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed, "alright, I understand," he saidt softly and used his arms as a pillow behind his head.

Yami looked down at Yugi, he was looking really really delicious._ 'I can't think this right now, alright, calm down, calm down!' _He said to himself in his thoughts before he laid down beside Yugi, on his stomach and face down in his pillow.

Yugi turned around and laid on the side, "what now?" He said, still smiling like always.

Yami looked to the side, "I have to tell you something," he said.

"Alright, what?" Yugi said and moved closer to Yami.

With a sigh escaping his lips Yami looked back down in his pillow, not showing his face as he said as clearly as he could, "eh.. Yugi I'm ready for the next step, I.. I just thought you should know," he felt his cheeks burn up, it was kinda embrassing.

Yugi blinked, _'next step... Eh... tell our parents?' _He thought, looked down at Yami and then it hit him, that was why Yami had stopped, he now knew why his boy suddenly stopped looking so troubled, "alright, thanks for telling me," he leaned down and kissed the Yami's head before he moved away and laid on the bed, "I'm not ready yet Yami," he whispered. "I know I've been living in so many years, but you are my first love... And I'm not ready.. It's so stupid," he muttered. "I'm so much older than most living people here and I'm not even ready for making love.. How lame." He sighed.

Yami sat up and looked at Yugi, "it's not stupid or lame Yugi!" He said, "you're ready when you are so don't say that." He smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips, "let's go to sleep."

"Alright, good night," Yugi turned around quickly and felt Yami laying beside him and the covers was pulled over them, then he felt Yami's arms wrap around him and a kiss on his neck.

"Sleep well Yugi,"

"Hmmm-mmmm... Yeah, you too Yami," Yugi whispered and yawned.

--

"You don't know where he lives?" Yami asked Ryou surprised, he thought Ryou knew where Bakura lived, all three of them had been friend in a long time, himself and Bakura since kindergarden and they had been friends with Ryou in over four years, and Ryou didn't know where Bakura lived?

Ryou smiled nervouse, "t-that's right," he sighed, "but I'm glad you know where he lives." He said.

"Yeah, there it is," he pointed at a big mansion.

"He lives in a mansion too?" Ryou asked with a smile.

"You didn't know that?" Yami asked, again surprised.

Ryou chuckled, sounding a little nervouse, "y-yeah." As they went towards the door to the mansion, knocked on it and a maid opened it they walked in and a sound of a violin and a piano filled their ears. "That's Bakura's playing," Ryou heard Yami mutter.

"I know," Ryou said, "but what about the piano," he said.

"Maybe Yugi?" Yami asked as they walked towad a room Yami knew was the music room, the maid opened the door and let the two teen's in, just to find Yugi sitting at a black piano and Bakura standing in front of the piano with his violin, the sound was beautiful.

Ryou smiled, "beautiful," he whispered.

"Yeah I agree," Yami said.

"It's Eternal Snow," Ryou said and looked into Yami's crimson eyes. All four teens had agreed to meet over at the Hikari's family mansion and have some fun there.

Yami looked into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes, "how do you know that?" He asked surprised.

Ryou smiled sweetly and opened his mouth, words came but not a answer,

_"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo" _(1)

Yami blinked, "what?" he asked suprised over this, Ryou sang so beautiful.

"I know the song, it's one of my favorite songs, I know it pretty girly but I loved the sound of it on a piano and on a violin and the lyrics is so beautiful," he said with a blush spread out on his pale cheeks.

"Hey," Bakura smirked he stopped playing as he heard his friends, he had standed with closed eyes and only listening to his violin and the piano Yugi was playing on, he didn't knew Yami and Ryou was there until he heard Ryou's soft singing.

Yami looked, "it's good." He said.

Yugi heard Bakura stopped playing, he opened his eyes and saw Yami, "Yami!" He exclaimed happily, jumped up from the chair he sat on and ran towards Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami with a giggle, "I missed you!"

With a smile Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips, "you saw me only two hours ago," he answered, it's been two hours since they were finished with today's school.

Yugi smiled, "but that dosn't mean I can't miss you," he pounted cutely.

"You're damn right," Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi again.

"Oh please get a room," Bakura muttered.

"Please play again," Ryou stood in front of Bakura, his hands clapped together in front of his chest as he looked up at Bakura into the dark eyes with his chocolate brown eyes, looking all pleading.

Bakura looke down, not looking at Ryou but nodded with a hidden blush on his cheeks, "a-alright," he muttered, stood ready and started playing again.

* * *

Muwhihihihi x3 Review? Yeah I'm back home! I'm so happy, back home in my bed x3 I missed my bed sooooo much!

(1) Eternal Snow is made by Changin' My Life and It's also the third ending song to the anime Full Moon o Sagashite! Here is the english lyrics of what I used in this chapter:

How long has it been since I fell in love with you?  
My feelings only increase  
Will you notice them  
Even though I've never once put them into words?

I love the song XD I love the piano version, the song, the lyrics and the violin version!!!


	17. Tonight I Will Steal Ocean Blue

**Black Wings  
Chapter 17. Tonight I Will Steal Ocean Blue**

**--**

_Ryou looked at Akefia who shouted his name from above, a pain was in his whole body. A laid his hands on his stomach and felt something warm and wet. Chocolate brown eyes looked down and saw red, "b-blood," he looked back up at Akefia._

_"RYOU!" A voice behind him was heard, he tried to look over his shoulders but fell, the last thing he saw was a black light surrendering Atemu there fell from th--_

"AHH!" Ryou sat up in his bed, he was panting and sweating. His whole body was on fire, and it hurt like thousands of knife had went right through him, it felt like he was dying.

"Ryou?" Akefia laid a hand on Ryou's cheek, he looked down at the boy who just woke up, "are you ok?"

Chocolate brown eyes looked at him, "A-Akefia.." He whispered, "i-it was only a-a ni-nightmare," he closed his eyes and laid back down.

Akefia didn't know if he should do something or not, "do you want to sleep?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," Ryou turned around in the bed, "please hold me," he added and quickly he felt warm and strong arms wrap around his body and Akefia was holding him close.

"As you wish," Akefia whispered soft and kissed Ryou's neck.

Ryou closed his eyes and a voice so beautiful, so angelic and so pure, but it sounded so sad and filled with sorrow.

_"Help me, please help me," _the voice said.

His eyes opened again and he sat up, he felt Akefia move behind him, but he didn't care right now, the voice was telling him something. "Ryou?" He heard his boyfriend's voice ask for him, but he didn't answer.

_"Help me.. I need your help, the phantom thief, the protecter or the protecter's protecter... Help me.. Let me find my love... Please bring our back.. Help me... Please... Ocean Blue.. In two nights... There.... He--"_

The beautiful voice was disapearing and the words sounded more and more confusing.

"Ryou what is it?" Akefia asked, his hand laid on Ryou's shoulder and he gently shook his boyfriend, "a scene of the future?" He still got no answer from his love.

Ryou looked over his shoulder, "somebody asked me to help them.. A voice talked to me," he whispered, looking at Akefia.

"Help?" Akefia asked, "what els?"

Ryou looked away, "you told me to never say anything I hear or see from the future," he whispered.

"Ah.. Eh... Yeah I said that," Akefia wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled him closer, "try to get some sleep, you have school tomorrow," he kissed Ryou's neck again, a soft kiss with love before he laid down and pulled Ryou with him.

"Alright, good night Aké," Ryou smiled and closed his eyes.

_"Help!"_

Ryou opened them again and moaned, "that voice won't stop!" He muttered and turned around in Akefia's arms, "make me fall asleep," he said kindly.

"Alright," with a smirk Akefia leaned closer and started to kiss Ryou.

--

"C'mon boys! Are you girls or boys? SHOW ME YOU ARE BOYS! RUN! RUN! RUN!" The gym teacher shouted to the boys there ran tracks. "FASTER! LET ME SEE SOME DAMN BLOOD!" (1) Of course the teacher didn't mean to see blood like that, he just wanted the boy to show they were boys and not girls.

Yugi was panting like hell as he ran the fift track without a break, Ryou was right beside him and he was also panting, both were sweating and was almost walking. "Dammit I hate running," Yugi complained, he looked to his side and saw Ryou was smiling weakly back at him, "are he always like this?" He asked, meaning the teacher.

"Y-yeah," Ryou said, he looked to the side and on the other way on the track was Bakura and Yami running so fast, they were trying to see who was the best, they were on their seven round. "How can they run so much?"

Yugi looked at Yami and Bakura and then back at Ryou, "I have no idea Ryou, no idea." And then they stopped talking and started to run a little faster, soon Yami and Bakura ran past them.

"What's up?" Yami asked, he ran backwards looking at Yugi and Ryou, Bakura did the same, it looked like they were taking a break from their fast running to see who was best.

"W-what do it look like?" Ryou panted, he fell down and landed on his butt, leg spread and hands was pressed down to the ground as he looked down at them, panting and sweating, he couldn't run anymore.

Bakura walked over to Ryou, "hey," he laid a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Ryou said, "just not used to run.."

"I hate running," Yugi said and laid down on the ground, "hate it...." He spread his arms to the side and looked up in the sky, it was soon the last school day of this year and summer holliday would begin.

Yami smiled and sat down besides Yugi, he gently laid a hand on Yugi's cheek and stroke it softly as he looked at Yugi,_ 'like an angel,' _he thought. "Well shall we skip the last ten minuts?" He asked.

"Sounds good," Yugi muttered and sat back up and yawned.

Bakura pulled Ryou back on his feet, "yeah let's do that!" He said with a smirk.

"B-but we can't do that!" Ryou said, "what if the teacher will tell our parents?" The three others looked at him strangely, but then Bakura and Yami knew why Ryou said that, his father would get very angry if Ryou skipped just ten minuts, even if it only was gym! Last time he skipped a class with Bakura and Yami he was grounded for a month.

"Oh yeah," Bakura said, he looked at Yami and Yugi, "you two skip, I stay with Ry."

Yami nodded, "alright, c'mon Yugi," he said and ran towards the school gym hall to change and shower.

"You don't have to stay Bakura, just go with them I will be fine." Ryou said, looking at Bakura with a gentle but weak smile since he was still tired of running.

"Naaah, I like running, c'mon," and then they started running beside each other, slow.

After Yami and Yugi both had been in shower and changed the gym class over and the rest of the class came. They went outside and walked over to the cherry tree where they sat down. Yami sat with his back against the tree and Yugi laid down with his head in Yami's lap and then he yawned again.

Yami smiled softly and started to run his fingers through Yugi's soft hair, "tired?" He asked.

"Mmm," Yugi answered and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips, enjoying Yami's touch, it was gently and soft.

"Get some rest, if you fall asleep I will walk you home," he said.

"No.... You can't skip class," Yugi muttered, his amethyst eyes opened and he looked at Yami, "just wake me up if i falls asleep." He smiled gently.

Yami leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yugi's forehead, "alright little one," he leaned back down to the tree and continued to run his fingers through Yugi's soft hair.

"Yami! Yugi!" Ryou called some minuts after Yami and Yugi sat down. He and Bakura walked towards them and sat down. "Is he asleep?" Ryou asked, looking at Yugi who was looking angelic alseep.

"No he isn't, he is only resting." Yami answered.

Bakura smirked, "what did you do to him last night?" He asked with a teaseful voice.

"Nothing!" Yami said, "I only held him in my arms but we went to bed a little late," he looked down at Yugi again and smiled, "that's why he is tired."

"Oh.. Ok," Bakura answered, "so what are you two doing today?"

"I'm going home!" Ryou said very quickly, "uhm.... Reading, I have a book I will read."

Bakura and Yami both looked at him, "alright," Bakura said but couldn't help but think Ryou was hidding something. "What about you Yami?" He asked.

"I don't know, my parents are comming home today so I think they wanna do something with me," he said. "You?" He asked.

"Well first of all I will take little sleep head there," he mentioned Yugi with his eyes, "home in his bed and then I have something to talk with my father about."

"Alright," the bell started to ring.

"Go in class, I will wake Yugi," he said to Bakura and Ryou who just nodded and went inside the building.

--

Atemu yawned, "why didn't my parents stay away for a little longer? I liked not stealing for some time," he muttered. The phantom thief was sitting in a tree, hidden behind all the leaves, Yugi was sitting beside him on a branch, smiling at his boyfriend complaining, it was the third time Atemu had said something like that, wishing his parents wasn't home yet so he didn't have to steal. Yugi looked at the museum there was close to them, tonight steal was inside, Ocean Blue was it called, a new sapphire, it was made many many years ago by a man who gave it to the Hikari family, it was told that Ocean Blue was one of the most powerful art works, but it wasn't told why it was.

"Don't start again Atemu, you enjoy stealing and you know it," Yugi said, they were waiting for the sun to set so he could transform and then they both could go inside the building. He looked over at the policemen, there were many tonight and both he and the phantom thief knew that there were policemen inside the building too, Ocean Blue was very important and there was no copies of it.

"Enjoy? yeah right, I really enjoy being hurt," Atemu answered in a mutter. Truth the be told, he secretly enjoy it even if he was getting hurt and he knew that Yugi knew that he enjoyed it, it was impossible to hide anythimg from Yugi when it came to the Senen's, the Hikari's, the phantom thief and the protecter. IMPOSSIBLE and Atemu knew it.

The darkness finally started to fall, making Yugi smirk, "all phantom thieves love stealing," he answered before the darkness hit him with a light there surrendered him and he transformed. With his amethyst glowing eyes, he looked at Atemu before he pushed himself of the branch he sat on and landed perfectly on his feet. He looked back at Atemu.

"WINGS!" Atemu shouted, feathery wings sprung out of his back, he jumped down and landed perfectly like Hikari, grabbed Hikari and pulled him up in the bride-style in his strong arms, jumped and flew up in the sky toward the museum's roof.

"ATEMU! THERE HE IS!"

A light hit Atemu and Hikari. The phantom thief closed his eyes as the strong light hit him, he looked away and quickly flew out of the light so the policemen couldn't see him.

"HE HAS KIDNAPPED SOMEBODY!" A policeman yelled.

"GET HIM!"

Atemu and Hikari both rolled their eyes at the words the policemen yelled, he sat Hikari down at the roof just to be kissed with passion on his lips by Hikari. He returned the kiss but Hikari moved away.

"A good luck kiss," Hikari gave him a smirk with a wink following before he turned around, leaving a blushing Atemu as he walked to the closed window, it was locked and he used his magic to open it without breaking anything or making a sound. He looked over his shoulders, seeing Atemu still standing where he left him, he smiled and then called softly "are you coming my thief?"

Atemu jumped out of his trance, 'damn wink and smirk.. Always making me go into a trance with fantasies of Yugi' he thought as he shook his head and ran over to Hikari who jumped down through the window with Atemu following him.

Both looked around, policemen were around them, smirking with the thought they had won, finally getting the phantom thief. But they were wrong!"

"Atemu you want to do it or shall I?" Hikari asked.

"I want the pleasure to do it love," Atemu answered, in both his hands came black things looking like fireflyers, they all flew to the policemen and hit them before they could do anything, Every police around them fainted.

Hikari smiled, "I love when you do that," he said and then he felt the familiar arms of Atemu, wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you do my love," Atemu whispered and kissed soft down on Hikari's neck. "We have to get to the room," he said and pulled away, Hikari nodded and they started running towards the room. Every policemen they meet fainted as Atemu sent black looking firelfyers towards them. Hikari made some of the faint to by sending some energi balls after them, when he saw Atemu face he quickly said that it didn't hurt them, only made them faint and then Atemu had sent him a smile.

They finally came to the door, "Akefia is there," Hikari whispered and looked at the phantom thief there stood behind him, "I won't help you any futher."

"Why?" Atemu asked.

Hikari sighed deeply, how he wished to help Atemu fighting Akefia, but I didn't want to hurt Akefia, that and when he would enter the room Akefia would tell him to sit down or stand close to the wall without helping any of them or maybe Akefia would even tell him to help him fighting Atemu! "Because I can't fight against Akefia Até," he looked into Atemu's dark crimson eyes, "he is like my brother and I can't hurt him and besides, when I enter that room he will tel me to sit down and not help." He answered only the truth.

"I understand," Atemu smiled warm, leaned down and kissed Hikari, a quick kiss on the lips before he opened the door and ran in. Hikari was right, Akefia was there, he was sitting on the windowsil.

The protecter heard the door open, a smirk spread out on his lips as he looked to the side and saw the phantom thief there with Hikari behind him. "Well well Atemu, it took you time to get here eh? I'm quiet disapointed," he jumped down from the windowsil, he big feather white wings was spread beautifully to the side, showing how big and strong they was.

"Hey Aké," Atemu grinned playfully, "I'm sure you won't be so disapointed when I fly away with the art work eh?" He moved closer to the art work, Akefia did the same.

Before Akefia answered Atemu he looked at Hikari, "go to the wall and sit there, don't do a thing and that is a wish Hikari," he said before his eyes turned back to Atemu. He knew Hikari walked to the wall and sat down, only looking at him.

"Well, let's get started, I have someone I want to meet," the protecter said, ran towards Atemu who quickly moved out of his way, ran towards the art work but Akefia quickly followed and sent white feathers towards him there exploaed around Atemu who fell to the ground with a groan Atemu sat up, Akeifa quickly jumped at Atemu, but Atemu kicked the protecter off him, jumped back up on his feet's. Now he was seriouse, it was magic time.

--

Ryou saw all the policemen laying on the floor, he felt nervouse and he would lie if he told someone that he wasn't afraid. He looke up and looked at a open door as he heard a explosion came from the room. Quickly he ran towards the door and looked in, he saw the phantom thief and the protecter fight, and a boy he never had seen before sitting on the ground, only staring at them.

To his own surprise the unknown boy looked to the side as he knew Ryou was there.

Ryou gasped, he was seen. He noticed the boy was about to say something, but he quickly stopped himself, looked back at the phantom thief just to see the phantom thief touch the Ocean Blue.

Akefia felt something, he looked over his shoulder insteand of trying to stop Atemu and saw Ryou, "Ry--"

All four screamed as pain flew throught their body, they felt like their souls was being torn out of them, the next thing all four of them knew was a light comming from the Ocean Blue, and a scream was heard.

--

Akefia groaned, opened his eyes but closed them again as the weak light from the sun shone down on him. It was then it hit him, he sat up and looked around, "where the hell am I?" He asked himself, the place were filled with white snow, there was a forrest not so far from him, but there wasn't cold and the sun was shinning weak over the light gray colored sky. He looked around and saw Atemu lay a little away from him, Hikari was laying beside him.

"Ryou was there too, I saw him!" He looked around, but Ryou wasn't there. "RYOU?" He shouted, he knew Ryou there when Atemu touched Ocean Blue, a light came and then everything went black to him, the last thing he remembered was Hikari shouting something, a name but not one he knew about.

"RYOU WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted again.

On the other side of the forrest awoke Ryou, he sat up and looked around, "what happened?" He groaned as he flet he had a major headache.

"Help me," A known voice to him said.

Ryou looked up and saw a girl, no more a woman, she had the voice from his vision of the future. The woman was beautiful, long pale yellow hair, eyes blue as the crystal Atemu was about to steal, the Ocean Blue. Her skin was a creamy colored, she wore a long pale blue dress and at the hem was a pink ribbon. She was indeed beautiful. ""W-who are you?"

"Cecilia," she said with a smile, "thanks for comming and thanks for brinning the phantom thief, the protecter and the protecter's protecter." She moved her hand towards him, he took it and got up on his feet.

"Where am I? And where are the others?" He asked.

She smiled again, "the others are on the other side of the forrest behind you," she watched as Ryou turned around and then looked back at her. "Please help me," she said, "bring me back to my beloved one."

"Who and how?"

"You friends can, help me," it was the last thing she got to say before she disapeared and something hit Ryou in the head, he fell and everything went black.

* * *

Review..

(1) My gym teacher always yells that XD

Hey! I made a new puzzleshipping video X3 Here is a link to it if you want to see it; h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r g U 9 B y p t p A E


	18. Tonight I Will Steal A Fight

**Black Wings  
Chapter 18. Tonight I Will Steal A Fight.**

--

Akefia stood up, he carefully looked around in hope of seeing Ryou, but his love was in no sight. _'Dammit, where are you?'_ he asked himself as he still looked around. A groan made him look down at the phantom thief, a smirk spread out on his lips as he finally realized that Atemu was laying there and was still not awake.

With one jump Akefia's wings flipped and he landed right in front of Atemu's head, he looked down at the face of the phantom thief. Quickly he moved around and sat down on the phantom thief's stomach, he grabbed Atemu's hands and moved them over his head, then he wrapped some robe around Atemu's wrists, then he moved to Atemu's feet where he also used a robe and wrapped it around Atemu's feet.

The protecter stood back up and looked down at his work, "you can't escape this time Até," he grinned.

"You know master, we are in a world created by a girl who's life was sealed away in Ocean Blue because she lost her love, and we really need Ate- I mean the phantom thief to get out of here, you can't do it yourself." Hikari said, he had watched Akefia working on Atemu.

Akefia turned turned around and looked at Hikari who was stil laying down beside Atemu. "What?" He growled.

Hikari shook his head and sat up, "you and the phantom thief need to use your powers together so we can get out, and while you do that I will try to find Ryou." He stood up and looked down at Atemu wish worried eyes, _'my love please don't get angry at my master, you need to work together!'_ Hikari looked back at Akefia.

"Heck no! I won't work together with that thief!" Akefia growled.

Hikari shook his head once again, rolled with his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead, "then we can never get out and you know very well that Ryou can't survive in this world, he is just a normal human for the gods sake!" He turned around and walked towards the forest, he felt Ryou was on the other side of the forest.

"Ahm," Atemu opened his eyes and blinked. He tried to sit up but found out he couldn't, "what the hell?" He growled and looked around until his eyes laid on Akefia. "Aké, let me go!" He growled.

Akefia just smirked, sat down and looked at the phantom thief, "why should I?" He asked, still smirking.

Atemu hated that smirk, "let me go!!! I need to find a way out of here! If you havn't realized that we are no longer in Japan! We are in a worl--"

"World created by Ocean Blue, yeah yeah, I get it baka thief," Akefia muttered, then he moved his hand over the ropes and the ropes disappeared, he then moved the hand to the ropes around Atemu's feets and the rope disapperead. "Hikari said we need to work together to get out while he would try to find a friend of mine," Akefia growled.

"Work together!?" Atemu exclaimed, jumped up and looked down at Akefia who still sat down. "Heck no!"

Akefia stood up, "what do you think I said to him!? I hate you! I won't work together with you!" He turned around and looked at the forest, "Hikari went that way, if we find him I can.. Uhm... Wish to him to get us out!" He then jumped and flew up, looked over his shoulder and saw that the phantom thief was right behind him.

Quickly the two enemies flew over the forest, until the felt Hikari under them. Both flew down and landed behind Hikari who turned around and looked at them. "I told you to work together and find a way to get us out! While I will find Ryou."

Atemu gasped, _'Ryou is here?'_ He thought, _'why is Ryou here?'_

"Well change of planes Hikari, we all, well you and me will find Ryou and we will let Atemu rot up in this fucking world." He said with a smirk.

Atemu looked at him, "how I hate you," he muttered.

Amethyst eyes rollled, "you to please stop it! You need to work together to get out, just think about Ryou! Ryou can't survive in this world!" He said with hard eyes.

Silver eyes meet with dark crimson, Atemu looked angrily and Akefia and Akefia looked at Atemu like he was an idiot. They both sighed deeply, "alright but I only do it for Ryou! When we get out here you are so dead!" Akefia growled and then looked at Hikari.

Hikari nodded and looked at Atemu.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Atemu muttered.

With a smile Hikari turned around again and started to walk. He could feel that behind him was Atemu and Akefia glaring at each other in hope that looks could kill. Once again Hikari sighed, "you know, look's can't kill." He said.

"But I can hope," Akefia said with a smirk.

"Me too," Atemu said.

_'Oh boy, this is going to be a long day.... Maybe days,' _he thought and looked around as they got out of the forest. "Well where i--"

"RYOU!" Akefia shouted, he interrupted Hikari. Quickly he ran towards his love there was laying in the snow. He sat down and quickly wrapped his arms around Ryou, "wake up Ryou, please wake up!" He shouted.

Hikari and Atemu quickly ran towards the two white haired teen's.

"Bakura calm down! He is okay," Hikari said and sat down. "Let me take a look at him, I can help." He said.

The protecter looked at Hikari and nodded, he laid Ryou back down and watched as Hikari laid his hand on Ryou's forehead. A purple light flew from Hikari's hand and into Ryou's forehead. "There," Hikari said with a smile.

It was only a few seconds later that Ryou opened his eyes, he groaned and sat up, "w-what happened?" He asked and looked around. "Akefia!" He gasped happily, wrapped his arms around the protecter's neck and hugged him tight. "I was so afraid! There was a woman here, she told me that she needed help to find her lover!! And that my friends, you, the phantom thief and somebody els called the protecter's protecet could help her!" Ryou cried into Akefia' chest.

Akefia blushed and then wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and stood up, pulling Ryou with him. "It's alright, I'm here now and I will get you out of here," he said softly.

Hikari and Atemu looked at each other and smiled. _'It look's like that they are together, Akefia and Ryou' _Atemu thought.

"Well, helloy to you Ryou, I'm Hikari." Hikari said gently and smiled as he looked at Ryou.

Ryou turned around in Akefia's arms, his back against Akefia's chest as he looked at the new person. "H-hello Hiakri... How do you know my name?" He asked confused.

A giggled escaped Hikari's lips, "I know everything about the protecter and the phantom thief, and since you are together with the protecter then I know everything about you too." He said, "I know you get visions of the future because Akefia gave you the feather," he smiled.

Ryou nodded, then he looked at the phantom thief, "and hello to you too," he said nervouse.

The phantom thief smiled, "hey Ryou." He said.

"You know my name too?" Ryou gasped.

Atemu began to laugh but stopped quickly again, "only because Hikari just said it and I heard your dear lover yell it." He answered.

A nervouse nod was all Atemu got as a answer from Ryou. Ryou looked back up at Akefia, "where are we?" He asked softly.

"It looks like that when Atemu," Akefia said the name with disgust, "touched the art work, Ocean Blue, then we got sucked into this world created by the woman you saw, her life was sealed in the art work because she lost her lover," he explained.

"Did you see where she went Ryou?" Hikari asked.

Ryou shook his head, "no idea, someone hit me hard in the head so I didn't see." He said and then looked up at Bakura, but noticed something over Bakura's head and he gasped, his eyes went wide.

"Ry-"

Ryou interrupted Akefia, "w-what his that!?" He pointed up at the things in the sky.

All three, Atemu, Akefia and Hikari looked up and saw what Ryou pointed at. Many strange creatures was in the sky, they were all black but looked like some guards there would protect a castle.

"I have no idea!" Atemu said, he looked at Hikari.

Hikari gasped, "they are not on our side!" He said and it was then a red light beam was shot at them from one of the black creatures.

"Oh shit!" Akefia quickly turned around, grabbed Ryou and then looked that the other two, "I will get Ryou in safety! You fight! I will come back!" He then started running.

"Alright master!" Hikari smirked, turned around and looked back up at the creatures. "Come and fight!" He said, Atemu gave him a strange look. He heard the phantom thief as Hikari's hair started to move like wind was blewing softly, but there was no wind. Purple light surrendered Hikari and the smirk on his lips widened as he moved both his hands above his head and a big purpe light flew out of his hands, flew directly towards the creatured and it flew right through many of the creatures and they fell from the sky to the ground. "Hah!" Hikari grinned.

Atemu looked at his boyfriend, "cool my love," he said.

Hikari looked at him and smiled, "thank you dear," he grinned and then the big fight started as many of the creatures flew down towards them. Atemu jumped and flew up towards then, his black sword came to his hand and he started to fight the creatured who also had swords.

--

Akefia placed Ryou behind a tree were he still could watch the fighting. "Stay here okay?" He said.

"A-alright," Ryou said, their eyes were locked together, both had love and worry in their eyes, "please don't get hurt," he whispered, laid a hand on Akefia's cheek, he gently leaned up and kissed Akefia on the lips, full mouth kiss.

Happily Akefia kissed back, but when he heard a exploation from the fight he pulled back from the kiss, smiled gently at Ryou, "I promise my love, stay safe here no matter what," before Ryou even could answer was the protecter flyving towards the fight using his big white wings.

Behind the tree stood Ryou, his body was pressed against the tree and his eyes were watching the battle. _'You are Yami aren't you,'_ he thought as he his laid upon the phantom thief, _'you look so alike... Can you be?' _his eyes moved to Hikari,_ 'and you are Yugi... You all look so alike to people I know.. Akefia and Bakura, the phantom thief and Yami, Hikari and Yugi... They are do... I know Bakura is Akefia, but the two others, I'm not sure, they just look so much alike..'_ He sighed in worry.

"Please everyone, be safe."

"Hikari look out!" Akefia shouted as he flew towards Hikari who turned around and gasped as he saw a blakc creature was infront of him with a sword flying towards his stomach ,"ah!" He shouted, closed his eyes believing he couldn't make it, he didn't know why, normally he would just attack back, but something stopped him from doing it.

"HIKARI!"

Amethyst eyes opened, Hikari gasped once again as he watched black feather flew around him, in front of him he saw his love and the black creature exploaded in front of Atemu who moaned in pain, looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Hikari was sade. "Yu...gi..." He then closed his eyes and fell.

"ATEMU!!!" Hikari quckly caught Atemu and hold him close, "wake up! Wake up!" He heard a explosion above him, looked up and saw Akefia was fighting them. He looked back at Atemu and soflty he placed his hand on Atemu's forehead, a purple light moved from Hikari to Atemu and a few seconds after Atemu opened his eyes and blinked.

"Hikari," he whispered.

A smile spread out on Hikari's lips, "how are you?" He whispered, still holding Atemu close.

Atemu smiled back, "I'm fine... Thank you," the phantom thief looked up and saw Akefia was fighting, "let's fight" he said and moved away from his boyfriend's arms.

Hikari nodded, "alright," he watched as Atemu smirked at him, then flew back up in the sky where he had been fighting before he flew towards Hikari to save him. He began to fight all the creatures there moved to him. Sometimes he looked down just to see how Hikari was doing.

Suddenly a beautiful woman voice shouted, "ENOUGH! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Behind the tree Ryou gasped, it was that woman, Cecilia or whatever she was called. He gasped as he suddnely felt something inside him and the next thing he knew was that he was in the woman's arms, his face pressed againts the woman's chest as she hold him close.

A light surrendered all the black creatures and they disappeared into thin air.

Akefia growled with angry as he landed infront of the woman, "who the heck are you!?" He growled, he didn't like that woman.

Atemu landed beside Akefia and Hikari quickly ran towards them and stood infront of Atemu.

"Come with me!" A light surrendered them all and the next thing they knew was that they stood in a old looking livingroom, it looked like something from the 1800.

The woman placed Ryou on a chair and Akefia quickly moved over to him, pulled Ryou up from the chair, sat down and then placed Ryou in his lap. His arms was wrapped around Ryou closely and right now he didn't care if the others looked.

"Please sit down," the woman said to Atemu and Hikari as he sat down, "anybody there want some tea?" She asked, Akefia, Atemu and Hikari shook their head.

"No thanks," Ryou said with a kind smile.

The woman just nodded, took a zip from her tea cup there suddenly was in her hand. "It's lemon," she said happily. "Oh well, let me--"

"How the heck do we get home woman!?" Akefia growled.

"Akefia!" Ryou said and hit Akefia on the top of Akefia's head.

"Ow," Akefia muttered.

The woman smiled, "my name is Cecilia, when Atemu, the phantom thief touched," everyone looked at Atemu who gulped, "as I said, touched the art work Ocean Blue I used my powers and you came here. As you know this is a world created by my life, when I was alive I prayed to the gods to take my life and give it to my love whom I lost to a powerful enemy, they took my life and gave it to him. When he found out that I was dead he killed himself in a temple," she said sadly, a tear ran down her cheek. "Oh... Sorry," she whispered.

Hikari smiled, "don't be sorry Cecilia," he said.

Cecilia nodded and smiled to him, "I need your help to find my lover and bring me together with him. My life is sealed to the Ocean Blue, and his soul is sealed to another art work there is hidden in this world." She said clearly, making everyone understand what she was saying.

"Do you have an idea where he is?" Atemu asked.

"Yes I have," Cecilia said, "I think the art work is in the temple I prayed in, you see, everything in this world in the thigns there was in the world I once lived it, this world is a image from the world I lived in."

Atemu nodded, "where is that temple?" He asked.

Cecilia took another zip to her tea and then placed the cup on the talbe in front of her, "if you go towards the south, then you will find a big lake and in them iddle of the lake you will find a small island where a temple is placed on." She stood up and looked down and everyone.

"But be careful, there are traps, well I think there is because when I lived I was told there was traps, but since I only came to the first chamber in the temple then I didn't meet any traps." Cecilia said.

The others nodded and stood up.

Akefia turned to Ryou, "you stay here," he said.

"What!? No! Please take me with you Akefia! Pleeeease!" He begged.

Hikari placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "stay here, you can't fight Ryou, you are only a human." He removed his hand and smiled gently.

Atemu nodded, "I agree with them," he said.

From behind wrapped Cecilia her arms around Ryou and hold him close, "I will take care of him, don't worry we will be here when you get back, if you get back that is.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Well you see, when the Ocean Blue touches the art work where my love is sealed in, then you will get send back home, and if you are in the temple when the art works touches then you will get send home from there and Ryou will get send him from here," she said.

Atemu nodded, "alright, we will go now, take care." He then walked out of Hikari followed him.

Akefia glared angrily with his silver eyes at Cecilia, "bye," he growled and then turned around and followed the two others. He hated this womah, how dare she to hold his Ryou!

"Do you want a room to sleep in? I think you need rest my dear Ryou," Cecilia said.

Ryou was about to say no, but then a thought came to him and he smirked, "that would be very... Nice," then he followed Cecilia as she showed him to a room.

"Sleep well," Cecilia said, closed the door.

After Ryou knew she was gone, he walked to the window and opened it, he saw his love, Atemu and Hikari walk away. With a smirk he muttered, "very... Nice," he then moved up in the windowsil and jumped out of the window, without even looking down to see how high up he was.

He landed in the snow, "ow!"

* * *

Review XD


	19. Tonight I Will Steal White Snow

**Black Wings  
Chapter 19. Tonight I Will Steal White Snow**

--

Even if it only was a world created by a woman's fantasy because her life was sealed in the Ocean Blue, was it a beautiful world. It was pure.

The snow was as white as possible, it wasn't dirty, it was beautiful as it lay there. The trees was beautiful two, standing there with snow over them. And then sky was gray in different colors, but it was beautiful.

When they walked by the city they didn't see one person at all! It was empty, but it still looked beautiful, but it was kinda sad to look at them.

"Hey, there is they lake," Atemu said and pointed at the lake in front of them.

Akefia who had walked backwards because he had felt something, turned around and looked at his biggest enemy, "great, then we can get home." He quickly grabbed Hikari, jumped and flew towards the small island.

Leaving Atemu to stand alone, _'it would be much easier if he knew I was Yami.. But then again, he would hate me wouldn't he?'_ The phantom theif sighed and did the same as Akefia, jumped and flew over the lake.

The lake was bigger than they thought, but it wasn't covered with snow or ice like the rest of this world was.

Akefia landed on the island and let Hikari go. Hikari turned around and looked as Atemu came flying.

"Let's go," Akefia grabbed Hikari's wrist and walked towards the temple there was on the island.

"But what about the phantom thief?" Hikari asked.

"We can leave him and hopes he dies," Akefia grinned, "then I won't need to fight him anymore!" He stopped as the came to the entrance of the temple.

_'He dosn't realized that if the phantom thief dies... Then his powers also dies.. If Atemu is dead, my master would lose all his powers and if he does that, then we can never get out of here' _Hikari thought. He looked up and saw the sun was hidden from the world by the clouds, he sighed and looked back at Akefia who looked at the stone door.

"So how do we get in?" Akefia asked.

"Well, maybe you could wait for me so Hikari could tell us if he knew!!" Atemu growled as he landed behind them.

Akefia smirked and looked at Atemu, "why should I wait for you eh?" He looked back at the door.

Hikari sighed, "will you please stop it!?" He exclaimed.

Akefia glared at him.

"I.. I'm sorry master," Hikari bowed, _'dammit I have to remember that he is my master...'_ He thought.

Atemu looked at Hikari with angry eyes, but the anger was not for Hikari, for Akefia_. 'Stupid Akefia, making my Hikari bow like that!!!'_ He growled in his thoughts, _'it must be hard for Hikari..'_

Amethyst eyes looked at the door, "try to lay you hand on the stone door and use your magic, like you do when you get inside the museum," Hikari said as he looked at Atemu.

Atemu did as he was told and laid a hand on the stone door, he used his magic like he did when he opened to windows. But nothing happened. "It didn't work Hikari," he said.

"Hmmm," Hikari started to look thoughtful,_ 'I'm here to guide then or something like that... While they have to find the White Snow...'_ He looked at Akefia who was looking like he could expload of anger in any minut, "Akefia do the same as Atemu, you two do it at the same time."

Akefia smirked and laid his hand on the door.

"When I say now," Hikari said to them both.

The two other noddes.

"Now!"

Black magic moved from Atemu's hand and moved to the door, at the same time white light magic came from Akefia's hand and moved to the door. The stone door opened to the side.

"You did it!" Hikari said, "good, now let's go and beware of the traps Cecilia said there might be." He walked in slowly and looked around, it was pure dark.

As Atemu and Akefia followed him right after and walked in the light turned on. Hundreds of candles was hanging on the walls.

"Let's go," Hikari said as he slowly started to walk through the big room.

--

Ryou stood infront of the lake, looking at it and then at the island there was in the middle of the lake. "How do I get over there?" He looked back at the lake, "swimming?" He thought.

It was like someone heard he needed help, a both suddenly was laying infront of him on the lake.

"Nice," Ryou said and moved to the little boat, he sat down and began to move.

--

"What now?" Akefia asked as he looked around, the big room was a dead end! "Which way now Hikari?"

Hikari looked at the wall, "maybe there is a way, a secret door in this wall. Try use your magic again, lay you hand at the door." He said it to them both and they did as he told them.

Magic of black and white, evil and good, moved from hands to the wall and the big stone wall started to glow from the magic it now had.

Amethyst eyes blinked, he smiled he clapped his hands together infront of his chest, closed his eyes and as he opened them again they were pure white, he quickly laid his hands on the wall and then whispered, "open!" A purple glow surrendered him, flew from him to his arms, hands and then to the wall there began to glow purple from Hikari's strong magic.

The phantom thief and the protecter looked at him with confused eyes.

"Open!" Hikari said again and then a hole came in the wall. All his magic disapeared back into him, he looked up and saw the hole. "Maybe you two are not the only one who have to use magic on this mission," he said.

Akefia looked up at the hole, "that way?" He looked.

Hikari nodded, "I think s---Ahh! Akeifa" he exclaimed as Akefia grabbed him and flew to the hole, once again leaving Atemu to himself.

_'I hate him so much now'_ Atemu thought, rolled his eyes before he followed them. As he came to the hole he saw that Hikari and Akefia was down on all four and both started to move. The hole was to little for them to walk.

"Dammit," he muttered and went down on all four and started to follow his boyfriend and the protecter. _'I wonder how long we need to do this,' _he thought.

Suddenly the long hole started to go down, and soon all three of them lost their balance and started to roll. "Ahhhhhh!" All three of them screamed as the fell down and down and futher down.

Hikari hit something hard, "ow!" He screamed as he hit it.

"AHH!" Akefia screamed as he fell down to something wet, he stood up and looked down at himself, he was indeed wet. He looked around, "a little lake inside a temple!?" he exclaimed.

The protecter turned around and blinked, Hikari was laying on a food of a big statue, and Atemu, his biggest enemy, his rival! One he hated so much, was laying on top of Hikari! Silver eyes blinked, "get off him you bastard!!" Akefia growled.

Atemu looked down at Hikari, shocked but when he heard Akefia' growl he quickly got off Hikari and stood up, "so which way now?" He asked, not looking at Hikari or Akefia.

_'Thank the gods that it's dark, so they can't see I'm blushing,' _Hikari said, he could feel he was blushing but since the room was dark nobody could see he was blushing.

"Well," Hikari said as he stood up and looked around, "there is a door right there," he pointed, actually it was no door, just another hole in a wall that looked like a door.

"At least we don't have to fly this time, I hate flying when I have wet wings," Akefia growled.

"Only because your wings get's heavy when they are wet," Atemu said with a smirk.

Akefia smirked back, "you know much about that don't you?" He remembered when he kicked Atemu into the ocean.

"Yeah I do, but I still got the art work remember?" He grinned.

Akefia growled a curse under his breath.

"Oh boy," Hikari said, rolled his eyes and walked through the door looking hole, he came into another room where it started to shine brightly. As he took the first step into the room, shapr things flew from the wall and into the other wall. "Aah!" Hikari jumped back in shock.

Akefia and Atemu who heard Hikari's scream in shock quickly stopped their talking and ran to him, "are you okay!?" They said in chorus, then glared at each other.

"Y-yeah," Hikari said, "well if we touch the floor and sharp things will fly from the walls," he said.

"Alright, then we fly," Akefia was about to grab Hikari but Atemu got before him, smirked to Akefia and then flew towards the other end of the room, leaving Akefia.

"ATEMU!" Akefia shouted and followed quickly.

--

Ryou got to the island by the help of the boat. Now he was standing at the dead end, and the hole was now gone but he didn't even know it had been there.

He looked around, "which way?" He asked himself, still looking around.

"Which way did they take?" He asked as he touched the wal and felt something flew into him, he fell to the floor and graond. "What was that?" He looked around, but there was nothing.

"It kinda felt like my visions of the future.... Magic? There has been used magic here?" He asked himself. "Dammit, now I never get to help them," he muttered, sat down, crossed his arms over his chest and pounted.

--

The next room they entered was dark, but in the middle of the room was a light glowing from something there was placed on a stone table.

"Is that the?" Akefia started.

"The White Snow?" Atemu said.

Hikari smiled, "I think so," he looked down, "but how do we know where to walk? It's so dark here," he thought about it and then looked at Akefia. "Master please wish for him to use my special light magic," he said.

"Alright," Akefia said, "Hikari I wish for you to use your special light magic, but only ths time." He said.

Atemu looked at Hikari, he gasped as he saw Hikari's eyes were dark and blank, a little stribe of light from the one side of his eye to the other side of his eye, then he closed them an opened them again and they were back to normal.

Hikari smiled, turned around and a white light started to glow around him, he moved his hands towards the art work there was in the middle of the room. Light flew from his fingertips and flew directly to each cornor of the room, where they started to make to room lighter and finally Hikari stopped his magic and the whole room was filled with light and now they could see.

The floor was water, but it was special water.

"I think I'm going to take the art work," Hikari said as he looked at the water.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

Hikari turned around and looked at them, "if you fly over the water it will pull you down no matter how high above you are, there is only one way to get out to that little table in the middle of the room and that is to walk on the water," Hikari said with a smile, how he had missed to walk on the water.

"Alright Hikari," Akefia said.

Hikari nodded, turned around and closed his eyes, he lifted his arms to the side and stepped out on the water.

Atemu remembered the first time he saw Hikari, the beauty who danced on the water, looking so sad and so captured. _'Hikari...' _He thought with a smile.

A smile spread out on Hikari's lips as he made a little jump, turned around and began to dance beautifully on the water as he moved closer to the middle of the room.

"Why is he dancing?" Atemu asked.

Akefia's silver eyes were on Hikari, but he still answered, "because when Hikari is walking on water it reminds him of something from his past that made him happy."

"What is that?" Atemu asked.

Akefia looked away from Hikari and looked at the phantom thief, "it reminds him when I was little..." He muttered, "I was only three and I was crying because I couldn't walk on the water, he then grabbed him hands and walked out on the water, I could walk on the water with his help and we dance together." He sighed, "back then Hikari still looked like he does now," then something hit the protecter, "why the hell do I even tell you that!?" He growled and looked away.

_'So that is why... When Hikari dance on the water it makes him happy because it reminds him of Bakura when he was little... Or something like that,' _Atemu thought.

"Lalala... Lalalalaaa," Hikari softly sang, he stopped dancing as he stood infront of the art work. He grabbed it softly and as soon as he touched it a black light shouted out from him. "Aaaaah" He moved his arms infront of his face as the black light shouted right at him, in his hand he still had White Snow.

"HIKARI!" Atemu and Akefia shouted.

"AHHHH!" He flew back towards Atemu and Akefia, he flew right into them. But he was lucky that Atemu and Akefia both caught him before they all fall.

"What happened?" Atemu asked.

Hikari groaned in pain, "I... I don't know, but now I have to art work, let's get out of here!" He said, the two others nodded, Atemu grabbed Hikari and he started to fly with Akefia following him.

--

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!! HELP!" Ryou shouted as he started at the black creatures from before. He was just sitting against the wall, then suddenly a black light came and then all these black creatures was there, standing with their swords, looking straight at the wall. One of t he creatures was moving towards Ryou but the rest were standing stil as it seemed like they waited for someone.

"AKEFIA!! ATEMU!! HIKARI!" He shouted, he was afraid, the fear was all over him. _'I can't die without telling Akefia that I know he is Bakura! I should have stayed with Cecilia,' _

The black creatured came closer and Ryou closed his eyes, a tear fell from his eyes. He was shaking, knowing this was his end.

Until he heard a crack.

Ryou opened his eyes and blinked as he saw the black creature infront of him fell into the pieces. "W-what?"

"RYOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"AKEFIA!" It had to be Akefia's voice, Ryou looked up and saw Atemu fly down towards him, he had Hikari in his arms in the bride-style. He saw Akefia land right in front of him.

Not looking at Ryou as he was glaring at the black creatures, Akefia said, "why are you here?"

"Uhm.. I-I wanted to help you, I just couldn't stay at Cecilia's place.. I.. I had to go.. I'm so sorry," Ryou said, tears was running down his cheeks, did Akefia hate him now?

"Please don't cry Ryou, I'm not angry, I'm only worried." Akefia said and send a white magic beam after a black creature.

Ryou nodded and pressed himself closer to the wall, even if he couldn't get closer. He watched as Akefia was in the air, fighting the black creatures there flew after him, fighting with swords and black magic.

Hikari standing in a cornor of the room, fighting with purple beam's at his enemies as they came closer to him, he seemed to be smirking with victory.

_'They all fight so hard'_ Ryou thought. He looked back at Akefia there still stood infront of him, fighting the creatures.

It wasn't long until the creatures got Akefia away from Ryou as he fighted.

"ATEMU!" Hikari shouted, "behind you!"

The phantom thief turned around, a sword was almost in his stomach, but he kicked it away before he kicked the black creature in the stomach, with his own sword he cut off the head of the creature and the creature disappeared with a puf. "Take that!" Atemu grinned.

"Thanks Hikari!" Atemu shouted back to Hikari, his eyes widened as he saw Hikari was surrendered by many creatures. The phantom thief send black feathers towards the creatures, he watched as the creatured all exploded.

"Thank you Até!" Hikari said and smiled up at Atemu.

It was then Ryou saw a black creature close in to him, he gasped "AK-" Chocolate brown eyes widened.

Ryou looked at Akefia who shouted his name from above, a pain was in his whole body. Ryou laid his hands on his stomach and felt something warm and wet. Chocolate brown eyes looked down and saw red, "b-blood," he looked back up at Akefia.

"RYOU!" Akefia shouted in horror as he saw the sword been pulled out of his love by the creature. He flew down before the creature could do anything els do Ryou.

Ryou tried to look over his shoulder.

A pain ran through Atemu's body as he felt his wing been torn off. "AAAAAAHHH!" Atemu screamed, he tried to turn around but his only wing left couldn't hold him up, he fell. Blood was running out of his back, where one of his black wing was, only a few black feather was back. He felt something kick him in his back, making him scream in pain as the kick it his back where the wing once was.

The kick made him fell harder to the ground.

A black light surrendered Atemu's body, _'f-fuck.. No... Not n-no--'_ his thoughts trailed of as he fainted.

"ATEMU!" Hikari shouted in horror as his boyfriend turned back to Yami and hit the ground hard, the stone floor under Yami was destroyed.

Light flew out from Hikari, it hit all the black creatures and they all disappeared with a puf.

Akefia who sat with Ryou in his arms was in shock, his lover had just fainted as he took him in his arms, but when he looked over at Hikari who shouted Atemu's name, he then looked up at Atemu and it was then the biggest shock hit him....

Atemu had transformed...

Atemu is his best friend...

Atemu is..... Yami.

"No," Bakura gasped.

* * *

Review... I hope the fighting scenes was ok XD I'm better to write torture than fights... =o= Sorry if it wasn't good enough...

Review XD Pleeeeeeeeeeease???


	20. Tonight I Will Steal Tears

**Black Wings  
Chapter 20. Tonight I Will Steal Tears**

--

Hikari was holding Yami tightly, he looked down at his beloved, "p-please wake up, please." He whispered as tears was running downs his cheeks, "please be alright my love." Right now he didn't care if his master watched them, he knew his master was in shock over seeing that Yami is Atemu and that Ryou was fainted and almost near death.

"N-no," Akefia gasped, he couldn't take it, the protecter looked away from Yami and Hikari and back at his beloved Ryou. _'Hikari... How could you not tell me!?'_ He exclaimed in his own thoughts.

"Ryou please wake up," Akefia said, he could feel Ryou's blood, it was wet and warm, he didn't like the feeling of it running down his pale fingers. "DAMMIT!" He shouted as he pressed his face to Ryou's chest, he felt tears come to his eyes, the fear was all over him. He couldn't lose his beloved!

"Oh my!" Cecilia gasped, she suddenly stood there, after finding out that Ryou was gone she quickly used her magic to get to the temple. Seeing the phantom thief in his real form, fainted and Ryou laying in the protecter's arms, dying, made her more worried than she already was, but she had to put that aside for now. "Did you get White Snow?" She asked, getting as nod from Hikari who was crying made her decided, she had to help them, it broke her heart to see these people so hurt and sad.

With her own magic she got them home to her little house.

"Protecter, lay Ryou in the bed," she said to Akefia who glared at her but decided that she didn't mean to hurt Ryou, he laid him down on the bed and sat down beside him and softly laid Ryou's head in his lap.

Cecilia turned to Hikari, "what happened to him? I don't see he is hurt." she said.

Hikari nodded sadly, "i-it's because... Because he was hurt in the phantom thief form," Hikari said between sobs and sniffs.

"What made him transform back? How badly was he hurt?" Cecilia asked as she found some bandages to help Ryou.

A big sob escaped Hikari's lips, he started crying again. It was to much for him, his love had been hurt so much, "t-the worst way for a ph-phantom thief a-and a pro-protecter to b-be hurt," he sobbed. He looked down at his beloved's face, Yami was sweating and shaking. Softly Hikari moved a yellow bang out of his face and his tears dripped down at Yami's face.

Cecilia looked confused at Hikari as she started move Ryou's shirt, "what way?" She asked as she looked down at Ryou and started to wrap the bandages around his stomach in hope to stop the bleeding.

"H-his wing.." Hikari cried, "the worst way for a phantom thief and a protecter to get hurt is... IS TO LOSE THEIR WINGS!! ONE WING IS TERRIBLE!!! TWO WINGS IS HELL!" Hikari screamed the last part.

When a phantom thief or a protecter lost a wing it would hurt over the whole body, they would lose so much blood and their back would be so hurt that they can't move and if they were in their normal human form then it wouldn't hurt so much, but still the human body would be in pain. Their magic would get so weak that they can't use it without getting to sick that they could die, but after some time it would get strong again.

Losing a wing was the worst thing for a phantom thief and a protecter to get hurt, dying was even better than losing a wing for them because sometimes the wing would never grow out again and a phantom thief or a protecer without a wing would be like a normal thief or a policeman just with a little powers.

Cecilia's eyes widened, "w-what? He lost a wing!? B-but.. What will happen to him when he only have one wing!?" He exclaimed.

"The wing will grow out, hopefully... A-after some time he can transform again without feeling so much pain.. If he transform he will only get one wing and the other will grow out right from his back and that will be very painful, but there will go some months until the wing will grow out just so his body can get a little stronger" he said sadly, running his fingers through Yami's hair.

Akefia just sat with Ryou's head in his lap, his fingers running through Ryou's wet hair from the blood, listening to what Hikari said, right now he hated Hikari and Yami, but he wouldn't make a scene or beat any of them, no that would be low for now, that would not be right for him, if he would beat Yami then Yami would be awake and he could never think of beating Hikari, but he knew that he would curse them both pain when they would get home, he just didn't now how and what pain he would curse them.

"But I didn't think that it would hurt to get wings," Cecilia said.

Hikari smiled sadly as he moved another bang out of Yami's face, "it hurt's the first time the wings grow out of your back and it will hurt, but after that it won't hurt anymore when the wings grow out.. But if he loses a wing it has to grow out again and that is... Is more painful than the first time they grow out," his words were only a whisper, but both Akefia and Cecilia heard it clearly.

"Oh my," Cecilia whispered. "Has it ever happened before?" She asked, this was horrible.

Hikari nodde sadly, "y-yes," he whispered and then looked down at Yami, "but I don't want to talk about it, right now I just want my Yami to be alright." Yugi's voice was broken as he spoke the words.

"Alright!! Ryou is dying for gods sake! HELP HIM INSTEAD OF TALKING BITCH! AND YOU HIKARI! SHUT UP!!" Akefia shouted in anger.

Cecilia and Hikari both looked at him, "Alright. Give me Ocean Blue and White Snow," she said.

Hikari stood up and walked over to her, gave her the White Snow and the Ocean Blue which he had found in Yami's pocket's. "H-here."

As Cecilia touched the White Snow she felt her beloved soul in it, a smile spread out on her lips as she hold it close to her heart with Ocean Blue in her other hand. _'Pegasus,' _she thought softly, _'we wil finally be together and our souls with finally find peace,'_ she looked down at White Snow.

"How would that help him eh!?" Akefia exclaimed.

Cecilia looked at Akefia, "when you get home Ryou will be fine, when you get home it will be like nothing ever happened to him, but with Yami I'm not sure, he still lost his wing and that have to grow out, he will still feel pain but he will be awake and as alright as he can be," Cecila said softly.

"Then what are you waiting for!?" GET US HOME!" Akefia shouted furiouse.

Cecilia nodded, "alright," she looked down at White Snow and smiled,_ 'my love.. Finally we can rest in peace together,'_ she thought and then the let the two art work touch.

--

_"Ami... Yami! ..... Yami! Yami ....wake up! Please wake up! Love? You aren't dead right?"_

Yami could hear the voice, it was soft and filled with worry, he knew the voice but his mind wouldn't tell him who it belonged to. "W-who?" He whispered.

_"Have you forgotten me, my love?"_

Yami opened his eyes and blinked, he sat up and looked around, "Yugi," he whispered. The sun was almost fully up on the sky, but the light as already touched Hikari and made him transform back to Yugi. "W-what happened he asked?" He looked around and spotted Bakura and Ryou laying on the museum floor, not moving but both were breathing.

Yugi sighed, "you're wing was torn off," he whispered, sadness filled his whole body as he saw Yami's eyes widened and his whole face showed shock. "You fell to the ground, the protecter saw you transforms back."

It was now Yami noticed that there was pain over his whole body and that he was in his normal form and not in the phantom thief form anymore. A gasp escaped his lips, "oh shit!" He said and looked back at Akefia who was starting to move and Ryou groaned as he opened his eyes.

"We got send home after Ocean Blue and White Snow touched each other." Yugi started to explain again, "I've been awake for three hours now, you talked a little in your sleep and now you're awake. Akefia was awake when we came here but something made him faint again in only a few seconds when we came here, Ryou has been out like a candle since we got back, he was hurt by a sword and almost died but when we got back here it was like nothing ever happened to him, but I don't think you were that lucky since your pain is magical."

Yami nodded, "Bakura is going to hate me now," he whispered, eyes was locked on his best friend.

"I'm sure that if you explain everything then he will understand and maybe he will only be a little angry at you," Yugi said and helped Yami back on his feet.

"Ow!" Yami groaned as his back started to hurt like hell, "how am I ever going to steal again? My wing has to grow out, the pain," his mother had told him everything about the phantom thief and as much as she knew about the protecter, but she never told him about Hikari, so he knew that his wing would grow out again and he knew it would be painful.

Yugi looked at him with worried eyes, "if the pain will be to much, then I will try to take it away, but I will need the protecter to wish it," he said.

"Like Bakura will ever wish for that," Yami muttered. He looked back at Akefia who suddenly sat up, yami gasped,_ 'please don't hate me,'_ he watched as Akefia looked confused around until his eyes landed on Ryou who also sat up.

"You're okay!" Akefia exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Ryou who smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry," Ryou said, "I'm fine and I feel perfect."

Akefia nodded and let go of Ryou, he looked around again until his eyes laid upon Yugi, "Yugi," he said. Then his eyes moved to Yami, silver eyes turned into anger and hatred. "YAMI!" He shouted and jumped up, he ran towards Yami and pounched Yami right in the face, sending Yami down towards the floor.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING BELIEVED IN YOU YAMI! I TRUSTED YOU!! DAMMIT! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?" Akefia continued to pounch Yami right in the face.

Ryou's eyes were wide as he watched his boyfriend beat his best friend, "Stop it!" He yelled to Akefia.

"STOP IT MASTER!" Yugi shouted, "please stop it!" He wanted to push Akefia away from Yami, but he couldn't, his master would punish him. "Pl--"

"BAKURA STOP IT!" Ryou shouted.

Akefia stopped, his eyes widened as he looked down at Yami's face, it was bruised and blood was running from Yami's nose and lip. "S-shit," he gasped and stood up. He turned around and looked at Ryou with wide eyes, "y-you k-kn-know?" He whispered in shock.

"Of course I know you're Bakura! How stupid do you think I am!? I also know that Yugi is Hikari and Yami is the phantom thief!" Ryou stood up. "I knew about them before I saw them transform!"

"N-no," Akefia whispered and looked down, fearing that Ryou would hate him.

Ryou's eyes softened, "but I still love you Aké, I've been in love you for two years now, but I was to afraid to tell you, but when you were in the protecter form.. Then I wasn't afraid at all," tears was now running downs his face. "I love you Bakura."

Akefia gasped, "y-you love me?" He asked, forgetting everything about Yami.

Ryou nodded, "of course you idiot," he watched as Akefia's face turned into angry again.

The protecter turned around and looked down at Yami, "I hope you will rot in hell Yami," he grabed Yugi's arms, "you are comming with me!" He growled and then he walked over to Ryou. "Come with me," he said softly, he couldn't be angry at his beloved Ryou.

"Where are you going?" Ryou whispered.

"I will follow you home," Akefia said.

Ryou shook his head, "no, you go home and I will help Yami home," he said and walked past Akefia and towards his friend who was laying on the floor.

"Why?" Akefia asked.

"Because Yami is my friend," Ryou said and helped Yami to his feet. He looked back at Akefia just to see he was gone and Yugi too.

Ryou helped Yami up on his feet, "Yami, are you alright?" He asked softly and went over to the window, he looked down and saw there only was one meter to the ground. He softly placed Yami in the windowsil and then pushed Yami out of the window.

Yami groaned as he hit the ground. "Hey!" His voice sounded weak.

"Sorry," Ryou said as he jumped out of the window and picked Yami up again, one arm under Yami's arm there was over his shoulder as they started to walk home. "How are you?" He asked.

"Never b-been better," Yami said sarcastic.

Ryou smiled softly and rolled with his eyes, "so you are living on the cliff over there right?" He asked as he pointed to a big cliff he could see there were long away.

"Yup," Yami said.

"This is going to take hours," Ryou muttered as he started to walk.

--

"AARG! I HATE THIS!" Akefia shouted, grabbed a beautiful china lamp in white with chinese words on it and threw it at the wall where the lamp smashed into pieces.

The protecter turned around, red in the face of being so angry, so furiouse. He had to get it all out before he would do anything to Yugi who was here right now or Ryou who hopefully would come by tomorrow, and if they were hurt because of him, then he would never forgive himself again. "ARG!" He grabbed his cell phone and trew it towards the window where it flew through, the glass shattered and flew outside and inside.

Yugi yelped as he jumped away as glass flew towards him. He looked at his furiouse master, "m-master please stop it," he said gently. He slowly moved towards Akefia to lay a hand on his shoulder, but as soon as he was close enough to lay his hand on the shoulder, Akefia then turned around and smashed Yugi's hand away.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Akefia screamed and pushed Hikari away from him, "I don't want to fucking hurt you!" His words were spoken in truth, but inside him he felt like hitting Yugi just one time because he didn't tell him that Yami was Atemu, but he couldn't, he couldn't hurt Yugi.

Yugi nodded and turned around to leave.

"NO! DON'T GO!" Akefia shouted.

Yugi turned around and stared at his master, "but you just told me to leave you alone," he said.

Akefia's eyes narrowed more than they already was, they screamed with anger and hatred but Yugi somehow knew that the anger and hatred wasn't towards him.

The protecter turned around once again and kicked the wall making a painting fall from the wall. He took a deep breath, if he continued doing this somebody would get hurt, if just his father was home instead of being with one of his many girlfriends then Akefia could take all the anger and hatred out on his father.

"I-is there something I can do?" Yugi asked.

Akefia turned around and looked at him, "transform into Hikari! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU WHEN YOU ARE LOOKING LIKE THIS!!" He screamed.

Yugi quickly nodded and transformed into Hikari's form, he kinda understood in a strange way that Akefia didn't want to look at his other form, Yugi Motou. He looked into Akefia's silver eyes, "anything els?" He asked softly.

"I...." Akefia turned around and started to smash his hands into the wall with all his powers, making wholes in the wall. "I JUST WISH YAMI WOULD DIE! ARG!! HOW COULD HE NOT HAVE TOLD ME!? HOW LONG DID HE KNOW THAT I WAS AKEFIA!! AAAARG!" Akefia kicked the wall again.

Hikari's eyes went blank, a light stribe flew from one side of his eye to the other, "as you wish master," he said and bowed.

The protecter turned around and looked at Hikari with confused eyes, "what do you mean by that?" He growled.

"That I will grant your wish," Hikari said and bowed deeply.

Akefia tilted his head, "w-what wish?" He asked, not understanding what Hikari would mean. He transformed back to his real from before he glared at Hikari again, "I didn't wish for a thing, now go, I want to be alone." He growled.

Hikari nodded, turned around and left the room. He went back to his own room, opened door, went in and closed it after him. A sob escaped his lips as he pressed his back against the door, he looked up in the celling as he fell down and sat on his butt, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them. His beautiful face was hidden in his arms as he started to cry.

"N-no," he cried.

* * *

Please review.. I hope you liked the chapter XD I looked it over so many times because there were things I didn't like in it and some other stuff.. xD But now I think it look's fine.. ^-^

Don't worry, I havn't forgot The Demon And His Beauty, I just want to finish Black Wings before I start on The Demon And His Beauty Again.. :3 Review XD


	21. Tonight I Will Steal Your Body

**Black Wings  
Chapter 21. Tonight I Will Steal Your Body**

--

The weekend was over. Monday was now here and all young people went to school.

When Ryou had come home with Yami his mother and father had been all upset and told Ryou to stay over night instead of going home, Ryou had called his father and told him that he had been studing with a friend and they fall asleep and when he woke up he found out it was already a new day.

Yami had been asleep all weekend, but when he woke up Sunday evening he felt fine, he only had a mild headache and after some food he felt stronger and much more better. Therefore had his mother told him to go to school at Monday and if he would start to feel bad then he should go home again.

He hadn't stole a single thing all week, his mother who was very sad about it, since she love to get new art works, had demanded him to stay home since her little baby boy was sick and very weak.

Yami hadn't heard a word from Bakura or Yugi and his parents had told him that only Ryou had called to check on Yami to see if his friend were alright. His parents thought it was strange that Yugi didn't call, but Yami told that Yugi wasn't home because he was on a weekend vacation with his father.

_'I hope Yugi will be in school today, I really want to see him.. But what if Bakura is holding him away from me...'_ Yami thought sadly as he got inside the car, he looked at his father who smiled at him and began to drive.

When he arrived at school, he opened door and went out of the car, he turned back to his father and smiled, "bye bye and thanks for driving me," he said and sent his father one last smile before turning around and walked towards the school building.

It felt weird to know that Bakura would possible be here today, what would happen?

A sigh escaped his lips, it was deep and long.

Yami looked back up at the school building, not sure if he wanted to go inside it._ 'I have to, I want to talk to Bakura and Yugi,'_ he nodded to himself, deciding that he would go inside.

He started walking again and went inside. He opened the door to the classroom to find it empty, "where is everyone?" He asked with confuse written all over his face.

"There is still a half hour for us to meet," Ryou said.

Yami turned around and saw Ryou walk inside the classroom. "There is? Hmm, didn't know that," Yami lied, truth to be told he had wanted to come earlier just so he could sit in the classroom thinking about what to say, and if he didn't find something to say then he still would have time to run home before anybody saw him.

"Like you didn't know that Yami," Ryou said with a gently smile, clappd Yami softly on the shoulder before he went over to his seat. "So how are you feeling?" He asked as he placed his school bag on the floor beside his chair.

Yami sighed and went over to his seat, he laid his bag on the chair and sat down on his desk, he looked into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes and sighed once again. "Like hell, I don't know what to tell Bakura, I want talk to him, I don't want him to hate me... But I understand why he hates me! I should have told him from the beginning that I knew he is the protecter!" Yami exclaimed softly.

"I can't really help you with that Yami, I wish I could but I can't.. I'm sorry," Ryou said with sad eyes, he really wished to help his friend.

Yami nodded, still looking at Ryou. "You don't have to be sorry, what happened is between Bakura and I.. The phantom thief and the protecter is destined to be enemies.. But when I found out that Bakura was the protecter then I just couldn't tell him that I know that he is the protecter and that I'm the phantom thief! I didn't want to lose our friendship... But now it seems that I have destroyed our friendship." Yami's words were filled with sadness as he spoke.

"Bakura could never hate you Yami, maybe he believes he does but somewhere inside him he knows that he never could hate you." Ryou stood up and walked over to Yami, he wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged him friendly, "maybe you should give him some time to calm down, to understand why you didn't say a word about it, I'm sure he would understand, he is not stupid." Ryou whispered.

Yami shivered as he felt Ryou's hot breath against his ear. "Maybe I should do that," he whispered.

"I could talk to him if you want me too," Ryou said.

Before Yami could answer he heard the door open. Ryou pulled away and both looked at the door to see Bakura stand there looking at them with angry eyes.

"Hey Bakura," Ryou said gently.

Bakura looked at Ryou, "hey," he said and then looked back at Yami.

"Well I have some books to return to the library," Ryou said as he clapped his hands together infront of his chest and then walked to his seat, grabbed some books from his school bag and then walked over to the door where Bakura still stood.

Before Ryou could go disapear to the library, grabbed Bakura Ryou's arm softly and made Ryou turn around. Their eyes meet, showing their love for each other so both knew that the other still loved him. "Are you okay?" Bakura asked, his voice only showed a slight of worry, but Bakura's eyes showed only worry.

Ryou nodded, leaned closer to Bakura and kissed him softly on the cheek, before he pulled away he whispered in Bakura's ear, "talk to him," and then he pulled away and went out of the classroom and closed the door.

"Yugi," Ryou said.

Outside the classroom stood Yugi against the wall, a foot was placed on the wall he stood against, the other was placed right on the floor. He looked down on his foot until he heard his name. Yugi looked up and saw Ryou. "Hey," he said.

"How are you? Why aren't you in the classroom?" Ryou asked, he noticed the sadness there was in Yugi's face._ 'Why are you sad? What happened in the Hikari mansion?'_ Ryou thought.

Yugi smiled, but Ryou could clearly see that Yugi was forcing that smile and that it was totally fake. "Fine," he said softly, his voice sounded sore. "Bakura sensed that Yami was inside the classroom and... And he demanded me to stay outside the classroom until more students would arrive."

"Oh," Ryou said softly. "Want to go to the library instead of waiting here?"

Yugi nodded and the smile disappeared, "t-that would be nice," he said and followed Ryou to the library. _'Oh me beloved Yami... I can't kill you.. I can't!' _Yugi thought in sadness,_ 'as soon as I will see Yami.. My powers will take over and I will kill him! But I know that if there is others around my powers won't take over.. They won't allow me t-to.. K.. K-kill him infront of others,'_ he sighed sadly and shook his head, _'how can I stop this madness? Bakura can't take his wishes back.. I can't kill my beloved Yami, I CA--'_

"Yugi?" Ryou called softly, "the library is this way and if you continue to go that way you will go right into a wall, just so you know."

Purple eyes blinked, Ryou was right, he was only half a meter away from a wall. He smiled fakely again, "ehehehe, s-sorry I was deeply in my thoughts," he then turned to Ryou and continued to follow his friend.

Ryou looked at Yugi one last time before he started to walk again, he turned around a cornor and opened the door to the library, he moved to the side and let Yugi walk in. When Yugi had walked in he then closed the door, "just do something while I give the books back to the librarian, I also have some other books I want to borrow," he said and walked over to the librarian who smiled gently at him.

Yugi nodded and found a chair behind him where he sat down in and went back to his thoughts. _'Right now I'm so happy that Yami can transform.. I just hope that it dosn't hurt so much when he is in the phantom thief form.. I'm glad my master only told me to kill Yami and not Atemu,' _he smiled sadly,_ 'but I know I can't live forever by only being with Yami when he is Atemu... It would hurt Yami so much to only be with me at the afternoon and night.. It would also hurt me.. Maybe even drive us both insane because we love each other so much..' _He felt tears in his eyes, _'n-no don't cry! I can't let Ryou see me cry!'_

"What is wrong with your friend Ryou?" The librarian asked softly as she eyed Ryou's friend.

Ryou smiled softly, "I don't know, much has happened and it hurts him, his boyfriend, my boyfriend and I," Ryou answered as he watched the librarian place the book's on her desk so she could put them on the bookshelves later.

"Oh, I hope everything will be alright," she said with a smile.

"I hope your right, Cary," Ryou said. Cary was the librarian's name, since Ryou went to the library everyday he and the librarian had got to talk much and got to know each other so everytime they taked they used each other's name.

Cary smiled, "oh that reminds me, I got some new books today, it's fantasy your favorite." She looked at her computer, "I think the one called The Phantom Thief would interest you," she said.

Ryou blinked, "The Phantom Thief?" He asked.

"Yes, a woman wrote a story about the phantom thief, you know him there steals the Hikari family's art works right?" Ryou nodded, "well she wrote a story where the phantom thief is the main characther and it's in a fantasy world, there is also love, angst and other things you like, it's a really good book." Cary said and looked back at her computer.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Ryou said, "where is it placed?" He asked.

Cary looked back at him, "bookshelve five under T."

Ryou nodded, "thanks Cary, see you later today or tomorrow," he said.

"Of course sweety," Cary smiled and then went back to her computer.

Ryou turned around and looked at Yugi who was in deep thoughts, "Yugi I will go find a book, do you want to come with me or do you just want to sit there?" He asked.

"Eh.. I will just, follow you," Yugi said and stood up.

Ryou nodded and they went over to the bookshelve five.

Ryou looked after T, "t, t, t" he muttered as he looked at the shelve. "Aha, t" he said as he found T, he then started to look after The Phantom Thief.

"So are you going to tell me what is cursing you to be like this?" Ryou asked Yugi as he looked for the title of the book.

Yugi blinked, "w-what?" he asked in surprise as he looked at his friend, he had hoped that Ryou wouldn't noticed that he was different.

Chocolate brown eyes rolled and Ryou stopped looking for the book. He turned around and looked at Yugi who was looking surprised at him. "Don't think I'm that stupid Yugi, I know something is making you so sad." he said.

"I don't think you're stupid, Ryou," Yugi said quickly.

Ryou sighed, "I know you don't. So what is making you so sad?" He asked, looking right into Yugi's purple eyes, for the first time he could see that the eyes were a little red, _'so he has been crying,' _he thought,_ 'what happened in the Hikari mansion?'_

A sob escaped Yugi's lips, much to Ryou's surprise. "Y-Yugi?" he asked softly as he laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, their eyes were still looking into each other.

"I-I can't tell!" Yugi cried as he leaned into Ryou's body, his face hidden in Ryou's chest as his tears fell from his eyes. "I can't t-tell! I'm s-so sorry!" Yugi cried.

Ryou smiled warm but with a slight of sadness because his friend were crying. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him softly, "I understand Yugi, please don't cry." Ryou whispered, "you're making me cry," he felt his own tears come to his eyes.

Seeing Yugi like this broke his heart.

"S-sorry," Yugi pulled away, sniffed and then whipped his tears away. He forced a smile, this time it was not fake as he looked into Ryou's watery tears. "I'm sorry Ryou," he said softly.

Ryou nodded, "don't be," he turned around with a smile and looked right at the book his was looking for, he grabbed it and turned back to Yugi. "Talk to Yami alright? I think he want's to talk to you." He said.

"Alright," Yugi said, for the first time today he face (1) were smiling.

--

Bakura looked into Yami's eyes, Ryou just went out of the classroom, he kinda knew that Ryou would take Yugi to the library. His eyes were locked with Yami's crimson eyes.

"Bakura," Yami said softly as he looked at his friend. He felt more nervouse now that he could see Bakura's eyes, they were filled with hate, anger, confuse and sadness. _'I have to tell him'_. "Bak-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bakura asked angry, he didn't move an inch, still standing with his to the door to the classroom.

There was silence filled in the classroom, outside was a bird singing.

Yami sighed, "I wanted to.. But I when I found out I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would hate me," he said softly.

"How long have you know?" Bakura asked, his voice was still sounding angry.

"Since the week after I could transform into the phantom thief for the first time," Yami answered.

"Hmph, so you didn't want to tell me... Because you didn't want to lose our friendship eh?" Bakura growled, Yami nodded. "Well to late for that Yami! If you just had told me then this shit wouldn't have happened!" He turned around and went out of the classroom. He looked to the side and saw Yugi wasn't there,_ 'so he went with Ryou,'_ he thought.

Yami closed his eyes before he sat down on his seat and knocked his head down in the table. "Damn me!" He growled.

After the first lesson just ended, Bakura quickly walked out of the classroom with Ryou following. The others also ran out of the classroom leaving the teacher, Yami and Yugi.

With a sigh Yugi stood up, he had to leave before the teacher would. He went out of the classroom and heard Yami followed him. Quickly Yugi ran down the corridor and turned around a cornor and went into a empty classroom. After some minuts he opened the door, thinking Yami was gone, but luck wasn't on his side as he saw Yami walk down a corridor not seeing Yugi, nobody was around, only Yami and Yugi.

Yugi's powers took over. His eyes began to glow amethyst. He moved his hand up and pointed the tips of his fingers at Yami who was walking away with his back against Yugi, still not knowing that Yugi was there.

A amethyst colored beam flew out of Yugi's fingertips, right a Yami but a girl suddenly appeared and she ran towards Yami.

The amethyst colored beam disappeared into thin air.

Yugi gasped as he went back to his normal self, _'I-I just tried to kill Yami!' _He exclaimed in his thoughts. His eyes widened as he saw it was Anzu who was the girl. "N-no," he whispered and closed his eyes. _'Maybe Yami is better without me...'_ He opened his eyes again.

"I can't think that! Yami needs me and I need him! We love each other," he glared evilly at Anzu._ 'Don't you dare to touch him!'_

Yugi turned around with a sigh before he walked away, not the way Yami and Anzu went, the other way. _'Tonight my beloved Yami.. Tonight I will show you how much I love you...'_

--

Ryou turned around and looked at Bakura who didn't see him as he walked to his limo to get home. The school had ended for today. He watched Yugi who quickly followed Bakura to the limo. "Bakura!" Ryou called.

Hearing his name being called made Bakura turn around, his angry eyes softened as he saw Ryou, he smiled "wait here I will be here in a few minuts," he muttered to Yugi who nodded. Bakura the ran over to Ryou.

"I was wondering if.. If you would come by like you always do at night," Ryou whispered softly with a blush spread out on his cheeks.

Bakura smirked and then he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled Ryou closer. "Of course I will come by, don't worry about that." He looked into Ryou's warm chocolate brown eyes before leaning down and capturing Ryou's warm and soft lips.

Happily Ryou kissed back.

The need to air made them pull away from each other. They looked into each others eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Please don't hold Yugi and Yami from each other Bakura," Ryou said, not looking away from Bakura's dark brown eyes.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "why should I? They lied to me!" He growled.

A sigh, deep and long, escaped Ryou's lips, he looked pressed his forehead against Bakura, "because no matter how hard you try to keep them away from each other they will get to each other some way." He looked back up at Bakura before moving out of Bakura's arms, "nothing can stay in the way of real love," he whispered before he turned around and walked towards his own limo there would drive him home.

"Ryou," Bakua whispered softly. His face turned back to anger as he turned around and walked towards his limo. _'Nothing can stay in the way of real love,'_ he thought. _'But I can at least try so I can curse them pain like they have cursed me pain.'_ He sat down in the limo, "home now," he said coldly to to driver.

--

Yami looked at the sea, it was indeed beautiful. The sun would soon be going down, only three hours or so. He sighed deeply, "why did Yugi run away from me today?? I didn't even get the chance to speek with him, does he hate me?" He asked. "Did Bakura wish for him to hate me? What happened in the Hikari mansion?" He whispered to himself.

His eyes closed and he laid a hand on his chest over his heart. "I should try to transform, I feel alright now so maybe it isn't that bad when I'm Atemu." He took a long and deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I can nevet get tired of staring at the sea," he whispered before he transformed. "Mmm!" He groaned and grabbed his shirt and fell down to his knees, "ok, it hurts more than I thought it would," he whispered and started to breath normally.

"Ignore the pain," he whispered, "ignore it, if I do then it maybe won't hurt that much!" He stood back up and took a deep breath.

He stood stiff, looking at the ocean with his crimson eyes. He looked over his shoulder, "if I call my wing then it will hurt like hell, I think I have to wait a month at least before I will call my wings again," he smiled to himself.

"Atemu." A voice said behind him.

Crimson eyes widened, he knew the voice. Smiled and turned around, "Yugi," he said.

His love was still wearing the school uniform.

"I'm so sorry!" Yugi ran towards Atemu, threw his arms around Atemu's neck and hold him close as he cried into the chest of his beloved. "I'm sorry that I ran away! Something happened in the mansion after Akefia took me home with him when he got back to our world! I-I can't tell you what happened, I'm sorry!" Yugi's tears ran down his cheeks.

Atemu smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Yug's waist, "I'm just happy that you don't hate me," he whispered.

Purple eyes looked into crimson as Yugi looked up at his beloved. "K-kiss me please," Yugi whispered.

Atemu nodded, whipped Yugi's tears away and leaned down, kissed on Yugi's closed eyes before he moved down to Yugi's mouth.

Happily Yugi kissed back, their lips parted at the need to touch and love each other was over them. They battled for who to be the dominate one. But after a few seconds Atemu won and smirked into the kiss.

Atemu started to trail kisses down Yugi's neck, he began to nip on the collarbone.

"Ah!" Yugi moaned of the feeling, it was nice.

Showing he wanted more Atemu began to lick down to Yugi's shoulders, he then started to kiss Yugi's shoulders and with his hand he pulled Yugi's school uniform jacket a little down, then his white shirt leaving Yugi's shoulder bare. Atemu smiled and started to kiss Yugi's shoulder again.

"Mmm, ah! Atemu" Yugi moaned happily and leaned his head back.

Atemu smiled and slowly pushed Yugi down into the sand as he started to kiss Yugi's neck again as he moved to lay above Yugi. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. Their tongues once again started to battle for one of them to be the dominate one.

"I want you Atemu," Yugi whispered softly and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Atemu pulled away and looked down at Yugi, "w-what?" He asked.

Yugi smiled, "I want to give my body to you.. You have already stolen my heart and my soul, now I want to give you my body.. I-I want to show you how much I love you... P-please my phantom thief, steal my body." He leaned up and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, he softly pressed a kiss on Atemu's lips and then pulled away.

"Are you sure Yugi?" Atemu whispered as Yugi laid back down. Atemu laid a hand on Yugi's cheek and softly caressed it with a smile on his face. Was this a dream? Or was it really real?

Yugi nodded, "I'm sure.. I love you so much Atemu," a smile spread out on his lips, "I want us to do this," he said.

Atemu nodded, leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips, "say it again," he whispered.

"I want you to steal my body Atemu, make love to me" Yugi whispered.

Atemu smiled again and started to opened Yugi's shirt and at the same time he kissed Yugi's chest.

Another moan escaped Yugi's lips.

--

Atemu and Yugi lay in each other's arms. Yugi was laying with his head on Atemu's chest. Both were laying naked in the sand after one round of their first time of love making.

"I love you," Atemu whispered as he stroke Yugi's hair.

Yugi smiled, "I love you too Atemu," he looked up at Atemu and their eyes met. "Remember Atemu, no matter what I do.. Or what happens to me," he went silent and he moved up, hands on each other of Atemu's head, knees on each side of Atemu's hips as he looked down at Atemu with a smile. "I will always love you.. Always," Yugi leaned down and kissed Atemu on the lips.

_'Yugi...'_ Atemu thought as the darkness started to hit Yugi and he transformed into Hikari.

* * *

Review.. I hope you liked it!^^ Sorry for not writing a lemon.. But I'm not ready to do that yet.. :3 As you all know, Akefia said KILL YAMI not KILL ATEMU! XD I know that Yami and Atemu are the same person.. But still.. They aren't the same XD Oh well.. Yugi/Hikari has to kill YAMI but not Atemu since Akefia said YAMI.. XD I hope you understand.. :3

I feel so bad for making everyone hate Bakura XD Don't worry Bakura, I would never hate you! NEVER! I'm a big fangirl X3 Muwhahahaha!

Bakura: Ô____ô Eh.. Yeah.. Sure.. I don't really care..

Risa: NANI!?

Bakura: *Steps away from the crazy fangirl*

Ryou: *Sweatdrop* Ehehehe...

(1) Hahaha XD Went I wrote that line I wrote it on danish! But when I noticed it I quickly changed it XD Haha! I wrote: "Alright," sagde Yugi, for første gang i dag smilede hans ansigt. XD Hehe..


	22. Tonight I Will Steal Hikari's History

**Black Wings  
Chapter 22. Tonight I Will Steal Hikari's History**

--

Ryou was standing outside on the balcony. Above him was the moon shinning with stars all over the sky, but clouds were starting to take over the dark night sky.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at the white feather Akefia had given him, "my vision of the future changed," he whispered softly as he remembered the vision of Bakura making love to him, the vision he got when he was on Okinawa with the class.

"So it won't happen?" He whispered as he looked back up at the moon. His arms were crossed over each other as they rested on the railing. "I kinda wanted it to happen... I love Bakura," he said.

He didn't know that behind him landed Akefia who heard everything Ryou just said. With a smile Akefia walked silently over to Ryou, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and whispered into his ear, "I love you too my Ryou."

Ryou gasped, "B-Bakura!" He turned around with wide eyes of the shock that his beloved just had given him. He smiled as he saw Akefia stand there, "Akefia," he said.

The protecter smiled and pressed Ryou's body closer to his. Ryou wrapped his arms around Akefia's neck and they both leaned closer to kiss their love. They broke apart again and looked into each others eyes.

"What won't happen?" Akefia asked softly as they started to walk towards Ryou's bedroom.

Ryou sighed again, "one of my visions of the future change," he answered as he sat down on his bed. Akefia sat down beside him and pulled Ryou into his lap.

A smirk was spread out on Akefia's lips as he leaned down and kissed the tip of Ryou's nose. "Things chance, something must have happened to change that vision." He said, his voice still soft as before. The voice always made Ryou so happy, when they were alone Akefia and Bakura always was so gentle, kind and romantic but when others were aroud was he sometimes cold and hard and other things.

"You're right," Ryou giggled, he leaned up and kissed Akefia on the lips and before Akefia could kiss back Ryou pulled his lips away. "Can I see you transform?" Ryou whispered softly.

Akefia smiled again, he moved some of Ryou's snow whie hair out of Ryou's face and then placed Ryou back on the bed. He stood up and walked over to the big glass window. One of his pale hands placed itself on the window, he looked up at the moon. "Of course," he answered.

Chocolate brown eyes looked at Akefia curiouse.

The protecter took a deep breath. A light started to glow around him. His wings disappeared, white feathers flew around the room. And then he was stading there as Bakura again.

"That was beautiful," Ryou said and stood up. He walked over to Bakura and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and he hugged him tightly. "Thank you for showing me."

Bakura smirked and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, "I will do what I can to please you," he leaned down and captured Ryou's lips with his own.

--

Another lesson was ended, like it always did everyday. Yami looked over his shoulder to see Yugi was sitting there in his own thoughts,_ 'Yugi,'_ he thought with a smile and the memories of last night floaded in his mind, it had been so amazing, so wonderful. He was very happy that Yugi thought the same about their first love making. The smile disappeared on his lips and he turned his head to Bakura who was walking out of the class with Ryou beside him.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and it sounded like someone ran out of the class.

Yami looked over his shoulder to catch Yugi run out of the glass. He frowned and then stood up, he saw the last person in the glass walk out, _'what is wrong with Yugi? Why dosn't he want to be alone with me?'_ He thought as he walked out on the corridor, there weren't many students since most of them were outside doing whatever they wanted. He saw Yugi turn around a cornor, "now I need to know," he muttered to himself and followed Yugi.

He turned around a cornor and saw stairs, ''is Yugi going to the roof?'' He asked him outloud, not really caring if anybody heard him, but who would? Nobody was here, and with those thoughts he followed Yugi to the roof, not knowing that Bakura came walking around the cornor to see Yami run up the stairs. "What is he doing? I don't want him to be alone with Yugi!" He growled and then followed, but only walked instead of running, he had to plan something there could hurt them.

"Yugi!" Yami called and opened to door to the roof, he saw Yugi stand at the edge of the roof, fingers holding the fence there was around the roof on the school so no students could jump to kill them self.

Crimson eyes stared at the sight, Yugi was standing there with the back to Yami, not knowing Yami was there. The summer sun was shinning brightly down, hitting Yugi and it made Yugi shinning beautifully._ 'And he is all mine'_ Yami thought with a smile.

"Hey Yugi, why are you running?" Yami asked, still standing on his place.

Yami heard a gasp, but Yugi didn't turn around. "Yugi?" He asked. Was he little one afraid of him? Was he embrassed about their love making? "What is wrong? Is it about what we did last night?" His voice sounded worried, what if Yugi hated him?

_'Don't turn around! Please!'_ Yugi cried in his thoughts, _'I-I'm strong enough! I.. I can't kill Yami' _Yugi thought, he didn't answer Yami. Tears stated to run down his cheeks, making him weaker to his own powers. _'NO!'_ Yugi cried one last time in his thoughts, but his power took over.

Yugi's beautiful purple eyes turned blank, his face had no feelings, no emotion at all.

"Yugi?" Yami asked again softly.

The blank eyed boy turned around, but it didn't look like he moved his feet's at all. It more seemed like he was flying a inch over the roof. Yugi spread his arms to he sides and looked into Yami's eyes. "I have to make my master's wish come true," he said with a voice of no emotion.

Yami blinked, "w-what is wrong? Yugi? Please tell me?" He asked as he started to take some steps back as Yugi float towards him. "Dammit Yugi! What is wrong?" Yami asked. _'Something is wrong, he is not like himself'_ Yami gasped as he saw a glow surrendered Yugi's body. The next thing he knew was that he jumped out of the way of a amethyst light beam there came from Yugi's finger tips.

"Yugi stop this!" Yami shouted, "what are you doing?" He looked at Yugi who just moved towards him.

Yami quickly moved to the side as another beam came towards him. "YUGI!" He shouted. He looked into Yugi's eyes and gasped._ 'His eyes.. It's like when he is taken orders..' _He said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bakura who just opened to door to the roof, seeing Yugi send beam's after Yami. He looked at Yugi and then at Yami. "A bad breakup or what?" He asked with a smirk.

Yami glared at him, "No! Something is wrong with Yugi! Look at his eyes! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" He shouted and ran towards Bakura but stopped as a amethyst light beam came flying towards him. Yami jumped back and tripped over his own feet, he fell and landed on his ass.

"What do you mean?" Bakura growled, he didn't really care that Yugi was using his powers towards Yami.

"I mean that you wished something or did something to MY Yugi!" Yami growled and stood back up, "look at him! He has no feelings! NO EMOTIONS! What is wrong with him?" Yami looked furiouse at Bakura, jumped back as another beam came towards him.

Bakura's eyebrows rose, "I didn't wish a thing and I clearly didn't do a thing to him," he looked at Yugi, into the blank eyes._ 'But his eyes his like when he is doing something I wished for'_ he looked back at Yami,_ 'why would Yugi attack Yami? He wouldn't without a reason.' _Once again he looked at Yugi._ 'Something is wrong with him.. Maybe he is broken?' _He walked towards Yugi and laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "alright Yugi, stop this now." he said.

Blank eyes looked up and into Bakura's dark brown ones. "I can't, once master wished something he can't take it back. Now let go, I have to kill him as you wished." Yugi said, they way he talked was like a robot.

"Kill him? Yugi are you crazy!? Stop it! I wish for you to stop this!" Bakura said and started to shake Yugi, but Yugi grabbed Bakura's hands, threw them off his shoulders and then he threw Bakura towards the door.

"Master, you can't take a wish back." Yugi said and then walked towards Yami.

Yami looked at Bakura,_ 'I have to get away here... If Yugi goes back to normal and finds out that he killed me, then it would destroy him!'_ Yami jumped up, ran over to Bakura. "Let's go before he kills me!" He grabbed Bakura, pulled him up and ran back to the stairs and down to te corridors.

"I swear I didn't wish for him to kill you!" Bakura growled as they ran.

"Well then, explain to me WHY he say that you did!?" Yami shouted.

"I have no idea!" Bakura shouted back.

"Well what happened af--AH!" Yami saw a amethyst light beam flew right past him and right through the wall. Both Yami and Bakura looked over their shoulders to see Yugi came floating after them.

"C'mon!" Bakura growled and started to run.

"What happened after you went home with Yugi!?" Yami growled as they ran.

"I was angry! I just found out that my best friend since forever was my mortal enemy! I was so furiouse! I smashed things, I broke things! I said things!" Bakura said.

"Well maybe you said, I wish for you to kill my best friend because he is my mortal enemy! OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Yami growled.

"Well if I did then I did! I just don't remember it! I was furiouse, you know I say things I sometimes don't mean when I'm furiouse!" Bakura answered and ran outside.

"Yeah I know! Believe me! That was how I found out you freaking was in fucking love with Ryou!!" Yami said and looked over his shoulder, "stop!" He said as he saw Yugi's eyes were back to normal and he didn't float anymore.

Bakura stopped and turned around, he also saw it. "Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi blinked at them, then gasped. "No," he said and tears formed in his eyes. "NO!" He turned around, ran and disappeared in a flash of light.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted.

Bakura looked at him, then around, "that's right," he muttered. "Yugi once told me that he can't use magic if there is none-magical beings in the same area or room for that matter. He can use it around us because we are the phantom thief and the protecter, he can use it around Ryou since he got a little power when I gave him the feather."

"So you are saying that whenever I'm alone with Yugi, he will be like this? FROM FREAKING NOW OWN!?" Yami shouted the last part as he grabbed Bakura's shirt and glared at Bakura with furiouse eyes.

"Well, yeah," Bakura said.

"You think this is funny eh!?" Yami growled.

"No, actually no. I don't wish for you to die dammit," Bakura moved Yami's hands and looked away. "Just don't be alone with him until we will find a way to stop this," he muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Last night I was alone with Yugi, Bakura. He seemed find there," Yami said.

Bakura looked at him, "but then why wasn't he fine now?" He asked.

Yami thought about it, "maybe because I was in the phantom thief form," he said thoughtful. "Maybe you only wished for this me to die. Maybe you said, I wish for you to kill Yami, or I wish for Yami to die.. But when I'm Atemu then I'm not Yami, but I still am Yami," Yami said, "it's confusing, I never really did understand it when my mother told me about it."

"I think you're right about that," Bakura said and sighed. "Well Yami," he looked back at Yami, this time his eyes softened.

"Yes?" Yami said.

Bakura sighed deeply again, "what would you say if I told you that I want to tell you about Yugi? His story, who he is, where he is from, why I'm his master and other stuff."

"You're seriouse!? You want to tell me! Please tell me! I want to know!" Yami exclaimed.

Bakura nodded, "alright then let's go." He walked towards the school gates.

"Out of school?" Yami asked.

"Yup, it's been a long time since we last skipped," Bakura said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but that's your fault since you wanted to spend all the time in school watching your Ryou," Yami grinned.

"Shut up," Bakura growled.

--

The two teen's had placed themself on Bakura's bed. They looked at each other and Bakura sighed once again. "Well, is there anything you want to have before I start? It's a long story and I'm sure you have questions," he said.

Yami shook his head, "no, just start the story." He said, for such a long time he wished to know who Yugi really is, where he is from and all that stuff about Yugi he didn't know.

"Alright," Bakura said with a nod. He leaned back against the wall and looked up in the celling. "Well, it's been told that no one knows exactly what Yugi is and where he is from, since he won't tell himself and that is one of the few things a protecter can't wish about." Bakura started.

Yami nodded but didn't say a word.

"Well, the history says that over 700 years ago was the first boy with the protecter's DNA born and he was near dead. He was bron weak and had a deadly disease." Bakura looked back at Yami who looked a little surprised over what he was being told. "So, the parents of the boy was begging God to save him and when the night came of that day a flash of light was beside the baby and when the parents looked, Hikari was standing there with the first DNA born baby."

Once again Yami nodded and Bakura continued.

"The parents knew as soon as they lay their eyes on Hikari that he was being send by God to save their son's life." Bakura explaind, "but Hikari said that it wasn't exactly God who had send him, but a woman who has powers over everything, she controls everything. Where Hikari is from the woman is the Queen." Bakura looked at Yami.

"Who is this Queen?" Yami asked.

"Well, Hikari once told me that his Queen was a woman who controled the weather, the wind, the grass. Everything." Bakura said. "He also told me that his Queen would send family protecter's all around the world to protect a family if the family deserves it."

"So Hikari was send to your family to save the first DNA born baby," Yami said and Bakuran nodded, "but why is he still here then?"

Bakura smirked, "well, nobody has ever been sure, but it says that Hikari is staying here until the boy in my family dies. That will mean me since I'm gay and I never will get childeren," Bakura said and Yami nodded. "So sixteen years ago Hikari came here to Domino because I was just born. He was standing with me in his arms when my father came, my father grew osessed with Hikari, therefore he made me wish when I was five or something that Hikari was only my father's and that Hikari would obey evrything my father said and wanted him to do and that when that Hikari only will be in his real form when darkness is touching him, so that only my father could see Hikara. But as I grew older I wished for Hikari to have more freedom and that made my fahter angry since Hikari wasn't his slave anymore." Bakura said.

"I hate you father," Yami growled.

"I hate him too," Bakura said with a smirk. "So when you met Hikari for the first time, didn't you notice that he was... Different from how he is now?" He asked.

Yami nodded, "when I first met him he was kinda.. Not normal and he seemed to sad and not normal," Yami answered.

"That was because Hikari is a being of light, but he was in darkness for over ten years and that made him a little insane in his head," Bakura explained. "That is what I know about Hikari, if you want to know more than ask Hikari." Bakura said.

"Hikari says that I can't ask him because he don't have your wish for it." Yami said.

Bakura blinked.

"I already asked him," Yami added.

"Oh," Bakura stood up, "I wish for Hikari to explain everything for Yami if Yami asks him about him." Bakura said and then sat back down.

"You can wish for something even if Hikari isn't here?" Yami asked.

Bakura nodded, "of course," he said with a smirk.

"Just one question, your father was the protecter too once right?" Yami asked and Bakura nodded, "how come your father first saw Hikari when you were born?" He asked confused.

"That was because Hikari will only show himself to protecters who need's him, my father didn't care about him and never needed him, but I did." Bakura said.

"What did you need him for?" Yami sked.

Bakura lookd away, "I was born a little to early so there was a chance for me to die," he muttered, "so Hikari came and took care of that and then he just stayed." Yami nodded at this, he never knw Bakura had been born to early.

There grew silent, "why don't you hate me?" Bakura suddenly asked.

Yami blinked, "why should I?" He asked.

"Well, I'm your mortal enemy and I just wished that your boyfriend would kill you," Bakura said.

"I know that," Yami said, "but we a friends and friends forgive each other Bakura, no matter what they do. Well, that is true friends and since we met Ryou we havn't had any friend beside each other, losing your friendship would be something I can't take, I don't want our friendship to be destroyed because of who we are and which family we come from" Yami said.

Bakura smiled, "well then, let's be friend again," he said.

Yami nodded, he knew Bakura never would say sorry about this, but it was okay. "That would be great," he said. "What is Hikari exactly to you?"

"Like a little brother who does everything I say," Bakura said as a joke and Yami glared at him, "well, he is the protecter of the Hikari family." He added seriouse.

"Alright," Yami stood up, "I better go find him."

"Do that, I will find Ryou since I just disappeared from him," Bakura said.

As Yami walked out of the mansion he was thinking abut what Bakura had just told him. "To think that my boyfriend is over 700 years old," He whispered as he turned around and cornor just to see Yugi run towards the beach. _'He didn't see me,'_ Yami thought,_ 'I must transform and then talk to him,' _Yami started to run until he was sure nobody was looking at him, and then he transformed.

* * *

Review! I hope you liked it since Hikari's story was one of the firs things I ever wrote in this story^^ I actually wrote it before I even started on the story.. :3 Ehehehe..

That is who Yugi/Hikari is XD If there is something you don't understand with it then just as me..


	23. Tonight I Will Steal Hikari's Story 2

**Black Wings  
Chapter 23. Tonight I Will Steal Hikari's Story Part 2**

--

"YUGI!" Atemu shouted as he jumped over a stone, landed on the sand and looked around to find Yugi. "Yugi?" A smile spread out on his lips as he saw Yugi stand in the water but it was only to his ankles. Still smiling Atemu walked towards Yugi.

Hearing somebody come close to him made Yugi nervouse, "Yugi?" He heard his name getting called, he knew that voice. 'No! Please no!' Yugi cried in his thoughts. "GO AWAY YAMI! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" He shouted without turning around. He felt weak but he didn't feel his power take over him.

"I'm Atemu right now," Atemu said and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist from behind. He pulled his beloved closer and placed a soft gentle kiss on Yugi's neck.

"I'm so sorry Atemu," Yugi whispered as a tear dripped from his chin and landed on Atemu's hand.

Atemu felt the tear, "don't cry, I know why you did it," his voice was soft as he whispered.

Yugi turned around in Atemu's arms, placed his hands on the phantom thief's chest and amethyst eyes looked into dark crimson. "Bakura told you?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah," Atemu said with a nod, "well actually I figured it out and told Bakura it and then we talked a little about it." He explained.

"Why don't you hate me?" Yugi whispered softly.

"Because I can't Yugi, I love you more than anything," Atemu said and leaned down. He captured Yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi then pulled away, "I love you too Atemu," he whispered and leaned his forehead to Atemu's chest. "Bakura whished for me to tell you my side of the story didn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah he did, but you don't have to tell if you don't want to." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled and looked up, "when the darkness comes and I am Hikari, then I will tell you." He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on Atemu's cheek, then he pulled out of Atemu's arms and turned around to look at the sea again.

"You really love the sea don't you?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded, "yeah, it reminds me of home," he answered and then sat down on his knees in the water. Slowly he let his fingertips touch the surface and he started to move his hands in his own little pattern with a smile on his face.

With a nod Atemu sat down behind Yugi and looked at him with interest and love in his eyes. His little one was so beautiful sitting in the shinning water there was around him. "So what do you want to do?" He asked soft, chin resting on his hand as he watched his love.

"I just want to be here at the sea with you," Yugi whispered as an answer, he still looked down at the water, looking as his hands there moved in his own little pattern.

Atemu smiled, "I will love to spend the day with you here Yugi, everyday and forever as long as I'm with you." He said without thinking.

A giggle escaped Yugi's lips and he felt his cheeks get warmer, he knew that he was blushing. "You such a charmer," he grinned with his hand infront of is mouth.

"Yeah, but only for you" Atemu grinned, stood up and walked over to Yugi and then started to let his hands move at Yugi's sides, slowly he let one of his hands run down to Yugi's thighs and with a smirk he pressed his lips on Yugi's neck, then he lowered Yugi's t-shirt and kissed Yugi's shoulder softly.

"Mm," Yugi answered to his boyfriend's moves, he tried to hold his moan in but it was to pleasurable that holding the moan inside was to hard. "Ah, Atemu" he leaned back so his back was leaning against Atemu's chest. The he leaned his head back so it was resting on Atemu's shoulder.

"You're moans are like music," Atemu whispered with passion in his voice, as he got more room to work on on Yugi's neck he then started to press kisses on Yugi's neck with small licks between the kisses.

"Stop teasing me Atemu!" Yugi giggled and looked up at Atemu with a smile on his lips, "kiss me Atemu."

Atemu smirked, "as you wish my little one," and then he leaned down to kiss Yugi with love, passion, lust and need. "Mmmm," he heard escaping from Yugi.

"Haha, it tickles Atemu!" Yugi laughed and moved out of Atemu's eyes. He bent down, hands down in the water and then he sprayed some on Atemu and then turned around and ran away.

"Hey!" Atemu said, he was wet of the water. "Come back here you little bad boy!" He said with a playfully smirk and ran after Yugi.

"No way!" Yugi laughed, turned around and kicked in the water so it hit Atemu again.

"Yes way!" Atemu said, still smirking as he followed Yugi.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" Yugi laughed.

"Well if I had my wings then I could!!" Atemu said and kicked in the water after Yugi.

"You missed!" Yugi laughed.

"Next time I won't!"

After a few minuts Atemu finally got close to Yugi. "Catcha!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, but when Yugi tried to run away it made them both fall. They landed in the water, Atemu on top of Yugi.

"Mmm, yeah you did catch me" Yugi said and leaned up to kiss Atemu.

Atemu smirked as Yugi pulled away, he leaned down and started to kiss Yugi on the neck.

--

A moan escaped Ryou's lips as Bakura pressed him back down into his bed. He felt one of Bakura's hands move up his chest and with the other he started un-buttom his shirt and quickly pulled it off and threw it away.

With a smike Bakura moved away from Ryou's lips, he pressed kisses down Ryou's neck, to his shoulder and then to the chest and there he started to lick, tasting Ryou. "Mmm, delicious," he whispered and moved back up.

Their eyes met and both smiled with love and lust to the other one.

"I love you," Ryou whispered and placed his hand on Bakura's pale cheek, with a smile he started to gently caress it.

Bakura smiled, leaned down and kissed Ryou on the lips. "I love you too Ryou," he whispered and kissed Ryou again, it was only soft, small and quick kisses, he knew Ryou loved those.

_'So he really does love me..'_ Ryou thought and then it hit him, _'m-my vision!'_ A smile spread out on his lips and he closed his eyes. "Please touch me Bakura," he said.

"With pleasure," Bakura grinned and then he un-buttomned Ryou's pants and pressed his hand down to stroke Ryou's memeber.

"Ah!" Ryou moaned, "B-Bakura." He whispered. He started to get more dizzy. Suddenly the feeling stopped and he opened his eyes again, not sure when he closed them. he saw Bakura sitting on his hips, looking down at him with loving eyes. He wasn't sure when it happened, but they were both naked.

Ryou felt happiness all over him, tears started to run down his cheeks, "B-Bakura," he whispered softly.

"Shh Ryou," Bakura whispered as he leaned down and kissed Ryou on the lips, softly and loving. "I love you Ryou, so much, please let me take you now and here."

_'My vision' _Ryou thought happily. He nodded, "alrigh, only for you my windged protecter," he whispered.

--

Atemu opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around, "Yugi?" he asked, then looked down at himself, seeing he still was naked made him smile because he knew it wasn't a dream. He grabbed his pants and putted them on. Stood up and looked straight foreward to see Yugi stand in the water, watching the sun going down.

As the darkness came Yugi transformed and he floated and stood om the water surface. He spread his arms to the sides and started to turn around. Dancing his own dance with water drops flying around him, shinning brightly in the moonlight.

"Maybe it's normal for boys to wear kimono's from where he is comming from," he whispered as he looked at Yugi who wore a short purple kimono.

"Yeah it is," Hikari said.

Atemu blinked, "you heard me?" He asked.

Hikari turned around and smiled at Atemu, "I did." He answered and then stopped dancing, he started to walk towards his boyfriend and stopped infront of Atemu. "Take my hands," he whispered.

With a nod Atemu did as he was told, he took Hikari's hands and felt a sudden power touch him inside comming from Hikari's hands. He felt himself being pulled into the water, but he didn't fell in, he was walking on the water.

"Let me tell you my story," Hikari said, still holding Atemu's hands.

"Please tell," Atemu said with a smile as he felt Hikari walk further and further out on the water until he saw a big stone. Hikari moved to it, sat down and placed Atemu beside him.

"I was born exactly 720 years go," Hikari started. "When I was born my parents were very happy for me because they knew I was going to be something great in the future so therefore they gave me to the queen of my world. The queen took me as her own child, she took care of me and told me everything I was going to do in the future."

Atemu looked at Hikari with happy eyes. "So where is your world?" He asked.

"In a place nobody knows, it hidden between this world and only people from that world know where it is and know how to enter it." Hikari said softly. "Well, people in my world isn't born like you are in this world," he said.

"How is they born?" Atemu asked.

"They a born by one element, it's like two people wants to have a child so they find out what element they can get a child by and they found the element." Hikari said, "the element was water, but there is also fire, earth, wind, sun, light, darkness, thunder and lighting." He said.

Atemu nodded.

"So after they found the element they find a place where it is, there they pray for a child and if they deserve it the element will give them a child." Hikari said, "so the element thought my parents deserve it and there the element gave them a little glass with one drop of water and out of that drop I came, it took my three years to grow the size and how I am now."

"Three years?" Atemu asked and Hikari nodded, "so your people only grow in three years and then they don't grow anymore?

Hikari shook his head, "it's different, some people take hundreds of years, other takes two minuts. But when we a fully grown we will never grow anymore and never will we age. We can only die if the queen say so and she only makes people die if they have done something bad, like killing."

Atemu nodded, "tell me more about your parents." He said.

"I really didn't know them since my parents gave me to the queen." He said. "But I know that they love me very much,"

"Why did they know you where going to something great in the future? Atemu asked.

"Because that drop of water I was born in had light glowing around it," Hikari stood up, "that means I'm not only born from the element of water, but also light. I'm the only one besides the queen who has more than one element," he said.

"How many does the queen have?" Atemu asked.

"She has them all, therefore she was made queen. So if she was going to die then I would be the next to the throne since I have two elements." He said.

"What are you excalty?" Atemu suddenly asked.

Yugi blinked, "oh, well I'm human, I'm just born out of water and light instead of... A human. It's kinda complicated, but I am human." Yugi said with a smile.

Atemu nodded and smiled, "so why did you become protecter of the Hikari family?"

"Because they were magical beings, therefore the queen send me to protect them and she also told me that I should keep an eye on the phantom thief," Hikari smiled and looked down at Atemu.

"How is your world?" Atemu asked softly.

"It's beautiful, we don't have wars, cars and other stuff like you do. We live in the nature, our city is nature. Like people who is born from the element of eart is living in the forest, they live in bushes, tress and other earth nature. People born by fire is living in hot places, fire and stuff like that. I lived at the palace."

"How is the palace?" Atemu stood up as he asked.

Hikari took Atemu's hands again and stepped out on the water with Atemu following him. "The palace is big and made of crystal, it's floating high above the cities. It's the magical sorce in our world, if that palace should be broken or destroyed, then everybody in my world... Would die," Hikari whispered.

"Oh," Atemu wasn't sure how to answer it.

"My world is filled with peace and we are all friendly, kind and pure. Of course the ones with the element of darkness isn't that peacefull and friendly like everybody els, but that's becuase of their element." Hikari said and then looked at Atemu.

"Will you ever have to leave?" Atemu asked as they leaned closer to each other.

"If my queen says my mission is over then yes, but she told me that when the last boy in the Hikari family would die, then I would return. And that last boy is Bakura because he will never get a child since he is gay," Hikari smiled and captured Atemu's lips.

* * *

Review XD I hope you liked it!

Dammit, once again I deleted my folder with everything I had on Black Wings, all the information and what there would happen in the chapters XD But I'm lucky that I remember everything in my head..


	24. Tonight I Will Steal A Way Out Of This

Oh damn XD I don't know if any of you notice it, but in chap 24 on the beach when Yugi and Bakura came, Yugi didn't attack Yami XD That was a freaking stupid mistake made by me! I didn't think about it until yugixyamiyaoilover told me! It's a really stupid mistake, but I think why I made it was because I actually changed that scene XD So here is the chapter again with changes XD Thanks a lot yugixyamiyaoilover for telling me so I could fix it! Stupid me.. XD

Well I changed it now, it wasn't really the big of a chance^^ But please read it and review XD

* * *

**Black Wings  
Chapter 24. Tonight I Will Steal A Way Out Of This**

--

Every teenager was tired of school, it was almost summer vacation, only ten minuts until it, but it seemed like the time just went slower and slower as they all sat in the heat, sun shinning brightly on them from outside, the windows were wide open so the students wouldn't faint of the hot heat the sun was making.

Yami had wrapped his blue school jacket around his hips, his shirt was half open showing some of his strong and very good looking chest. He was feeling really hot. His crimson eyes were locked on the clock there hang above the door. _'Soon,' _he thought and yawned, the day was boring and he felt so tired.

Like Yami, had Bakura taken off his blue school jacket, but he laid it on his desk, his shirt was fully open and his blue pants was rolled up to his knees so they were like shorts. He was looking at Ryou who had taken a seat infront of him._ 'Why does it take so damn long!?'_ Bakura thought.

"So can everyone explain to me what the difference between a novel and book is?" The teacher asked as she looked around with a smile at her students there really didn't pay much attention, well beside Ryou and Yugi who was finding this very funny, they both loved classes, but they were also the only ones.

The teacher rolled with her eyes, "Mazaki can you tell me?" She asked Anzu who was staring at Yami with hungry eyes. "Mazaki?"

"What?" Anzu growled and looked at the teacher, then she realized that she was still in class and not in her bedroom with Yami above her, both naked, but that was only her own daydream.(1)

"Don't use that tone to me young lady, now explain to me or els I will give you a week detention for not listening! I do not think that just because the summer vacation will start in a few minuts, that you won't get it! Because you will." The teacher said angrily.

Anzu looked at her with angry eyes, "alright, what was the question again?" She asked.

"What is the difference between a novel and a book!?" The teacher exclaimed, sometimes she wished that all her studenst was like Ryou and Yugi who happily wrote every note down and also answered the questions and listened to her and every teacher's classes.

"Oh, ehm.." Anzu said nervouse, "I can't remember."

The teacher was about to shout something, but the bell started rinning. "Alright, now everybody listen, I want you to read that book I've given you in the summer vacation, now get out and have fun!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Finally!" Yami exclaimed and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sooo tired."

Bakura grabbed his things, stood up and turned around to Yami, "c'mon I want out of this fucking place! Next year will be our last here!" He said with a smirk.

"That and today we have planned to spend all day on the beach," Ryou said with a smile and packed his things together.

Yugi smiled, took his things and walked over to Yami, wrapped his arms around Yami's neck from behind and placed a kiss on Yami's neck, "c'mon Yami, don't be so lazy." He said.

"Alright alright," Yami stood up, grabbed his things and all four went out of the school building and stopped at the gates. "So see you in one hour at the beach," Yami said and looked at the three others.

"Yeah, bye bye," Yugi said and hugged Yami quickly before he went over to Bakura's limo with Bakura following him. Ryou went over to his own limo and Yami went over to his father's car.

As Yami got home he changed in to swin trunks, dark red, he grabbed a towel and then ran out of the house, down the street, to the stone staircase, he ran down it and came to the beach. "So now I'm going to wait," he said, laid his towel on the sand and sat down._ 'Good I'm half egyptian, I don't need sunscreen' _he thought with a playful smirk spread on his lips.

"I hate being on the beachers, why did we chose the beach? I get burnt for shit's sake!"

Yami looked to the side and saw Bakura walk towards him with Yugi beside him laughing over Bakura's complaining. Right behind them was Ryou walking.

"It isn't that bad," Yugi said after he finished his laugh.

"Not bad!? I hate having my skin being PINK! Yugi! PINK!" Bakura growled, "I hate it!" He saw Yami and glared darkly at him because Yami was laughing his ass off.

Yugi saw Yami and smiled, then he looked at Bakura, "well if you wish I can make sure you don't get burnt, it's much easier than putting on sunscreen," he suggested.

It was like happiness flew into Bakura and made him all happy and kind as he heard Yugi's words. Bakura jumped around and looked at Yugi, grabbed Yugi's hands and looked at him with big eyes, "I WISH FOR YOU TO... Uhm... To make sure the sun don't burn me?" He asked.

Ryou watched this with a smile, _'how cute' _he thought, he knew Bakura and Yugi was like brothers, even if they were master and servant. He loved the brothetly moments between Bakura and Yugi, he just didn't see much to them since Bakura really didn't show it in public.

Yugi smiled, nodded and his eyes turned blank, then he nodded, "as you wish my master," he said dramatic and bowed, clapped his hands together and smiled with a nod.

"You are not a genie Yugi," Bakura said and sat down on his towel.

Yugi sat down infront of Yami and Yami quickly wrapped his arms around Yugi, "yeah but sometimes I sure feel like one." He said with a smile on his lips. He leaned his head back on Yami's shoulder and Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi hello.

Ryou sat down on Bakura's and his towel and Bakura quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Alright stop it," Bakura muttered as he looked at Yami and Yugi, then he looked away because he really didn't want to look at them kissing and touching, he still felt like Yugi's big brother.

Yami looked at Bakura, "you are no fun Bakura," he muttered.

"So are we just going to sit here or have fun?" Yugi laughed as he jumped out of Yami's arms and ran towards the sea, Yami quickly followed him, leaving Ryou and Bakura.

With a blush Ryou turned around and looked at Bakura, "w-would you help me with the s-sunscreen?" He aksed shy, his eyes shinning as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Of course, I will help you." Bakura said with a perverted flash in his eyes as he took the bottle with sunscreen from Ryou's hands, putted some on his hands and started to touch Ryou's body.

Ryou was trying hard to surpress a moan as Bakura touched him so passionate and pleasureble, "B-Bakura," he whispered.

"Mmm,?" Bakura answered with tease in his voice as he leaned closer to Ryou's body, still putting sunscreen on.

"D-don't tease me!" Ryou exlcaimed soft with a moan following quickly as Bakura had softly grabbed his nipple. "Bakura!"

A laugh escaped Bakura's lips and he placed a soft and gentle kiss on Ryou's shoulder, "I'm done," he whispered seductive.

"Not now," Ryou turned around and looked at Bakura, "tonight alright? I promise you that we can do this tonight when we are alone." Ryou smiled gently with one of his hands softly touching Bakura's cheeks. "But for now we can fun here on the beach," he quickly leaned up, kissed Bakura and before Bakura could return the kiss, Ryou then pulled away, jumped up and ran laughing towards the sea.

"Hey! That's not fair! Come back here Ryou! Hey!" Bakura yelled as he jumped up and ran after Ryou towards the sea.

"Never!" Ryou laughed.

--

After one long day on the beach together with each other had Bakura, Ryou, Yami and Yugi finally sat back down on their towels to relax and ejoy the last sun of the day before the darkness would take over and they would go home.

Yugi was sitting between Yami's legs, his back against Yami's strong and beautiful chest. Over his shoulders was Yami's arms and Yami's hands where touching Yugi's chest softly as he also pressed gently kisses on Yugi's neck.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Ryou asked softly from his place on the towel. He was laying on the side, elbow pressed down in the towel and his cheek resting on his hand. Bakura was laying behind him with one arm around Ryou's waist and the other was running softly through his long white hair.

Amethyst eyes opened and looked over at Ryou who was smiling at him, "I've have nothing planned beside being together with my boyfriend," he said with a warm smile, "but I don't know if my master has planned something." He added softly and looked back up at Yami who was smiling at him, their eyes, crimson and amethyst locked together with love for each other.

"I havn't planned a thing, and stop with the master names, I hate them," Bakura muttered and kissed Ryou on the neck, "I will just spend all my time with you my love," he whispered close to Ryou's ear, only Ryou could hear Bakura's words.

Ryou smiled and nodded, "I would like that very much," he whispered back with shiny eyes. "What about you Yami?" he asked, looking with soft eyes at Yami.

"Same as Yugi, just spend time with my most precious thing in the world," he said with a grin.

"Since when am I a thing?" Yugi muttered and looked back up at Yami, once again their eyes locked together.

Yami smirked, leaned down and kissed Yugi's lips, "mmm, I don't know.. But you belong to me, you are my everything."

"Oh please" Bakura said from behind Ryou, "stop being so sappy." As he ran his fingers through Ryou's white locks he asked, "what about you?"

Ryou smiled and answerd, "my father and I are going to England for two weeks, visiting my family over there." He said.

"Damn," Bakura muttered, "two weeks without you?"

"You are going to survive so don't worry," Ryou said.

Suddenly Yugi started to feel strange, _'w-what is this? This feeling? Inside me.. Growing.. It's s-so strong,' _he thought worried. His eyes narrowed as he tried to concentrate about what the feeling was. His sight started to blurry for him, _'d-don't tell me?' _he asked himself._ 'N-no! It's can't be! It's impossible! NO!' _Yugi jumped up and moved away from Yami, his hands on the sides of his head, his eyes closed as he tried to stop the power from taking over him.

Yami, Bakura and Ryou also stood up and looked at Yugi. "What is wrong Yugi?" Yami asked worried.

Yugi didn't answer as he continued to try stopping the power from taking over, it couldn't happen. If it happened then it would mean he could kill Yami even if Ryou was around, maybe others to! "S-Stop!" He groaned in pain, it hurt to try stop the half of himself and all his powers from taking over to complete their masters wish.

"Yugi? What is wrong?" Bakura said and pulled Ryou behind him just to be safe. "Tell me!" He said.

"STOP IT!" Yugi shouted and fell to his knees. "N-no! NO! NO!"

"What is wrong with him?" Ryou asked as he looked over Bakura's shoulders.

"Transform Yami," Bakura said and looked at Yami, "now! I think his powers are taking over!" Seeing Yami didn't do has he asked made him angry, "dammit Yami! TRANSFORM!"

Yami blinked and transformed.

The powers in Yugi started to slow down, they grew back into him, letting him take over again as the person they were meant to kill was gone.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Atemu asked and walked towards Yugi who quickly moved backwards again.

"I.. I have to go Atemu," Yugi whispered, not looking at anybody but his feet's. "S-sorry," a flash and Yugi was gone.

Ryou walked out from behind Bakura, he then turned around and looked at Bakura, "what was that about?" he asked, feeling very confused over what just happened with Yugi.

"Eh," Bakura started, how was he going to explain without Ryou kicking his butt?

Atemu stood back up, turned around and looked at Bakura, "you explain," he said as he looked at Bakura, "you, don't kill him when you know why," he said, looking at Ryou, "and me, I have to go home now since I can't go see Yugi. Bakura please go home soon and help Yugi," he said.

"Alright, go home and do what you want to," Bakura said.

Atemu looked and ran towards his home.

"So what was it about and why would I kill you when I know?" Ryou asked, sounding innocent. His hands on his hips as he looked up at Bakura with narrowed eyes. "And don't think of lying because I know when you lie Bakura," he said with a seriouse but innocent voice. Only using the innocent to make Bakura tell all the truth instead of only the half.

Bakura sighed, "well, long story." He started.

"Make. It. Short." Ryou said, starting to get a little annoyed over this.

Bakura gulped, "eh.. Alright, short version of it. After we got home from the world made by Cecilia, I got very angr--"

"To the point Bakura," Ryou said as he already knew that part of the story.

"Alright," Bakura said, "when Yugi and I came home I sort of had to get out all my hatred and anger, so I smashed things, destroyed some few things, yelled some words and.. Uhm."

"Yes?" Ryou said.

Bakura didn't like the tone of his beloved's voice, he gulped again and looked nervouse down at Ryou, how his innocent, sweet, gently and also so kind and happy boyfriend could be so dangerous. "Well, when I'm very furiouse I say things I don't mean and.. Uhm.. I sort of wished for Yugi to.. Uhm.. To kill Yami," Bakura said and backed away from Ryou.

"You wished for Yugi," Ryou started, moved his hands from his hips, "to kill Yami?" He asked.

Bakura nodded.

"How the bloody hell could you wish for something like that!" Ryou exclaimed.

"I told you that when I'm very furiouse I say things that I don't mean! And sometimes I don't even know that I'm saying them!" Bakura said to defend himself.

"By the gods Bakura! How stupid can you be!?" Ryou walked closer to Bakura.

"Yami and I are trying to figure out a way to stop it," Bakura said in hope of Ryou would calm down.

"For your own sake I hope you will find a way or els I will do something very un-nice to you!" Ryou growled and looked down. "How come Yugi didn't kill Yami today? Or in school?" Ryou asked, sounding calm now.

Bakura looked away, "because he can't kill Yami when there is none-magical beings around," he explained, "his powers won't let him since nobody can know about the magic."

"Alright, but why didn't he kill Yami on the beach today? I mean, you are magical, I am magical, he is magical and Yugi is magical." Ryou said, looking up at Bakura who also looked down at him. Their eyes met.

"Because you are more none-magical than magical," Bakura said, "you're not born magical and that is why, that and plus your powers is not something in you, it's the feahter who is giving them to you."

Ryou nodded, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said softly.

"It's okay Ryou, don't worry." Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him closer. "We are going to find a away out of this mess."

"I hope you're right," Ryou said.

--

Yugi appeared inside his bedroom. He blinked and transformed as the darkness was all around him.

With a sigh Hikari quickly ran towards the other end of the big room he had been living inside for so long. He ran to a wall, laid his hand on it and a amethyst glow surrendered his hand, slowly out from his hand came strange black lines forming a pattern as they worked together. "I beg you my queen, let me open this secret door." He whispered, closed his eyes and gave one nod.

Amethyst eyes opened again, he took some steps back, looked at the celling where he new there was a lamp, he moved his hand up and light came to the lamp. Since he didn't transform back to Yugi he knew the sun was down.

He looked back at the wall and saw the black pattern formed as strange runes in fine thin lines.

A smile spread out on his lips, "open," he whispered. Closed his eyes and laid both his hands on the wall. The pattern started to glow a purple color and a doorway started to form in the pattern. Hikari opened his eyes again and and walked through the doorway, walked into a new room where there was darkness, that was until he touched the floor in the new room and candles glowed all around the room making it a orange color mixed with yellow and some red, like fire. The walls inside the room was old and in all around the room stood bookshelves. Books were also lying on the floor, on the few tables there were in the room.

"My library," Hikari whispered, "it's been so long since I was here... And since I last needed it."

Hikari started walking towards the other end of the room, he stopped as a crystal was flying in the air only a meter over the floor right in front of him. On the crystal was a black old looking book laying with amethyst colored runes on it. He grabbed it and the crystal fall from the air and shattered on the floor.

"Now let's see," he whispered and looked at the runes on the book. He knew that if he wanted to open this book, then he had to find the key and he already knew where it was.

Hikari turned around and walked towards a wall, infront of that wall stood a long table with nothing besides eight beautiful stones where laying, emerald, ruby, crystal, diamond, jewel, amethyst, sapphire and a topaz, they were the keys to open the eight books of the gods. He walked to the amethyst one, grabbed it and laid it on the book. The amethyst runes started to glow and the book opened. He laid the amethyst back down on it's place and sat down on the table.

He looked through the book, "I know there is a way to stop a wish.. I know it.." He whispered, "I remember my queen tell me about our gods making a way to stop a wish.. I know it!" He muttered as he eyes scanned the runes on the pages.

"That is why they made this book and the seven other ones.." He whispered. In his world there once was eight gods, each for one element. They created his world and from them the queen was born and therefore she got all the elements. The eight gods made eight books where they wrote down rules, the history of the people, the one way to stop a wish and many other things.

He stopped as he saw a page with amethyst runes on. He looked at it the words, read it carefully. "I found it," he whispered.

"The only way to stop a wish is to--" He trailed of as he read the rune there told him the only way to stop a wish. "No," he gasped and moved a hand infront of his mouth. His eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes. "How can they make that the only way? There has to be other ways!" He exclaimed, but he knew that there only were one way to stop a wish because the gods only made one way.

"I just don't understand why this is the only way... How cruel can they be?" Hikari whispered and stood up with the book in his hands, he felt tears run down his cheeks as he walked back to his own bedroom, sealed the secret door again and the black pattern disappeared into nothing. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "I have to do it.. It's the only way to stop this madness... Oh Yami.." He whispered and laid the book down on his bed, he stood up and placed his hands on his chest.

Tears fell from his eyes, he wished there was another way, but he knew that it only was his wish.

"I have to do it, it's the only way to save Yami." A flash of light and he turned around and looked at Atemu who was walking down the street with sad eyes towards his home.

He knew Atemu couldn't see him, but it wasn't like Hikari wanted him to. "I love you Atemu... Yami... I love you so much.. I'm so sorry," he whispered, turned around and walked his own way to find a place where he could be alone, a place where nobody would come at this time.

* * *

Review XD I hope you liked it!

(1) I can't believe I actually wrote that... But hey, it's Anzu we are talking about XD What is in her mind beside friendship and Yami???? Maybe money and sex.. But whatever XD


	25. Tonight I Will Steal The Full Moon

**Black Wings  
Chapter 25. Tonight I Will Steal The Full Moon**

--

Bakura sighed deeply as he walked into his bedroom, he knew he should talk to Yugi but right now he felt like he really didn't want to. "I'm not good with words," he muttered.

He walked out of his room and towards Yugi's, right now he wished that Ryou would be here to talk to Yugi, Ryou was much more better with words in Bakura was, even when it came to love, but that one of Bakura's stronger sides with words, he was good at being romantic when it came to Ryou and the words he always used made Ryou happy and when Ryou was happy he was happy.

With another sigh escaping his lips, Bakura knocked on Yugi's door, waiting for an answer to go inside.

But he got nothing.

"Yugi?" He asked and knocked again, but there was only silence.

Bakura grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, he looked inside and saw darkness. He then walked into the room and turned on the light so it shinned down from the lamp in the celling. He looked around and saw that Yugi wasn't there. "Yugi?" He called once again just to be sure that his eyes wasn't lying to him about Yugi not being here.

As he got no answer Bakura was about to turn around but stopped as he felt that he needed to move into the middle of the room where Yugi's bed was standing. He turned around and looked at the bed, something or someone was telling him in his feelings that he needed to go over to the bed.

"Alright," he muttered and started to walk towards the bed.

He got there and looked at it, then grabbed the blankets, lifted them and threw to the floor, "no Yugi under the blankets.. Then why do I feel that I need to be at his bed," he said outloud not knowing that he did.

Once again he looked down at the bed and saw something he didn't see before. A book.

"Why is there a book here," he asked himself with the knowing of getting no answer. He picked up the book and looked at it, "not one from our library," he said and opened it just to meet with stranges words and letter he didn't know about. It was the runes from Yugi's birth place. "He has been reading something like this?" He said and went through the book, but stopped at one page.

It was the different color of the words and letters on the page ther made him stop, it was amethyst colored.

Bakura looked at the runes and gasped, he didn't know why but he could read it, "what the hell?" He said and read the words until he came to the last word, suddenly feeling to feelings in his hands there were holding the book, made the book fall from his hands on down to the floor making a thumb sound.

A gasp escaped Bakura's lips, "no... Oh hell no! Dammit!" He exclaimed, turned around and ran out of the room, down the corridor, down a staircase and towards the door to his bedroom, he opened the door, ran in and over to his cell phone there was laying on his bed.

He then waited for Yami to answer on the phone."Hurry up dammt!" Bakura growled as he waited.

--

Inside the Senen family's house were Yami laying on the floor, others woud think he was death the lay he was laying and the way his face looked, so emotionless. But since his chest was rising and then falling would make people believe that he actually was alive, or that he was a death person there could breath.

"_I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There's you  
I try to make it through these lies  
That's all I do_"

Yami sat up and looked at his desk where his black cell phone was laying, "who would ring at this time... Yugi!!!" He exclaimed in hope that it was Yugi. He quickly stood up and ran towards his desk, grabbed his cell phone and putted it towards his ear.

"Yami here," he said and waited for answer.

_"That took fucking long Yami!! Meet me in the park at the ice cream cafe alright? Come there now!"_ Bakura said from the other side.

"Why?" Yami asked.

_"Because the park is the middle of the city!! I don't have time to explain right now! JUST COME!"_ Bakura shouted.

Yami could hear his friend were seriouse, "alright, I will be there as fast as I can," he said and then turned off hos cell phone, grabbed his keys, putted on his jacket and shoes and ran outside before his parents could stop him.

--

Yami stopped infront of the ice cream cafe, he looked at it as he panted from the long and fast run from his home. "Bakura?" He panted and looked around to see if he friend were there, but Bakura wasn't. "Don't tell me this was a fucking joke," he muttered to himself.

"No it wasn't."

Yami looked up and saw Akefia came flying down with Ryou in his arms in the bride style. The protecter landed infront of Yami and placed Ryou on the ground, but his arms where still around Ryou's waist.

"So why did you call me this late at night, and why is Ryou here?" Yami asked.

Akefia transformed back to Bakura and looked directly into Yami's crimson eyes, if it wasn't for the street lamp there hang above them, then he wouldn't be able to see Yami or Ryou. "Ryou is here because he is better with words than we are," Bakura started.

"What do you mean?" Yami growled, it was annoying him that Bakura wouldn't tell him why he was here at the first place.

"Because Yugi found a way to stop the wish I made," Bakura said.

Ryou cheered happily, "that's good!" He smiled to them both.

"No it's bad," Bakura said, "listen, the only way to stop a wish is to kill the one who made the wish or to kill himself when there is a full mon and since Yugi isn't trying to kill me now when the full moon is here, then he is trying to kill himself. That is why we need Ryou, he is good with words and maybe he can talk Yugi out of this." Bakura looked into Yami's widened eyes.

Ryou blinked as he gasped, "h-he is trying t-to kill himself?" He gasped.

Yami was in the same state as Ryou, his eyes was wide and he blinked and gasped. "W-what?"

"So now we need to find Yugi, when the full moon is going down we can't stop him from trying to kill himself! We only have three hours to find him and stop him," Bakura said.

"Then where is he!?" Yami exclaimed and grabbed Bakura's shirt angrily as he glared into Bakura's eyes, he couldn't believe what Bakura was saying.

"I have no fucking idea!" Bakura answered and pushed Yami away.

"Wish him to get here!!!" Yami shouted.

"I've already tried! But the book told me what when Yugi is trying to kill himself, then no wishes can work as long as the full moon is up!" Bakura sighed.

"We can't start fighting now, we need to find Yugi fast." Ryou said, he looked at his watch, the time was going faster than he thought. "And we need to find a way very fast," he added softly as he looked at Bakura, then Yami. He was trying hard to hide his tears, he didn't want to look weak right now.

Yami looked down, his eyes shut in and his tried to think of a place Yugi would be.

"The book also told me that Yugi would be in a place where there is nobody els, maybe a place his loves." Bakura said.

Yami looked back up, "yeah, maybe."

"The beach? Yugi loves the ocean," Ryou said.

Yami shook his head, "no, I ran on the beach to get here and he wasn't there." He said.

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes to think, suddenly a memory came into his head, a memory of a vision. He

_"This is my only way.." Hikari said. He looked to both sides before he started to run over the street, he stopped as he heard a sound of footsteps. He turned around and looked at a car there was driving towards him. He quickly started running again, through the school gate and then towards the school building._

Ryou gasped and opened his eyes. He felt another came and therefore he closed them again, it was much easier to see them with closed eyes.

_Hikari ran up the staircase and stopped as a door came right infront of him, he opened the door, ran outside and closed the door quickly. Hikari ran to the end of the roof and turned around to face the door, he started to chant some strange words._

_A light started to surrender Hikari's body and he started to move from the ground and started to float in the air, his arms spread to the sides and his face showed sadness but with a slight of happiness._

_"Now I can save Yami," Hikari whispered and smiled sadly, a tear ran down his cheek._

Ryou gasped again and blinked, Bakura and Yami was looking at him. They were about to ask him what happened, but Ryou raced right past them and ran down the street.

"Wait! Ryou!" Bakura shouted and ran after Ryou.

Yami followed quickly, "why is he running!?" He yelled at Bakura.

"I have no fucking idea!" Bakura growled, he ran beside Yami, quickly after Ryou.

Yami and Bakura stopped behind Ryou.

"Why did you suddenly run Ryou?" Yami asked as he started to breath normally again after the long run.

"Look," Ryou pointed at the roof of the school building, a light was falling down from the sky there was hidden behind the dark gray clouds.

Bakura looked, "how did you know it was here he was?" He asked as they all three started to run again.

"A vision," Ryou answered and ran into the building.

Then it began to rain.

--

Yami kicked the door open to the roof, he ran out in and stopped, gasped of the sight infront of him. He couldn't believe it. If it wasn't because he knew what was happening right now, then he would think the sight was some of the most beautiful thing he ever had seen in his whole life.

A thin glow of light was all around Hikari's body, his long hair was floating around his head in slow motion, like he was under water. His arms were spread to the sides like there was robes around his wrists holding his arms to the sides. His legs was spread, but only a little bit. His kimono was floating like his hair, like it was under water, but Hikari's private part was still hidden beneath it. From the sky above Hikari, high up from the clouds, were a light comming from behind the clouds and right down in Hikari.

Hikari's eyes were closed, tears looking pale blue was running down his pale cheeks. His lips were parted but only a little.

"Y-Yugi... Hikari," Yami whispered in a gasp. His hands moved right in front of his mouth, he couldn't believe it. Was he too late to stop this madness?

Ryou and Bakura ran up and stood on each side of Yami. Ryou gasped and Bakura closed his eyes, none of them could believe this.

"I-it isn't to l-late right?" Ryou said, his voice sounded broken, he knew he couldn't hold his tears inside anymore.

Bakura nodded slowly, "w-we have until the sun rises," he said and looked at Ryou as he heard the broken voice of his love. He quickly moved over to Ryou and wrapped his arms around Ryou, hugging him closely, "don't cry alright? We will stop this," he said softly and pulled away.

Ryou nodded with a sad smile and then they both turned to Yugi again.

"How are we going to stop this?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know," Bakura said, "there was nothing about how to stop this in the book," he added quickly.

They both turned and looked at Yami who looked pale as snow and stood like a statue.

"Yami?" Bakura said and laid a hand on Yami's shoulder, but he got no reaction from Yami. "Yami snap out of it," he said.

"Yami please!" Ryou said.

Yami blinked and looked at his two friends, "h-he.. What.. How.." He wasn't sure what to say, he felt more broken than before. Something in his mind told him it was too late to save his beloved, but something in his heart told him to try the best he could to save his love, and his body said go for it, kill yourself if Hikari dies. "I-I.."

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other, they knew Yami wasn't going to be a big help before he went out of his shock. "We have to do something Bakura," Ryou as tears started to fall down from his eyes again, "please."

Bakura bit down in his lip, "I know." They both turned to look at Hikari again.

Yami shook his head,_ 'I-I have to do something!' _He shouted in his mind. Looked up and looked at Hikari. Before he knew it himself was he running towards Hikari's floating body, he heard Bakura and Ryou scream for him to stop and come back. "HIKARI!" Yami shouted and moved his hand towards Hikari's body, but when he only was half a meter away from the body, something threw him right back to Bakura an Ryou. "Ahhh!"

"Yami!" Ryou and Bakura exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked as he helped Yami back up on his feet.

"What do you think!?" Yami snapped angrily.

"I-I," Ryou looked down.

"It isn't time for us to fight, we have to help Hikari!" Bakura growled. He looked back at Hikari and blinked at the sight. "What the hell?"

Yami and Ryou also looked and gasped.

Hikari's body transformed into Yugi, then back to Hikari, then it changed half into Yugi and then whole back to Hikari.

"What is happening to him?" Yami asked and looked at Bakura, "you most know a way to stop this!"

"I have no idea how to stop t--"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hikari screamed, making them all look back at him.

"Hikari!" Yami ran towards Hikari again.

Ryou followed quickly, grabbed Yami's shoulder and pushed him down to the ground. "It dosn't help to do that, we can't touch him!" He yelled.

"B-b--!" Yami trailed off as he was interrupted by Bakura who yelled something.

"I WISH FOR YOU TO STOP THIS!"

Ryou and Yami looked at Bakura, then back at Hikari.

_'But he said wishes don't work until the moon is..' _Ryou thought but trailed off. He looked to the side to see the sun was about to get up. "The sun," he whispered. He looked at Hikari, "p-please don't do this Hikari! Please! Don't leave us! We need you! We can find a different way where no lives will be takne!! Please!"

Yami gasped, "n-no!" He shouted, when the sun was up then he would have to change to save his beloved. "NO! HIKARI! STOP IT! STOP THIS! PLEASE!" He shouted. Tears started to fall from his eyes. _'T-this can't be happening! No! Please no!!'_

"DAMMIT! I WISH FOR YOU TO STOP THIS!!! HIKARI!" Bakura shouted again. "I FUCKING WISH FOR YOU TO STOP THIS!! STOP IT!!" He shouted, he hoped the his wish would be granted by Hikari before the sun would be fully showing itself. "I WISH FOR YOU NOT TO KILL YOURSELF!"

Ryou looked at Bakura, then at Yami, then at the sun and then at Hikari's floating body. "He dosn't w-want us to.. To save him," he whispered softly with a broken voice.

Yami gasped, "NO!"

The light around Hikari's body started to glow a faint pale purple as he transformed back to his other self. The purple light disappeared again as he now was Yugi.

* * *

Review x3

Will Yami, Bakura and Ryou save Yugi? What will happen???

Sorry if this chapter was a little... bad.. TwT I re-wrote the chapter three times!!! And I even tried to change some things but no matter what it just didn't turn out the way I wanted.. But I hope you liked it XD


	26. Tonight I Will Steal Your Tears

**Black Wings  
Chapter 26. Tonight I Will Steal Your Tears**

--

_Thump, thump, thump._

Yugi's heart was beating slowly. He couldn't help but smile sadly. Tears in a pure light blue color, shinning brightly because of the light there was all around his body like a thin line, was running downs his cheeks.

His body was getting more and more warm, like he was going to explode of heat in any minuts, but Yugi knew that he wasn't going to, no there would happen something els.

A sudden pain exploded in his heart, his eyes burst open, panting heavely and he blinked and looked around. He only saw white, but he could still hear the screams from Yami, Bakura and Ryou. He felt something touch his back and he looked over his shoulder, was this going on inside his mind?

He gasped as he saw who it was, "Hikari," he whispered, himself just in his real from was standing against him, back against back. Tears was running down his cheeks, a sad smile was on his lips as he opened his eyes and looked at Yugi.

They turned to face each other, it was weird thinking about that you were looking at your other form. "So this is how it ends eh?" Hikari said, he didn't have any color on his whole body, he was white and gray because of the light. Yugi knew that he was looking the same.

"Yeah... I never thought it would end like this," Yugi whispered sadly. He leaned his hand towards Hikari's hand there moved towards his.

Their hands was pressed together, as were their foreheads. Both closed their eyes and smiled sadly, "I'm so s-AAHHHH! sorry Y-Yami," Yugi whispered sadly.

"Forgive me.. M-AAH! My love," Hikari whispered, meaning Yami.

Their opened their eyes, turned around with their backs pressed against each other. Yugi looked up with one hand holding his arm, and the other was holding Hikari's free hand.

Hikari was holding a hand over his chest.

Both their smiles disapeared.

A screamed escaped their lips, "AHHHHHH!" As they started to feel that their body was ripped apart.

_Thump... thump... thump.._

Yugi opened his eyes, he could see the others again. He smiled sadly and a sob escaped his lips, his real form was... Gone.

_Thump......... Thump...._

"Goodbye... Y--Nng!... Yami.." He whispered.

He looked into Yami's crimson eyes and he saw Yami look back into his amethyst. He felt himself scream one last time, but he didn't hear a thing. No sound, no smell, his sight disappeared. He felt empty, lost and like he was nothing.

_...... Thum..p.._

Suddenly all the light around Yugi disapeared and flew up towards the gray sky.

Yugi took his last breath, smiling to Yami as he fell from the air.

His heart stopped, his mind closed, his body fell into a forever lasting sleep before he even touched the roof again.

--

_"Yami," Yugi whispered, his voice made an echo in the empty white room._

_Crimson eyes blinked, Yami turned around and looked at Yugi, "w-where is this? I'm on the roof.. Aren't I?" He asked Yugi who smiled at him._

_Yugi nodded, "you are, but this is in your mind, this is a special mind link we have together, I just wanted to tell you something through it.. Before I will die... I will just let you know that.. That I love you," he laid both his hands on his chest, "I love you so much," his purple eyes closed and he slowly started to disappear as he turned into small balls of light._

_"Die? What do you mean!? NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! YUGI!"_

_"Please live for me, don't hurt yourself after this," Yugi's last words made an echo all around Yami as he watched the light balls fly away from him._

_"Please.." It made an echo in Yami's mind._

--

Crimsn eyes opened again.

Yami watched with wide eyes as he saw the light move out from Yugi's body, he heard Yugi scream one last time before he fell towards the roof.

"YUUUGIII!" Yami shouted as he ran forward and caught Yugi before his love would land on the hard roof.

Yami hold his arms tightly around Yugi, then he laid Yugi soft down with the head in his own lap and softly he stroke the yellow bangs out of Yugi's face, tears dripped down from his crimson eyes and landed on Yugi's pale face, it was so pale so sickly pale and Yami knew that it wasn't good.

"P-please.... Please open your eyes," Yami whispered, his fingertips softly touched Yugi's forehead, "let me see your eyes, please... Please Y-Yugi.. Hikari... I.. I love you," he whispered and leaned down, he pressed his forehead against Yugi's sickly pale forehead, his tears were landing on Yugi's eyes, looking like it was tears there fell from Yugi's close eyes.

As he got no answer from his love he sat back up and started to shake Yugi, "DAMMIT! STOP DOING THIS TO ME YUGI!" He shouted as he continued to shake Yugi roughly, "OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT!"

"YAMI!" Bakura ran towards Yami, his arms wrapped around Yami from behind and he pulled Yami away from Yugi's body there landed on the roof.

Bakura held Yami close to his own body, arms were around Yami's neck from behind, his hands rested on Yami's chest as he hold his best friend close. "S-stop doing that dammit! H-he is d-dead!"

"NO HE IS NOT DEAD! NO! NO! NO!"

Ryou walked over to Yugi's body, shaking over his whole body for every step he took. He gently sat down on his knees and pulled Yugi into his lap as he looked down at Yugi, he laid a finger on the pulse to feel nothing, his hand softly laid resting on Yugi's chest to feel nothing, there was no beat of the heart, not pulse.

Nothing at all.

Yugi was dead.

He was gone now.

Forever.

The tears fell from Ryou's eyes and like Yami's they landed on Yugi's sickly pale face. "H-he is.. D-dead.... Y-Yugi.. No," he looked over at Yami who was crying into Bakura's chest while Bakura held Yami close. His eyes met with Bakura's eyes, both teens saw the other had tears in their eyes, it was painful. It hurt. Yugi was so much to them, more than a friend, more than just a person from a different world who was send here many years ago to protect the protecters of the Hikari family's art work.

"My Yugi.. My Yugi... N-no.. He can't be dead.. I love him.. No!" Yami cried, "NOOOOO!" He tried to pull away from Bakura but Bakura held him close.

Yami was broken, his whole felt like it was on fire because of all the pain there went through him. His heart felt like it was complete destroyed, shattered.

"I'm so sorry Yami," Bakura whispered into Yami's neck, holding his best friend close._ 'It's my fault.. It's my fault!'_ Bakura chanted in his thoughts.

"It's my fault Yami, sorry."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO THINK IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Yami pulled away, this time Bakura couldn't stop him from pulling away and the next thing Bakura knew was pain in his cheek, Yami had hit him. Bakura laid his hand on his cheek and looked at Yami with shocked eyes.

"I-it's not your fault Bakura.. D-don't think that," Yami whispered.

Bakura sighed and placed one of his fingers under Yami's chin, making Yami look at him, their eyes met. "It was me who wished for Yugi to kill you, how can't it not be my fault?"

"Because I don't wanna loose you! Get it into you're head that it's not your fault dammit!!" Yami cried.

"G-guys?" Ryou whispered.

Yami and Bakura looked over at Ryou.

"W-what are we going to do with... With his b-body?" Ryou asked softly.

Yami looked at Yugi's body, "he can't be dead," he whispered, the feeling he felt right now was not to lay a word on.

"He is," Bakura whispered, he looked at Ryou, "I don't know what we should do, Yugi isn't from this wor--" He trailed of as a light surrendered Yugi's body and in a flash the body was gone.

All three of the teenager's eyes widened, "YUGI!" Yami screamed, "WHERE IS HE!?"

"M-maybe he returned from w-where he came from," Ryou whispered, both he and Yami looked at Bakura who nodded.

"His mission here is finished..." Bakura whispered. "Well maybe not finished but since he is dead it is kinda finished." He wipped his tears away, he had to be strong for the two others right now.

Bakura looked at Yami who just sat there, looking down at his hands with tears dripping from his eyes to the roof floor. "Yami?" He asked.

Yami fainted.

"YAMI!"

--

After Yami fainted of the roof had Bakura carried him home with following. They got home at Yami's place and told his parents everything that had happened the night.

"Please, don't talk about Yugi anymore," Ryou said, when the three others looked at him with a confused look in their eyes, he quickly added; "I don't think we should talk about him because it will break Yami more."

Bakura nodded, "good idea," he turned to look back at Hera and Keiichi, "don't talk about Yugi, we won't either."

"But I think we should talk to him, he has all his feelings inside him and he will need to get them out," Hera said, worried for her son.

Ryou smiled sadly, "we know that, but if Yami wan't to talk he will come, we all know him and we know he will talk if he fell's like it. But for now, don't talk about Yugi."

"And don't get him to steal anymore," Bakura said.

"Why should we do that?" Hera growled, glared at Bakura as she crossed her arms over his chest.

Bakura sighed, "one, his wing is not grown out, two, if he goes steal he will think of Yugi, three, I don't think he want's to steal anymore."

"How do you know?" Keiichi asked.

"Because I don't want to fight him anymore and I don't think Yami want to fight me anymore." Bakura said and sighed, "just don't ok. Yami needs to be alone for awhile, and if he want's to he will tell you." Bakura said.

"Alright, alright," Hera muttered, sad that she wouldn't get more shiny and beautiful art works.

"So want to get something to eat or do you just want to go home?" Keiichi asked.

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other, both were thinking the same. "No I think Yami will need us when he wakes up," Ryou said softly.

"Alright, we understand, you can sleep in our quest room." Keiichi said.

"Thank you," Ryou said and then he followed Keiichi out of the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bakura was still looking at Hera standing on the same place as before. "Are you comming Bakura? He asked.

"Just a minut," Bakura said, not looking at Ryou.

"Alright," and then Ryou walked out of the room.

Hera and Bakura glared at each other. "What?" Hera muttered. "Havn't you cursed my son enough pain? I should kick you out of here."

"I know you should and I can't understand why you don't." Bakura said, "but listen, I don't want to do this anymore."

"I won't kick you out because Yami wouldn't like it, go to bed." Hera turned around and walked out of Yami's bedroom.

Bakura sighed and then walked out of he bedroom and towards the quest room. He walked inside and saw Ryou was changing into a really big t-shirt. "Keiichi's shirt?" He asked.

Ryou turned around and looked at Bakura, before he answered he putted to t-shirt on and smiled, "yeah, he never used it before, there is one for you too." He said and pointed at the t-shirt there was laying on the bed.

Bakura nodded, took off all his clothes beside his boxers and then he putted the t-shirt on. He moved down to the bed and under the covers beside Ryou. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Ryou and Ryou moved close to Bakura.

"Do you think Yami will be alright?" Ryou asked softly and looked up.

"I don't know, but I hope he will." Bakura answered and placed a kiss on Ryou's forehead.

--

The next morning Ryou walked into Yami's bedroom to find Yami sitting in his windowsil, looking out at the sea with tears running down his cheeks. In his hands where something there looked like a colorful paper. But as Ryou walked closer he saw that it was a picture. He stopped walked as he felt something there wasn't floor-like under his feet. He looked down and saw picture were laying all over the floor, pictures of Yugi and Yami, some were with Ryou and Bakura on too.

He looked up, but something on the floor caught his eyes. He walked over to it, careful making no sound, but he knew that Yami that he was in the room. He bent down and took up a ring, he looked at it and sighed sadly, it was the dark side of The Eternal Lovers. Bakura had explained many things to Ryou about the art work.

With the ring in his closed hand he pulled his hands to his chest and looked back at Yami who looked quickly away. Ryou heard a sob escaped Yami's lips. "Yami?" He asked softly.

"His gone.. Forever," Yami whispered and looked back at Ryou.

Ryou gasped, never had he seen Yami so sad, never in all the years he had know Yami, he had seen Yami crying when they were smaller, but this took the win. It pained Ryou right in the heart to see his friend like this.

Yami saw it and quickly wipped his tears away, "I'm sorry," he whispered and looked down at the picture in his hand.

Now Ryou could see the picture clearly, it was a picture of Yugi and Yami, they were laying on summer green grass, flushed in their faces for what it looked like they had been running around and then they threw themself to the ground, Ryou saw their smiling and laughing faces, they looked so happy.

"Don't ever be sorry for crying Yami," Ryou said and walked towards Yami. He softly took Yami's hand and placed the ring in it, "here, it belongs to you. Wear it."

"No," Yami said and let the ring fell out of his hand.

Ryou bent down and picked up the ring from the floor, he then laid it in Yami's open hand, crimson eyes looked down at the ring. "Wear it Yami, his love will always be with you and your love will always be with him when you wear it."

Yami looked up at Ryou, "b-bu--"

"No but's Yami," Ryou smiled sadly and placed one of his hands on Yami's cheek. "I'll always be here if you need to talk or just hang out, Bakura too and don't forget your parents." Ryou then turned around and walked out of the room.

Yami smiled sadly, Ryou was to kind for his own good.

Crimson eyes looked back at the ring, he then putted it on his finger and held his hands close to his heart, "I will always love you Yugi.. Always," he whispered and then stood up. He grabbed al the pictured, laid them down in a box, he then grabbed the t-shirt Yugi always slept in when he was sleeping here, he laid the t-shirt down in the box, then he turned around and looked at a picture there was framed and standing on his desk.

It was a picture of Yugi, smiling happily and love in his eyes.

A tear ran down his cheek as he walked over to his desk, took the picture softly in his hands and went back to the box. He was about to lay it down in the box, but his heart stopped him. _'I can't forget about Yugi.. I can't.. What am I doing?'_ He told himself and then placed the picture back on his deks. He went back to the box, closed it and placed it under his bed.

"I miss you..." He said and then he went back to the windowsil, looked at the ocean and smiled sadly. "Where are you right now?"

--

Bakura looked up as he saw Ryou walk into the living room. Ryou sat down beside Bakura and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"How is he?" Keiichi asked from the other side at the table, he placed two cups of warm chocolate infront of Bakura and Ryou and then sat down.

Ryou took his cup and tasted the warm chocolate, it was what he needed, something warm to wash all the sad and painful feelings inside him away. He sat the cup back down and looked at Keiichi, "not good," he answered softly and leaned back to Bakura and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder once again.

"What are we going to do?" Hera asked as she came walking into the living room, she sat down on a chair beside Keiichi and looked at the two white haired teens.

"I think we will wait until Yami comes to us," Bakura said and took some of his warm chocolate.

"Alright, then wait is what we will do," Hera stood back up again, "are you eating with us?" She asked.

"No, I have to get home, my father will start worring since I didn't really get a chance to tell him where I was going." Ryou said.

Hera nodded and went out of the living room.

Ryou finished his warm chocolate and stood up, "I really have to go now, thanks for letting me stay." He said.

Keiichi smiled, "there is always place for you two here if you ever need it." He stood.

"I will follow you home Ryou," Bakura said and also stood up, leaving his un-finished warm chocolate. All three went out to the front door, Keiichi opened it and went to the side to let Bakura and Ryou walk out.

"Be careful on your way home," Keiichi said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ryou said.

"Say seeya from Yami to us," Bakura said and took Ryou's hand before he started to walk home. "REMEMBER THAT IT WAS SEEYA NOT GOODBYE!" Bakura shouted longer down on the stret.

Keiichi nodded, "I will remember!" He said and then closed the door.

"Why not goodbye?" Ryou asked.

Bakura looked down at Ryou, "goodbye means forever, seeya means we will see each other again." Bakura said.

"Where did you learn that?" Ryou asked.

"It was in on the page I read to find out about what the only way to stop as wish were," Bakura said and walked towards Ryou's home.

"Oh," was Ryou's answer.

--

When Bakura had followed Ryou home he went home himself. When he got inside his own bedroom he walked towards his desk and took a picture there had been standing on his desk for many years.

He looked at it with sad eyes and felt his eyes burns of tears.

He had been strong around Ryou and Yami, he couldn't show that he was very sad, he had to be strong for them until he was alone.

"I will miss you Yugi," he said and placed the picture back down on his deks.

The picture was with Bakura as a little kid, only four years old, he was sitting on a swing with Yugi standing behind him laughing happily.

Bakura sat down on his bed, and he felt a tear escaped his eyes.

"Dammit.. I couldnt save you."

--

Ryou was laying on his bed, in his hand was the white feather Bakura once had given him to show his love.

Tears was trailing slowly down Ryou's pale cheeks.

"Something is wrong with the magic," he whispered with a hoarse voice, all the crying had made his voie hoarse.

He turned around, laying on his side and then he laid the white feather on his pillow, looking at it with his chocolate brown eyes.

The feater didn't glow that much anymore, it had almost lost it's glow.

But it was still beautiful.

"Yugi... Please.. Come back," he sobbed softly, shut his eyes and laid one of his arms over his closed eyes. "We need you.."

--

Yami was laying on his bed.

A tear ran down his cheek but he quickly wipped it away, "I have to be strong.. I have to live for Yugi," he said and rolled onto his side. He looked out the window from where he was laying on his bed. He saw the sky, it was shinning brightly like normal summer days.

He turned around once again, laid on his other side and looked into a wall.

"_Soon_" a voice whispered, it also made a echo.

Yami sat up and looked around, "w-what? Who is here?"

"_Soo__n_" the same voice whispered again.

Yami blinked, nobody was there. 'Is my mind playing tricks with me?' He thought and laid back down. He closed his eyes and hoped he would fall asleep soon.

Softly he laid his hand on his chest where he felt the dark side of Eternal Lovers was, he had putted the ring back in the dark chain so it was a necklace once again instead of a ring on his finger.

"I will only love you, nobody can ever take my heart, only you."

* * *

Review!

Eh.. Sorry for killing Yugi, I feel a little bad about it.. But it's how it is.. But the story will have a happy ending^^

The next chapter will be the last, so I want to thank all of you who read, reviwed, added it to your favorites, alert. Thank you..^^

Review XD


	27. Tonight I Will Be With You Forever

So this is the last chapter^^ I really hope you will enjoy it, sorry for making you wait for it^^ I've started in school again and had to stuff to do XD

It's been fantastic to write Black Wings, I enjoyed it so much and it's sad that it will be ending now XD But I will survive!

So here is the last chapter of Black Wings! Enjoy!

h t t p : / / y a m i r i s a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / B l a c k - W i n g s - 1 3 4 4 2 7 1 2 3

**Black Wings  
Chapter 27. Tonight I Will Be With You Forever**

--

"My gods, I stand here, before you with a wish only you can grant." A woman voice said softly with a sadness mixed in her beautiful voice.

"You may rise," a voice with a echo said.

The room was all white, it was like there were no walls, no celling, no floor. Only whiteness. Nothing els but white and the woman standing in the big white room, a secret room in the castle she lived in, a room where the eight gods were sleeping until someone would come and ask them for help.

Pale green eyes looked up and saw eight beautifully human looking creatures stand infront of her. They all looked like creatures of beauty, all wore long robes, each different colors, the colors of the eight stones, emerald, ruby, crystal, diamond, jewel, amethyst, sapphire and a topaz.

The woman stood up, her skin, pale as snow, her hair, long and a shinning in the color blond. She looked at her gods with a sad smile. "Hikari Yugi is dead my gods," she whispered.

Eight different gasps escaped from the gods.

A woman, one of the gods wore long amethyst robes, her eyes also amethyst in between her eyebrows were a little amethyst colored stone in a form of a tear. She looked into the woman's pale green eyes, "Elementis, queen of the world of the protecters of familes and wishes. Queen and a beloved mother to a child who was send to you many years ago. My own daughter, our daguther," the amethyst eyed god moved her hand and moved it past the seven other gods as she said our daughter.

"It's some of the most horrible thing there ever has happened to us." A young looking man with sapphire eyes said angrily. "Hikari! Hikari Yugi! The heir to the throne of our beloved peaceful world! Has died!"

Another woman, with topaz colored robes walked over to the sapphire eyed man. "Shhh Saphi, we can make it all good, you know it."

"But he is still death, Hikari will be death forever!" Saphi, the god with sapphire eyes exclaimed. He looked at the queen, "why did he die!"

Elementis, the queen bent her head down, "he died beacuse he wanted to save his beloved. He died instead of his beloved," she whispered softly.

Once again, eight different gasps escaped from the gods.

The amethyst eyed goddess smiled sadly, "then let's bring Yugi back," she said softly and then turned to the other gods. "Hikari may have died, but we can save Yugi and bring him back to the world of the humans, we can make him a normal human."

The seven other gods nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Let's bring our beloved Yugi back."

"What do I have to do?" The queen asked.

"Find his soul," eight voice said in chorus with echo's following.

"His soul.. What about his body?" The queen asked.

The amethyst eyed goddess moved back, she lifted her hand over her head and a amethyst light surrendered it and suddenly in a flash of light Yugi's body were floating a meter above the floor in the room.

"H-how?" The queen gasped and laid her hand against Yugi's forehead.

"We cannot bring his real form back. Hikari is dead and forever he will be, we can't get that part of him back." The amethyst eyed goddess said, "but we can have this part of him back. He will forever be in this form and know as Yugi Motou, not as Hikari Yugi Motou."

The queen nodded, "but how can he survive to only be half?"

"He will be fine, as long as he will be with his beloved, then he won't be half." The sapphire eyed god said.

Once again the queen nodded, "what about his soul? Where will I find it and how long will it take?"

"You will find his soul inside the room of emptiness where only souls of the death will be. I don't know how long it will take, minutes, seconds, hours, months... Years." The ruby eyed god said.

"Y-years?" The queen gasped.

"Therefore, start now." And then the gods disappeared.

--

Bakura stood inside the library of the Hikari family, trying to find some books about Hikari Yugi Motou. "Dammit," he growled and closed the book he had been looking in for ten minutes, it was an old book, no diary of the protecters. Every protecter would only wirte once in the dairy, they would write about their live as the protecter, or what amazing things they did.

He had hoped to find something about Hikari Yugi Motou, but the only thing he found about Hikari was only the times when Hikari saved the protecter or did something els there was very great.

He also found a line where a protecter, his great-great-great-grandfather had written about a crush he had on Hikari, Bakura found it strange to think that a protecter had ha a crush on Hikari. But his great-great-great-grandfather never told Hikari since Hikari didn't love him like that.

"Did you find something?"

Bakura turned around and looked at Ryou, "no," he said and then noticed the book in Ryou's arms. "You?" He asked, it had been three weeks since Yugi died, they still had their summer vacationn. He and Ryou had been together everyday, they wanted to be together with Yami but everytime they came close to Yami he just asked them go leave him alone to think.

They also knew where to find Yami.

At the beach.

"No, I'm sorry." Ryou said.

Bakura sighed and wrapped his arms around Ryou, pulled him closer and pressed his face into Ryou's white hair, "don't be sorry," he said. "We have to see if there is a way to get him back," he said softly and let one of his hands move in a pattern on Ryou's back.

"I want him back Bakura," Ryou whispered, his face against Bakura's chest as tears started to form in his eyes.

It hurt, it hurt everyday.

"I want them both back!" Ryou had been crying everyday since Yugi died, it was hard to believe that the boy who gave them so much peace, showed them so much happiness and helped them, was gone.

"I know, I want him... Them back too. We have to find a way, for us and for Yami." Bakura said and pressed a kiss into Ryou's hair, he then pulled away and placed a hand under Ryou's chin and smiled gently to his boyfriend. "Let continue," he said and kissed Ryou on the lips, a quick and gently kiss before he turned around and continued his search.

Ryou stood still, looked down at the book in his arms, opened it again and saw pictures of Bakura as a little kid with Hikari. He had found the book on a table in the library, saw the words on it.

_"Hikari and Bakura," _was the words, he had thought he wanted to see what it was and saw it was a picture book.

"You look so happy," Ryou whispered.

"Mm?"

"Nothing," Ryou smiled and let his fingers touch the little baby Bakura who was naked in the bath with Yugi in his Hikari form. A smile was on his face as he touched the little baby Bakura.

Bakura looked over his shoulder and saw the book, "my picture book?" He said.

Ryou looked up from the book and at Bakura, "who took these pictures?" He asked softly.

"My mother, before she left. After that my father went more and more crazy." He said, "I was very young when she left me with my father. Hikari, or Yugi, told me that when my father saw Hikari with me in his arms only a few days after my birth, he then wanted Hikari as his little sex toy, my mother saw this and left" Bakura explained, "I never knew her that well, but sometimes I wish I could meet her and ask why she didn't took me with her."

Ryou smild sadly and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and hugged him close, "I hope you will meet her one day."

Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryou, "Hikari always took care of me, but when I was old enough and looked older than him, then I always saw him as a little brother and he saw me as the big brother, even if he was the older one."

"We have to look," Ryou said and then they both started to look again.

Yami smiled fakely to the maid who opened the door to the Hikari mansion.

"Welcome young master," the maid said and bowed, she moved to the side and let Yami walk in, and he did. He walked past the maid but then stopped.

"Where is Bakura?" He asked softly.

The maid smiled, "the master is in the library," she said and closed the door, "shall I take you to the library?"

"No thank you," Yami said as he shook his head and walked towards the stairs, walked up and turned to the right and walked towards the library there was in the end of the very long corridor.

He hadn't smiled a real smile since Yugi died, he couldn't. Everytime he tried to he end up crying or running, when he smiled it reminded him of Yugi, Yugi always smiled so happily, so gently.

So lovely.

Yami couldn't smile without feeling angry at himself.

"Dammit," he whispered in a mutter as he opened the door to the library, walked in and saw Ryou and Bakura stand between two bookshelves.

"Hey," he said and walked down the five stairsteps and towards the bookshelves where Bakura and Ryou stood between.

Ryou turned around and smiled, "hi Yami, how have you been? Havn't seen you in a few days" He asked, careful showing to much happiness since he knew how Yami would act.

Bakura looked over his shoulder, _'his been crying again,'_ he thought angrily at himself as he saw the red around Yami's eyes, showing that the crimson eyes teen had been crying. _'And it's all my fault' _he placed the book back on the shelve and turned to look at Yami again, "hey." He said.

"I've been fine," Yami said softly to answer Ryou's question. He let the tips of his fingers touch the book's as he walked closer to his friends. "You?" He asked them both.

Ryou and Bakura looked at each other, but quickly looked away. They knew Yami hadn't been fine at all, "I'm also fine," Ryou said and looked back at the bookshelve.

"Same here," Bakura answered and walked towards Yami, "why didn't you say that you would come over?"

Yami looked down, "Oh.. Eh.. I didn't think of that, I've been walking around and saw your mansion, then I.. I just decided to come by," he said the words quickly. "So what are you doing?"

Bakura noticed that Yami still looked down, he quicky looked over his shoulder and saw Ryou look sadly at Yami, then into Bakura's eyes. Bakura nodded as he understood what Ryou wanted to say to him but couldn't since Yami was here.

The white haired teen looked back at Yami, "nothing, we just looking at some books." He said.

Yami smiled, "who are you and where is Bakura?" He joked.

A smirk spread out on Bakura's lips, "so I can't look after books and actually read them?"

Yami finally looked up at Bakura, their eyes met. "Heck no," Yami said with a smirk.

_'If he just didn't fake it,'_ Bakura thought angrily, not at Yami but himself.

Even if Yami told him not to blame himself for Yugi's death, he just couldn't! Every day, every minut, every second he blamed himself. How could it not be his fault? It had been him who wished to Yugi even if he didn't know that he did it, he wished for Yugi to kill Yami. He had thought they would fine a different way to stop the wish, not by killing Yugi.

"So are you staying over for dinner?" Ryou asked as he walked towards them with the picture book in his hands again.

"N-no.. I don't think so," Yami said.

Ryou looked up and down at Yami, _'good, his looking the same, not starving himself and not hurting himself. Good. He just look's so.. Sad and so tired.' _He thought, "alright, but if you want to you can."

"Alright, thanks." Yami answered, "are you living here now?"

Ryou shook his head, "no, my father would never let me live here until I'm out of high school. But I eat and sleep here alot," he replied.

"That's nice," Yami said in a low voice, "I.. I think I will go now, s-so bye." He said and turned around.

Bakura bite down in his underlip, "want me to follow you to the door?"

"No, you don't need to." Yami said and walked out of the library.

As Yami went out Bakura and Ryou turned to look at each other.

"We got to get Yugi back somehow! I can't let Yami be like this! I hate to see him like this Bakura! I know it maybe is selfish! B--"

"Shh Ryou, I want the same. We will fine a way." Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, "at least I hope we will."

--

_**Five months later...**_

"Bye mon! Bye dad!" Yami shouted as he closed the door, ran down the three small stairsteps and down the street.

He stopped quickly, almost falling because of the quick stop when he reached the long stone staircase there was between bushes down to the beach.

He softly closed his eyes and laid a hand over his chest, he could still feel his beloved Yugi touching him.

He sighed deeply as the pain started to come back, it never really disapeared, but sometimes it was worse.

It had been five months since Yugi died, nobody ever talked about it or even mentioned Yugi or Hikari, mostly because Yami would break down if he heard something about his beloved.

He looked up at the sky, everynight since that day he would run to the beach before he went to bed, look up at the stars on the dark blue sky as he wished for his beloved to come back.

His dreams was turned into nightmares filled with his Yugi or Hikari getting killed, sometimes he even had nightmares of the day Yugi died.

In the past five months he just smiled to other people instead of showing his real feelings there was filled with pain, sadness, sorrow and all his pain. His heart was broken and only one person could ever put the pieces together, but that person was gone.

Yami sighed again as a lonely tear ran down his cheek.

After the painful day had he and Bakura found out that they had trouble with their magic and transforming. When they visited the old hidden library under the Hikari mansion had they found some old pages of Hikari's dairy where there stood everything about him giving them most of their magical powers.

His lost wing had grown fully out, it had been painful but he survived it only because Yugi's last words was to stay alive, not killing himself and not to hurt himself, when his wing was growing out he had wished that he would die, but the last words of Yugi made him feel that he couldn't die because of Yugi's words and therefore he survived it.

He and Bakura didn't use their powers or transform since that day on the roof and Ryou didn't see the future anymore.

It was like when Yugi died all magic died along with him.

When Tsouko found out Hikari was dead he started to grow more and more insane. He tried to beat Bakura all the time, but of course nothing happened to Bakura since he was much more stronger than his father. Tsouko went out everynight and started to drink, one day when Ryou came by to visit Bakura had Tsouko attacked Ryou, cut his arm, trying to kill him and when Bakura found Ryou on the kicthen floor with his father above him, he called the police who finally took his father after explaining everything.

Bakura was now living alone in the Hikari mansion, well maybe alone wasn't the word since Ryou was there day and night. They were happy and Yami was happy for them, their love would be eternal, Yami knew that, but everytime he saw them kiss, touch or anything els a happy couple would do, then he would break down or run away or just look away and start crying.

He couldn't watch it, but he was still happy for them.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at the first stair step, how he missed Yugi.

He started to run down the long stair and stopped on the third last step.

He looked at the ocean, jumped and landed on the soft sand. He started to walk towards the water and stopped as his naked feet felt the water run up on the shore and back again into the ocean where it belonged.

"Please Yugi.. Please come back," he whispered, "I need you so much."

A lonely tear fell from his left eye, trailed down his cheek to the chin where it fell down and landed on the sand between Yami's feets.

He looked down at the water and broke down in tears.

It was to much for him.

--

Ameethyst eyes looked around, it was strange. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around, it was just white.

"Am I in heaven? I did die... Didn't I?" He asked himself as he looked around, he felt strange, something in his body was missing.

A light appeared in front of him ans he gasped as he saw who it was.

"Hikari Yugi Motou" A woman with long pale blond hair, she wore a long white dress, no sleeves on. She had pale green eyes and something on her head that looked like a crown.

Hikari Yugi bowed and stood back up.

He looked into her pale green eyes. "Yes my queen?"

"You killed yourself so you didn't have to kill your beloved, that was indeed brave my little angel." The woman smiled wisely, "you have lost all your powers when your other side of your body was torn out from you the day you died. I will free you from your job as a protecter over a family. Never shall you ever became a protecter again Hikari Yugi Motou."

She looked at him, straight into his amethyst eyes, "do you understand?"

Hikari Yugi's eyes widened and a little gasp escaped from his lips. "Yes!" He said, bowing his head quickly before looking into her pale green eyes again.

"You have shown true kindness, true love, Hikari Yugi Motou." The woman said with her wise smile. "Therefore you will become a human and live with your beloved Yami Senen, once the phantom thief Atemu."

Hikari Yugi who had his eyes closed suddenly opened them and gasped again in surprise and shock.

"Good luck my little angel," she whispered.

A light suddenly came from the white floor they both stood on, the light surrendered Hikari Yugi. "Ahh!" Hikari Yugi gasped, still with wide eyes. The sudden warm and strange feeling there was growing inside him was amazing.

The next thing Hikari Yugi knew was that he was standing in a short kimono in a light purple color and with dark purple flowers as a pattern on it. He felt something flew out of his back, but it didn't hurt. He looked over his shoulder, purple wings.

Hikari Yugi moved around as he looked at himself, ".... I don't understand?" He asked as his hands clapped together silently in front of his chest.

He had big feathery wings in the color purple. He looked at the woman again. "The wings.. And.. Why aren't I looking as my real self? Why am I looking as.. As Yugi."

The woman smiled, "the wings will take you to him, Hikari Yugi Motou. When you see him and lands on the ground, the wings will disappear and then you will just be Yugi Motou." She said.

Hikari Yugi nodded.

"And the look you have now is because Hikari is death, he is gone forever. So you will remain in this form until you will die as a old human."

Hikari Yugi's eyes blinked, ".... Oh," he said shocked over his real form was gone.

"As for the family of Senen and Hikari, their powers will be taken fully away from them, never shall they could use magic or transform again. " She said.

"Yes my queen." Hikari Yugi said.

"From now on you will only be the human boy Yugi Motou." The woman flew towards Yugi with a smile on her pale lips, laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned down and kissed his forehead. "farewell my angel," she said.

Yugi nodded, "farewell my queen," a light surrendered him and his dissapeared out of sight.

"Oh young ones in our time," the queen said with a warm smile as she shook her head and turned around to walk back to her own castle instead of being in heaven where the eight gods are living.

The eight gods had been watching it all, they were all happy. Yugi was alive and now he had a chance to live as a normal human with the one he loved.

_--_

Two egyptians, both wearing black leather jeans, one of them had a dark purple tank top, the other had a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and both had jackets in purple on.

They where smiling as they walked in the park.

"I hope Yami will be ok," Malik said.

Marik nodded, "yeah, it's been so hard for him,"

"If he ever needs our help Marik," Malik walked in front Marik and looked into the dark purple eyes of his love, "then we will help alright? He made us free."

"We will help him Malik," Marik laid a finger under his lover's chin, leaned down and kissed his love.

Malik kissed happily back, but both stopped as they felt something fell down on them.

Both egyptians looked up and gasped, but then smiled. Purple feathers fall down on them, from the sky where they both saw a boy flying.

"Oh Ra," Malik whispered, "can it be?" He asked.

Marik nodded, "oh yeah, that's him." He said.

Malik couldn't help but start laughing happily, he trew his arms around Marik, making them both fall. Malik lay on Marik, still laughing, "yes! Yes! Hahaha!" He laughed.

Marik also started laughing. Both egyptians felt the happy powers inside their bodies.

"It is him!" They said in chorus.

Malik jumped up and jumped around, smiling happily as he watched him fly away, towards the beach. Something suddenly caught his eyes, he looked down again instead of looking in the sky and saw two familiar people sitting against a three in the park. "Hey, it's those guys there was trapped inside The Dragon's Eyes, right?" He pointed at them, waiting for Marik to answer.

Marik looked at what Malik pointed at and smirked, "oh yeah, that's them. Seto and... Jo.. Joey, I think that is what they are called."

"Oh wel," Malik looked at Marik again, "let's go home."

Not far away from the two egyptians where Seto and Joey sitting.

Seto sat on the grass, back against a tree as he looked up through all the orange leaves in the tree, seeing the blue sky white clouds on. One of his hands stroke his lovers hair and the other was laying on the grass.

Joey was sitting between Seto's legs, his back against Seto's chest, his eyes were closed and he breathed deeply.

"Puppy?" Seto asked softly.

Honey-brown eyes opened, Joey tilted his head a little and looked up at Seto, "yeah?" He asked.

"Look," Seto pointed up in the sky.

Joey looked and gasped, but then smiled. Purple feathers fell from the sky.

Both teenagers saw a boy flew over the sky, big feathery purple wings was comming from his back. He looked down at them and smiled.

"It's him!" Joey exclaimed, he jumped up and waved to him, "GOOD LUCK!" He shouted.

The purple winged boy just smiled and giggled, "thanks!" He shouted back.

--

Ryou stood on his balcony, he looked out at the city with a smile. His arms laid crossed over each other on the railing. Wind softly blew against him, making his hair move beautifully.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a body behind him. "What is it Ryou? What are you thinking?" Bakura whispered softly.

Ryou looked over his shoulder and into the dark brown eyes of Bakura, "I'm thinking about how much I love you... I love you so much that I can't even think how it will be if you were gone." he whispered with a smile.

Bakura love leaned down and captured Ryou's lips before pulling away again, "I love you too Ryou." Bakura said before he rested his chin on Ryou shoulder and Ryou looked back out on the city.

"Do you think Yami will ever move on?" Ryou asked. They hadn't found a way to bring Yugi back, they had been looking since Yugi died but found no way.

Bakura sighed, "I don't know, but I hope he will before he does something to himself."

"At least he didn't try to kill himself or starve himself," Ryou said and turned around in Bakura's arms. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and looked into Bakura's eyes.

"We have to hope that he will move on," Bakura said and moved closer to Ryou's face, softly he kissed the tip of Ryou's nose.

Suddenly a feather flew down between their faces, they both looked up and gasped.

Smiles spread out on their lips as they saw a winged boy flew past them, he waved at them before looking back at the way he flew.

"His back," Ryou whispered, tears started to trail down his eyes, "o-oh.. Bakura!" He exclaimed happily, both his hands where infront of his mouth as he watched the boy.

"I wished that," Bakura said. "Let's go inside, it's cold."

Ryou nodded and they both went inside.

--

The winged boy smiled brightly as he saw his beloved sitting on the beach, hair moving by the wind. Sounds of waves filled Yami's ears, it was nice and it made peace inside of him.

"Yami," the winged boy whispered with tears falling from his eyes.

He saw Yami stand up, turned around and walked away from him.

He landed quickly, only a few meters away from Yami, his wings dissapeared with a sounds of a soft bells ringing, purple feathers flew sofly around him, glowing and shinning beautifully around them.

Yami stopped, he saw the purple feathers fell from above him, he heard a softly sound of a bell and then turned around. He gasped as he saw who it was, in front of him stood a boy, big amethyst eyes, a skin mixed of pale and creamy. Standing in a short kimono, "Y-Yugi," he whispered.

A smile was spread out on Yugi's lips as he watched Yami's crimson eyes widened.

"Yami," Yugi whispered.

They both stood there, looking into each others eyes before they suddenly ran towards each other, spread their arms and wrapped them around each other, Yami around Yugi's waist and Yugi's around Yami's neck.

Yami quickly leaned down and kissed Yugi softly on the lips before he moved away, "h-how?" He asked, tears fell from his eyes. He was so happy, it was to much to feel this happy.

Was it even possible to feel so much happiness at once?

"I got a second chance!" Yugi giggled, tears also ran down his cheeks. "Oh Yami!" He leaned up and kissed Yami.

Yami kissed happily back before they both pulled away again. "Yugi I love you! I love you so much! Never leave me! Please" Yami begged, tears still running.

Yugi laid a hand on each of Yami's cheeks and he wipped the tears away with his thumbs, "I promise Yami," he whispered with a warm smile. "I'll never leave you again, never."

Quickly they hugged each other tightly again, never wanting to let go ever again.

"From this day I will stay with you forever," Yugi smiled. Their eyes were locked together as their leaned towards the other's lips and sealed the words with a kiss of true love and Yugi added with soft words.

"My ex-phantom thief with _black wings_."

--

A faint glow surrendered the white feather, but it disappeared as fast as it came. Then once again the glow surrendered the feather, this time more sharp.

The glow disappeared again and suddenly from the tips of the feather, the color of black started to come, but only on the tips...

**The End**


End file.
